Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs (Updates Every Sunday)
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, Mitsuharu. It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.
1. Gin X Haru

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Gin fell in love with Haru?**

Gin and Vodka entered the small café, intending on getting some coffee and probably a quick bite to eat before heading out. There weren't many customers and they took a seat at a table. Azusa took their order and Haru prepared it. Since Azusa was taking another customer's order at the time it was ready, Haru decided to bring the order to the table.

He froze when he finally noticed Gin and Vodka. To make matters worse, Gin was staring right at him. _'Keep calm and act natural!' _Haru took a deep breath and placed their food and coffee in front of them. "Would you like anything else?"

"Your number,"

Vodka had choked on his drink while Haru had nearly dropped his notepad. Gin himself was surprised about what he had just blurted out.

Somehow, Haru managed to speak. "Excuse me?"

"I'd like to take you on a date," Gin offered.

At that moment, the Detective Boys had walked in. "Haru-niichan has a boyfriend now!?"

"Wait what!?" Haru stuttered, blushing madly.

"So do you accept?" Gin asked.

"Of course Haru-san accepts!" Azusa claimed. "How does tomorrow afternoon sound? He needs time to prepare,"

"I'm willing to wait any amount of time for you," Gin had lovey-dovey eyes aimed at Haru.

Conan, Haibara, and Haru all had the same thought. _'WHAT THE ****!?'_

XXX

Gin sat at his desk, staring at the photo of Haru he had taken before they had left the café. All of the other organization members were watching him with concern. "Vodka, that's Vermouth disguised as Gin, right?"

"N-No," Vodka shook his head. "That's definitely Aniki,"

Vermouth entered the room and noted Gin's bizarre behavior. She froze and pinched herself. "Holy shit, Gin's in love!"

"GIN'S IN LOVE!?"

"I know that expression anywhere!" Vermouth shouted. "I just never thought that I'd see _Gin _sporting that look! Gin, who is it? I want to know who the hell captured a serial killer's heart!"

"It's the waiter at Café Poirot," Vodka informed. "Aniki's first words to him was asking for his number,"

"I did some research on him after we left," Gin finally spoke. "His name's Field Haru and he's _perfect_!" They all could practically see the hearts in Gin's eyes.

"Somehow he scored a date with him," Vodka added.

"I'm taking the day off!" Gin stood up from his seat. "I need to buy him some flowers and chocolates and—"

"I am concerned for your well-being so I'm going with you," Vermouth declared. Her poker face had been shaken due to Gin's strange behavior.

XXX

"Mitsuharu, what's wrong!?" Akai had rushed to Haru's home when he received a message saying it was an emergency.

Haru had a horrified expression. "I have a date,"

"Okay, calm down," Akai took out his gun and made sure he had a full magazine of bullets. "Tell me their address and I'll kill them. Nobody seduces my baby brother!"

Haru shook his head. "It's not just with anyone,"

"Who is it?" Akai scowled at Haru's behavior. Haru genuinely looked terrified.

"Gin,"

"I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT BASTARD!"

XXX

Gin arrived in a black suit and rang the doorbell. Haru opened it, paling at the fact that Gin actually showed up. "Flowers and chocolates for you, my lovely Haru-san,"

Haru made no movement to take the objects. "I, ah, I didn't accept your offer for a date. Azusa-chan was the one to answer for me. I didn't get a chance to say no," _'Dear Arceus, please don't kill me!'_

Vermouth had been filming the whole encounter. "Now I get to film a broken-hearted Gin!"

"Mitsuharu I told you to let me answer the door!" Akai pushed Haru behind him and pointed a handgun at Gin's head.

"Why the hell are you here!?" Gin exclaimed.

"I should be asking you that you perverted bastard!" Akai snapped. "Stay the **** away from my baby brother!"

"Oh Arceus, someone is going to die," Haru sighed.

"I won't let you stand in between me and Haru-san!" Gin declared.

"He doesn't even like you!"

"You don't know that!"

"He literally just rejected you!"

While Vermouth continued to film the two men's argument, Haru slipped away to the professor's house in order to hide while safely observing from afar. Conan and Haibara were also watching the scene unfold.

"Did you place a love spell on him or something?" Conan asked Haru.

"No!" Haru claimed. "Even if I could do magic, why the hell would I want Gin to fall in love with me!? He is also the _first person _to ever ask me out on a date!"

"That's because Akai-san threatened anyone who tried to approach you," Conan recalled seeing the man glare at a bunch of men and women who thought they had a chance with Haru. Even high school girls didn't escape Akai's threats.

"I'm actually quite surprised that Gin fell in love with you of all people," Haibara commented. "To be honest, I thought Enomoto-san had a higher chance,"

"Oi, I am _hot_," Haru claimed. "It's not my fault Gin can't resist my attractiveness!"

"They're physically fighting now," Conan updated the two as he continued to stare out the window. "But for some reason they're punching and kicking instead of just using their guns,"

* * *

**Believe it or not, but the pairing of **_**Mitsuharu **_**was originally going to be Gin X Haru. It was going to involve Gin panicking about "this weird feeling in my chest" and getting a lecture about love from Vermouth. Haru was going to reciprocate the feelings and then a few weeks later, Akai drops by for a visit and is greeted with the sight of his little brother making out with Gin on the living room sofa.**

**But that felt a bit too crack-fic like and I didn't want to ruin the plot. Having Gin on the FBI's side would be such a shift in intel.**

**If you have any requests for a What-If then please leave them in the reviews. **

**There is no update schedule. I'll just post whenever I have a chapter done.**


	2. Kaito Kid X Haru

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Kaito Kid fell in love with Haru?  
Requested by Hiyori**

Mitsuharu was late. He knew that Kaito Kid heists were held at night. He knew that he should've slept earlier or taken a nap. He knew that he should have taken Professor Agasa's offer for a ride to the heist location. But damn it, otaku Michael Leo Field may have died but Field Haru was still an otaku! Binging anime was very important and a lack of sleep was worth it!

Honestly, it's not as if he really cared about Kaito Kid heists. He wouldn't be able to decipher the messages and never really paid attention to these types of episodes. Of course he remembered the Mystery Train arc that allowed Haibara to fake her death by having Kid disguise as Miyano Shiho. But the episode that made his blood boil was the Blush Mermaid Heist. Honestly, it didn't matter if Kid helped them or not. Nobody strips his baby sister down to her underwear and escapes unscathed!

But right now, it was before all of that. Heck, Akai was still alive. He couldn't just beat the living daylights out of Kid without any reason. What was he supposed to say? "I know that you're going to strip my baby sister and disguise as her when stealing the Blush Mermaid!" He's pretty sure they'd send him to the insane asylum. The only reason he was even going to this heist was because Suzuki Jirokichi or as Haru called him, Jiro-ojisan, asked specifically for him, probably because he was gaining reputation as the Replacement Detective of the East.

When Haru arrived, there was glitter. No, it wasn't only on the Kaito Kid Task Force. It was _everywhere_! It was on the floors and the walls! Haru cringed at the sight. Glitter never goes away. Even if you vacuum the place a hundred times and shower thousands of times, there will always be specks of glitter. Forget Pandora! Glitter was true immortality!

"Ah, I see I have a late arrival," Kaito Kid swooped down from the statue and landed in front of Haru. His heart thumped loudly at the sight of Field Haru. _'What is this feeling in my chest?' _He flicked his wrist and held a red rose out to him. "For you, sir,"

Haru didn't take the rose. "I bet you put some kind of sleeping gas in it,"

"Of course not," Kid claimed and took Haru's hand.

Haru jerked away instinctively. "Woah there Kuroba! Haven't you heard of personal space?"

"K-Kuroba!?" Kid faltered. "You have mistaken me, sir. I know not of this Kuroba fellow. I am Kaito Kid,"

"Kid!" Conan shouted as he rushed down the stairs. "Get away from Haru!"

"Perhaps we should continue our date elsewhere?" Kid and Haru disappeared in a flurry of doves.

Conan's eyes narrowed when he had arrived too late. _'Wait, did he say date!?'_

XXX

Haneda Shukichi was on top of a rooftop garden. "This seems like a great place to reunite with Yumi-tan after I have achieved all seven titles!" It had such a romantic atmosphere with all the colorful flowers and their meanings. Shukichi was startled when the gentleman thief and the man he had kidnapped hang glided to the garden. Upon closer inspection, he recognized the victim. "Haru!?"

"Oniisan!" Haru cried out, his voice full of fear from the hang gliding and the fact that Kid's behavior was really freaking him out. "Help me Oniisan!"

"Kaito Kid…" Shukichi's expression darkened. "Get the **** away from Mitsuharu," Despite his anger, Shukichi did not yell.

Contrary to popular belief, Shukichi was the most overprotective brother. Yes, that meant he was worse than Akai when it came to their baby brother and baby sister. Shukichi may or may not have murdered a person or two who teased Masumi about her flat chest when she was living in Japan. After all, why the **** were they even looking at her chest in the first place!? Nobody could prove that he was the culprit. They lacked evidence.

"It seems that this spot is already taken," Kaito wrapped his arm around Haru's waist and they disappeared once more, this time reappearing in a getaway car.

"Where's Kid!?" Conan had managed to run to the top of the stairs and was out of breath. _'That man resembles Haru. Wait, isn't he Shukichi-san, Haru's older brother?'_

"He _was _here," Shukichi's voice was deceptively calm yet drenched in venom. "But soon he will be six feet under,"

Without warning, Shukichi grabbed Conan and vaulted over the side of the building. The shogi player maneuvered easily, jumping from balcony to balcony in order to slow their fall and not die. They landed on the roof of a car. Shukichi broke the driver's window, slid in, and threw Conan into the passenger seat. He swiftly hotwired the car and floored it.

Conan wasn't sure what to think. _'This man seems to want to _kill_ Kid!'_

XXX

"Damn it," Shukichi cursed under his breath when they had reached traffic.

Taking the opportunity to escape, Conan rushed out the door and boarded his skateboard, speeding away. _'I need to get to Kid before Shukichi-san does!'_

Conan zigzagged between multiple vehicles. _'Think, what is one of the most romantic spots? I have no idea what is going on in that thief's head but he seems to have fallen in love with Haru! I need to stop Kid in order to get the gem back and protect my big brother! He knows _nothing _about Haru!'_

XXX

They were on top of Touto Tower, enjoying the beautiful cityscape. "Isn't this view romantic?" Kid asked Haru.

"Kuroba, what the hell is wrong with you!?" Haru stumbled back.

Kid took out his phone and began reading a confession poem he found on the internet. "A million stars up in the sky, one shines brighter I can't deny. A love so precious a love so true, a love that comes from me to you. The angels sing when you are near, within your arms I have nothing to fear. You always know just what to say, just talking to you makes my day. I love you honey with all my heart, together forever and never to part. LUVZE dot com—err, ignore the last part,"

"Love?" Conan had somehow gotten to Touto Tower not long after Kid and Haru had arrived. "'You always know just what to say?' You don't know anything about Haru!"

"Geez, why is everyone interrupting our date?" Kid pouted.

"This is not a date!" Haru snapped. "You kidnapped me!"

Conan flipped the lens of his tranquilizer watch. "Step away from Haru and give me back the gem,"

Kid did indeed step away from Haru and held the Midnight Secret up to the full moon. "It seems that this is not the gem I am looking for,"

"You know, why don't you just steal the gem without putting on such a flashy show?" Haru had to inquire. "It'll be easier for you to escape," _'The organization after you won't be able to go after your life as much since they'd think it was a different thief,'_

"And disappoint my fans?" Kid wagged a finger in front of him. "Sorry Haru-kun, but I'm going to continue my performances even if you tell me to. Sadly, it seems we must part ways," He kissed the back of Haru's hand.

Conan deployed a soccer ball and kicked it, narrowly missing Kid's face when he pulled away just in time. "I won't let you get away!"

"Goodbye Haru-kun, Tantei-kun," Kid jumped off the railing and activated his hang glider.

Haru glanced down and realized that the Midnight Secret was attached to a necklace that Kid had slid onto Haru.

XXX

"I've got Kid in my sight," Snake said as he aimed at the Moonlight Magician with his sniper rifle.

Suddenly, the sniper rifle was taken from his grasp. "If anyone's going to shoot that bastard, it'll be me,"

Normally Snake would shoot any stranger that interfered with his work, but the tone of the voice made him think twice. "S-Sure. Go ahead,"

Shukichi took aim at Kid and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Is Kid dead? Is he alive? Who knows?**

**Main Story Shukichi is not overprotective as What-If Shukichi. What-If Shukichi has also murdered criminals who somehow had managed to injure Akai. The FBI higher ups all know it was him, but Shukichi somehow got rid of all the evidence.**

**The cover of this fic was originally going to be the second cover of the main story, but I decided it was too similar so it became the cover of this one. The guy with the blue hair facing the other way is Cognac. His face will be revealed in due time.**

**Q pidm lmkqlml bpib bpm wnnqkqit xiqzqvo wn bpm uiqv abwzg eqtt jm Kwovik ivl Pizc, bpwcop, bpmzm eqtt jm qvabivkma epmv kpizikbmza eqtt apqx Pizc eqbp awumwvm mtam. Kwovik eqtt itaw vmml kpizikbmz lmdmtwxumvb jmnwzm libqvo Pizc.**


	3. Lupin III VS Detective Haru Part I

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**Lupin III VS Detective Haru—I mean Conan  
(Conan: Stop stealing my thunder Haru!)**

_"We interrupt this sports telecast to bring you breaking news. At approximately 10:20 AM Queen Sakura and Prince Gill of Vespania were killed in a hunting accident. I repeat, Queen Sakura and Prince Gill of Vespania are dead. The Kingdom of Vespania recently garnered worldwide attention after a special mineral was discovered there,"_

"Vespania?" Haru questioned.

"I feel so sorry for the remaining royal family," Azusa said. "To lose a parent and a sibling at the same time is horrible,"

"Yeah," Haru agreed, finishing cleaning the dishes. _'I can kinda understand how the heirs must feel. I lost Kohji and then Tsutomu not long after. It scars the heart forever,'_

XXX

"We've delayed the funeral service a month from now, with only a select group of guests invited," Count Keith informed.

"We cannot help but wait so long after such an incident," Duke Gerard nodded. "Such a terrible thing happened, despite my presence at the scene. We have to at least prevent the princess and prince from committing suicide,"

"We can't change what has already taken place," Keith reminded. "Please don't blame yourself too much. Let's think about what is to come,"

"I am pleased to hear you say so," Gerard agreed. "How are Princess Mira and Prince Haku doing?"

"Princess Mira is still the same as before," Keith replied. "She's still insisting on not becoming queen. Prince Haku refuses to take up the throne either and declared that he will stand by his twin sister's decisions,"

"We can't blame them after they lost both their mother and brother on the same day," Gerard said. "And there is that matter as well,"

There was a crowd of civilians at the royal gates. "We don't want Princess Mira to be the next queen! Don't let a brat rule our country! Abolish the monarchy!"

"They're all against the princess ruling yet make no mention of the prince," Gerard noted. "Then again, Prince Haku will most likely follow what Princess Mira tells him. I've even heard that some of these rebels are willing to carry out acts of terrorism. I'm counting on you to protect the princess and prince,"

"Yes sir,"

XXX

Sonoko, Kogoro, Conan, and Haru were at Sakurasaku Hotel, all dressed up in nice clothes. "Geez," Sonoko whined. "This was supposed to be her chance to meet all kinds of suave celebrities and sportsmen, and she's caught herself up in a karate lesson,"

"I'm not even sure she needs anymore karate lessons," Haru chuckled. "She can knock people out quite easily, even if they're armed," He noticed several uniformed people casting glances at him. "Hey, are these people part of Vespania's Secret Police?"

"Most likely," Kogoro answered. "The royal twins are going to be here," He started to walk away from the three. "Ran said that she'd come even if she were late,"

"I really don't think Yoko-san would come to this party," Haru sweat dropped as Kogoro went to look for her.

XXX

"How do you expect me to go to a party feeling like this!?" Princess Mira demanded.

"I understand Princess Mira," Keith said. "You wish to cancel the party planned by your late mother and return home without saying a word to the people of Japan who too are mourning our loss?"

"Stop trying to guilt trip her!" Prince Haku snapped. "You really are starting to become an asshole, Keith!" He sighed. "I'm willing to go out but do you really have to force Mira too?"

"She is the one who is next in line to be queen," Keith reminded. "After this, if you would like to, we can visit that 'triplet' of yours,"

"Mira, I can do all the talking if you want," Haku offered.

"I hate this!" Mira growled. "I wish I was never born a princess!"

XXX

"Mitsuharu,"

At the call of his name, Haru turned around. "Pierrot-nii? Kichi-nii? Why are you guys here?" It took him a moment to recognize his eldest brother since his hair was gelled back and he lacked his signature attire, though his bangs still hung over his right eye.

"Uncle Yasuharu and Aunt Ichiyo had us go to represent the Haneda Family," Shukichi explained. "We were also going to bring you with us but Aunt Chi said that your rich friend, I believe Suzuki, would probably drag you along anyway,"

"I was kidnapped," Akai mumbled, taking a sip of wine. "They paid Jodie, James, and Camel to force me to go to this party. I have never felt so betrayed in my life,"

"Are you really Silver Bullet-nii?" Haru pulled at Akai's cheek to check if he was someone in disguise. "That was very out of character for you,"

"He's just being grumpy," Shukichi claimed. "By the way, did you know that Uncle Yasu and Aunt Chi were close friends with Queen Sakura?"

"What!?" Haru asked. _'How have I not known about this!?'_

"You're actually friends with the Prince and Princess," Shukichi added.

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember befriending the royal family," Haru rolled his eyes. "You're lying,"

"We never told you that they were royals since you were all a year old at the time of meeting," Akai recalled. "The three of you were the same age so you guys called yourselves triplets," _'It's been so long since I've seen them. I've even forgotten their appearance. But I feel like there was another reason why they called themselves triplets…'_

"I do have twin friends named Mira and Haku," Haru said. "But their names are just coincidentally matching the royal twins' names,"

"You last saw them two years ago at Aunt Chi's birthday party," Shukichi reminded him. "They had Vespania's Secret Police guarding them,"

"They weren't Secret Police," Haru shook his head in denial. "Since the Haneda Family is a rich and noble family, then it's only natural to have bodyguards,"

Akai shook his head. "Give up Shukichi. He'll just have to see for himself,"

"Haru there you are," Sonoko slightly drooled at the sight of Akai. "Wow, you should've told me that you were talking to a hottie!"

Haru immediately glared at her. "_Sonoko_," He held up his cell phone. "Want me to call Kyo-san?"

"Relax Haru," Sonoko told him. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I just look. I'm not cheating on him. Hey, do you think Prince Haku will turn out to be a hot guy?"

"Depends on your perspective on attractiveness," Haru shrugged. "I'm serious about calling Kyo-san,"

"Alright, alright," Sonoko started to walk away. "I'm going to search for the brat before he gets into trouble,"

The lights were turned off except for the ones shining onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for having kept you waiting. Please welcome them with a warm round of applause: tonight's surprise guests, Her Highness Princess Mira and His Highness Prince Haku of Vespania!"

The curtains parted revealing Mira and Haku, Keith standing behind them. Mira looked identical to Ran while Haku looked exactly like Haru!

"Holy crap," Haru's jaw had dropped. "Mira and Haku _are _royals!" _'Why the hell didn't they ever tell me!?'_

Akai groaned. _'Right. _That's _why they also called themselves triplets. Haru and Haku have the exact same appearance. They always cried whenever they were mixed up, though it was obvious that Haru wasn't really hurt by the mistaken identities,'_

Meanwhile, Sonoko and Conan were surprised at the uncanny resemblance. "They look just like Ran and Haru,"

"Hmm?" Kogoro turned to look at the stage to see what all the commotion was about. "Ran never dresses up like that and I'm sure the Spring Brat would only wear those if you either bribe him or force him to,"

"Princess Mira, Prince Haku, may we have a few words from the two of you?" The host requested.

"Mira?" Haku noted his sister's silence and decided to answer instead. "We've both always enjoyed coming to Japan and this time is no exception,"

"The prince is doing all the talking," Sonoko commented. "The princess herself looks mean,"

"You think a princess would want to come to a mere hotel reception?" Kogoro reminded.

_'The late Queen Sakura loved the cherry blossoms with which she shared her name,' _Conan thought. _'This happens to be the reception of a hotel which shares the name of that very tree. Had she not had that accident, she would most certainly attended this event. The princess and prince's visit would normally have been canceled, but Vespania must want to be in a better position with Japan so as to make more profitable business dealings. I have to feel sorry for her,'_

"Is there any place in Japan you would like to visit?"

"Akihabara," Mira spoke up. _'If I can't speak my mind, even just this, then I'm just a bird trapped in a cage!'_

"Akihabara? That's an interesting choice,"

"We really love Japanese anime and manga," Haku quickly added. "Just as London is the mecca for Holmes fans, Akihabara is the mecca for otakus,"

"How about any Japanese foods that you two enjoy?"

"Mira loves sushi and I love dango,"

As Haku answered questions, Haru and Conan both decided to get more juice. The sommelier passed by them, causing both of them to pause. "He smells like smoke," The two shared a knowing look.

"Haru, they're more willing to believe an adult than a child," Conan said.

Two glasses of wine were poured for the royal twins. "Princess Mira, will you grant us a toast?"

Mira stood up and held up her wine glass.

"Don't drink that!" Haru intervened.

All eyes were on him now. "Haru?" Mira, Haku, and Keith immediately recognized him.

The crowd was murmuring about the similarities between Haru and Prince Haku.

"So much for keeping a low profile," Akai mumbled. _'Then again, it's _Haru _we're talking about,'_

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but could you have the sommelier sample it first?" Haru suggested. _'Ugh, it feels so weird calling them Your Highness after all these years!'_

"Someone please grab that man!" The real sommelier had just regained conscious and entered the ballroom.

The fake sommelier kicked the trolley and started to charge to the crowd. The people began to panic and tried to all exit at once. The Secret Police struggled against the wave of humans. "Out of my way!" The man charged straight at Haru while wielding a knife.

"Bad move," Shukichi smirked, already knowing that Akai was no longer standing by him. "_Never _mess with a protective big brother,"

Akai swiftly knocked the man out with his Jeet Kune Do.

XXX

Conan, Kogoro, Haru, Shukichi, and Akai had gathered in the conference room with Keith, Takagi, and Inspector Megure. "A lethal dose of poison was discovered in the princess' and prince's wine glasses," Takagi reported.

"Mr. Keith, while a surprise visit is fine, we can't protect you if you keep it a secret from us as well," Inspector Megure said.

"I had determined that our royal SP units were enough," Keith said.

"Enough?" Takagi questioned. "Enough that no guards were spared for the kitchen?"

"From the outset, we had advised Her Highness and His Highness not to have contact with food or drink at the party," Keith claimed. "That being said, I must thank Haru-kun and Shuichi-kun,"

"I've been meaning to ask," Inspector Megure turned to Shukichi and Akai. "Who exactly are you two?"

"Ah, they're my older brothers who were here on behalf of the Haneda Family," Haru informed. "By the way Keith, since when were Mira and Haku part of the royal family!?"

"Since birth," Keith replied calmly. "We thought you would notice over time just like your brothers,"

"Huh? Haru-niichan, do you know the royal family?" Conan asked, shocked. _'In these ten years he has never mentioned anything about Vespania!'_

"I didn't know that they were royals either," Haru huffed. "I'm gonna go see how they're doing," He left the room.

"Is it really okay for Haru to just waltz into their room like that?" Kogoro inquired.

"Their bodyguard knows Haru-kun," Keith informed.

XXX

Kyle let Haru into the room where Mira and Haku were sitting on the couch. Mira looked the most shaken up. "Hey, how are you two feeling?"

"Haru," Mira's voice was trembling. "I'm f-fine,"

Haru took a seat beside them. "I won't say that I know how you feel completely since I'm not a royal. But I will say that I do understand what it's like to lose a parent and a sibling consecutively, though in my case it was my cousin. I won't force either of you to talk about it if you do not wish to. Just know that I'm willing to listen,"

"Thank you, Haru," Haku said. "You saved our lives. If we had drank the wine…"

"It's nothing," Haru assured him. "I just learned that you guys were royals today,"

"You mean you really didn't know?" Haku raised a brow.

"Not a single clue," Haru sighed.

"Princess Mira?" Emmy offered a glass of water to her.

"No!" Mira knocked the glass away.

"P-Please don't worry!" Alice picked up the fallen glass. "We prepared this glass of water ourselves,"

"That's enough," Mira ordered. "All of you, leave this room at once,"

The maids and guards all exited the room. "We are right outside. Summon us if you require anything,"

"Would you like me to leave too?" Haru asked.

"Stay…" Mira quietly answered.

Haku brought Mira into a hug. "You're not alone,"

"I can't do this," Mira stood up and grabbed her lighter from her purse. "Haku, I'm going to run away. Are you coming with me?"

"I'll meet up with you soon enough," Haku replied and then turned to Haru. "Want to do the old switcheroo?"

"If it's to help you guys get a breather, then sure," Haru nodded.

XXX

The sprinklers had been set off. "Where's Princess Mira!?"

"I-I don't know!" Haru, who was dressed up as Haku, claimed.

"Haku and I were having a staring contest and suddenly we smelled smoke!" Haku, dressed in Haru's clothes, explained. "Then it started raining indoors!"

The guards immediately started searching for Mira. Haru changed into a dry set of Haku's clothes and Haku changed into an extra set of Haru's clothes that Haru had in a capsule that Professor Agasa created. Once the sprinklers stopped, the others started to search the room. "Well, it's getting quite late," Haku yawned. "I should probably get home and feed my cat. I've already given my side of the events that transpired,"

"Go ahead Haru-kun," Inspector Megure nodded.

Keith picked up Mira's lighter. "She lit a cigarette lighter by the fire detector," Kogoro deduced.

"And fled from the other room during the commotion," Haru added.

"It's imperative that we form a cordon," Takagi said.

"That won't be necessary," Keith refused. "Kyle has already found Princess Mira,"

XXX

"Princess Mira!" Kyle called out, chasing after her.

"I wonder if the party's over by now," Ran looked at her watch and accidentally bumped into Mira. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Sheesh!" Mira cursed. "Where…were you looking?" _'She has the same face and hairstyle as me! It just like with Haku and Haru!'_

Kyle caught up to them and grabbed Mira's arm. "Let's head back, Your Highness,"

"No! Let go!" Mira struggled against his grip. "Let go of me!"

"Excuse me," Ran interrupted. "Let go of her arm! Can you see that she's rejected you?"

_'What?' _Kyle glanced between the two girls. _'It's a look alike just like Haru-kun,' _"I'm sorry, but this does not concern you,"

"Help me!" Mira begged. "He wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Let her go!" Ran knocked Kyle down with her karate and pulled Mira away from the scene to a park.

At the park, Mira explained her struggles to Ran. When she heard that Ran had dreamt of being a princess before, she dragged her to the park bathroom and swapped clothes.

XXX

Conan had used his skateboard and encounter Mira, mistaking her for Ran. "Ran-neechan! Ran-neechan, you're late. Sonoko-neechan's upset,"

"Ran?" Mira looked down at him. "Y-You're that boy that was with Haru at the party,"

"Eh?" Conan was startled when Mira pointed into the opposite direction of where she decided to run. _'Crap, I didn't realize it for a second there! That's Princess Mira, not Ran!'_

Mira maneuvered through the alleys. She was approached by Mine Fujiko who was riding on her pink motorcycle. "Get onto the back of her seat," Haku, who was in the sidecar, ordered. "Come on sis,"

Mira smiled and slid the helmet on before climbing onto the backseat. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Conan watched as they drove away. _'If that's Princess Mira in Ran's clothes then Ran must be in the princess' clothes! Wait, in that sidecar is Prince Haku!? So the person back at the hotel is Haru!?'_

XXX

Ran was trying to sneak back into the hotel, still dressed as Princess Mira. Once she caught sight of her reflection, she got caught up in a fantasy of her marrying Shinichi, who was a prince. All of the police were watching her with confusion. "Target is secured,"

After she was brought inside, Ran managed to clear up the confusion and explained what had happened. Kogoro stared at Ran, unsure. "Are you really…Ran?"

"Can't you even recognize your own daughter?" Ran frowned.

Haru, Akai, Shukichi, and Kyle entered. "Why are the Spring Brat's older brothers still here?" Kogoro raised a brow. "Shouldn't they have gone home when Haru left?"

"Mouri-san does have a point," Haru agreed.

"Are you _still _trying to impersonate Haku?" Shukichi asked.

"Impersonate? I'm actually Haku!" Haru lied.

"Your eyes are slightly darker than Haku's and you have the habit of putting your hands into your jacket pockets," Akai said.

"If Haru's here then the prince also escaped!" Takagi exclaimed.

"I don't know where they went," Haru shrugged. "They only needed me to assist Haku in escaping,"

"Mr. Keith," Inspector Megure addressed the count. "As you must have heard earlier, we're resuming our search for the princess and adding in to look out for the prince too,"

"There's no need for that," Keith claimed. "Search? Just who do you intend to find?" He walked over to Ran and Haru.

Kogoro grew angry. "Do you realize what you're saying?"

"If someone from this country abducted the princess and prince, what would happen to Japan-Vespania relations?" Keith pointed out.

"I cannot allow using Ran-kun and Haru-kun as substitute," Inspector Megure refused. "They're both ordinary citizens. We will not allow you to involve them in something that would endanger their lives!"

"Go get changed, Ran, Haru," Kogoro ordered. "We're leaving,"

"I could do this until the princess comes back," Ran offered.

"And I was the one who agreed to take Haku's place," Haru added.

Akai glared at Keith. "You're not taking Haru to Vespania,"

"Haru-kun gave his consent," Keith said. "He's an adult. You have no authority over his choices,"

"Okay, okay, let's come to a compensation," Shukichi intervened, noting that Akai was preparing to use his Jeet Kune Do against Keith. "If Haru's going to Vespania, Shuichi-niisan will go and make sure Haru doesn't get himself hurt or killed,"

"No offense Kyle, but he's a better bodyguard than you," Haru agreed.

"I'll make sure your cat gets fed, Haru," Shukichi waved as he left.

Meanwhile, Kogoro, Takagi, and Megure were vehemently against Ran pretending to be the princess. "Stop talking crazy!"

"What if the princess never comes back?"

"As we told you earlier, you don't need to feel responsible,"

Since Ran was still a minor, Keith knew that her father's authority overruled her decision. He put the microphone to his mouth. "We'll be protecting Her Highness and His Highness,"

Several SP agents threw the three men into an elevator just as Conan and Sonoko arrived at their floor. As the elevator descended, Kogoro spoke, "Inspector Megure, I'd like to request a search for Ran,"

XXX

"Sorry for getting you caught up in this, Ran," Haru apologized. "I didn't think that you'd run into Mira,"

"Haru, you seem familiar with the princess and prince," Ran noted. "Do you know them?"

"I've known them since I was a year old," Haru smiled at the memories. "Mira, Haku, and I claimed to be triplets since I look exactly like Haku. And before you get upset about me not mentioning knowing the royal family, I didn't know that they were royals because _somebody _didn't tell me," He glared at Akai.

Akai was unfazed. "Aren't you the Replacement Detective? Shouldn't you have deduced it yourself?"

"Um Haru, who is he?" Ran asked.

"My older brother," Haru answered. "The overprotective one,"

Ran recognized Kyle as the man she had attacked to protect the princess. "I didn't know you were the princess' bodyguard. I'm sorry for that!"

"You don't need to apologize," Kyle responded. "My carelessness led to this situation. I'm the one who has to apologize,"

"If you were defeated by a high schooler, then you need to improve," Haru commented. "Never let your guard down,"

* * *

**Here's the first part of Lupin III VS Detective Haru—I mean Conan! **

**In the original canon, it takes place after Akai fakes his death but for the sake of **_**Mitsuharu**_**, let's blame butterfly effects and have it occur before his fake death. Since the others met Akai and Shukichi only briefly, they won't really be remembered in the main story when they meet again.**

**The second part of Lupin III VS Detective Haru—I mean Conan! might not be the chapter right after this. I post chapters when they finish and I have a bunch of different chapter ideas that I work on at the same time.**


	4. Chibi Gin Part I

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Gin took APTX 4869 and shrank?**

Gin knew there was no way to escape. If he was ever captured, the organization would consider him dead, whether his captors did him in or the organization sent agents to finish him off. To avoid being tortured for information, Gin decided suicide would be best. He popped in a red and white pill into his mouth and chugged it down with a vial of water.

_'This is the end,' _Gin held back his screams as his whole body felt as if it were on fire, his bones as if they were melting. He expected death to envelop him like a cold blanket, welcoming him to the afterlife and eternal rest.

But something went wrong. He didn't die. He felt his body shift, change, _shrink. _After a few seconds of pure agony, he was able to sit up. His clothes were now way too big for him. Gin himself was at a loss for words, unable to comprehend the situation. He heard footsteps approaching and ducked behind a dumpster.

He waited an hour to make sure that the enemy was gone. He finally stepped out of the dumpster, stumbling over his now sizes too large coat and falling to the hard concrete. "Mrow?" A cat approached him, licking his forehead.

"Cora, did you find something?" A young man with light blonde hair and blue eyes entered the alley. "A kid?"

Gin decided to put on his best child act. "H-Help…"

The man took note of the assassin's injuries and oversized clothing. "I'll take you back to my house, okay? You seem to be hurt,"

Gin nodded. It was better than bleeding out in the streets.

XXX

Haru kept his words and brought the chibified assassin to the Kudo Residence. He helped patch up Gin's wounds and gave him a set of Shinichi's childhood clothes. _'I'm not entirely sure he's Gin,' _Haru thought. _'He has the hair and eyes. Judging by the clothes, he ingested APTX 4869. However, Gin's not the only person in the world with silver hair nor is he the only one with green eyes. And that scared child act was pretty convincing,'_

"Do you know your parents phone number?" Haru asked.

_'There's no way in hell I'm calling Vermouth. She'd never let me live this down. And Vodka can't really keep a secret,' _Gin shook his head. "T-They w-w-were killed…"

"Then I should call the police—"

"No!" Gin refused. _'If the organization finds out about my predicament, then I'll be used as a lab rat to find out more about the drug!'_

_'Odd behavior. He might actually be Gin,' _Haru noted. "I don't think I introduced myself yet. I'm Field Haru. What's your name?"

"Ikari Mizama," Gin claimed. _'Having the same surname could be coincidental, but I gave my first name as Mizama instead of Melkior so nothing about me would come up if he decided to search for information,'_

"Hey, do you want to stay here with me and Cora?" Haru offered. "We live here by ourselves,"

Not having anywhere else to go and deciding that he could figure out a way to defeat Haru if he tried anything, Gin, or rather Mizama now, agreed.

XXX

Mizama didn't do much for the next few hours. He pretty much stayed on the couch. Haru cooked breakfast for the both of them and they ate while watching TV. Haru had taken a day off to spend the day to watch over Mizama. He was pretty sure that Mizama wasn't Gin.

Mizama was grateful that Vermouth had given him tips on acting. "Do I call you Papa now?"

Haru faltered for a moment. _'There's no way in hell this kid's a chibified Gin!' _"If you want? You don't have to if you don't want to. I can't replace your biological father. Also, I'm a bit too young and would be more of an oniisan than a papa, but whatever you feel like calling me is fine,"

"Okay Papa!" Mizama gave an innocent smile.

_ 'I stand corrected. He is NOT Gin!'_

XXX

"Papa, your cell phone's ringing," Mizama nudged Haru's shoulder.

_'I'm still not used to being called papa,' _"Right," Haru noted that it was a video call. _'Since there's no way that this kid's Gin, then it'll be fine if I answer it in front of him,' _He clicked accept.

_ "Hi Haru-kun,' _

Mizama caught a glimpse of Akemi and forced himself to not react. _'Miyano Akemi's still alive!? Impossible! Madeira killed her in her apartment!' _"Papa, who's that lady?"

"Oh this is my sister-in-law, Akemi," Haru answered. "Akemi, I have important news,"

_"News? Wait, Haru-kun did I just hear someone call you papa!?"_

"I have a son now!" Haru brought Mizama in front of the cell phone camera.

Mizama went with the shy child act. "H-Hi,"

_ Akemi dismissed the thought that the cute boy she saw was Gin. "Hello there little boy. My name's Akemi. This is my son Michael," She held up her two year old son. "Michael, say hi,"_

_ "Hi!" Michael waved. "I'm Michael! I'm two years old!"_

_ 'She has a son!?' _Mizama mentally exclaimed. "I-I'm Mizama," _'Wait, this guy called Akemi his sister-in-law! That means…'_

There was a knock at the front door. "Sorry Akemi, Michael," Haru apologized. "It looks like I'll have to cut this call short. I have a visitor,"

_"It's fine. We'll call back later,"_

Haru tucked his phone into his pocket and opened the door. "Pierrot-nii, why're you here?"

'_Pierrot?' _Mizama couldn't really get a good glimpse at who was outside. "Papa, who's there?" He could've sworn that the atmosphere started getting darker.

"Who called you papa!?" Akai stormed into the house. "Who the hell seduced my baby brother!?"

Mizama fell off of the couch in shock. _'I-It's Akai Shuichi!'_

"Shuichi calm down!" Haru stood protectively in front Mizama. "I just found him last night in an alley and decided to adopt him!"

"Adopt!?" Akai exclaimed. "But you're still a baby yourself!"

"I'm nineteen!" Haru rolled his eyes. "And I'm perfectly capable of taking care of a seven year old!"

Mizama hid behind Haru's leg. _'Of all the people I had to be taken in by, it had to be Akai's younger brother!'_

"Great, you're scaring your nephew," Haru sighed. "Do you _want _him to hate you?"

Akai exhaled. "No. Even if I'm totally against you becoming a father at such a young age, you've obviously made your decision so this boy's part of the family now,"

"Mizama, can you introduce yourself?" Haru gently asked, trying to coax the shrunken assassin out from hiding.

_'Maybe the innocent kid act will work on him too?' _Mizama came out into view. "H-Hello. I'm Mizama,"

Akai crouched down and scrutinized Mizama's face. "Mitsuharu, are you sure that you didn't sleep with a woman with long silver hair and heterochromia? She might've been using the name Curacao?"

_ 'He thinks I'm Curacao's son!?' _Mizama couldn't believe that his act had actually worked.

"I assure you that he's adopted," Haru stated. _'Oh yeah, Curacao has silver hair just like Gin. Akai probably thinks that since green eyes run in the family, Mizama got them from me,'_

"So," Akai's words were directed to Gin. "I'm curious as to how you ended up shrinking, Gin,"

* * *

**Sleep deprivation and plot bunnies create weird stories.**

**Q owb i jqb quxibqmvb/wdmzmfkqbml ivl xwabml bpm quiom wn Kwovik jmnwzm ivl inbmz zmnwzuibqwv wv Qvabioziu. Rcab i axwqtmz eizvqvo, qb zmdmita pqa viuma qv bpm lmakzqxbqwv wn bpm xqk.**

**My fanfiction Instagram is: **_**dracopirates**_


	5. Accident

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Haru got into an accident and needed surgery?  
Requested by kuroo1710**

Haru wasn't sure what was happening. He wasn't sure what _had_ happened. One minute, he was waiting at the curb, watching for the sign to change. The next, he was laying on the rough asphalt. A warm liquid was coating part of his face as well as some of his body, staining his clothes. He tried to stand up but could only manage a slight twitch in his hand.

People were crowding him. Why were they crowding him? He wanted to tell them that he was fine, that he had probably tripped. But why wasn't his body moving!? He could only twitch his fingers slightly! He couldn't even move his mouth to speak!

It was as if time had unfroze. Haru felt pain. It surged throughout his body, like a wildfire ravaging a forest! He wanted to scream, yet he couldn't. He clenched his eyes closed. They were the only thing he had control over. He could open his eyes, close them, and glance around. That was all he could do.

Then his eyes started burning. There was some other liquid on his face, something that was clear and had an oily texture. He could faintly see fallen barrels and an overturned truck. Many of the barrels were leaking the same clear and oily liquid that caused the burning sensation in Haru's eyes.

He heard sirens. They were getting louder by the second and soon they were booming, as if they were blaring right next to his ears. He felt hands lift him up and place him onto a stretcher. With each blink, his vision became cloudier and the whole world was just a combination of blurs of color. His vision started darkening and he didn't even fight it. He welcomed the darkness in order to not feel the pain.

XXX

Haneda Shukichi was at a shogi match. It was currently break time and Shukichi decided to scroll through any texts or calls he had received while playing. His eyes narrowed when he saw that one of the callers was Beika General Hospital. He quickly played the message.

_ "Haneda-san, please come to Beika General Hospital. Your younger brother, Field Haru-san, was in an accident. That is all the information I can give you over the phone,"_

When the match was to resume, nobody could find Taiko Meijin. He was disqualified from the match. But that didn't matter to him. He didn't care about some shogi match more than his baby brother's life.

XXX

Shukichi paced around the waiting room. He anxiously kept glancing up at the sign, waiting for it to shut off, indicating the end of the operation. Some police officers from both Homicide and Traffic Division approached him. "Chukichi!?" Yumi exclaimed.

"You know him?" Inspector Megure asked.

"That's not important," Shukichi's voice was deathly serious. "Why is the homicide division here?" His voice became even darker. "Did someone try to _murder _my baby brother?"

Yumi flinched. She had _never _heard Shukichi use that tone before.

"Witnesses say that a man shoved Haru-kun into traffic," Inspector Megure informed. "The man then fled the scene,"

"The traffic cameras," Shukichi demanded yet did not raise his voice. "Show me the man on video,"

They brought him to the patrol car and showed them on the computer the video. The man's face was obscured by a baseball cap, sunglasses, and a face mask. The police couldn't identify him.

Shukichi didn't say anything as he exited.

XXX

Akai's phone rang in the middle of the briefing. That had _never _happened before. He didn't bother putting his phone to silent since the only people that would call him would be his family or his coworkers. His family knew that he'd be busy most of the time so they would text him and he'd check them later before he went to sleep. A family member calling meant that it was an emergency.

Akai didn't even leave the room to answer the call. "What's wrong?"

"_Shuichi,"_ No honorifics meant that it was something serious. _"Mitsuharu. Beika General Hospital,"_

The call ended.

"Akai-kun, is something the matter?" James asked.

Akai was gone before James had finished his question.

XXX

When Akai arrived, Haru's surgery had been successful yet he remained unconscious. They both sat by their baby brother's side for a moment before going to the parking lot and climbing into Akai's truck. "Who did this?" Akai asked.

Shukichi held a file out to him. "It took a while, but I managed to track down the bastard's identity and personal information," He innocently smiled. "Want to join in on the fun?"

"Do you have our alibis prepared?" Akai inquired.

"Of course," Shukichi nodded. "Uncle Yasu and Aunt Chi have also created fake camera footage to support our alibi as well as hacked into the cameras we would be seen in on the way to the bastard's house,"

"Sometimes our family seems scarier than the organization I'm trying to take down," Akai commented as he started his truck. "So what's the address?"

XXX

The next day, the corpse of the man in the video, only identifiable by his clothing, was found in the middle of Gunma Forest. The man's corpse had been mangled quite badly. Inspector Megure suspected Shukichi but none of the evidence pointed to him.

Not even Conan could solve the murder.

XXX

When Mary and Masumi were informed, they scolded Akai and Shukichi for not informing them earlier. They too had wanted to partake in torturing the culprit responsible for Haru's current state.

XXX

Haru had woken up. The doctor immediately checked his vitals while Shukichi and Akai were definitely not crying rivers of tears of relief. They may or may not have started ordering a protective bubble and a shitload of bubble wrap. But what was concerning them was the fact that Haru's eyes weren't really focused on anything. They were just staring off into the distance.

"Akai-san, Haneda-san…Haru-san's gone blind,"

* * *

**Why did I make Haru blind? I just typed however the story flowed when I thought about the prompt. Now if you need me, I need to hide because I'm sure the What-If Universe Akai Family has access to dimensional traveling and will murder me for hurting the baby of the family (despite Masumi being the youngest).**

**Xzwbmkbqdm Isiq qa kivwv bw bpm uiqv abwzg cvqdmzam. Q'u kittqvo bpm uiqv abwzg cvqdmzam bpm PizcDmzam ivl bpm Epib-Qn cvqdmzam bpm EQDmzam. Q itzmilg pidm i kpixbmz ezqbbmv nwz bpm PizcDmzam bpib pia Pizc pwaxqbitqhml ivl kwuibwam ia emtt ia Apcsqkpq ivl Isiq'a zmikbqwva.**


	6. Chibi Gin Part II

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Gin took APTX 4869 and shrank?  
Part II**

"Oi Pierrot, why are you mentioning alcohol around my son?" Haru glared at his older brother. "He's only seven years old," _'How can you think that such a cute little child is Gin!?'_

"P-P-Papa?" Mizama formed fake tears. "H-He's s-scaring m-me!"

"See! Look what you did!" Haru snapped, picking Mizama up. "Does he look like Gin to you?"

"Yes," Akai immediately replied. "Yes, he does look like Gin to me,"

_'This Haru guy is still convinced that I'm a real child,'_ Mizama mentally sighed in relief. _'That's good. I can still continue this act and I might eventually convince Akai too,' _He buried his face into Haru's shirt. "Scary…"

"If you're going to continue being an asshole to my son, then leave," Haru ordered.

_'I need to protect Haru. Who knows what Gin will try if I leave them alone?' _Akai held his hands up. "I'm sorry. It's just that the resemblance was uncanny. Please forgive me,"

_'He's obviously still suspicious,' _Mizama glanced at Akai. _'Maybe more childish behavior will convince him?' _"I forgive you,"

"So I'll be enrolling Mizama-kun into Teitan Elementary School," Haru said.

"Yay!" Mizama cheered. "I'll make lots of new friends!"

Akai was unnerved by Mizama's behavior. _'I'm starting to see why Haru doesn't suspect this kid to be Gin,' _

XXX

"Class, we have a new student today," Kobayashi announced.

"Geez, is it me or do all transfer students always go to our class?" Conan commented.

"Ohayo!" Mizama greeted. "I'm Ikari Mizama!"

Conan and Haibara froze at the sight of the miniature Gin. Mizama's eyes locked onto Haibara's and he too became surprised but quickly replaced it with his poker face. Mizama had decided that he'd avoid the shrunken scientist during class and try to avoid her after school as well. Unfortunately, his seat was right next to hers.

Once the last bell rang, Mizama prepared to dash out but was stopped by Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko. "Hey Mizama-kun, wanna join the Detective Boys?"

"No," Mizama flat out refused. "I'm heading home," He shoved them out of the way and proceeded to exit.

"Pfft, stuck up brat," Genta sneered.

"I think we should just leave him be," Conan suggested. _'Especially since he's a serial killer,'_

"We'll just have to make him our friend!" Mitsuhiko declared. "Just like we did with Conan!"

XXX

_'They've been following me for the last couple minutes,' _Mizama stopped in front of the Kudo House gate.

_ 'Why did he come here!?' _Conan mentally panicked. _'Does he plan on getting rid of the professor and Haru!?'_

"Mizama-kun, how was your first day of school?" Haru greeted his son.

"Papa!" Mizama ran up to Haru and hid behind him. "Papa, some kids are following me!"

"P-Papa!?" The Detective Boys all exclaimed.

"Haru-niichan, this boy's your son?" Ayumi asked.

"Yep," Haru nodded, picking up Mizama and bringing him into a hug. "It's okay Mizama. They're not bullies. They're nice kids,"

"I heard the big one call me a stuck up brat," Mizama whimpered. _'Sherry probably already knows I'm Gin. But who is that brat with glasses? He seems pretty angry with me,'_

"Genta, apologize to Mizama," Haru ordered.

"Why do I have to apologize?" Genta whined. "He's the one acting stuck up!"

"The definition of stuck up is staying aloof form others because one thinks one is superior," Haru said. "Let me ask you this, what makes you think my son is acting superior to you? You don't even know him. You don't know what he's been through. In fact, you're the stuck up one,"

"I am not!" Genta argued.

"Oh really?" Haru smirked. "You claim to be the leader of the Detective Boys. You claim that Conan's your apprentice. Who's the one always solving cases? Who's the one on par against Kaito Kid?" _'I know it's unfair to compare Genta to Conan since Conan's actually seventeen, but Genta's attitude is pissing me off,' _"Who's the one that's upset because there's someone who doesn't actually want to be your friend? If Mizama doesn't want to be your friend, then he doesn't have to,"

_'Wow, this guy is a Papa Bear,' _Gin commented. _'He's only known me for a day and he's already very protective,'_

XXX

Akai had left much earlier, dragged away by Jodie. The Detective Boys made a large pot of curry at Professor Agasa's house. They invited Haru and Mizama to dine with them. Genta wanted to protest but Haru had been the one to pay for the ingredients. "Hey Haru-niichan," Ayumi asked. "When's your boyfriend coming back from his trip?"

Now that startled Mizama. _'He has a boyfriend!? Hmm, it's not like it's anyone that'll recognize me. Akai knows who I am because he's an FBI Agent. How could Papa's boyfriend know me?'_

"He's coming home tonight," Haru answered. "Oh, sorry Mizama. I kinda forgot to inform you that I have a boyfriend. Don't worry though. We've talked about adopting kids so I'm sure he'll accept you way easier than my brother. Oh, don't mention him around my family. They don't know I'm dating him,"

"But Papa, why don't you want your family to know?" Mizama inquired.

"Because they are overprotective and will probably try to kill him," Haru shrugged. "Trust me, ever since my cousin Kohji died, everyone's been quite protective of me. Even my younger sister scares off any potential suitors I have,"

"Wow, your family really loves you," Conan commented.

XXX

As Haru and Mizama were watching a movie in the living room, the front door opened. "Honey, I'm home!"

_'That voice sounds familiar,' _Mizama tried to recall who it belonged to but couldn't match it to a face or name.

"Welcome home babe!" Haru greeted. "I got a surprise for you!"

The man was a few years older than Mizama with dyed blue hair and golden contact lenses. Gin immediately recognized him. "COGNAC!?"

Cognac remained calm. "Hey Haru, why's there a Chibi Gin in the house?"

* * *

**Remember, WIVerse Cognac's personality is a bit different from HaruVerse Cognac. Oh, and Haibara and Conan will eventually confront Mizama. Akai's trying to find a way to eliminate Mizama without making his precious baby brother sad. Akai doesn't know that Haru and Cognac are dating or else Akai would be hunting Cognac down. In the WIVerse, Cognac's still an active member of the organization.**

**Good news! I made vector portraits in school. I made one for Michael Field, Field Haru, and Cognac.  
SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT LOOK AT COGNAC IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED!  
Michael Leo Field: fav DOT me SLASH ddigqzu  
Field Haru: fav DOT me SLASH ddigqz9  
Cognac: fav DOT me SLASH ddij8hh **


	7. Kidnapped Part I

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Haru was kidnapped as a toddler?  
Haru looks different in this What-If.**

Her family must've been cursed. First, Kohji was mysteriously killed. Then, Tsutomu went missing. And now…now, Mitsuharu had been kidnapped. All of this happened consecutively within the same year. Hell, it happened all within the same month! Several law enforcements scoured the country, yet the kidnapper somehow escaped their sight.

Mary hated it. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to give up on life. But she knew she couldn't. She still had to care for her two elder sons and was going to have a daughter soon. Poor Masumi, she would be unable to meet both her father and her big brother.

The mother and sons still remembered Haru's appearance the day he left. Haru's face and hairstyle was practically identical to Shuichi's. They both had wavy black hair, sharp green eyes, and dark bags under their eyes. Some friends had joked that Haru was secretly Shuichi's clone.

XXX

Mitsuharu had been terrified when Vermouth had kidnapped him. He thrashed and squirmed and screamed. Despite all of his attempts, Sharon Vineyard had still managed to successfully kidnap him. But the most bizarre thing was that Vermouth hadn't kidnapped him for ransom. It was because she wanted a son, an actual child of her own. The name he had been given was Tristan Vineyard, the "younger brother" of Chris Vineyard. From a young age, Vermouth had taught him to lie. She taught him how to act. She taught him self-defense.

Tristan tried to hate her. He tried to keep his hatred burning. But Vermouth treated him like her own child. She comforted him when he had nightmares. She read him bedtime stories. She cared for him when he was ill. She kept him away from as much organization business as possible. With the years, Tristan's hate slowly faded yet there was still always that small ember that continued to burn.

When Vermouth befriended Yukiko, Tris became friends with Shinichi. _'This is a good thing,' _Tris thought as he continued the little child act. _'Eventually, Shinichi will shrink to Conan. Conan will become a valuable ally to the FBI. It's already been years so I can wait a couple more. I need to be patient to return to my family,'_

Like Chris, Tris had been kept out of the limelight. Only those that were close to Sharon or were digging for info about her knew about Tris. Sharon didn't want Tris to be taken away in case his biological family saw him. She didn't know that he was a dimensional traveler and thought that Tris would forget about his biological family as he grew up.

When Vermouth first saw Moroboshi Dai, the recently codenamed Rye, she grew concerned. _'He looks exactly like Tris!' _ Vermouth thought. _'Is he Tris' biological brother? It doesn't matter; I'll make sure Rye never lays eyes on my son! It's been years. Tris was only two years old when I first adopted him. He's already forgotten about his biological family. If he sees Rye, he might try to find out the truth. I'm not going to lose my son!'_

XXX

Tris assisted Conan with cases from time to time, agreeing to be his puppet like Professor Agasa was in some episodes. Then came the case with the Halloween cruise. Tris secretly followed Vermouth, Jodie, and the disguised Conan on his motorcycle. When Ran jumped out of the trunk and both her and Haibara lost conscious, Tris came out of the shadows with his gun trained on his Vermouth.

"Tristan, why are you here!?" Vermouth exclaimed.

_'He…he looks exactly like Shuu!' _Jodie thought.

Akai, who had just disarmed and disabled Calvados, stood frozen just out of sight. He stared at the man who looked like a younger version of him. _'Can it be…?'_

"Tristan?" He spat that name out venomously. "That's not my name!"

_'Does he know the truth!?' _Vermouth panicked. "What are you talking about? I named you Tristan Vineyard,"

"My name is not Tristan!" He snapped. "Seventeen years ago in England, you disguised as a daycare worker and kidnapped me!"

"Who fed you those lies?" Vermouth's eyes narrowed. _'Did he meet with Akai!?'_

"I remember the entire thing!" He shouted. "I remember that it was winter! I remember that you were disguised as Ms. Jones, wear a latex mask with long, straight, blonde hair and wearing a pair of light grey contact lenses! I remember wearing a dragon shirt and pants set that my brothers had bought for my birthday!"

Akai clearly remembered the present he and Shukichi had picked out all those years ago. _'He really is Mitsuharu!' _

"I remember being taken away from the daycare and forced into your car! I remember fighting back but you were too strong! I remember you claiming that you were my new mother now! I remember you saying that my family hated me and no longer wanted me! My name is not Tristan Vineyard!"

"Tristan, there's no way those things happened," Vermouth tried to calm him down. "You can't remember that far back. This was probably a dream you had from watching all those anime,"

"I'm sure you've noticed the resemblance between me and Pierrot-nii," He cocked the gun.

_ 'That's the nickname Haru uses for me!' _Akai's hands were shaking out of shock and relief.

"My name is Akai Mitsuharu!" He pulled the trigger.

The bullet grazed Vermouth's cheek, causing a little trickle of blood to flow. Vermouth couldn't believe this. Her son, the boy she raised for seventeen years, had fired a bullet at her. He had wounded her. But…why hadn't he gone for a kill shot?

"I hate you," Haru's voice was quieter now. "You stole me from my family. But despite all of this…I can't kill you. You raised me. You were a mother to me," Against his will, he started crying.

Akai finally came out into the open and fired three bullets into Vermouth's ballistic vest. Vermouth took the unconscious Conan hostage and escaped using Jodie's car. As she drove away, she glanced back at Haru.

Akai took a hesitant step towards the boy who shared the same face as him. "Mitsuharu?"

Haru forced a small smile through the tears. "Hi Shuichi,"

* * *

**Do you want a second chapter to see the rest of the family's reaction to reuniting with Haru?**

**One fan theory I read about was Vermouth hates Sherry because she was a test subject for the drug Elena and Atsushi were working on. In this What-If, a side effect of those tests resulted in Vermouth being sterile and unable to have children of her own. Vermouth desperately wanted a child and ended up kidnapping Haru. **

**Why did Haru hesitate to shoot Vermouth? I read some news articles about babies being kidnapped at birth by a woman disguised as a nurse. Years later when the kidnapped children were almost adults and the truth was revealed, they felt that their adoptive parents did nothing wrong and that they were their true family. Why was I reading those articles? It was in my Quora feed and inspired me to write this What-If.**

**Just to clarify, Hiyori's request, What if Haru was stalked and almost kidnapped by a criminal? will be a different chapter.**


	8. Kidnapped Part II

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Haru was kidnapped as a toddler?  
Reunion**

Akai had called urgent family meeting that would take place somewhere in England. Mary suggested the apartment she and Masumi were residing in. Akai had booked a flight for him, Haru, and Shukichi. Though, Akai and Haru took a different from their brother. Akai wanted to save the surprise for when they all were reunited.

Haru and Akai were the last to arrive. Akai was the one who knocked on the door. "Shuichi, why did you call us together?" Mary asked once she opened the door.

"I brought someone with me," Akai looked behind him only to find empty space. "Where did he go?" _'I finally found my younger brother and now he's gone again!'_

"Shuichi," Mary questioned. "Who was supposed to be with you?"

"Mitsuharu,"

Both Mary and Shukichi were silent for a moment while Masumi was a bit confused. "Mitsuharu?"

"Mitsuharu was your older brother," Mary explained. "He was two years older than you but someone kidnapped him before you were born. The case has gone cold and all of the investigators gave up. I've mentioned about him to you from time to time,"

"After all these years, I've finally found him," Akai said.

"Shuichi-niisan, as much as I want to believe you," Shukichi began. "I don't think that person was the real Haru. Nobody has ever been able to find even a trace of him,"

"It _is _Haru!" Akai claimed.

"Then why did he run away?" Mary pointed out. "If he really was Mitsuharu, wouldn't he want to reunite with his family?"

"If you guys don't believe me, then forget it!" Akai snapped. "I'm going to go and look for him!" He slammed the door shut as he left.

"Mama, Kichi-nii," Masumi spoke up. "Do you really think it's an impostor?"

"The likelihood of him actually being Haru is practically zero," Mary said softly. "Nobody could locate his whereabouts. What are the chances of Shuichi suddenly finding him? It could be one of his enemies claiming to be Mitsuharu in order to get close to him,"

"Mom's right," Shukichi nodded. "As much as I desperately _want _him to be Haru, he can't be,"

"You've all given up too," Masumi noted. "I've never met Haru-nii but if there's even a slim chance of it being him, then let's have a DNA test. Besides, I've never seen Shuu-nii's expression like that before,"

"The DNA test will help Shuichi snap out of his delusion," Mary agreed.

XXX

Haru wore a latex mask that effectively hid his identity. One of the results of being raised by Vermouth was that he was an amazing actor and disguiser. Out of habit he had packed his disguise kit in his luggage. _'I've waited seventeen years to return,' _He continued walking with no set destination. _'I'm so stupid. Of course things won't go back to normal! If I just waltzed back into their lives, I'd be disturbing the lives they had already built for themselves. I don't want to cause them any stress or problems. After all, I'm not even supposed to exist. Akai Mitsuharu was never supposed to be born,'_

Haru found himself in front of the Sherlock Holmes statue near 221B Baker Street. _'Holmes, what would a great detective like you do if you were in my situation?'_

Haru eventually decided to head to a nearby hotel and rented a room for the night using the name Tristan Vineyard. All of his legal documents, including his cards and passport, had been made under this name. He hated it, but he still was living off the things Vermouth had given him. Once he reached his room, he collapsed on his bed. His phone rang and he answered it.

_ "Tristan—"_

"My name's not Tristan," He hung up. It rang again.

_ "Please—"_

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses," He hung up once more. It rang yet again.

_"I can explain—"_

"Call me again and I'll block your number," He hung up for a third time. He didn't want to cut all contact from Vermouth. He hated her for tearing him away from his family. But she was still the same woman who had raised him and he wasn't ready to fully let go. If worse came to worse, he would return to her. That was _only _a last resort. He hated how his brain and heart conflicted with each other.

The phone rang a fourth time. "I told you—"

_ "Mitsuharu,"_

Haru bit his lower lip. "Shuichi?"

_"Mitsuharu, where are you?"_

"I…forget about it. It doesn't matter,"

_ "Why did you run away?"_

"Just leave me alone. I'll pay you back for the plane ticket,"

_"Mitsuharu,"_

"It's been seventeen years. You should've given up on me,"

_ "Do you still believe that Dad is alive?"_

"Of course I do,"

_ "So do I. Then why would it be strange for me to have believed that you were alive all this time?"_

XXX

A man had been in the process of escaping from the British police and stumbled into the populated streets. "Out of my way!" He lunged his knife forward at the closest person in his path: Masumi who had been scanning the area for her long lost brother.

Haru, who was nearby, sprang into action and knocked the knife out of the man's hand before disabling him with several hits. In the process, his mask had been torn a bit. Before he could walk away, Masumi grabbed his wrist. "You're Haru-nii, aren't you?"

"W-What are you talking about?" Haru stuttered. "Who's Haru?"

"You have the same brotherly expression that Kichi-nii and Shuu-nii," Masumi pointed out. "And your mask is damaged,"

The two sat down at a bench in a park, Haru's disguise having been fully discarded. "I'm probably a different person that what you expect," Haru said. "Shuichi's an amazing FBI Agent. Shukichi's a skilled shogi player. I'm _nothing_ compared to them,"

"You don't even know what my expectations for you are," Masumi reminded. "You're already nineteen, an adult. I'm not going to force you to come back, but I hope that you'll open up to a relationship with your family,"

"Why…why would _you _want me back?" Haru asked. "You know nothing about me,"

"I know nothing about Papa either but I miss him too," Masumi stated. "Even though I know nothing about you, you're still my older brother. We have the same blood flowing through our veins,"

"If there's one thing I learned from anime and manga, it's that family is defined by bonds not by blood," Haru claimed. "Besides, you don't even know for sure if I'm Akai Mitsuharu. For all you know, I could be someone pretending to be him,"

"I trust Shuu-nii's judgement," Masumi smiled. "Besides, there's no way you can fool someone like him. I should probably call the others to let them know that I found you,"

XXX

"Mitsuharu!" Akai stumbled into the living room, breathing heavily. Shukichi and Mary followed after him. Akai brought Haru into a tight hug. "Don't run off like that!"

"Sorry Pierrot-nii," Haru mumbled. It still felt odd to say those words out loud once again. "Can you let go of me? I think you're crushing my ribs,"

"Who told you that nickname?" Mary demanded coldly.

"I was the one who gave him that nickname," Haru kept his poker face, despite the fact that he wanted to flinch under her glare. "You don't believe that I'm Haru, do you?"

"A maternity test," Mary said. "It will prove whether you're telling the truth or not,"

"That will take two to three days," Akai frowned.

"I'll just stay at the hotel room I rented," Haru shrugged.

Akai narrowed his eyes. "Where'd you get the money?"

"I've saved up my allowance," Haru claimed.

"But is it enough for three nights?" Akai questioned. "We can both stay in the same hotel room. I'll pay,"

"Pierrot-nii," Haru stopped him. "I have enough money. Although I want to spend time with you, I still need my personal space,"

"I don't want you spending _her _money," Akai said.

"I earned some of it myself," Haru claimed. "I was a part-time editor for her movies,"

XXX

Haru was emotionally exhausted. So much had happened in just that week. _'Mom's doubtful of my identity, even Kichi. Masumi and Shuichi believe in me. At least Mom's giving me a chance to prove my identity,' _

Haru was currently sharing a room with Akai. The elder brother didn't want to risk him running away again. After ten minutes of arguing, Haru gave in and allowed Akai to stay with him in his hotel room. At night, Haru woke up to Akai heading to the balcony. The FBI Agent leaned against the railing, a cigarette in his mouth. He stared mournfully at a photo of Akemi on his phone.

Haru quietly stood up and walked over to his side. "I told her that Gin wouldn't keep his end of the bargain. I told her that Gin would just kill her,"

"Why did she still do it then?" Akai asked.

"Because she didn't want to sit around and do nothing while Shiho is forced to slave around the lab each day," Haru answered. "I have several pictures with her that I can send to you,"

"Were you close?" Akai questioned.

"Even though Vermouth hated the Miyano's," Haru replied. "She still let me hang around them. Shiho and I grew up together until she was transferred to America at the age of ten. Akemi babysat me whenever Vermouth went on missions. She was like an older sister to me,"

"That explains her confused expression when she first saw me," Akai recalled. "If you were a bit taller, you and I could pass of as twins,"

"Doppelgangers do exist," Haru hummed. "Do…do you think Vermouth will try to take me back?"

"Legally, she has no hold over you since you're already nineteen," Akai told him. "However, she used illegal means the first time. I wouldn't put it past her to try to kidnap you again. But don't worry," He brought him into a hug. "This time I won't let it happen,"

"Is this just an excuse to hug me again?"

"…Maybe…"

XXX

Mary opened the envelope with the results. She carefully read each word to make sure she wouldn't be mistaken. "You _are _Mitsuharu…"

Haru was trapped in the hug ball. He silently sighed, allowing them their moment. As much as he wanted to escape the hug, he knew how much they had missed him. They stayed in that position, Mary finally shedding tears, for at least half an hour.

"What happened to you?" Shukichi finally asked. "Who kidnapped you?"

"Sharon Vineyard," Haru answered. "She was sterile and wanted a child of her own. I was given the name Tristan and was the 'younger brother' of Chris Vineyard. Oh, in case you didn't know, Sharon and Chris are the same person. She's very old,"

"Did she do anything to you?" Mary demanded.

"She actually raised me as if I were her own flesh and blood," Haru responded truthfully. "She even kept me away from most of the…illegal side of things,"

"Shuichi-niisan," Shukichi inquired. "How did you find Haru?"

"He was at the site of an FBI mission," Akai informed. "Our goal was to capture Chris Vineyard. We never expected that Tristan Vineyard would show up too. We didn't even know how Tristan looked like until Vermouth addressed Haru by that name,"

"Mom, don't even think of going after her," Haru warned. "She's part of the organization that killed Kohji, the same organization that were Dad's terrifying enemies. Leave it to the FBI, CIA, MI6, PSB—"

"Basically all law enforcements," Akai interrupted.

"Yeah,"

Mary wanted to hunt Vermouth down and torture her for daring to take her baby away, but she knew that Haru was right. "Alright,"

* * *

**Mary didn't shrink in this AU. And she was hesitant to believe that Tristan's Haru because she's already been through so much pain. She didn't want any false hope.**

**I'm thinking of doing an alternate version called **_**Taken **_**where Vermouth raises Haru as a member of the organization and he eventually gains a codename.**

**Should Haru resemble Akai like in this version or have his normal blonde look?**

**What should Haru's codename be? Please vote for one from this list. Ingredients are listed with them.  
-Angel Face (Gin, apricot brandy, and calvados)  
-Corpse Reviver (Cognac, apple brandy/calvados, and vermouth)  
-Damn the Weather (Gin, sweet vermouth, orange juice, and a sweetener)  
-Fallen Angel (Gin, green crème de menthe, angostura bitters, and lemon/lime juice)  
-Martini (Gin and vermouth) [If Haru's blonde: "OMG it's the martini lovechild!"]  
-Pink Gin (Gin and angostura bitters)  
-Vesper (Gin, vodka, and lillet)**


	9. Lupin III Vs Detective Haru Part II

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**Lupin III VS Detective Haru!  
Part II**

Fujiko had taken Mira and Haku to a revolving sushi restaurant. Mira took several plates and was happily stuffing her face. Haku had taken a bunch of desserts. "You do know I brought you here for an actual meal, right?" Fujiko asked Haku.

"I know," Haku nodded before whispering the last part. "Keith hired you to free Mira of her royal duties for a bit,"

When Mira left to head to the bathroom, the two continued their conversation. "You know, you're actually taking the death of your family pretty well," Fujiko commented.

_ "Haku, although Vespania loves the royal family, there will always be a group of enemies that want to overthrow us," Gill told Haku. "Some may even attempt to take our lives. I'm the first born so I'm the heir. In the event that something happens to me and Mother, please always stay by your twin's side. She would become the next queen and I don't want her to do it alone. The life of a ruler is stressful,"_

_'Gill…' _"I'm also deeply saddened by Mother and Gill's deaths," Haku sighed. "But seeing Mira's state, I have to be strong for her. No good will happen if we both break down," He took a bite of his dango. "Let's head to the arcade after this. I'm sure Mira will enjoy the games. Then let's watch the sunrise,"

"My, my, you're quite demanding," Fujiko joked.

"I _am _a prince," Haku grinned.

XXX

"We will be holding a press conference at Haneda Airport," Keith announced to Ran, Haru, and Akai. "It will begin at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning. We shall then fly straight to Vespania afterwards,"

"Fly!?" Ran exclaimed. "I can't leave Japan! And I wouldn't know what to say at the press conference!"

"There's no need to worry," Keith reassured her. "I'll be doing all the talking. Also, the real princess and prince will be the one flying out,"

Ran's face lit up with relief. "Oh, so they're safe? Then they can attend the press conference instead of us,"

"The purpose of tomorrow's press conference is to announce that you were a fake; that the princess had gone missing in Japan, and the existence of an exact lookalike. That's what we'll announce to the public,"

"So you don't even have Mira with you yet," Akai scoffed.

Keith glared at Akai. "We're going to meet up with her at the airport,"

_'It seems that these two won't be getting along,' _Haru sweat-dropped.

"I know this is of great inconvenience to you," Keith requested of Ran. "But will you assist us until we find those who are after the princess and prince?"

XXX

It was 9:40 AM. The three were sitting, a cup of tea in front of each them. Ran was about to take a sip from her cup when Akai stopped her. "Knowing Keith, he put some kind of sedative in it. He most likely planned on bringing you to Vespania from the beginning,"

"Are you accusing me of attempting to drug a civilian?" Keith asked.

"Then why don't you drink Mouri-san's tea?" Akai offered.

Keith shook his head. "That tea was made by the maids specifically for Princess Mira,"

"But she's not Princess Mira," Akai pointed out. "There should be no qualms about drinking it,"

Keith let out a quiet chuckle. "As expected of the FBI's Silver Bullet,"

"Why the hell would you try to drug Ran!?" Haru demanded, storming up to the count. "I said _I _was fine with going to Vespania! If Ran doesn't want to come, then you must respect her decision!"

Akai caught Keith's fist when he attempted to punch Haru in the gut. "Haru, grab your friend and get out of here!"

"Kyle!" Keith shouted as he engaged in combat against Akai.

"Ran let's go!" Haru and Ran reached the door but Kyle stood in front of them. "Say goodnight," He flipped his watch lens open, thankful that he had kept it with him. He didn't have his power enhancing sneakers since he had traded them for Haku's dress shoes.

Kyle slumped to the ground from the tranquilizer. _'I haven't been to this part of Haneda Airport before,' _Haru cursed as they weaved through the maze of hallways.

Unfortunately, the royal SP had cornered them. Despite being a skilled karate practitioner, Ran was no match against all of them. They were both knocked out with blows to the back of the neck. They were brought to the plane while Keith was still fighting Akai. Both had managed to land some hits on each other so they had bruises along their bodies.

"The two of them are already on the plane," Keith told Akai. "I'm feeling generous so I'll still allow you to accompany us to Vespania if you give up now,"

Kyle was regaining conscious. Akai knew that he was already on par against Keith but if Kyle were to join the fight, then he would be overwhelmed. Those two _had _to be skilled fighters if they were to protect the royal family.

Akai gritted his teeth. "Fine," _'Given the fact that he just tried to roofie them, I don't trust his intentions,'_

XXX

Akai impatiently sat by his brother, waiting for him to wake up. He cast some glances Ran's way too, and then set his hostile gaze towards Keith if he decided to try anything. His cell phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

_ "Hello!? Shuu, where are you!?" _

"I'm going to Vespania," Akai answered. "You don't have the right to complain. My own comrades _betrayed _me,"

_ "We just had you attend the welcoming party of Vespania's royal twins! Why are you going to Vespania!?"_

"Some jackass kidnapped my brother and his friend," Akai continued glaring at Keith and ended the call.

"Sir?" An agent whispered something to Keith.

"What!?" Keith stood up and left the room.

Akai wanted to follow but there was no way in hell he was leaving Haru alone.

XXX

Ran woke up a couple minutes later than Haru. "Would you please explain what's going on?"

"Who are you people?" Keith asked. "A normal girl would start screaming and making a scene,"

"Where's Haru!?" Ran demanded. "What did you do to him!?"

"We had an incident in-flight not long after Haru-kun woke up," Keith explained. "The young boy with glasses performed an audacious jump onto the jet, just as it was about to take off. We couldn't ascend if the barrier beneath the cockpit was open so we reduced altitude in order to examine the barrier. There we found that boy. The pilot was astonished at his level-headed judgement and knowledge. If he had been careless, he could have endangered us 10,000 meters above sea level. But instead, he located the sensor and alerted the cockpit. He did this all from the intensely cold and thin-aired front gear compartment,"

Haru sat down by the unconscious Conan's side. "You idiot. That was really risky. You could've died from hypothermia or suffocated!"

Kyle entered the room. "Mouri-san's awake. Keith's going to explain everything,"

"He better," Haru glowered. "If he hadn't kidnapped us, then Conan wouldn't have been in this situation!"

Akai looked down at Conan. _'Who exactly is this boy? To be able to locate the sensor and alert the pilot…that's not common knowledge among children,'_

XXX

The plane eventually landed and they were brought to the palace. "To think that Mira and Haku grew up in a palace!" Haru scanned the large room in awe. "Man, and I thought I wouldn't see a house bigger than the Haneda Estate," He looked to the man who had just joined them. _'He looks so familiar…Oh shit!' _"Jigen Daisuke!?"

"Hey, hey, don't shout," Jigen said. "Are you trying to get the others to overhear?"

_'Is this that special where it's a crossover of Lupin III and Detective Conan!? Aww man, I was never really a fan of Lupin III so I didn't really watch the two crossovers!' _Haru exclaimed just as Keith returned from informing Gerard that the prince and princess had arrived.

"I heard most of the story from her," Jigen told Keith. "But isn't it a stretch to pair me up with this kid?"

"You look like a Japanese father-son pair," Keith claimed.

"You're going to get Conan-kun involved as well?" Ran asked.

"I'm ashamed to admit it, but the only people I can trust are in this room," Keith stated. "It was my idea to send Her Highness and His Highness to Japan at a time like this. As a result, we've managed to identify several suspicious individuals among the SP,"

"This is so pathetic," Jigen commented. "The one who'll benefit from the royal twins' deaths is the next in succession," He ruffled Conan's hair. "Even this kid would know who's behind all this,"

_'Of course he'd know,' _Haru sweat dropped. _'He's not a normal kid. He's a seventeen year old boy that was shrunk,'_ "Hey Keith, who's the next in line? I've never met anyone besides Haku, Mira, Gill, Sakura-obasan, you, and Kyle,"

"The late Queen Sakura's younger brother, Duke Gerard," Keith informed. "I'm certain it was him who killed Queen Sakura and Prince Gill and made it look like an accident,"

"Given the fact that he hasn't been arrested yet, I take it that you have no evidence incriminating him," Akai deduced.

"None at all," Keith confirmed. "We've served the royal family for generations. That includes Duke Gerard as well,"

"You're asking us for help because you're unable to take action yourselves?" Jigen smirked. "The judicial system of this country has gone to hell, huh?"

"Shuichi-kun, are you willing to help us?" Keith requested.

"Oniisan?" Haru gave Akai his biggest, cutest, most innocent puppy eyes. "He tried to kill Haku and Mira,"

"Fine," Akai gave in. "But you can't hold me liable if I kill Gerard the moment he goes after Haru's life,"

"Agreed," Keith nodded.

Jigen and Conan headed out to do their investigation. Ran watched them from the window. "Princess Ran, please close the curtains. You never know where a sniper might be," Alice advised.

"Don't call me princess," Ran let go of the curtain, allowing it to close. "I'm only a look-alike,"

"But you can still call me Prince Haru," Haru grinned. "Don't actually do it. This is just a joke,"

"I've only seen Princess Mira's tomboyish side," Ran said. "Has she been like that since she was young?"

"Mira's actually a kind person," Haru claimed. "But it's all this royalty crap that's stressing her out. She hasn't even been allowed time to properly grieve. I'm surprised that Haku can keep up his happy façade in front of Mira,"

"Why would he need to pretend to be happy in front of the princess?" Ran questioned. "They're siblings,"

"They lost their father before they were born," Haru told her. "Though Gill was only a couple years older than them, he was more than just a brother figure; he was also a father figure. And now they only recently lost their mother and Gill at the hands of their uncle. Mira's the older twin so she'd inherit the throne meaning she's responsible for the entire kingdom. That's a huge burden suddenly placed on her shoulders. Haku is trying to appear strong to be someone for Mira to rely on. Besides, think of what people will say if both heirs have a breakdown?"

XXX

Inspector Zenigata and Kogoro arrived at the palace and were greeted by Gerard and his guards. "You must be from ICPO,"

"Yes, I'm Zenigata," The inspector showed his badge. "Now let's—"

"Now, now," Gerard interrupted. "Let's not rush. Why don't we talk inside? And who is that man with you?"

"I am Mouri Kogoro, Inspector Zenigata's assistant!" Kogoro saluted. "Inspector, I would like to start off with a patrol!"

"No need to hurry," Gerard said. "We have tea prepared inside,"

Ignoring him, Kogoro rushed inside. "Patrol! Where are you, Lupin!?" He ran down the hallways. "Ran! Haru! Ran! Spring Brat! Where are you two!?"

Ran, Haru, and Akai were eating in the dining room. "It's delicious!" Ran said as he ate.

"Ran! Spring Brat!"

"I'm flattered that he's also calling my name," Haru said. "But he _does _remember that I came here voluntarily, right? Well, except for the part where you got kidnapped. I tried to help you escape and we both were knocked out,"

Kogoro burst through the doors. "Ran!"

"Tou-san, why are you here!?"

"Are you alright!?"

"It's good to see you! Please help Conan!"

"Ran, everything's fine now. We're leaving this place at once!"

"What's all this ruckus?" Keith interrupted their reunion.

"How dare you!?" Kogoro angrily turned to the count. "Prepare yourself damn it!"

"Stop it, Tou-san! Listen to me!"

"I'll punch you for starters!" Kogoro shouted at Keith.

"No!" Ran pleaded.

"Don't worry! I have a resignation letter!"

Akai raised a brow. "A resignation letter? Doesn't he run his own agency though?"

"Yep," Haru calmly continued his breakfast.

XXX

"Are you satisfied now?" Keith asked after everything was explained.

"Hell no!" Kogoro replied.

"Tou-san," Ran said. "Conan and that man might not find evidence by themselves,"

"We still don't know for sure that Duke Gerard in the culprit," Kogoro claimed.

"But at the scene—"

"Don't be naïve," Kogoro stated. "Maybe they're just saying that," he glanced at Keith. "You're a count, right? It's possible that you'd want to frame Gerard as a killer so you can be the successor,"

"No way!" The maids defends. "Keith-sama was at the palace that day!"

"Even if he didn't do it directly, he could have easily hired a hitman," Kogoro pointed out.

"A hitman…" They all recalled Jigen Daisuke who was a suspicious man.

"I'm pretty sure Jigen Daisuke is working with Lupin," Haru mumbled just loud enough for Akai to hear.

"Oh, do you have someone in mind?" Kogoro smirked.

"You're correct," Keith stepped forward and withdrew a calculator. "I now see how your son grew to be that way,"

"He's not my son!" Kogoro denied. "I'm just looking after him!"

_ 'It seems like he is your son,' _Haru thought. _'To be honest, I'm a CoAi shipper. Ran sees Conan as a little brother so she might feel conflicted when the truth comes out. But I'm pretty sure that it'll end with ShinRan,' _

"I would like to ask someone like you to undertake a fair investigation," Keith showed the calculations to Kogoro. "Of course you'll be paid,"

_'How fast can Ojisan lose all that money?'_

XXX

Mira and Haku placed a bouquet of flowers at the foot of the sakura tree where their brother and mother perished. _'Kaa-san, Niisama…This is the only place for us…I can't do anything. I can't do what everyone expects of me,' _Tears welled up in Mira's eyes. _'Even though I have Haku, it feels like we both are so alone in this country. Haru and Shuu are here, but they'll eventually have to leave. There's nowhere else where you two are,'_

Mira broke down in tears and fell to her knees. Haku knelt down beside her. "Let it out, Mira. It's okay," He felt his own tears fall. _'Why am I crying!? I can't cry! I need to be strong for Mira! But I can't…I can't stop these tears from flowing…' _He wrapped his arms around his sister and brought her into a hug. "It's okay…We'll get through this…It's okay…"

_'I'm sorry Kaa-san, Gill…' _Haku bit his lip. _'I can't keep this mask up at the moment. I'm letting Mira see my own tears,'_

XXX

Kyle brought Kogoro and Akai to the weapon storage room. As much as Akai wanted to remain by his brother's side, he didn't want to leave the investigation to Kogoro. The faster evidence was found, the faster Gerard would be arrested and their lives would be out of danger. "We control weapon storage ourselves," Kyle informed. "Not even the royal family can use them without us knowing,"

_'No bullet was found in Sakura-obasan's body,' _Akai skimmed through the book. _'It passed through her. The rifling matched the shotgun Gil had,'_

"How reliable is this information?" Kogoro asked.

"It's a hundred percent accurate," Kyle claimed. "I was there at the investigation as well. You may take that notebook with you,"

"Is that allowed?" Akai inquired.

"As the leader of SP, I failed to protect the queen, the princes, and the princess," Kyle said. "As a result, Haru-kun and Ran-san are endangered as well,"

XXX

Akai headed over to the crime scene where he found Princess Mira and Prince Haku. "Sh-Shuichi?" They both wiped their tears away. "Why are you here?"

"Investigating Obasan's and Gil's death," Akai answered. He noticed a broken branch of the sakura tree and placed his finger to it. _'Burned? Not by fire but by a bullet going through it,'_

"Gill shot the fox behind this tree from that hill over there," Haku informed. "But, at the moment, our mother was trying to chase it away. And then our brother grabbed a pistol form our uncle who had just arrived at the scene,"

_ 'Pistol?' _Akai narrowed his eyes. _'Gerard brought a pistol while hunting?'_

Conan and Jigen also joined the scene. They had overheard the conversation and also noted Akai's observations. "Princess, Prince, do you want to come back with us in our chopper?"

"No thanks," Mira refused. "There are people waiting for us,"

"I'm sticking with Mira," Haku told them. "Thanks for the offer though. We'll be riding with Fuji Mineko-san,"

"Her?" Jigen reacted to that name. "Oh man…"

"What about you, Haru's big brother?" Conan asked Akai.

"Sure," Akai accepted.

XXX

Mira and Haku finally returned to the palace at 3:45 PM. "Are you angry with me?" Mira asked Ran.

"I'm not," Ran replied.

"Why?" Mira questioned. "I made you go through so much trouble,"

"Well, you didn't really do that," Ran responded. "I heard the whole story. Count Keith told us,"

"Haru!" Haku jumped onto his doppelganger and both of them crashed to the floor.

"Nice to see you both are okay," Haru smiled. "By the way, you should've seen Keith and Pierrot-nii's fight!"

"They fought!?" Haku exclaimed.

"Yep!" Haru grinned. "Though I didn't really see the battle. I didn't see that both of them sustained wounds. I honestly thought my brother would've immediately overpowered Keith," _'I've been putting Akai up on a pedestal this entire time. He's human like everyone else, except maybe Vermouth. I'm not entirely sure if she counts as human. That woman does _not _age! Anyway, Akai is a human and no human is perfect,'_

XXX

Akai and Haru were searching Queen Sakura's room when Ran, Kogoro, and Conan arrived. "I brought them here like you asked," Ran said to Mira and Haku. "Is this really okay?"

"It's fine," Mira assured them. "This is our mother's room. Everything has been left just as it was when she died,"

"Hey Haru," Conan walked over to him. "Did you find anything suspicious?"

"There's some kind of powder on those green drawers over there," Haru informed. "And some bullets under it," _'I think my brother solved the case already. Pierrot did get a bit of a head start,'_

XXX

Everyone was gathered at the pavilion. "The reason I call you all here is because a short while ago, the Queen Crown was stolen from the palace safe," Inspector Zenigata announced. "In order to apprehend the thief and take back the Queen Crown, I had to empty the palace as much as possible in order to—"

"It's someone here who's been trying to kill the royal twins," Conan interrupted, using Haru's voice. "It all began with that peculiar hunting accident. It was no accident but a murder disguised as one,"

_'Haru's not the one speaking,' _Akai noted. _'That's not his style of speech and he's not really moving his lips. He's trying to mimic Sleeping Kogoro's pose,' _

"Duke Gerard testified that Prince Gil was on the hill aiming at a fox behind the sakura tree, but instead hit Queen Sakura who had just stepped out from behind the tree while chasing the fox away," Conan continued. "Isn't that correct, Princess Mira, Prince Haku?"

"Oi, oi," Haku gave Haru a suspicious look. "What's with the formalities? Are you secretly Lupin in disguise?"

"Of course I'm not!" Haru denied. "Lupin is disguised as Ojisan! I saw the real Mouri Kogoro passed out in the bathroom! But let's focus on the murder case instead!" He casted a glance in Conan's direction.

"Gil committed suicide while holding the pistol in his right hand and shot his right temple," Akai took over the revelation. "However, Gil was left-handed meaning his murderer had him hold the pistol in the wrong hand. The guns that Gil and Gerard used were the same model. Unless they're custom made, the rifle would be handled with the right hand,"

"Why are you making accusations without evidence?" Gerard asked, still faking innocence.

"Kyle, did you bring the gun?" Conan asked using his bowtie.

"Yes," Kyle handed the hunting rifle over to Haru. "It's the exact one that was used that day,"

"You insist that it was all an accident, right?" Conan questioned. "You claim that this is the rifle that was used to shoot Sakura-obasan? Because of the rifling, you swapped your rifle with Gil's after killing them,"

Haru fired a shot at Gerard, but no bullet struck the duke. "Sakura-obasan went along on the hunting trip," It was Haru who was actually speaking now. Conan had told him the deduction beforehand. _'That bastard is lucky that this is a blank! I wish it were real so that I could actually kill him! He murdered Sakura-obasan and Gil!'_

"Haru!?" Akai was shocked at Haru's bold move.

"Isn't that strange, Gerard? This is the rifle you used that day, right? I asked Kyle to bring the rifle that you used during that trip. That would've meant that you were hunting with blanks. Obasan hated hunting for sports. She gave Gil shells with missing bullets. Kyle and the others recorded that in great detail in the case file,"

"Enough, Haru-kun, Shuichi-kun," Gerard said. "If I am indeed the culprit, why am I merely standing here, unconcerned and doing nothing about all this?"

"It's so you can eliminate all your pests with one sweep," Lupin tore off his Kogoro mask.

"I'll save killing you for the very end!" Gerard made a hand signal but nothing happened.

"My comrades took out the snipers," Lupin informed.

"Guards!" Keith summoned.

"Keith, none of the palace guards will listen to you," Gerard held up a detonator. "Don't move! I have a little surprise hidden inside the center pillar!"

_'I didn't have enough time to do a thorough search!' _Akai mentally cursed. _'If he detonates the bombs right now, Haru will get caught in the explosion!'_

"You mean these bombs?" Haku walked over to the railing and held up a bag of bombs. "I've disabled all of them. You know, you made a mistake threatening the people here. Shuu's quite protective of Haru,"

With the assurance that the bombs wouldn't detonate and therefore Haru and the others were safe, Akai lunged at Gerard. The palace guards were taken down by Keith and Kyle. That day, Duke Gerard was stripped of his title and nearly beaten to death. He would've died if Akai hadn't been pulled away.

XXX

At the sakura tree, Lupin explained to Mira and Haku how he met Queen Sakura. He returned the crown, placing it on Mira's head. "By the way, Prince Haku," Lupin inquired. "Where did you learn how to disarm a bomb?"

"I spent a lot of time on the internet," Haku claimed. "I also may or may not tried to join the Japanese police's bomb squad before Keith found me and dragged me back to Vespania,"

Later that evening, Mira's coronation took place and she became Queen of Vespania. When Kogoro questioned Conan's whereabouts, Keith informed them that he had been retrieved by the Japanese Embassy. Unknown to everyone, those agents were actually the Lupin gang in disguise and had somehow come across Conan's identity and Kudo Shinichi. They gave Conan a ride on a submarine to get him back to Japan.

On the plane ride, Akai leaned back in his seat. "This was all a big headache," Akai was finally able to relax.

"But it was worth it, right?" Haru asked. "That Gerard bastard was arrested. Besides, you got to see Mira and Haku after so many years!"

"Keith was still an asshole though,"

* * *

**Finally, I finished the second part! **

**Let's be honest here, Keith and Kyle would both have to be strong to protect the royal family. Akai's strong and all but he's not trying to **_**kill **_**them, hence why he didn't just shoot those two.**


	10. Chibi Gin Part III

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Gin took APTX 4869 and shrank?  
Part III**

"Chibi Gin?" Haru questioned. "Jonah, what are you talking about?"

"That kid," Cognac pointed at the silver haired boy. "He's Gin,"

"Jonah don't talk about alcohol around our son," Haru scolded. "And Shuichi also thought he was Gin. But can you both honestly believe that this cute boy," He held the chibified assassin up. "Is a serial killer?"

"Papa, he's glaring at me," Mizama fake whimpered. _'I think I jinxed myself earlier. To think that Cognac, one of the cruelest torturers in the organization, has a boyfriend who happens to be Akai Shuichi's younger brother!'_

"Stop scaring our son!" Haru growled, protectively holding Mizama to his chest.

Cognac stared at the two for a moment before sighing. "Fine. If it'll make you happy, he can stay with us,"

"Great!" Haru grinned. "I'll go start dinner. You two can get to know each other," He headed to the kitchen.

"So," Cognac took a seat on the other end of the couch. "You took Apoptoxin 4869?"

Mizama narrowed his eyes. "How do you know that?"

"I'm sure you already know by now that Sherry's also a child," Cognac glanced in the direction of the professor's house. "APTX 4869 was meant to kill without a trace. For some reason in rare cases the victim reverts back to seven years old rather than dying. Besides, when it was reported that your corpse wasn't found yet some of your clothes were in an alley, along with the fact that the pill case was missing a piece, I deduced that you had shrunk,"

"Are you going to tell the rest of the organization?" Mizama had already come up with two escape routes that he would be able to use.

"Hell no!" Cognac refused. "That would be putting my boyfriend and his friends at risk!" He sighed. "Look, as long as you don't cause any trouble, I'll agree to the happy fathers and son act. Also, you better not hurt anyone,"

_ 'It's not like I have a choice,' _He shook Cognac's hand. "Deal,"

"Hey, are we going to ignore the fact that you literally yelled out my codename yet Haru still doesn't believe you're Gin?"

"He'll probably just say you misheard me. I…I don't think he even realizes that I'm part of the organization…"

XXX

"Hey, is the offer to join your detective club still open?" Mizama asked after school the next day.

"Yes!" Ayumi nodded, glad that Mizama had agreed to join them.

"What made you change your mind?" Haibara asked coldly.

"Pops thinks that I need friends my age," Mizama answered, referring to Cognac. "I agreed to try to befriend you guys,"

They headed over to the professor's house where Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko introduced Mizama to a game they had bought earlier that week. Before he knew it, the shrunken crow found himself actually having fun and genuinely smiling.

Professor Agasa, Conan, and Haibara were out of earshot. "Are you sure that's Gin?" Professor Agasa asked. "He's behaving like an actual child,"

"He was raised by the organization as a tool," Haibara informed. "The difference between he and I is that I had my sister. He was all alone. It seems like he has an interest in video games,"

"I still don't understand why Haru doesn't believe he's Gin," Conan said.

"The same could be said about Ran-san not recognizing you as Kudo Shinichi," Haibara pointed out. "Then again, we did take precautions to throw her off your trail. Besides, it's not every day that someone of Gin's caliber takes APTX 4869,"

After a few more hours, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko went home. Conan and Haibara confronted Mizama. "So Gin, what caused you to take APTX 4869?"

"Oh hey Sherry," Mizama casually greeted as he continued playing the game.

"Answer the question," Haibara ordered.

"It was either suicide or get captured and tortured for information," Mizama informed, not taking his eyes off of the television screen. "Contrary to what others may think of me, I do not want to be tortured and would rather die by my own hands,"

"Yet you're still alive and haven't rejoined the organization," Haibara pointed out.

Mizama lost the game and finally turned to her. "If they found out about me shrinking, I'd be used as a lab rat to test the side effects of APTX 4869. I may have been raised by the organization, but I'm still human. I'm willing to be their killing machine but I refuse to be their test subject,"

"You're a cold, ruthless murderer!" Conan accused. "You've killed hundreds of people! You should pay for your crimes in jail!"

"You know, Edogawa, you're being hypocritical," Mizama stood up, not feeling in the mood to play another round of the game. "Sherry here worked on APTX 4869. She's responsible for people's deaths too. And I'm pretty sure my situation is the same as Cognac's who's apparently dating that Haru guy," He left without saying anything else.

"He does have a point, Kudo-kun," Haibara agreed. "You gave Cognac a chance to prove himself,"

"Are you siding with Gin!?" Conan snapped.

"No but I could tell that he was enjoyed behaving like an actual child," Haibara said. "It was his circumstances that turned him into a criminal,"

It was strange for Haibara to defend Gin like that, but she could understand Gin's situation. In the organization, if they didn't comply with orders, they would be eliminated. Haibara spent her free time with Akemi and was able to forget about the organization for just a little bit. Gin only knew the organization. Sure, he had days off from time to time, but he didn't really do anything on those days except train at his own leisure unless he was recovering from injuries sustained from a mission.

XXX

"So how was your day?" Haru asked during dinner. "Did you have fun?"

"Yep!" Mizama nodded enthusiastically. "We played a really fun video game at the professor's house! I got a really high score but I couldn't beat all the levels,"

_'I still can't believe Gin how serious Gin is taking this child act!' _Cognac thought as he ate. "Did you make any friends?"

"Uh-huh!" Mizama replied. "I became friends with the Detective Boys. Yoshida-san and Tsuburaya-kun are really nice. I'm still not really fond of Kojima-kun and I think Edogawa-kun hates me. I'm not sure what Haibara-san thinks of me though,"

"I told you that you don't have to be friends with them if you don't want to," Haru said.

"But I don't want to be all alone," Mizama reasoned. _'I grew up without friends, only comrades. As long as the mission was fulfilled, it was every man for themselves. I'm sure Cognac was raised the same, hence why he wanted me to make friends,'_

* * *

**If you're confused as to why Haru refers to Cognac as "Jonah," it's because that's Cognac's real name: Gubat Jonah. **

**I'm not sure where this story will go from here. Any suggestions? Any scenes/cases that you want to see Mizama participate in?**

**Chibi Gin: fav DOT me SLASH ddkwm79**


	11. Thanksgiving

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**Thanksgiving  
Starring Akai, Akemi, and Michael**

"DADDY!" The two year old ran up to his father once he entered the apartment.

"Hey there Michael," Akai picked him up. "You've grown so much," He had been hesitant to leave Japan for Thanksgiving and Black Friday, but Haru guilt tripped him by telling Akai how lonely he felt when Akai left to become an FBI Agent. He claimed that he didn't want Michael to feel the same way if Akai didn't visit for the holidays.

"I'm a big boy now!" Michael giggled. "Soon I'm gonna be bigger than you, Daddy!"

"I bet you will," Akai chuckled. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Play games!" The toddler cheered. "Me, you, and Mommy will play all day!"

"We can play after lunch," Akemi told him. "I'm sure your father must be starving,"

As if on cue, Akai's stomach let out a loud growl. "…Yep…"

Akemi gave Akai a stern look. "Have you been skipping meals again?"

"No?" Akai mumbled. "Okay, maybe I skipped a few meals,"

"Shuichi-kun, you need to take better care of yourself!" Akemi scolded. "Skipping meals is not good for your health!"

"Yes dear," Akai nodded.

For lunch, Akemi had made a green bean casserole, caramelized onion and potato gratin, macaroni and cheese, and an apple pie. The three all gathered around the table and started to eat. Akemi talked about her job and her friends. Akai didn't want to mess up the holiday mood by chatting about the FBI and he pretty much lacked a social life outside of work.

XXX

Once their bellies were full, they all sat on the couch to watch a Thanksgiving movie. After scrolling through channels and making sure Michael didn't see the extremely graphic ones, they settled on _A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving. _Though it was only a little under a half hour long, it was enough for them to rest.

Michael declared it playtime. The first activity they did was mini basketball. Akemi had taken out a bunch of colorful yarn balls and they tossed them into an empty laundry basket. Michael attempted a slam dunk and ended up falling into the basket, leading to Akai's overprotective father instincts spending the next five minutes to ensure that Michael was unharmed.

The next activity was hide and seek. Akai was the seeker and he counted to a hundred before scouring the entire apartment for them. He found Akemi but not Michael. After another ten minutes, he started panicking. Akemi smiled at Akai's reaction. "Akemi, this is serious!" Akai exclaimed. "Our son is missing! How can you be so calm!?"

Akemi simply pointed to behind Akai. Akai looked behind his self and then glanced down to see a grinning Michael. "Daddy! I followed you around!"

"He was hiding behind you," Akemi informed. "He moved whenever you walked or turned,"

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Akai hugged Michael tightly. "I couldn't find you anywhere,"

"But Daddy," Michael reasoned. "That's the point of hide and seek. That means I win!"

Akai sighed, knowing that he won't be able to argue against his son. "Yeah, you win,"

The next activity before dinner was a scavenger hunt. Akemi and Akai hid items all around the apartment and Michael had to search for them. This time, Akai made sure to keep an eye on his son.

XXX

Dinner was much grander than lunch. There was roasted turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, pumpkin pie, stuffing, creamed spinach, cornbread, and buttery bread rolls. "You really went all out," Akai commented. "I think this is too much for just the three of us,"

"I didn't realize that I made too much," Akemi sweat dropped. "I just watched several Thanksgiving dish recipes on VidTube and before I knew it, I had too many dishes,"

Akai smiled. "This just means that I'll get to eat as much of your cooking as possible before I have to leave,"

At night, the three were all snuggled into the warm bed. Akai wanted to savor this moment. After his vacation was over, he'd have to return to Japan. While he enjoyed spending time with Mitsuharu and Shukichi from time to time, he did miss Akemi and Michael.

* * *

**Ah, a HaruVerse short one-shot filled with fluff.**

**I know this is called **_**Mitsuharu SHORTS and What-Ifs **_**but the reason why I don't upload a lot of shorts is some of the ideas I have will spoil future chapters. That's why I tend to upload mostly WIVerse chapters.**


	12. Coma Dream

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**Coma Dream  
Everything in the dream is in English **

Seventeen year old Michael Leo Field woke up to his alarm clock beeping loudly. "Ugh," With a groan, he slammed his hand down to shut it off. He yawned and stood up to prepare for the day. After a quick shower, he paused in front of the bathroom mirror.

_ 'Black hair, dark brown eyes…weird,' _He noted. _'Huh? Why am I suddenly bothered by my appearance? I've always looked like this,' _He shook his head to brush the thoughts away. _'I'm probably just tired since I just woke up,'_

Once he had finished drying off and changing into a fresh set of clothes, he had some free time and decided to surf the internet. He read the most recent manga chapters of One Piece and Detective Conan. As he scanned the latter, he felt…odd. _'This _is _how it goes, but it feels weird. It just feels like something's off, but what could it be?'_

"Michael!" His mother, Marinette Field, called from the kitchen. "Come eat your breakfast and start heading to school!"

"Coming!" Michael called. He grabbed his backpack and ran down to the kitchen. "This looks delicious!" His mouth watered at the sight of the bacon, eggs, and sausages. "It's been so long since I've eaten your cooking!" He started shoving the food into his mouth.

"So long?" Michael's father, Adrien Field, questioned. "But you just ate her cooking last night. She cooked lasagna for dinner,"

"Huh?" Michael looked up from his plate. "Uh, yeah. You're right," _'It's been so long? Ah, it must just be because this is bacon, eggs, and sausages. Yesterday Mom cooked…uh…pancakes! She cooked pancakes for breakfast! And the day before…French toast! Yep, that's why it felt so long,'_

Marinette Field was a beautiful Filipina with long, wavy, dark hair that reached her mid-back. She had milk chocolate brown eyes filled with kindness. Adrien Field was a strong Filipino with light brown hair in a fringe up style. His eyes were pitch black yet emanated a warmth aura of a leader and protector.

Flashes of Akai Mary and Akai Tsutomu took the place of his parents before quickly disappearing. Michael paused in eating. _'What? Did I just imagine my parents as Mary and Tsutomu? That's weird. The only thing I really got from the anime and manga about them is that Mary is willing to hit her own children like she did with Akai and that she shrunk and is living with Mary, posing as her sister from outside the territory. Tsutomu didn't even make his full debut, only as a background image. They don't really seem like much parental material,'_

"Is something wrong?" Adrien asked.

"N-Nothing," Michael started eating, albeit slower. He glanced at the empty seats at the table that were meant for guests. "It feels like there are people missing. Where are my brothers and sister?" In those empty seats, he imagined Akai Shuichi, Haneda Shukichi, and Sera Masumi.

"Brothers? Sister?" Marinette questioned. "You're an only child,"

"Ah, right, right," Michael nodded. "I-I'm gonna head to school now," He picked up his backpack and headed out the door. _'I really shouldn't have stayed up all night and binged on anime and manga. It's messing with my mind,'_

XXX

"This route feels _familiar _but it's fuzzy in my mind," Michael groaned. "Why? It shouldn't feel just familiar since I walk this way every day. I walked this way just last week Friday,"

Michael's first class of the day was math. He seemed uninterested and none of the questions, even the new content, seemed difficult. It was as if he had already learned all of the lessons already. But that was impossible. They had just started a new lesson on logarithm. There was no way in hell Michael searched that up on his computer willingly unless he needed help with homework.

He finished the entire workbook and started to play Conan Runner, using Akai and Gin as his main players. Michael flinched at the sight of the bloodthirsty grin. _'He's just an anime character. Why is it bothering me?' _He played a few rounds but was unable to complete them because the sight of Gin was getting to him. _'Gin's one of my favorite characters. Something's seriously wrong with me,'_

_"Mitsuharu…"_

Michael's head jerked up and he looked around with a panicked expression. However, everyone else was busy chatting with their friends. _'That voice sounded very familiar. Who's Mitsuharu? We don't have anyone with that name in our class. And why is nobody else reacting?'_

_"Please…wake up…"_

_'Nobody's asleep,' _Michael frowned. _'Who's talking?'_

XXX

The next class was Japanese I. Michael had decided to learn Japanese to be able to read untranslated manga instead of waiting for the English translation. When he flipped open the book, he was able to read the characters easily. _'I've always struggled with this class. It wasn't as easy as I thought it'd be. How is it suddenly easy for me to do?' _He answered the lesson exercises and handed it in.

"I'm surprised to see this much improvement, Michael," The teacher presented his score as a hundred percent. "Though, why did you write your name as Akai Mitsuharu?"

Michael stiffened. _'Akai…Mitsuharu?' _"Sorry Sensei. It was a mistake," He quickly erased Akai Mitsuharu and wrote Michael Leo Field.

"Michael, are you alright?" The teacher asked worriedly. "You look rather pale,"

"Uh," The teen shifted his gaze around nervously. "May I be excused to the bathroom?"

XXX

In the bathroom, he splashed a handful of cold water onto his face. "What the hell's going on!?" He was so confused and just wanted everything to go back to normal. _'My reflection…' _

In the mirror was someone completely different. In contrast to Michael's Filipino features, the reflection's was Japanese. Rather than short, black hair and dark brown eyes, the reflection had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"What's…what's going on?" Michael put his hand to the mirror and a ripple emitted from where his hand touched. He jerked his hand back. _'It's as if the mirror is water!' _Terrified, he rushed out of the bathroom.

_"Mitsuharu…my precious baby brother…"_

The voice was once again familiar, but he still couldn't figure out who the owner of the voice was. Though the words were in Japanese, Michael could understand them fluently.

XXX

Third period was Home Ec class where they were going to start cooking. The teacher wanted to figure out where most people were at so she had everyone cook their best dishes using the available ingredients. The students had an option to pair up and most of them did. However, Michael had no friends and was thus by himself.

When Michael started cooking, his body started to move on its own as if it were muscle memory. It was as if he were a trance, a marionette controlled by a puppeteer. He gathered all of the ingredients and combined them in an order in which the end result was a macaroni gratin. But he didn't stop there and also cooked karasumi pasta, sandwiches, and a cake. He hadn't realized that the others had stopped cooking and a crowd had formed around him.

"Why's everyone—"

_ "Please…wake up…"_

The world around him shattered like broken glass and fell apart. In its place was a raging inferno. Michael desperately tried to outrun it before it could engulf him. The rest of the world was a dark void with only a path of a sliver of light. He ran along that path, having nowhere else to go.

_ "I'm sorry…I should've been there to protect you…"_

_'That voice is from an anime!' _Michael finally recognized._ "Haneda…Shukichi…"_ His voice sounded different. He swiftly took out his phone and turned on the face camera. _"I look exactly like my reflection from earlier!"_

_"M-Mitsuharu? Did you just say my name?"_

As he ran forward, he approached a shining light. Memories started to flood back but he didn't stop running until he was surrounded by a white void.

XXX

Mitsuharu's eyes flew opened and then squinted as he was blinded by the hospital's lights.

* * *

**So that's what Haru was experiencing in his coma. Shukichi's voice was in Japanese, confusing Michael as to why he could understand it. The reason why it's Shukichi's voice as opposed to Akai is because Shukichi was by Haru's side when he woke up. **


	13. Taken Part I

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Haru was kidnapped by Vermouth and raised to become a crow?  
Part I**

Vermouth hated it. She had intended on keeping her son away from any organization related business. She wanted to have a normal family life with her child. For the first year she had managed to keep Tristan Vineyard out of the organization's sight. Once the boss learned of Tristan's existence, he had ordered the three year old to be trained as would any other member born into the syndicate.

She felt her heart ache at the sight of Tristan's terrified expression. The boy, despite being only three years old, could already understand the weight of the news. The toddler she had kidnapped a year prior had just started to warm up to her a few months ago. She had managed to convince the child that he was Tristan Vineyard, not some kid named Haru.

Mitsuharu—no, he was Tristan now just as Shinichi would be Conan in the future—was horrified. _'I don't want to become a criminal! I don't want to kill people or blackmail or steal! If I do that…then the chances of my family accepting me back when I return to them will lessen. Who would want a bloodstained brother or son?'_

But Tristan had no choice. He had to become a crow. He had to become a murderer. He had to become a monster.

XXX

Three year old Tristan trained alongside other child members including Miyano Akemi, who was nine at the time. After training each day, if Vermouth was away on a mission, Akemi would take Tristan so he could befriend her younger sister, Shiho, who was two years old at the time. Tristan's training wasn't as intense due to him being six years younger than Akemi so he wasn't as tired as her. Tris not only befriended the Miyano Sisters, but he also befriended a seven year old boy named Jonah.

Training for Tristan and other three year olds consisted of being introduced to the sound of gunshots and screams. They had to learn to get used to the smell of blood and the sight of corpses. Tris and the rest of the toddlers were all frightened but Tris knew that it was a sight that would eventually become common to them as they grew older.

Whenever Vermouth was away and Tris was alone, he would cry himself to sleep. He couldn't cry in front of the others. He refused to show them that he was weak. Weak links were always culled first. Throughout all of this, he made a promise that he would survive and somehow escape.

XXX

Years passed and Akemi did not exceed in any particular subject. Shiho flourished in science while Jonah became a skilled torturer. Tristan was to become an assassin and was sent to personally train under Gin. At the time, Gin had started a relationship with Vermouth, though it was solely for sex and neither had romantic feelings towards the other.

Against both of their wills, Gin and Tris formed a father-son bond. Eventually Tris started referring to Gin as "Dad." Tris hated how he had unconsciously began seeing Gin as a father figure. He was the man who had murdered Akemi in the canon timeline. But after spending so many years with him, just like with Vermouth, he couldn't bring himself to fully hate Gin. They were his parents in the crows' nest.

Shiho, Tris, and Jonah were given the codenames Sherry, Fallen Angel and Cognac. Those names were their dark halves that committed the many crimes that stained their souls scarlet. Tris mentally chuckled at the codename he had been given. It described him quite well, though he wouldn't have described himself as an angel before he had joined. He hadn't done anything significant from year zero to two.

"The boss just missed the chance to give you the codename Martini," Jonah commented. "Gin and vermouth mixed together is a martini,"

"My teammate's codename is Martini," Shiho informed.

"I heard my name being called?" A woman in a lab coat holding a bunch of files approached the trio. "Is there something you need?"

"Hey Martini, can you switch codenames with Fallen Angel?" Jonah suggested. "I mean, Tris _is _Gin and Vermouth's son so it'd make sense for him to be called Martini,"

"Sorry," Martini apologized. "But I've been going by this codename for so long. Besides, you'd need approval from the boss to change codenames. And wouldn't it be too confusing to the people who already know me by Martini?"

Jonah paused for a moment. "We'll have to kill you then,"

Shiho glared at Jonah. "You are not killing one of my top assistants!"

"It was a joke…" The man flinched from fear.

XXX

Tris was fourteen years old when Akemi first met Moroboshi Dai. As he was growing up, he did his best to differentiate his appearance from Akai Shuichi. He dyed his hair blonde and styled it differently, unconsciously making it similar to Haneda Shukichi's. It would be awkward for Akemi to date someone that looked exactly like her friend who was like a younger brother to her. However, the only thing Tris was unable to alter was his face. His face was exactly like Akai Shuichi's. His mother didn't approve of him have plastic surgery. He tried to hide his eyes with his bangs and everyone brushed it off as him mimicking his dad.

"It looks like you're in love," Tris commented when he and Jonah joined Akemi at a café for lunch.

Akemi turned bright pink. "Maybe…"

"Can I have his name, phone number, and address?" Jonah took out a pen and paper out of nowhere.

"Oh my gosh, you are not going to kill him!" Akemi scolded. "Jonah, I'm older than you! I can decide whom I date!"

"At least tell us his name though," Tris requested. "I'd like to run a background check to see if he has any history of domestic abuse,"_ 'I wonder if Akemi dated anyone before Pierrot. I need to confirm the person she's in love with at the moment is Pierrot and not some other guy,'_

"Fine," Akemi gave in. "His name's Moroboshi Dai,"

"Oh, if it's him then it's fine," Jonah tucked his pen and paper away into his pocket.

Now _that_ caught Tris' attention. _'What does Jonah mean by that? He's never met Moroboshi Dai before. Dai is just the alias Akai used when infiltrating the organization,'_

Before Akemi could question Jonah's sudden change in attitude, she realized the time. "I need to get back to work! Tris, Jonah, it's been great spending time with the two of you. Tell Shiho I said hi the next time you see her," She hurried out.

"Jonah," Tris decided to address the issue before he could forget it. "What did you mean by if it's him, then it's fine?"

"Not in public," Jonah shook his head. "Let's finish our meal first,"

XXX

They arrived at Jonah's apartment and sat down in the living room. "I think we both know that Akai Shuichi has no history of domestic abuse. Well, there was that instant where he fought his mother but I'm pretty sure Mary started it,"

"How do you know that?" Tris asked.

"We're in the same boat," Jonah replied. "Two people who died in the Real World and was reborn into the Detective Conan World,"

Tristan was frozen and stared at Jonah for a moment. _'I'm not the only one. He's also from the Real World. He's just like me. I'm not alone,' _"You knew that I was from another world?"

"Despite the fact that you changed your hair color and style, I still remember your former appearance," Jonah told him. "You looked almost exactly like Akai, though I'd say your eyes are slightly larger. When I noticed the similarities, I did some research on the Akai Family. It took a while but eventually I found out that there was a third son, Akai Mitsuharu, who had been kidnapped at the age of two. If your age and appearance hadn't matched up, I would've thought you were a doppelganger like Princess Mira of Vespania and Mouri Ran,"

"Mitsu…haru?" That name felt odd on Tris' tongue. _'Why don't I recognize it, but it feels familiar? I still remember that Vermouth kidnapped me twelve years ago but…' _"I…I had forgotten my birth name," His eyes were wide at the realization. _'How could I forget something so important!?'_

"Repeat the name Akai Mitsuharu every night before you sleep so that you won't forget that it's your real name," Jonah told him. "I take it that you've also forgotten your original name, the name you had in the Real World?"

"Actually, I use Michael Leo Field whenever I need an alias such as booking a hotel room," Tris told him. "Hey, do you think it's possible to rewrite history and prevent Akemi's death?"

"Given the fact that Vermouth and even Gin of all people adopted you, I'm pretty sure we can," Jonah smiled. "There's no way we're going to sit back and let her die,"

XXX

The new semester for middle school started and Tristan found himself in art class. The classes were mixed grade levels and to Tristan's shock, Masumi's assigned seat was next to him. It was a good thing that he had been trained to keep a straight face or else his expression would've caused Masumi to become suspicious. "Hi, my name's Vineyard Tristan,"

"Vineyard?" Masumi asked. "Like the American actresses Sharon and Chris Vineyard?"

"Shh," Tristan whispered. "Sharon's my mom and Chris is my sister. I just want a normal life," _'I'm sorry I'm not able to tell you who I really am. I need to stay within the organization to ensure Akemi's safety,' _

"I'm Sera Masumi," Masumi introduced.

_'Even if it's only as your friend, I still want to be there for you,' _Tristan smiled warmly. "I hope we can be great friends,"

Over the next couple days, Masumi and Tristan shared bits of pieces about themselves. Within a week, they went from total strangers to best friends. "Hey, are you sure the two of you aren't related?" A classmate asked one day. "You both get along pretty well,"

"Of course we do," Tristan rolled his eyes. "We wouldn't be friends if we hated each other's guts,"

"Your eyes are really similar," The boy commented. "No, they're _exactly _like each other's,"

"Doppelgangers _do _exist," Tristan quickly said. _'I don't want Masumi to do any digging. It's too risky,'_

Following their classmate's comment, Masumi started calling Tristan "Tris-nii." To be fair, Tristan _did _sorta treat her like a younger sister. When people started asking her out, Tristan went into protective brother mode. He threatened every single one of them and if they reported him to his parents and then the cops, Vermouth's money silenced the law enforcements. Well, what was Tristan supposed to do? Even though Masumi didn't know that they were related by blood, Tristan _had _to protect her!

_'I wonder if she'll be angry at me when she learns the truth,' _Haru thought sadly. _'I've been deceiving her. Will she trust me again? Will she accept me as her actual brother?' _He shook the negative thoughts away. _'Even if she'll hate me, I'll cherish the time I'm spending with her. If I recall correctly, she'll eventually move to England with Mom sometime after Masumi sees Pierrot at the train station,'_

* * *

**So Haru has black hair and green eyes. However, he dyed his hair blonde a couple years after joining the organization because it'd be awkward if Akemi fell in love with someone who looks exactly like the boy she sees as a younger brother. I managed to sneak in a martini joke since I wanted Gin to also kinda adopt Haru as a son.**

**Tristan kinda forgot his name was originally Mitsuharu because it's been many years and his mind was preoccupied on surviving in the organization.**


	14. Taken Part II

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Haru was kidnapped by Vermouth and raised to become a crow?  
Part II**

The days went by. When Shukichi dropped by Masumi and Mary's place for a visit, he was interested in this boy that his little sister referred to as "Tris-nii." Masumi invited Tris over to her house. "I…I can't," Tris nervously refused. _'They'll recognize me. I want to go see them, to tell them who I truly am, but I can't. I can't go home until the organization has fallen,'_

"I'm sure Kichi-nii and Mama would be happy to meet you," Masumi said. "You're a great friend and it's not like you were a bad influence on me,"

"Uh…I have to get my parents' permission!" Tris brought up. "I'm not sure if they'll let me go,"

Unfortunately, Masumi managed to snatch Tris' phone and texted to the contact labeled Mom: _Can I spend the night at a friend's house? _To Tris' horror, Vermouth agreed to let him go. Tris silently groaned. _'The one time I wish Vermouth was overprotective and refused!' _"I'll pack some stuff for the sleepover then,"

XXX

Mary and Shukichi were cautious people. They had lost Kohji, Tsutomu, and Haru. They didn't want to lose Masumi. When Masumi started seeing one of her friends as a brother figure, they wanted to make sure that Tristan Vineyard was not a bad person and not someone who would lead her down a dark path. They refused to let the family break apart even more.

There was a knock at the door and Mary opened it. "Hello," Tristan greeted nervously. "I'm Tristan Vineyard," _'Please don't notice the similarities between me and Akai! I've obscured my face as best as possible!'_

"Tris-nii!" Masumi rushed to the door. "This is my mom,"

"Pleased to meet you, Sera-san," Tristan bowed respectfully. "Thank you for having me over,"

Masumi grabbed Tris' arm and pulled him inside. "I'll introduce you to my brother,"

"Hello Haneda-san," Tris greeted the shogi player. He was glad that his years of training helped him maintain a poker face, though inwardly he flinched at the scrutinizing glares Mary and Shukichi were giving him. "My name is Tristan Vineyard,"

Masumi and Tris surfed the internet and watched hilarious videos. They attempted to recreate some scenes, of course making the voices overdramatic and exaggerated. When Mary started preparing dinner, Tristan offered to help. Mary was reluctant to let him, under the guise of him being a guest, but eventually caved in when Masumi also wanted to pitch in.

They decided to make homemade pizza. They used premade dough so they didn't have to wait for it to rise. Once everything was rolled out, they poured on the marinara sauce and sprinkled cheese. Typically, mozzarella cheese would've been used. But both Tris and Masumi preferred orange cheese and sprinkled a bunch of shredded cheddar onto the sauce. For the toppings they had pepperoni, bacon, Italian sausages, and ham.

The pizza cooked relatively fast and all four of them began to eat. "So Tristan," Mary began. "Masumi said that your mother is the famous actress Sharon Vineyard? And your sister is Chris Vineyard?"

"Yeah," Tris forced himself to say. "My biological father…he's missing. Mom met another guy and he became my father figure. Although he doesn't share the same DNA as me, he's my dad," The same was with Vermouth. They were both his parents, whether he wanted them or not. The time they had spent raising him, outside of organization business of course, was filled with happy memories.

"Your step-dad sounds nice," Masumi commented.

"Yeah, nice," Tris restrained himself from laughing out loud. _'I never thought there'd be a day where someone would call Gin, the cold blooded murderer of the organization, a nice guy,' _"It must be nice having an older brother," _'I'm jealous of you, Masumi. Though I had two years of time spent with both Akai and Shukichi, you had twelve years of time spent with Shukichi. Sure, I had Akemi who was like an older sister to me, but I miss Pierrot-nii and Taiko Meijin-nii,'_

"I have three brothers," The twelve year old claimed.

"Masumi," Mary warned.

"You don't have to talk about the rest of your family if you don't want to," Tris told her, sensing the atmospheric shift. _'Of course they don't want to talk about Akai since they'll be used as leverage against him if they find out about their connection to him. And they wouldn't want to stir up the trauma of my kidnapping. Masumi's only twelve so I don't think she fully understands the importance of this secrecy yet,'_

"Do you have any hobbies?" Shukichi attempted to change the topic as to not spoil the mood.

"I like drawing," Tris smiled. "I also sometimes get paid to edit the movies that my mom and sister are in,"

"Hey, why don't you show them your art skills?" Masumi suggested. "Tris-nii is really good at drawing!"

"I still need to improve," Tris mumbled. "I haven't really figured out how to shade correctly and my coloring is pretty flat. I can't even draw the wrinkles in clothes yet,"

"I'd like to see some of your drawings," Shukichi said.

Once they finished eating, Tris gave in and took out his sketchbook. It was one he had recently bought so only a few pages were filled in. The drawings were mostly of animals as well as anime characters. "Can you draw a celebrity from memory?" Masumi requested. "You probably saw a lot of celebrities whenever you were with your mom and sister,"

"Let me use a random celebrity generator real quick," Tris took out his phone and went to a website. After a single click, a name popped up. _'Of all the celebrities it could have picked, it chose Haneda Kohji,'_ "Guess I'm drawing Kohji then," He drew the structure lines lightly in pencil and then added the face, neck, torso, arms, and legs. _'Hmm, what clothes should I draw him in? Perhaps a yukata or kimono? I know he had one that had foxes all over. I really liked that one,' _

After a couple more minutes, the line work was finished as he started to add flat colors. He then did a pattern of shogi pieces for the background. Out of habit, he signed the bottom right corner and then handed the finished piece to Masumi. "It's amazing!"

"Why don't you kids pick out a movie to watch and we'll make some hot cocoa?" Mary's suggested.

Tris was a bit confused at the sudden change in tone but shrugged and started to search through the movie list with Masumi. In the kitchen, Shukichi and Mary were staring at the drawing. "That yukata…Haru and I picked it out for Kohji as a Christmas present. It was custom made and only our family and Kohji's parents saw him wearing it. That's the _exact _yukata that Tristan drew,"

"It could just be a coincidence," Mary responded. She didn't want any false hopes, despite the fact that she _desperately _wanted to find her baby boy. "Masumi's friend loves to draw animals,"

"I want to be sure," Shukichi said. "Mom, can you do a maternity test?"

"I doubt he'd agree," Mary looked in the direction of the living room.

"We just need a buccal swab from him," Shukichi reminded. "It can be when he's asleep,"

"If it'll confirm or deny your suspicions, then we can do a maternity test," Mary sighed.

They poured two mugs of hot cocoa, Shukichi secretly spiking Tristan's with sleeping pills. Once Tris was out cold and Masumi had also fallen asleep, Shukichi took a buccal sample from Tris. He sent Mary's and Tristan's DNA samples to a lab to be tested.

The next morning, Tristan was picked up by Jonah. During the car ride home, Tristan started sobbing. "I was so happy. It was like I had finally returned home. We were only missing Papa and Shuichi and then we'd be a whole family again!"

Jonah patted his friend's shoulder. "Be patient, Haru. The organization will eventually fall,"

Tristan nodded. "I can't return to them just yet. The organization will either kill me or drag me back. My family will be murdered. I can't risk that,"

XXX

Two days later, the results came in. Mary read the papers once, twice, and a third time. She didn't want to be mistaken. She fell to her knees, and clutched the papers close to her chest. "Tristan Vineyard is Akai Mitsuharu…"

* * *

**Yeah, it's kinda lame how they started suspecting Tris was Haru. I couldn't really think of anything else. **


	15. Chibi Gin Part IV

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Gin took APTX 4869 and shrank?  
Part IV**

The Detective Boys were at an arcade. "Wow, they have a new shooting game!" Genta and Mitsuhiko were about to play but were rudely shoved out of the way by some middle schoolers.

"Out of the way brats," The middle schoolers said. "These games aren't for babies,"

"Babies!?" Genta growled. "We're not babies!"

"Yeah!" Mitsuhiko nodded. "And we were here first!"

"Brats like you aren't even able to do well in this game," One middle schooler scoffed. "Why don't you go and play your kiddie games?"

"Five thousand yen says that I can beat you," Mizama betted.

"Easy cash," The second bully grinned. "You're on. But we'll be playing the highest level of difficulty,"

"No problem," Mizama agreed.

The game started and of course Mizama was winning. He would've had a perfect score if the other middle schoolers hadn't started throwing attacks. Mizama expected this and dodged and blocked. He then, while still shooting at the screen, defeated his attackers. Despite all of this trouble, Mizama still won the game.

"That was so cool!" Ayumi commented.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Mitsuhiko inquired.

"I learned kung fu from my mentor in Germany," Mizama answered honestly. When he was younger he traveled from country to country until he eventually became stationed in Japan. During his time in Germany, he was taught martial arts so that he could still fight even if he were weaponless. His mentor had been a master of kung fu.

XXX

The Detective Boys played a bunch of arcade games. Mizama was especially talented in the shooting and the racing games. After all, he was formerly and adult and had years of experience. The only problem with the racing games that Mizama had was that it was a bit different from driving a real car. It was similar enough that he was first place though.

One of the games was a dancing game. Ayumi dragged Conan to dance with her. Mitsuhiko and Genta cheered Ayumi on but were jealous of Conan. Afterwards, the two boys had a turn but weren't as talented. "Next is Ai-chan and Mizama-kun!" Ayumi said.

"No thanks," Mizama shook his head. "I think I'll pass,"

"What's wrong, Ikari-kun?" Haibara flashed a smirk at him. "Scared of losing?"

Mizama gave her a 'how-dare-you' look. "I won't lose!"

The two danced, though it was obvious that Haibara was more amused at Mizama's super serious expression as he landed each step with extreme accuracy. It was one of the things that both Haibara and Conan thought they would never see.

XXX

Sometime later, they had been caught up in a case. Conan was not with them at the moment and the only thing the kids could do was run. They had witnessed the serial killers murder yet another victim and were being hunted down like animals. They eventually were cornered.

_ 'I have the same power sneakers as Edogawa and Papa as well as a ball dispensing belt, but I never really kicked objects around,' _Mizama thought. _'I only kicked people whenever close combat was unavoidable. It's also been a couple months so I've probably became really rusty. If only I had a gun!'_

There were three men total, all armed with guns. "We can end this quickly or we can drag this out,"

"G-Gin…" Fear filled Haibara's whispers. "Can't you do something?"

Mizama gritted his teeth. _'I only have one shot,' _He deployed a soccer ball and kicked it in the direction of the nearest man. The ball hit the man's hand, knocking the gun to the ground. Mizama lunged for the gun and quickly fired a shot each at the other two men, disarming them. He then fired a shot into each of their legs to stop them from attacking again. While he was focused on those two, the first man took out a knife and stabbed Mizama in the side.

"DIE YOU DAMN BRAT!"

"MIZAMA-KUN!"

Mizama grimaced in pain but the adrenaline allowed him to fire a bullet into the man's skull. Haibara rushed to his side and started applying first aid. "Heh…before I used to love the look of terror in your eyes as I hunted you down…" Mizama whispered so only Haibara could hear. "But now…I don't like that look on your face…"

XXX

Mizama woke up in the hospital. It was already nightfall and Haru had stayed by his side the entire time, though he had fallen asleep in the chair in the process. Conan, who had recently just entered, stood next to Haru. "You protected them,"

"Of course I did," Mizama sat up, slightly hissing as he did so. "They're my friends,"

"Thank you," Conan said. "You've changed since you shrunk,"

"It's the freedom," Mizama replied. "I don't want it taken away. But…if I ever have to choose between freedom and my friends…I'll choose my friends," He let out a low chuckle. "Who would've thought I'd ever say that line? If Vermouth overheard, I'd never hear the end of it,"

"So…you're actually Gin?" Haru had actually just been resting his eyes and had overheard their conversation.

Mizama looked like a deer caught in headlights. He managed to work up the courage to speak. "Do you hate me?"

Haru hesitated but brought him into a hug. "How can I hate you when you're so adorable like this?" He let out a laugh. "But we're going to need to set some ground rules. No killing people,"

"What if they try to kill me and my friends?" Mizama questioned.

"No killing them," Haru smirked. "But I didn't say that you can't _maim _them,"

_'Crap, it'll be bad if Cognac hears about the attempted murder!' _Conan's eyes widened. "Where are those three criminals?"

"They just mysteriously disappeared," Cognac claimed as he entered the room and handed a teddy bear to Mizama.

"I know that he's Gin so you don't have to keep the father act in front of me," Haru told him.

"Mizama seems to like the bear," Cognac pointed at their son.

Mizama was hugging the stuffed animal and burying his face in its fur. "So soft and fluffy…" He realized that all eyes were on him so he cleared his throat. "Uh…thanks for the bear,"

"If you know that he's Gin, then do you know that I'm Cognac?" The blue haired man inquired.

"I've always known you were Cognac but I pretended that I didn't," Haru revealed. "I'm a good actor. I went to a two week long acting camp,"

"What did you do in acting camp anyway?" Cognac asked.

"It was horrible!" Haru had a terrified expression. "They were all really strict!"

"Unless you had Kaa-san as your instructor, it couldn't have been _that _bad," Conan rolled his eyes.

"She was the head instructor!"

"You have my condolences,"

XXX

"HARU-CHAN!" The front door was knocked off its hinges and Yukiko stood there, fuming. "How could you not tell us that you have a son!?"

"Now dear," Yusaku tried to calm her down. "Please don't destroy our house or hurt Haru-kun,"

"I want to meet my new grandson!" Yukiko demanded.

_'Women are terrifying!' _Mizama hid behind Haru, this time actually scared. _'Who the hell is she!?'_

"Yukiko-san, please don't be so angry," Haru somehow was calm. "Did Shin-kun inform about Mizama's identity?"

"Yes," Yukiko lowered his voice to a normal tone. "He said that although he's still wary of him, he does trust him,"

Mizama got a better look at Yukiko. "Aren't you Vermouth's friend?"

"I'm Kudo Yukiko," She introduced herself and then pointed to her husband. "He's my husband, Yusaku,"

"You're rather friendly towards me, despite the fact that I tried to kill your son," Mizama noted.

"I was going to murder you at first but Shin-kun said that you saved the Detective Boys and got stabbed," Yukiko said. "That proves that even you can change,"

* * *

**Even though Haru knows that Mizama is Gin, he'll still treat him the same. **

**As for that acting camp…Yukiko is **_**very **_**strict. When Shinichi was in third grade and got the lead role of Ikyuu-san for a play, Yukiko trained him "halfway to hell." **


	16. Karasuma Renya X Haru Part I

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Haru and Karasuma Renya were soulmates?  
This has got to be the most WTF WIVerse ever**

He hated fancy parties. He had been forced to wear a stuffy suit and had his hair gelled neatly back. The tie around his neck felt like a noose, ever so slowly suffocating him. The party host was some sort of acquaintance of the Haneda's and Shukichi was too ill to attend. As a result, Haru had to go in his stead. He didn't mind helping his brother, but he just found fancy parties to be boring.

Currently, Haru sat at a table by himself while his uncle and aunt were socializing. He terribly bored out of his mind. There weren't many phone games he was interested and he was caught up with all of the manga he was reading. He wanted to watch anime, but he didn't want to embarrass himself amongst such high class people. Thus, this resulted in him scribbling on his hand with a pen, hoping that he wasn't interrupting anything important with his soulmate. He made sure that his words were as small as he could write them, but still readable.

_ I'm bored._

A few moments later, he received a response.

_**Hello bored. I'm your soulmate.**_

Haru smiled, internally cringing at the terrible joke.

_ I hope I'm not being a bother. If I am, I'll quickly wash the ink off and leave you alone._

The response was faster this time.

_** You will **_**never **_**be a bother. Is something wrong?**_

_It's nothing serious. I'm just stuck at a fancy party. I don't understand why people like these events. It's rather…lame._

_**What a coincidence. I am hosting a party at the moment. I'm sure if you were to attend my party, I would've made your night **_**exciting. **_**We would've spent it in my room.**_

Red tinted Haru's cheeks. Sometimes he wished he knew his soulmate's name so he could confront him face to face, but some supernatural force prevented soulmates from revealing their own name through the soul script.

_ Oi! I told you I'm at a fancy party! What if someone saw this written on my hand!? I'm gonna wash this off!_

_**Oh, were you having indecent thoughts? I merely meant watching anime and reading manga. You did say that they were your favorite past times. Were you suggesting that we would be taking our relationship to such an intimate level? I don't mind but I'd rather meet you and learn your name first.**_

Haru hurried to the bathroom to wash the ink off, hoping that nobody had seen it.

XXX

Karasuma Renya was hosting a party, under his public name of Krage Regis, and had invited many rich and noble families whom he became acquainted with over the years. He was over a hundred years old, but he had the appearance of a young man in his twenties. With his slick black hair and sharp red eyes, many people fawned over him. But those people didn't matter to him. The only person that mattered to him was his soulmate.

After decades of never having a response to all the soul scripts, he had given up hope of ever finding his soulmate. Perhaps they had no mutual feelings in the aspect of being destined for another. But less than two decades ago, he started having words written along his skin, words that were not written by him, but by his soulmate. He was elated. Over the years, they wrote to each other but never revealed any personal information about each other.

When he noticed words on his hand being written in the midst of his conversation, he excused himself to read and respond privately.

_I'm bored._

_**Hello bored. I'm your soulmate.**_

He hoped that at least lightened his soulmate's mood, even if it was a little bit.

_I hope I'm not being a bother. If I am, I'll quickly wash the ink off and leave you alone._

Karasuma frowned. Even though he had never met his soulmate, he loved him deeply. He had waited decades for his soulmate to be born. He would always make time for him.

_** You will **_**never **_**be a bother. Is something wrong?**_

_It's nothing serious. I'm just stuck at a fancy party. I don't understand why people like these events. It's rather…lame._

Karasuma grinned, deciding to tease his soulmate.

_**What a coincidence. I am hosting a party at the moment. I'm sure if you were to attend my party, I would've made your night **_**exciting. **_**We would've spent it in my room.**_

_Oi! I told you I'm at a fancy party! What if someone saw this written on my hand!? I'm gonna wash this off!_

Karasuma had decided to take a seat back inside the party hall. If anyone was bothered by him communicating with his soulmate during such an event, he would send them and order his crows to murder them later. He noticed that there was one other person who was also writing a soul script. That person was red and flustered, as if he had read something embarrassing. _'Strange. Could he be my soulmate?'_

_**Oh, were you having indecent thoughts? I merely meant watching anime and reading manga. You did say that they were your favorite past times. Were you suggesting that we would be taking our relationship to such an intimate level? I don't mind but I'd rather meet you and learn your name first.**_

Karasuma watched as the blonde man turned an even darker shade of red and hurried to the bathroom. A few minutes later, the writing on his hand disappeared. Once he saw the man exit the bathroom, his eyes landed on the now clean hands, empty of soul script. _'Interesting,' _He quickly snapped a photo of the man and sent it to Rum, demanding he get all information on him. He wanted to know _everything _about his soulmate.

XXX

**Name: **Field Haru  
**Age: **19  
**Gender: **Male  
**Birthplace: **England  
**Current Residence: **221B Beika Street  
**Family: **Information Unavailable  
**Occupation:  
**Waiter at Café Poirot  
Touto University Student

Karasuma frowned at the familial information being unavailable. _'This only shows up if files were altered, such as if we were searching for family members of FBI Agents. Is Haru-chan in hiding? Who is after him and his family?'_ His blood was boiling with rage. _'I'll find out who is after Haru-chan and kill them myself!'_

XXX

Karasuma was currently dressed in t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He didn't' want to stand out too much in Café Poirot. As he entered, he caught sight of FBI Agents at the counter with Haru taking their orders. Karasuma was filled with jealousy and glared at them from the corner of his eyes. He took a seat at the counter but as far away from them as possible.

Once Haru had taken the FBI's orders, he walked over to Karasuma. "Hello, do you know what you want to order or would you like more time to think about it?"

"Macaroni gratin and an iced latte please," Karasuma requested. He was definitely not internally panicking at the fact that he was actually speaking to his soulmate in person.

Once Karasuma had finished his meal, he placed a large wad of cash on the counter. Haru gave him a bewildered look. "Sir…this is too much,"

"The leftover from the bill is your tip," Karasuma told him with a smile. _'…What the hell is the FBI doing? It's not like them to make such a scene in public, especially Akai Shuichi. Perhaps he is just a lookalike? Yes, I must've been mistaken. There is no way that man is Akai Shuichi,'_

Akai looked like he wanted to storm over towards Karasuma, but his three companions were holding him back. When he tried to shout obscenities, a hand flew to cover his mouth.

"Sir, even if I deduct the bill from this amount, the remaining is too much," Haru refused. "I can't accept this,"

"Then donate it to charity," Karasuma told him. "If you give the money back to me, I'll toss it in the trash. You wouldn't want such a large amount of cash to go to waste, right?"

"T-Then at least tell me your name!" Haru requested. "That way I can tell the charity that it was you who donated it!"

"Krage Regis," Karasuma answered and then left.

XXX

_Hey Soulmate-san, I met a really weird guy today._

_**Oh? **_

_ That's odd. You usually ask if he was bothering me._

_** Maybe I'm the weird guy.**_

_ That'd be impossible since we don't know each other's faces. Anyway, the guy gave me an absurd tip. I didn't want to accept it but he said he'd toss if the money was given back to him. So I took his advice and donated it to charity in his name._

_** Who is this guy?**_

_Krage Regis. I did some research and apparently he was the host of the party I went to last week! But why the hell would he give me that money?_

_** Krage sounds like a mysterious guy.**_

_ He seems suspicious._

Karasuma pouted at the three words. "Hey Vermouth," He addressed his favorite crow who was currently in his office. "Is offering half a million yen for a tip at a café suspicious?"

"Yes," Vermouth flatly told him. "Yes, it is very suspicious,"

_**Maybe he was flirting with you?**_

_ Oh. That's probably why my older brother was trying to murder him. Thankfully his coworkers held him back._

_ 'That explains why the Akai Lookalike was angry at me,'_ Karasuma hummed.

_** Are you falling for Krage's charms?**_

_ I'd rather be with you. I've known you longer and you _are _my soulmate._

Karasuma couldn't help but smile widely at the declaration.

XXX

Karasuma ate breakfast at the café every single morning, as long as Haru was working that day. After several days of not seeing Haru, he inquired about his whereabouts. Haru's brother had died. The pieces started to come together. He never saw the Akai Lookalike in the café after Kir had successfully killed Akai Shuichi. It was too much of a coincidence. Akai Shuichi had been Haru's older brother.

_** Are you okay?**_

_ I'm fine. Why?_

_ 'Liar…' _Karasuma had never felt so conflicted before. He had never hated himself so much. He was the reason why his soulmate was hurting. He was the one who had ordered Kir to kill Akai.

* * *

**Yes, I literally just made a crack ship between Akai's precious baby brother and the boss of the organization. **

**Karasuma Renya is very protective and possessive of his soulmate. Will Haru ever find out that Krage Regis is his soulmate? Will he find out that Krage Regis is actually Karasuma Renya? Will Akai try to kill Krage the next time he goes to the café as Subaru? Who knows?**

**Krage is Danish for crow and Regis is Latin for King. Krage Regis means Crow King.**


	17. A Lonely Christmas

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**A Lonely Christmas  
Haru is sad**

_'I've never realized how empty the house has gotten,' _Haru thought. It was Christmas Day. Conan was spending it with the Mouri's of course. Yusaku and Yukiko were in the US. Akai had gone back to the US to spend the holidays with Akemi and Michael. Mary and Masumi were in England. Shukichi was celebrating with the rest of the Haneda Family.

Haru had sat up the Christmas tree in the living room and decorated the living room. Despite the room being illuminated by the lights, the Christmas mood itself felt dim. There was a pile of presents under the tree addressed to Shinichi, Haru, and Cora. Cora had slept in the tree and when she noticed that Haru had woken up, she jumped onto his shoulders. "Mrow,"

"It's not _really_ empty," Haru smiled, though in his eyes sadness was visible, and petted his cat. "I have you of course. Let's get some breakfast and then we'll open some presents,"

"Mrow," Cora nuzzled her face against Haru's.

Haru chuckled and set Cora down onto the carpeted floor. He headed to the kitchen where he prepared his and Cora's breakfast. He had learned how to make homemade cat food for special occasions such as holidays, wanting Cora to enjoy more than just the dried cat food from the store. Within half an hour, everything was cooked and the two ate in silence.

Haru started thinking about the past Christmases he had spent in the Detective Conan World. In his first and second year, his family was complete (except for Masumi but she hadn't been born yet). The holidays were filled with happiness and joy and laughter. He and his brothers had received amazing gifts from their parents and relatives. He still missed his original parents, Marinette and Adrien Field, but he refused to burden anyone with his sorrows.

It was the next year when things started going downhill. The Akai Family had moved to Japan after Kohji's death and Tsutomu's disappearance. Akai had left for the US. Shukichi tried to keep the mood happy as it was Masumi's first Christmas, but it was never as bright as the years prior. When Shukichi had graduated high school, he had moved out to start his shogi career. Haru forced himself to pretend to be completely happy during the holidays to keep Masumi's spirits up too.

When Mary and Masumi moved back to England, Haru celebrated Christmas with Shinichi and Professor Agasa. But now, he couldn't spend the holidays with Shinichi since he had shrunk and became Conan. Haru didn't want to disturb Professor Agasa and Haibara. Those two really did seem like a grandfather and granddaughter duo. He'd feel a bit out of place if he were to spend the winter holidays with them.

Haru then started thinking about the Christmases _before _Akai Mitsuharu, the Christmases spent as Michael Leo Field. He couldn't really remember much before high school years, but from ages fifteen to seventeen, the three Christmases he could remember had the same feel as his first two Christmases in the Detective Conan World.

"Mrow?" Cora put a paw to Haru's hand, concerned over the tears.

"I'm fine," Haru's voice betrayed his words. "I'm really fine, Cora," _'It's already been nineteen years but…I still can't forget them. I mean, I don't _want _to forget them, I just want to forget the pain that it causes when I remember them,'_

* * *

**Don't worry, I'm planning on uploading a happier Christmas short on Christmas Day.**


	18. Christmas

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**Christmas Special  
Starring the Akai Family**

**Haru: 1 Year Old**

"Come on Haru," Tsutomu urged the one year old. "It'll be fun,"

"No!" Haru refused to take a single step onto the frozen pond. He clutched tightly onto Shuichi's leg.

"Dad, he's too young to learn how to ice skate," Shuichi crouched down and picked his baby brother up.

"Come here Haru," Tsutomu reached to take his son.

Haru screamed at the action. "UWAH!" As Michael Leo Field, he spent his entire seventeen years of life in Hawaii. The only place he could skate would've been Ice Palace. He had only been there twice in those seventeen years and never truly learned how to skate. Why the hell would he trust himself to skate on a frozen _pond_, as in the ice could break any moment and they'd plummet into the icy waters?

"Tsutomu-ojisan, stop bullying my baby cousin!" Kohji scolded as he skated by. "I'll tell Mary-obasan you made Haru-chan cry!"

"Don't tell her!" Tsutomu begged. "I was just trying to teach Haru how to skate! I didn't mean to make Haru cry!"

"Hey Haru, do you want me to hold you?" Shuichi offered.

Haru nodded. Even though he was afraid of the ice breaking, he knew that someone like Akai Shuichi was cautious. He'd be safe with his big brother. "Uh-huh,"

Shuichi started skating with Haru in his arms. There were two things that Haru hadn't taken into account: One, Akai Shuichi was currently younger and thus more reckless than his adult counterpart. Two, Akai Shuichi was bloody awful at ice skating. Currently Shuichi had lost control and to make matters worse, the ice beneath them had begun to crack.

The two brothers barely had any time to scream before the ice broke and they sank into the frozen depths beneath.

XXX

**Haru: 9 Years Old (A few hours after The Wizard of the Ripples) **

"And that is how Pierrot-nii and I almost died," Haru finished his retelling to seven year old Masumi.

"What did Papa do?" Masumi asked. "Did he save you and Shuu-nii?"

"He tried to but once he was in the water, he remembered that he didn't know how to swim. Kohji saved all three of us," Akai informed. "Honestly, Dad should've at least learned how to swim before taking us to a frozen _pond_. It may be frozen but it could've broken at any time,"

"You didn't know how to swim back then either…"

XXX

**Haru: 19 Years Old**

"Yay! Ice skating!" Two year old Michael cheered as he and Akemi slowly slid across the ice rink. "Daddy, skate with us!"

"You go on ahead!" Akai was clutching onto the railing for dear life, taking small forward movements. "I'll catch up!" He decided to finally take a step without holding the railing and immediately started spinning out of control, somehow dodging every single skater that was in the rink too. He eventually lost his balance and fell on his back.

"Shuichi-kun, I can teach you how to skate if you want," Akemi offered.

"No, I'm good," Akai told her. "Teach Mikey how to skate,"

"I actually think he's skating better than you…" Akemi turned to the two year old that was able to skate without his parents' help. "You're the one that needs the most help," _'Haru-san _did _mention that you were terrible at ice skating. You can snipe someone from seven hundred yards away but you can't skate for your life…'_

* * *

**So it's canon to the HaruVerse that Akai Shuichi cannot ice skate at all. The good thing is that if someone were to try to shoot him while he's ice skating, Akai will dodge every single bullet.**

**If you have any questions about the HaruVerse or the WIVerse characters, feel free to leave them in the reviews. Just state if you're referring to the HaruVerse or the WIVerse. As long as the answer doesn't contain significant spoilers for the future of the HaruVerse, then I'll do my best to answer them in the next chapter's author's note.**

**Hiyori: **Why do the names of Haru's parents from the past life/real world remind me of the Miraculous Ladybug main characters?**  
Skai: **Because I couldn't think of names for Michael's parents and I had finished watching the latest Miraculous Ladybug episodes at the time of deciding his parents' names.

**Omake  
Continuation of A Lonely Christmas**

Haru heard knocking at the front door and quickly put on his poker face. He opened the door and found Haibara standing there. "Do you really need me to tell you to come over?"

"Eh?" Haru blinked in confusion. "But…it's Christmas?"

"You're not spending Christmas alone," Haibara told him. "Cora doesn't count,"

"Yeah but aren't you and Professor Agasa celebrating together?" Haru asked. "I don't want to intrude,"

"You're family too," Haibara reminded. "Your brother and my sister are dating. That means we're in-laws,"

"I'm fine though," Haru said.

"I have the spare tranquilizer watch," Haibara threatened.

Haru picked up Cora and the presents addressed to the two of them. "Okay, let's go!"


	19. Heir

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Haru became the heir to the Organization?  
Because the plot wasn't ****ed up enough**

Haru had gotten bored and thus had tagged along with the Mouri's and Conan to the Sunset Manor. He knew that the Sunset Manor was supposed to end with the paint peeling revealing the entire building to be made of gold, though he didn't remember the solution to the code. This resulted in Haru doing a bunch of random shit until he acquired the desired results. At the news that the mystery had been solved, reporters swarmed Haru. It was declared that the manor now belonged to him.

XXX

Karasuma Renya was shocked. Somebody had solved the code he himself had failed to solve all those years ago. The young man must be incredibly smart. "Bring him to me!"

"What condition would you want him in?" Gin asked.

"Alive and as unharmed as possible," Karasuma ordered. "I don't want him having a negative impression,"

"But…kidnapping him is automatically a negative impression?"

"Just for that, since I know you hate Vermouth, she'll be tagging along with you,"

XXX

Akai had dropped by for a visit and was chatting with Haru. The doorbell rang and Haru opened the door, coming face to face against Gin. "Hello," Gin tried to sound as polite as possible. "Are you Kudo Haru?"

"Yes," Haru was glad that he hadn't opened the door all the way. Akai and Gin could not see each other and with the tone Gin was using, Akai wouldn't be able to recognize Gin's voice right away.

"My boss would like to meet with you," Gin requested. "Please follow me to my car,"

"And if I decline?" Haru tried to remain as calm as possible. "I mean, I have no idea who the hell you are. You literally just waltzed up to my front door and told me that your boss, who is probably some sort of underground criminal, wants to meet me,"

_'Who the hell's at the door!?' _Akai's big brother senses were tingling and he quietly made his behind Haru.

"I'm afraid I'd have to use force if necessary," Gin said.

Haru ducked and Akai punched Gin in the face. "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS BABY BROTHER!"

Vermouth, who sat in the back of Gin's car, had been filming the entire encounter. Her poker face had been shattered at the fact that Akai had managed to punch Gin in the face and had broken Gin's nose. "Holy shit…"

"A-Akai Shuichi!?" Gin stumbled back a few feet and clutched his bleeding nose. "Why are you here!?"

"I should be asking you that you pervert!" Akai snapped. "You were going to kidnap my precious baby brother and do who knows what to him!"

Realizing the implications, Gin took another step back. "The boss wants to meet him!" He knew Mama Bears were dangerous, but nothing had prepared him for Big Brother Bears. Why was it plural? Because he could sense another dark aura in the vicinity.

Haneda Shukichi's approach had been done in complete stealth and he now pointed a handgun at Vermouth's forehead. "Why don't you let Shuichi-niisan and I tag along?"

"Hi Kichi-nii!" Haru waved like an innocent child. "Aren't you supposed to be at a shogi match?"

"Hi Haru! Hi Shuichi-niisan!" Shukichi greeted. "I left in the middle of the match because my big brother senses told me that someone was threatening my precious baby brother,"

Sensing that they had no choice, Gin allowed the two older brothers to accompany Haru.

XXX

Karasuma stared as the five people entered. "Gin, Vermouth…did you just bring Akai Shuichi and Haneda Meijin into my office?"

"Boss, they're Kudo Haru's older brothers!" Vermouth's expression was full of panic.

"Interesting," Karasuma hummed. "It's no wonder why he was able to solve my mansion's code,"

"You're Karasuma Renya," Haru plopped down into a chair. "Leader of the organization that uses alcoholic codenames,"

"Kudo-san—"

"My name's legally Field Haru," He interrupted. "The media just calls me Kudo Haru because I live in the Kudo Residence,"

"The reason I invited you here—"

"Kidnapped him," Shukichi corrected. "You sent these two to kidnap him,"

"Field-san, you managed to solve the code of my Sunset Manor, something that nobody, including me, has been ever to accomplish," Karasuma announced. "I have decided to name you my heir,"

The room was deathly silent for a moment.

Finally, Haru broke the silence. "So…I'm rich now?" _'This reminds me of that fanfiction, Darkest Nightmare AU, by FunahoMisaki where Conan becomes the heir to the organization after Karasuma learns that he solved the Sunset Villa code,'_

"Yes," Karasuma nodded. "All my riches belong to you now,"

"Akai Masutora Mitsuharu, you can't be seriously considering this!" Akai exclaimed at Haru's expression. "Besides, our uncle and aunt are already rich!"

"Pierrot-nii," Haru addressed. "I want to be able to pay for my own wedding because I know that if Uncle Yasuharu and Aunt Ichiyo were to organize it, they would hire several snipers and hitmen to murder my boyfriend-soon-to-be-husband,"

"Your _boyfriend_?" Shukichi's voice remained even and calm, making him even more terrifying. "I would like to meet this person,"

Haru casually opened the door and peeked into the hallway. "Can someone tell Cognac to come to the boss' office?"

A few minutes later, Cognac entered the room. He stared at his boyfriend, then at Gin and Vermouth, then his future brother-in-laws, and finally at his boss. "I'm confused,"

"Jonah, you know how I told you who my family members are and that I was going to wait a bit before you to meeting them?" Haru hugged Cognac's arm. "Well…you can formally meet my big brothers now!"

"In the office…of the organization's boss?" Cognac raised a brow.

"By the way, I'm apparently the heir to the organization now," Haru added in a casual tone. "So we're rich now. We can start planning our wedding,"

"Wait, what?" Cognac stared at Haru as if he had grown another head. "Am I high? It's probably because of all those chemicals I sniffed in the lab even though everyone told me not to. Martini always said that I might end up suffering harsh side effects," He suddenly felt the killing intent of not just Akai and Shukichi, but also from Mary, Masumi, and the entire Haneda Clan. His instincts told him to run which he did so with Akai and Shukichi hot on his heels.

"Hey, can you call Rum here?" Haru requested.

Within moments, Rum was in the office. "Did I just see Akai Shuichi and Haneda Shukichi chasing Cognac?"

"Yes but that's not why I called you here," Karasuma replied. "This boy, Field Haru, is my heir,"

Haru casually walked over to Rum and slammed his face against the wall, cracking the material. "You murdered my cousin, Haneda Kohji. Now I'm going to make your life a living hell,"

XXX

Taking a break from torturing Rum, Haru walked up to Bourbon. "Rye wasn't responsible for Scotch's death,"

"Kudo Haru-san?" Bourbon questioned, recognizing him from the news. "I was unaware that you were a member of the organization,"

"I'm not," Haru denied. "But stop changing the topic. Scotch was about to commit suicide but Rye stopped him. They both heard your approaching footsteps and thought that it was someone else, another organization member. With Rye distracted, Scotch pulled the trigger,"

Bourbon's eyes widened at the revelation. "Liar…Liar! You weren't there! You don't know the truth! That bastard Rye forced Scotch to kill himself!"

"Morofushi Hiromitsu-san thought it was someone like Gin heading to the roof, not you," Haru told him softly. "It was neither Akai Shuichi's fault nor was it yours, Furuya Rei-san,"

Bourbon wouldn't let himself have a breakdown in front of this man. "Why are you telling me this? You know who I am since you used my real name just now. Who exactly are you?"

"It doesn't matter," Haru shook his head. "But do you know where I can get a copy of the APTX 4869 files?"

XXX

"I have your files for APTX 4869!" Haru held the folder up as he entered the professor's house. "You can now make the antidote!"

Conan, Haibara, and Professor Agasa stared at him with wide eyes. "How!?"

"Oh you know, I just entered the labs, walked over to the file cabinets, decided I didn't want to go through the hassle of looking through all the files, and got Rum to do it for me," Haru shrugged. "Oh, and you don't have to worry about the crows hunting you guys down now,"

"What!?"

"Also the boss made me his heir so I'm rich now," Haru added. "Oh, you three are invited to my wedding by the way. Hopefully my family stops trying to kill Jonah by then, or at least long enough that we're able to sign the wedding documents,"

XXX

Akai Tsutomu had been found, alive and well. This distracted Haru's family long enough for Cognac to hide and tend to his wounds. Tsutomu had been in hiding all this time and had been disguised as a random background character, hence why Haru hadn't immediately recognized him. Nobody would think that unimportant characters were secretly very important characters in disguise.

Once everything died down, Haru and Cognac—Jonah, not Cognac—were getting married. After a lot of puppy eyes and pleading, Haru's family agreed to not murder Jonah until after the ceremony. Jonah was dressed in a grey suit while Haru wore a red one. The wedding went smoothly and they were officially husband and husband.

After the wedding was over and Haru's family started hunting Jonah down again, all law enforcements from around the world took down the organization. Parents and children that had been separated were reunited. Haru declared that all of the orphans were his sons and daughters. His family adored Haru's new children and started doting on them, forgoing their Jonah Hunt.

Karasuma Renya sat in his cell, awaiting his execution. He had lived for many years but with each dose of life extending elixir he drank, the shorter the amount of time was added to his lifespan. Eventually, he was completely immune to it. He had grown rather bored with his organization, hence why he had intended on finding an heir before his death. He didn't care that it had been brought down, it had been amusing to see how Haru used his newfound riches and power.

* * *

**Yes, Akemi and Michael attended the wedding.  
Michael is very happy with all of his new cousins. Mary and Tsutomu are shocked that they have so many grandchildren. Yukiko is a very doting aunt (she refuses to be called a grandma/grandaunt). **

**If you ship Haru/Cognac, then check out my doujinshi called **_**The Incubus' Stalker**_**. It's incomplete but more pages will be published in the future. Overprotective Lempo!Shuu will also appear.  
**_**The Akai Family are descendants of demons and Haru just so happens to be an incubus. The thing is, he hasn't even used his seduction charms on anyone, yet Cognac seems to have fallen in love with him! The worst part is that Cognac now stalks Haru!**_**  
Link: fav DOT me SLASH ddn7vxq**


	20. Hostage

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if someone took Haru hostage?  
We all know they're gonna die**

A man, Ishikawa Taro, had taken everyone in café Poirot hostage. It just so happened that Haru was the only one on shift that day and there were no other customers at the time of the hostage situation. In other words, Haru was the sole hostage. Ishikawa demanded several millions worth of yen as well as his partners in prison to be released.

"Ishikawa-san, for your own safety, I suggest giving up and letting Haru-kun go!" Inspector Megure said through a megaphone.

"Shut up!" Ishikawa shouted. "I said I want my money and my partners to be freed! Then the brat lives!"

Haru was calm and unimpressed. "You know, this is going to result in your death,"

"Shut up!" Ishikawa slapped Haru.

"Ishikawa-san, after assaulting Haru-kun, we are unable to guarantee your safety!" Inspector Megure shouted. "We shall prepare your obituary!"

"Guarantee my safety?" Ishikawa scoffed. "Nobody will even try to stop me! I have this waiter as my hostage!" He suddenly tensed up, his eyes widening and his body starting to sweat buckets. "W-What's going on?"

"I hope you realize that one could get in and out through the bathroom window," Haru smiled innocently. "Oh, and I have a _very _overprotective brother that just arrived,"

XXX

Gin and Vodka were walking down the street when a bloody and battered man landed a few feet away from them. Both men were surprised since it was not an everyday occurrence. Ishikawa tried to stand up and run away. "P-Please! No more!"

"You think that's the end of it?" Akai started slamming Ishikawa's head against the cement. "You slapped my precious baby brother you son of a bitch! I'll make sure you suffer!"

"A-Akai Shuichi?" Vodka stuttered.

Akai paused for a moment and glared at them with so much malice that even _Gin _trembled in fear. "What? Can't you see I'm busy here?" He continued beating the shit out of Ishikawa. "Nobody hurts my precious baby brother and lives!"

"Hey Pierrot-nii," Haru casually walked over to them. "The police said to make sure the corpse is at least retrievable, so no throwing him into the ocean,"

"Fine, tell them that they'll have to fish his skeleton out from the piranha pond at the Haneda Estate," Akai once again stopped harming Ishikawa and started wrapping Haru up in several layers of bubble wrap that appeared out of nowhere. "I need to make sure you are safe,"

"Niichan, stop!" Haru whined. "This is overdoing it! People are going to give me weird looks!"

"If anyone bothers you, then tell me and I'll throw them into the piranha pond too," Akai claimed.

Gin and Vodka slowly backed away before deciding to take a longer route to Gin's car.

XXX

"We have identified a sibling of Akai Shuichi's," Karasuma announced. "We'll take Field Haru hostage and force Akai to work for us,"

"Are you trying to get us all killed!?" Gin interrupted.

"Gin, I did not expect this rude behavior from you of all people," Karasuma scolded. "I highly doubt that Field will be able to provide much of a fight though,"

"Didn't you watch the news, boss?" Vodka asked. "Haven't you heard about Ishikawa Taro?"

"Yeah, he was beaten to near death and then tossed into a pond full of piranhas to be eaten alive," Karasuma shrugged. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Akai Shuichi did that to Ishikawa!" Gin snapped. "He threw out his morals and literally tortured the man for taking Field hostage! He did this in broad daylight and the police didn't even bother stopping him! They supported Akai and just told him to make sure the corpse was retrievable!"

"Gin, it was probably an Akai Lookalike," Vermouth said and pinched the man's cheek. "You're not anyone disguised as Gin like I suspected. You must be sick or drugged to be acting like this,"

"Fine, I'll assign someone else to capture Field," Karasuma said.

"Hey," Everyone turned to the doorway where Haneda Shukichi entered with the overprotective brother aura filling the room. "What's this about kidnapping my precious baby brother?"

That was the day that Haneda Shukichi singlehandedly tortured and killed Karasuma Renya after sensing someone planning Haru's kidnapping. It was also that day that the organization became forced to work under the Haneda Family as a subdivision of the Mitsuharu Protection Club. After hearing of its new management, no intelligence agency tried to continue bringing down the organization, fearing the wrath of the Mitsuharu Protection Club.

**Omake**

"Fishy!" One year old Haru waddled over to the pond's edge and petted the nearest fish.

The piranhas attempted to take a large chunk of the baby's chubby fingers, but once they felt the threatening auras of everyone nearby, they closed their mouths and allowed Haru to continue petting them.

Not even piranhas dared to evoke the Mitsuharu Protection Club's wrath.

* * *

**Ghost Kohji is one of the council members of the Mitsuharu Protection Club. Yes, they have to say the entire name every time they refer to it. Calling them the MPC means you are shortening Haru's name and thus disrespecting him in their eyes.**

**Here are **_**some**_** of the Mitsuharu Protection Club Rules:  
-Protect Mitsuharu. Whether it be your life, your fame, or your riches on the line, Mitsuharu's wellbeing comes first.  
-Harming Mitsuharu results in your torture and then death.  
-Planning to harm Mitsuharu results in your torture and death.  
-Thinking about harming Mitsuharu results in your torture and death.  
-Anybody with impure intentions towards Mitsuharu shall be tortured **_**slowly**_** and killed. (*cough*Cognac*cough*) **

**Possible Future Chapters:  
What if Haru was Shukichi's twin and became a PSB Officer? (I made him Shukichi's twin so he's around Bourbon's age)  
What if Haru broke into FBI Headquarters? (Concept 4)  
What if Haru became an FBI Agent? (Basically if WIVerse Haru was more useful than in the HaruVerse)  
What if Karasuma ordered Cognac to get close to Haru like how Akai got close to Akemi? (The thing is…Cognac and Haru are already dating)  
What if Haru was a red blood cell? (Cells at Work! Crossover)**


	21. Karasuma Renya X Haru Part II

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Haru and Karasuma Renya were soulmates?  
Things are getting tense**

"It's good to see you again," Karasuma said to Haru once he started returning to the café. "I've been worried. You haven't been here for a while,"

"Thank you for your concern but my personal life is none of your business," Haru told him. "I have a life outside of work,"

"I would like to ask you out on a date," Karasuma offered. _'I'll make sure he never finds out the truth. At first I wanted him to rule the organization alongside me, but now I want to keep him away from such business,'_

"No," Haru rejected. "I have a soulmate who's alive and well,"

"Have you met him face to face yet?" Karasuma asked. _'I can't believe I'm competing with myself for Haru-chan's affections!' _"Give me a chance to prove myself to be worthy of you,"

"Krage-san, is this why you've been giving me large tips?" Haru frowned. "You think I'm someone who can be _bought?"_

"No," Karasuma shook his head. "I apologize if it was offensive. I meant no harm by it," _'You're much more than a price tag,'_

XXX

Haru currently sat at his desk. "I know Regis is Latin for king. Does that mean that Krage is also Latin?" He used an online translator but no results came up. "Maybe I should use the detect language?" He did so and his eye twitched. "In Swedish…krage means collar?" After going through multiple languages, Haru stopped at Danish. "Krage means crow…"

_'Krage Regis…' _Haru thought. _'Crow King…No, it's just a coincidence. Karasuma Renya wouldn't make his alias _that_ obvious,'_

"Haru, dinner is ready," Subaru knocked on his door. "Haru?"

Haru opened the door. "Chewy, there's something I need to ask of you,"

"Okay, who do I need to kill?" Subaru asked.

"No, not that," Haru shook his head. "I need you to pretend to be my soulmate. Krage Regis asked me out on a date and I rejected him. He doesn't seem to be the type to give up so if I claim that Okiya Subaru is my soulmate, he'll leave me alone,"

"Are you sure I can't just kill him?" Subaru asked. "It'll be easier,"

"No because I'll be a suspect since I came into contact with him the most," Haru said.

XXX

The next morning, Haru was accompanied to work by Subaru. When Karasuma arrived, he glared at the strawberry-blonde man. "Haru-san, who is he?"

"My soulmate," Haru lied. "You said that I haven't met my soulmate face to face. Well, now I have and he and I hit off great,"

Karasuma's eye twitched. _'That man isn't his soulmate! Haru-chan is _mine_! He must've manipulated him!' _"Hello. My name's Krage Regis. And you are?"

"Okiya Subaru," He shook the offered hand, noting the tightness of the grip as if the other wanted to break his hand. "Haru's soulmate,"

_'Keep calm, Renya,' _Karasuma forced himself to smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, I love him!" Haru hugged Subaru's arm. _'As a brother of course. I just want you to leave me alone, you creep,'_

Karasuma dug his nails into his palm. "Would…would you both like to come to the party I'm hosting next month?"

"We would love to," Subaru claimed. _'Go die in a ditch you perverted bastard! The moment I see you trying to do something inappropriate with my precious baby brother, I'm going to torture you! I don't care if I get arrested, I won't let you take advantage of Haru!'_

XXX

_**How was your day?**_

_ It was fine. I think I finally got that Krage Regis creep to leave me alone._

Karasuma was shocked by the word choice. _'H-He thinks I'm a creep?'_

_** Did something happen?**_

_ He tried to ask me out on a date despite me claiming I have a soulmate. I felt like he wouldn't give up so I had my brother pretend to be my soulmate._

"Oh," Karasuma realized. "I see now…"

_ You're not responding. Are you mad?_

_** No, I'm not mad. So…is that Krage Regis guy really that much of a bother to you?**_

_ Please don't offer to kill him. My brother already wants to kill him. I don't really want to be the reason why he dies._

_** Are you going to Krage Regis' party next month?**_

_ Yes to enforce the lie that my brother and I are soulmates. How'd you know?_

_** I'll be attending. We can finally meet each other.**_

_ I don't think that's a good idea._

Karasuma was hurt by that statement. _'What's his reason?'_

_** Why?**_

_ I already have a lot going on in my life. I'm sorry. I don't think I can handle a relationship at the moment. It wouldn't be fair to you._

"I can wait," Karasuma smiled. "I've already waited many years to just start communicating with you. I'll wait for you, Haru-chan,"

XXX

There was a new waiter at Café Poirot, Amuro Tooru, who was also apparently Mouri Kogoro's apprentice. When Karasuma arrived at the café, he immediately recognized him as Bourbon. Amuro tried to take his order but Karasuma glared at him. Amuro didn't take the hint. Then again, it's not like Amuro knew Karasuma's face.

"Amuro-san, please don't bother Krage-san," Azusa requested. "He'll only let Haru-san take his order,"

Karasuma gave his order to Haru once the man arrived and while he was waiting for his food to cook, he took a photo of Haru. "Please don't take photos of our staff without their permission," Amuro intervened, finding his behavior to be suspicious. A few seconds later, he received an email from the boss.

**To: **Bourbon  
**From: **Boss  
**Subject: ****** Off  
**** off Bourbon!

Amuro looked up from his phone and was met with a death glare from Karasuma. _'N-No way! It can't be him! He wouldn't give his identity away like this!'_

_'It is the doubt that I wouldn't do something that would reveal my identity is what makes it easy to hide it,' _Karasuma smirked. _'I'm sure Bourbon isn't a hundred percent certain that I'm the boss. He'll try to get more information on me, but I'll make sure that nothing is out of the ordinary,'_

XXX

The night of the party came. He had several of his crows attend the party to ensure nothing went wrong. Of course none of them knew that Haru was his soulmate nor did they even know the boss' face, outside of Vermouth and Rum of course. They were just told that the mission was to be security for the party.

Of course the rich and noble families also attended. As if they were personal bodyguards, Haneda Shukichi and Okiya Subaru never left Haru's side. Everyone could feel the overprotective aura that filled the room. Karasuma didn't care and walked over to them. "Hello Haru-san, you look handsome,"

"T-Thank you Krage-san," Haru stuttered, trying to remain composed.

"I hope you enjoy the party this time," Karasuma said. "I didn't mean for my last party to be lame," He then left, not wanting to make Haru uncomfortable.

"Did you seriously call Krage-san's last party lame to his face?" Shukichi asked.

"No! I didn't say it to his face!" Haru's eyes widened. "I only told my soulmate that I thought these parties were lame. He said that he would be attending this party too. I think he was the one that told Krage,"

"So do you know who your soulmate is?" Subaru inquired. "I would love to…meet…him,"

"You're plotting his death, aren't you?" Haru groaned. "The entire Haneda Clan is in on it too, right?"

"…No?" Shukichi lied.

Haru recognized some of the crows but didn't make it known that he knew their criminal status. He'd rather not be targeted. While it was reassuring to have Subaru and Shukichi with him, it was rather annoying too. He excused himself to the bathroom and started writing a soul script.

_ Change of plans. My brothers are too overprotective and annoying. Let's meet up._

_** I'm not against meeting up, but you were rather adamant about not doing so.**_

_ I'm sorry if I came off as harsh. I'm just not looking for a full on relationship right now. Did you really come to Krage's party?_

_** Yes. Meet me at the garden pavilion. We can just chat if that is what you wish for. Just a warning, you will most likely think I'm lying when I claim to be your soulmate.**_

Haru managed to sneak away and evaded his older brothers. He made his way to the pavilion and forced himself to not frown at the sight of the party's host. "Krage-san, is there anyone else at the pavilion?"

"Just me," He replied. "Let's chat,"

"I'm waiting for someone," Haru looked down at his hand.

_ Where are you?_

_** Standing in front of you.**_

Haru looked at Karasuma and then at his hand. Karasuma turned his hand over for Haru to see the conversation they had shared. "Oh…" He cringed. "I guess you know that I called you a creep?"

"I don't hold it against you," Karasuma told him.

"Krage Regis isn't your real name," Haru furrowed his brows. "Otherwise you wouldn't have been able to write it,"

_'I want him to call me by my real name, not some alias I created,' _Karasuma thought. "My name is Karasuma Renya,"

Haru stood there with the same expression. "Can you please repeat that? I think the wind made me mishear you,"

"There was no wind but I'll repeat it anyway," Karasuma said. "My name is Karasuma Renya,"

"As in the guy who died forty years ago? The guy who owned the Sunset Manor where he murdered a bunch of detectives?"

_ 'I was hoping that he hadn't heard about me,' _Karasuma sighed. "No, that was my great-grandfather. I was an unwanted child and was given that name. That is why I prefer to use Krage Regis as my public name,"

_'He's lying. Karasuma Renya didn't have any children,' _Haru took a step back. _'I don't want it to be true but I can't deny it. The soul script is evidence,'_

"Haru-san, are you alright?" Karasuma asked. "Please take a deep breath. You look like you're about to pass out,"

Haru ran. He wanted to get away from Karasuma Renya. He wanted to be as far away from him as possible. He stumbled back into the party hall and crashed into his brothers. "Haru, there you are! We couldn't find you! Don't run off like that!"

"I want to go home…" Haru voice was soft and broken.

"Alright," Shukichi said. "We're leaving this party,"

XXX

Karasuma Renya gripped his chest. "Why?" He growled. "Why does it _hurt_!?"

"It's heartache," Vermouth, who had been watching the entire encounter, said. "It's hurting because he rejected your love,"

"Make it stop!" Karasuma snapped. "Make it stop!"

"If he rejected you, I think the only way to make the pain go away is to move on," Vermouth told him.

"Move on!?" Karasuma yelled. "Haru and I are soulmates! We're destined for each other! I'm not going to _move on_!" He walked towards the party hall and watched in anger as Subaru and Shukichi led Haru to the parking lot to leave. "No! I won't let him leave! I know that he loves me back! He just needs to understand that we're meant to be with each other!"

_ 'I don't like where this is going…' _Vermouth thought.

* * *

**Remember when I said Karasuma was possessive?**

**Fun Facts about this WIVerse:  
Vermouth and Gin are soulmates but Gin doesn't believe in that soulmate crap hence why their relationship is only for sex and not love. He gets pissed off when Vermouth writes embarrassing things through soul script, especially if he's at an important meeting or on a mission. The soul script is not limited to the hand but anywhere where there is skin.  
Jodie and Cognac are soulmates. Remember how in **_**Mitsuharu **_**Chapter 12, Jodie/Male OC was a possible pairing? **


	22. PSB

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Haru was Shukichi's twin and became a PSB Officer?  
I made him Shukichi's twin so he's around Scotch's age**

When you die, you're supposed to remain dead. Unless you become a zombie. Michael Leo Field, despite reading articles that said that zombie viruses are impossible, believed in the possibility of there being a zombie apocalypse. It's not like he'd ever be there to struggle to survive the zombie apocalypse because he died. And he was certainly not a zombie.

That meant that he was supposed to stay dead. Staying dead meant that you shouldn't be able to breathe. You shouldn't be able to move. You shouldn't be able to see. You shouldn't be able to hear. You shouldn't be able to smell. You shouldn't be able to feel, through both physical touch and emotionally.

But he was experiencing those things. That meant he was alive. But he couldn't be alive. He died and when you die, you're supposed to stay dead. No, he was definitely not in denial. No, he was definitely not panicking. Maybe he was actually a zombie?

He was now a baby that had just been born. He was being held in one arm of his mother and another baby was held in her other arm. He rubbed his eyes with tiny fists, trying to focus his vision. He looked towards his mother, this time his sight much clearer. _'It's Sera Mary, Akai's mother!'_

"What are we going to name the twins?" A man that he recognized as Akai Tsutomu asked. In his arms was a four year old boy with short, wavy, black hair and green eyes. That boy was Akai Shuichi.

"The older one has your dark hair," Mary tiredly answered. Of course she would be tired, she had just given birth to two kids. "His name will be Akai Shukichi,"

"Isn't that too similar to Shuu's name though?" Tsutomu sweat-dropped.

"I like it!" Shuichi smiled.

"I guess you have Shuu's approval for the name," Tsutomu chuckled. "What about the blonde one?"

"Akai Mitsuharu," Mary informed.

"Kichi, Haru," Shuichi called to his new baby brothers. "I'm Shuu, your big brother!"

_'Oh my god, I can't believe Akai was this adorable when he was a kid!' _The newly named Haru thought. _'I can't believe he grows up to be the FBI's Silver Bullet!' _After a couple more minutes, Michael Leo Field finally came into terms that he had been reincarnated into the Detective Conan World as Akai Mitsuharu, the younger twin brother of Akai Shukichi.

XXX

Life in England was rather peaceful, though it took a while for Haru to get used to the British slang and terms. After all, in the Real World he had lived all seventeen years of his life in Hawaii. Thankfully English was his first language and also the language of England.

At around three years old, they were introduced to Tsutomu's friend, Haneda Yasuharu, his friend's wife, Haneda Ichiyo, and their son, Haneda Kohji. The three brothers quickly befriended the future shogi Meijin, though it was obvious that Shukichi was the closest to Kohji. Haru didn't mind and often stuck around Shuichi while the two were hanging out. Kohji was like a cousin to them and his parents were like an uncle and aunt, despite having no blood relations.

Tsutomu taught his sons Japanese. Haru struggled the most but with extra tutoring from Shuichi, he succeeded in his lessons. Haru studied extra hard in order to make his family proud of him. Shukichi and Kohji often played shogi together and the length of their matches increased each time they challenged each other. Kohji ended up winning a majority of the rounds.

When the twins started school, classes were easy and Haru was often bored, staring out the window after he finished the day's lesson. _'Now I know how Conan feels,'_

More years passed and the news of Kohji's death came. Haru stared at the television screen in horror. _'I knew he was going to die! I-I've been distracted by this peaceful life! Kohji died seventeen years before the start of the series! Why didn't I stop him!? I'm so selfish! I should've kept track of the plot! I could've saved him!'_

He was struck in the chest once again when Tsutomu went missing and the family had to move to Japan. Haru kept on blaming himself, thinking that he should've stopped Tsutomu from going to the US. During the plane ride to Japan, he made a vow to not be useless anymore. He thought of joining the FBI but he didn't want to be a distraction to Akai. He decided that he would join the Japanese Public Security Bureau.

XXX

"It's been a while, Shuichi-niisan," Shukichi greeted, approaching his elder brother with Masumi by his side.

"Yeah, about seven years, right?" Akai slightly turned his head in their direction. "Mitsuharu's not with you?"

"That's weird," Shukichi glanced around. "I could've sworn he was with us when we came to the beach,"

"Haru-nii said that he was hungry so he went to grab something to eat," Masumi informed.

"Huh?" Akai raised a brow. "Who's the brat?"

"Don't be mean," Shukichi scolded. "She's not a brat. She's our younger sister!"

"N-Nice to meet you," Masumi nervously peeked out from behind Shukichi. "My name is Masumi,"

"Where's Kaa-san anyway?" Shukichi inquired. "She went to the hotel to meet you but didn't the two of you come here together? Haru said that the two of you got into a physical fight,"

"Haru's right," He removed his sunglasses, revealing a bruise on his left eye. "Kaa-san's knife-hand strike hit me in the eye and now I look like this. I also landed a punch or two so she's probably putting some ice on it,"

XXX

Haru had stood by Shinichi and Ran's side when Shinichi exposed the three men's attempt to get free food from the café by planting a fly in their mostly eaten plate. He led the two kids away before the men could start a fight. Haru and Ran were separated from Shinichi. They encountered Yukiko who was looking for her son. After a couple minutes of searching, Haru and Ran found the young detective with the Akai Family.

"There you are Shinichi!" Ran said. "Your mommy was looking for you!"

"Yo, Shin-kun," Haru greeted.

"Ran! Haru!" Shinichi turned to them.

"Are you still playing Holmes?" Ran asked.

"I'm not playing!" Shinichi denied. "This is my training for when I become a famous detective!"

"But you'll be in danger if you overdo things like this!" Ran tried to reason. "Those guys back at the café looked angry!"

"Brats, we've finally found you!" The three men from early approached them. "You really made a fool of us back at the café, didn't ya?"

"You brought it upon yourselves," Shinichi responded. "You put a fly in the yakisoba you were almost done eating and made a scene just to get out of paying for it,"

"We'd have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you!" He roughly messed up Shinichi's hair.

"Leave him alone," Haru grabbed the man's wrist in a tight grip.

"You bastard!" The man threw a punch at Haru.

Haru dodged with ease and delivered a kick to the man's stomach. He took a deep breath and got into a fighting stance. It wasn't Haru himself who scared the three men off. It was the dark aura being emitted by Haru's family.

XXX

After he graduated high school, Haru changed his name to Field Haru and entered the police academy. Mary was suspicious. "I can tell that you don't plan on being a regular police officer,"

"PSB," Haru replied. "Like Pierrot-nii, I'm going to hunt down the crows,"

Mary sighed. "The two of you _are_ brothers. Honestly, I think you're more like Shuichi than Shukichi,"

"We _are _Dad's sons," Haru reminded. "When I start infiltrating the crows' nest, I will cut all contact from you guys and take on a different alias. If you see my in the streets, you do _not _know me,"

At the police academy, he befriended Furuya Rei, Morofushi Hiromitsu, Date Wataru, Matsuda Jinpei, and Hagiwara Kenji. They were a tight knit group of friends. After graduation, they took separate paths. Kenji and Jinpei joined the Explosive Disposal Unit. Wataru became a police detective of the first division. Rei joined the National Police Agency Security Bureau Planning Division. Hiro and Haru both joined the Public Security Bureau.

XXX

Haru took on the alias Michaelis Leon. Hiro and Rei became Tatsuya Daisuke and Amuro Tooru. They had waited an entire month of no contact with their family and friends before joining the organization. Of course the trio joined separately through three different circumstances. They worked hard to raise in ranks. Daisuke and Tooru became Scotch and Bourbon while Leon became Martini.

Leon was annoyed. "Isn't Martini the type of codename for a female agent?"

"The boss probably thought you looked like the lovechild of Gin and Vermouth," Another codenamed crow, a blue haired man by the codename of Cognac, commented.

Somehow, in the lonely organization, Martini found a friend in Cognac. Against better judgement, that friendship blossomed into an actual relationship. Thankfully, Scotch and Bourbon weren't around him much since Leon had been the first to join to infiltrate the organization and the two were on the newer side. He wouldn't be receiving lectures from the two for a while.

Months later, the two found out. Scotch laughed it off and gave him a thumbs up while Bourbon reminded him that their mission was first priority and that personal feelings shouldn't get in the way. Martini nodded, though a part of himself prayed that he would be able to be with Cognac after the organization's fall.

Then came the day that the three spies would be going on a mission with a new member: Rye. Bourbon was suspicious about Rye, something about his aura that seemed off. Scotch trusted Bourbon's judgement but wasn't as conspicuous as him. Martini knew about Rye's true allegiance and got along fine with him. Rye had recognized Martini but the two acknowledged each other only by their codenames. In the organization, they were not Akai Shuichi and Field Haru; they were Moroboshi Dai/Rye and Michaelis Leon/Martini.

XXX

Bourbon and Martini rushed up the stairs to the rooftop where Rye and Scotch were. _'Please let us make it in time!' _But before they even reached the door, a gunshot rang out followed by a thud. Their heart raced and when the door slammed open, they were met with the sight of a dead Scotch with a bloody Rye holding the murder weapon.

"Traitors must be punished accordingly, right?" Rye held up Scotch's phone. "Unfortunately I shot him through his phone. The information is unsalvageable,"

Despite the fact that Martini knew that it was a suicide, that it was his and Bourbon's fault that caused him to pull the trigger, Martini couldn't stop himself from glaring at Rye with an intense hatred. "Yeah," That word was full of rage and venom. He hated himself for hating Rye.

XXX

Cognac had invited, though it was more like urged, Bourbon and Martini to his apartment. "There are no bugs here," Cognac poured them each a glass of alcohol. "The crows can't hear us,"

"Why don't you get to the point, Cognac?" Bourbon asked. "I understand why you would want Martini here but why me?"

"Scotch is alive,"

Immediately, Bourbon drew his gun and pointed it at the blue haired man. "Don't joke about such a thing!"

"I faked Moron Sushi Hero Mist's death," Cognac revealed.

Both Bourbon and Martini were silent, staring at Cognac as if he had grown another head. "D…Do you mean Morofushi Hiromitsu?"

"Yeah, that's what I said," Cognac raised a brow. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Nevermind that," Bourbon said. "What do you mean Scotch is alive? I held his lifeless corpse in my arms!"

"I concocted a plan with him to fake his death," Cognac informed. He took out his cell phone and clicked on one of his contacts. "This is a burner phone. I'm destroying it after this meeting. Do not contact him in order to prevent suspicions from falling onto either of you,"

Bourbon put the phone on speaker. "H…Hiro?"

_"Rei? Haru?"_

Tears started to fall. Martini had never seen him cry like this before, not even in the anime or manga. "Hiro, why didn't you tell us you were faking your death?"

_"Cognac said to fool one's enemy, one must fool their family and friends. Your reactions had to be as real as possible,"_

_ 'Those words are similar to the ones Akai said when he revealed his disguise of Okiya Subaru to Jodie and Camel!' _Martini noted.

Haru, Rei, and Hiro all had a tearful conversation before they finally had to end the conversation. Martini and Bourbon still had to keep their hatred towards Rye or else people would grow suspicious about the sudden change in attitude. Bourbon left the apartment not long after the phone was destroyed, leaving Martini and Cognac alone.

"How did you know that we weren't true crows?" Martini interrogated.

"I knew that Furuya Rei was a NPASB Officer and that Scotch was a PSB Officer," Cognac informed. "Since they were friendly with you, you were obviously one of them too. Besides, if I didn't trust you then I wouldn't **** you,"

"Jonah!" Martini was bright red.

"Come on, you're embarrassed from me saying it?" Cognac teased. "It's a miracle you don't die from embarrassment when we actually do it,"

"JONAH! SHUT UP!"

* * *

**If I was going to have Haru join the PSB, I needed him to befriend Hiro and Rei. Of course he had to infiltrate the crows' nest too. Rei doesn't know that Haru is Akai's younger brother.**

**Cognac didn't tell Martini that he's an outlier, but he knows that Martini is one.**


	23. Chibi Gin Part V

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Gin took APTX 4869 and shrank?  
Part V**

Neither Haru nor Mizama played any part in the Clash of the Red and Black Arc. Everything seemed to have gone exactly the same though, except with some guy called Madeira replacing Gin. Haru broke down into sobs when the FBI informed him of Akai's death. They were still oblivious to the fact that Gin had shrunk. The next day, Haru was completely fine as if nothing had happened. "He's not dead,"

"Are you in denial?" Mizama asked.

"No because he really is alive," Haru told him.

_'Yep, he's in denial,' _

XXX

"We don't have any requests again," Genta pouted.

"Aren't we supposed to be happy when things are peaceful?" Haibara reminded.

"It's not like we live in a novel or TV Drama," Conan added. "Cases don't happen that conveniently," He noticed his phone vibrating and stepped away to answer it. "Hello, this is Edogawa speaking,"

Mizama eavesdropped on the entire conversation. "So Bourbon's on the move?"

"Yeah," Conan nodded. "Do you know who he is?"

"Amuro Tooru," Mizama informed. "Posing as a private investigator. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Smartass,"

"I take it that you're not fond of him?" Conan asked, noticing the coldness in his tone.

"He gets on my nerves like Vermouth," Mizama mumbled.

As they were walking from school, the Detective Boys listened to Sugiura Kaito's investigation request and promised to meet up tomorrow at noon. When they arrived at the time, Mokubaso had burnt down. As the three tenants walked over in the direction Inspector Yuminaga and the Detective Boys, Haibara felt a dark aura and instinctively grabbed onto the arm of the nearest person who happened to be Mizama.

Mizama narrowed his eyes, also noting the dark aura. "Haibara, wanna head home?" Before she could answer, the aura disappeared. _'Who was that?'_

"I-I'm fine," Haibara stuttered and released her grip.

"If it's a codenamed agent, then I don't know who it is," Mizama whispered. "I've never seen these guys before," He took out his cell phone and sent a text. "I'll get Papa to come and help solve the case so we can get out of here faster,"

Within a couple minutes, Haru arrived and was informed of the situation. "Hi Chewy!" He greeted Subaru.

Everyone gave him a confused look. "Chewy?"

"Subaru, Subaka, Chewbacca, Chewy," Haru supplied. "He's my classmate and helps me with my homework,"

"I've lived with him for months yet I'm still not used to this," Mizama mumbled.

Despite knowing the resolution, Haru waited until he was presented with all of the evidence before revealing the culprit. Mizama was suspicious of Subaru who they took to meet the professor. When Haru offered for Subaru to stay at the Kudo House with them, Mizama knew that Subaru was no normal guy. It was only the three of them in the room.

"It's a good idea for me to stay here," Subaru then opened his eyes to glare down at the chibified Gin with piercing green eyes. "That way I can make sure _he _doesn't do anything,"

Mizama stumbled back in shock. "AKAI!?"

"I told you I'm not in denial," Haru stuck his tongue out at his son. "He's alive,"

"How _did _you know that I faked my death?" Subaru turned off his voice changer. "Did the boy tell you?"

"Okay, first of all, the boy has a name: Edogawa Conan," Haru said. "Secondly, nope. I figure it out myself," _'Actually Aoyama Gosho was the one who created the scenario but I'm not telling you that,"_

"Then that dark aura earlier was from you?" Mizama asked Subaru.

"You were close to Shiho," Subaru pointed out. "And might I remind you that you were hunting her down prior to your shrinking,"

"_She_ was the one who grabbed onto _me_ because _you _were letting out killing intent!" Mizama argued. "And we got over our differences and became allies!"

"By the way, when did you guys get a bala shark?" Subaru said, pointing to the new aquarium tank in the living room.

"That's Cognac's pet, Sharky," Mizama answered.

Subaru smiled, though he was letting out killing intent again. "Why would _Cognac's _shark be here?"

"Mizama!" Haru exclaimed. "I told you not to mention him!"

"Cognac and Haru are dating," Mizama informed, wanting Akai's wrath to be shifted from him to someone else.

_"What!?"_ The whole atmosphere felt suffocating. He headed to his car and sped off.

"You think Jonah's gonna live?" Haru asked.

"Pops will be _fine_," Mizama reassured him. "He'll just have to avoid coming here whenever Okiya's present,"

In another part of the city, Cognac had just returned to Beika and felt a dark aura aimed towards him. Once he caught sight of Subaru, he immediately ran for his life, ignoring his coworkers' confusion.

* * *

**Well, I'm really sad. I lost my flash drive that contained almost nine years of hard work and all my files for fanfiction. Thankfully I backed everything up onto my laptop last week, but that means I have to retype out ten to twenty chapters. I was thinking of breaking down and crying about how life is shitty but I then recalled how other fanfiction writers lost their files from things such as their computer breaking, but they didn't give up. So I have to rewrite a bunch of chapters for all my fanfiction. **_**Fade to Darkness **_**took the biggest hit since I had nearly finished writing Arc II. **

**If Haru and Mizama were present during the Clash Arc:  
Mizama was the only one inside of the room Kir was in. The others had gathered for a strategy meeting. The silver haired boy stood right next to Kir. When Kir finally opened her eyes, having expected the room to be empty, she was met with Mizama grinning like a madman. "Hi Kir," He had stolen Conan's bowtie voice changer so that he could sound like his adult self.  
"G-GIN!?"  
"Yay, you're awake!" Mizama cheered before immediately covering his mouth. "Kir, you heard nothing!"  
"Did you just—"  
"Go back to being comatose!"  
Kir shut her eyes just as the door opened. "There you are, Mizama," Haru said. "Let's go grab something to eat,"  
"Sure," He started leaving. "By the way, I wonder what happened to my car since my disappearance,"  
"Oh…uh…Cognac said that Vermouth owns it now and she painted it pink with glitter everywhere just to piss you off in case you came back alive,"  
"WHAT!?"  
"Shh! This is a hospital!"  
Kir seriously hoped that she was actually having a very weird coma dream.**


	24. Taken Part III

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Haru was kidnapped by Vermouth and raised to become a crow?  
Part III**

Shukichi was glad that Masumi was at school at the moment. Currently, he was preventing Mary from rushing out the door and to the middle school. "Kaa-san, you can't just sudden burst into the school and start calling Tristan your son!"

"But he _is _my son!" Mary snapped. "The test results confirmed it! You were the one who started to suspect that he was Haru! Why don't you want to bring him home!?" Her behavior was out of character but she didn't care that her poker face had broken. It's been years and she finally found her missing boy.

"I _do _want to bring him home!" Shukichi shouted. "But we can't act recklessly! Think logically, Kaa-san. Haru's a minor meaning someone has guardianship over him. _Sharon Vineyard_ has guardianship over him. If we bring her to court, she'll claim our documents are fake. She'll end up paying some other doctor to conduct a maternity test and fake the results,"

Mary stopped struggling against Shukichi's hold. "You're right, Shukichi, but it's painful. He's called someone else his mother right in front of me. I want to hold him close. I want to tell him that his _real _mother loves him,"

"He only knows us as the mother and brother of his friend," Shukichi reminded. "If we thrust the truth onto him like this, he might be in denial and refuse to be near us. For now, we should just be grateful that Haru's been raised with love and care and that he's happy and healthy,"

"I don't think we should tell Masumi just yet," Mary said. "She might slip up. Maybe in a few years we'll tell her. And I'm sure Shuichi is busy. He can't afford any distractions during his mission,"

They'll get Mitsuharu back, no matter how long it takes.

XXX

"So, we'll finally meet this mystery boyfriend of yours," Jonah teasingly twirled a knife in his hand.

"Please don't scare him away," Akemi groaned. "You said you were just going to run a background check on him,"

"Since you don't have any older siblings, we'll take the roll of giving your boyfriend the threat talk," Jonah chuckled. "What? It's a tradition in every family!"

Haru smiled. _'All of our threats are empty either way. Although Akai is using you to get close to Shiho initially, he will eventually fall in love with you,'_

There was a knock at the door and Akemi opened it. "Hi Dai-kun. Please, come in," She opened the door wider to allow him inside her apartment. "The two boys are my friends, Jonah and Tristan,"

"So you're Moroboshi Dai?" Jonah continued to twirl the knife. "Let's get things straight. If you hurt Akemi in any way, I'll hunt you down and torture you,"

Dai stared at Jonah for a moment before turning to Akemi. "He's not holding you hostage, is he?"

"No, he's just being overprotective," Akemi snatched the knife out of Jonah's hand.

"I'm serious about the torturing part," Jonah partially let his Cognac side show and he drew another knife from his pocket.

"Please tell me you didn't bring your entire knife set with you," Akemi muttered.

Tris decided to take the normal route. "Ignore Jonah. I'm Tristan," The fourteen year old offered a handshake. "Akemi's like an older sister to me so please take good care of her,"

_ 'I need to be wary of that Jonah guy,' _Dai thought. _'He's most likely a member of the organization. This Tristan boy is young, but Sherry was born into the organization too. He might just be acting like a normal person,'_

"So," There was no way Tris would take the "normal" route. After all, he had been raised by _Vermouth. _"What are your intentions with Akemi? It better not be a relationship built solely on sex or I swear—"

"TRISTAN VINEYARD!" Akemi's face was beet red.

Even Dai hadn't expected that sort of question and was slightly blushing. _'I-I need to get on their good side if I'm to join the organization! Akemi would hate it if I had a strained relationship with her friends,'_

"Can we please just have a _normal _lunch?" Akemi sighed. _'And this is my life _outside_ of the organization…'_

"Fine," The two agreed.

"Jonah, give me all of your knives," Akemi was passed the knife Jonah was twirling. "I said _all_ of them,"

"Tsk," Jonah handed ten more knives to her.

XXX

"I think everything went well," Jonah said as he drove Tris to his and Vermouth's shared apartment. "We asked a lot of questions that tested if his fake backstory had any holes,"

"I'm glad you're not using your knowledge of future events for evil," Tris commented. "You'd be one hell of an adversary if you were evil,"

"That sounds like a fanfiction idea," Jonah laughed. "Someone should really write that one. All dimensional traveling fics I've read have the outliers be the good guys. What if there was an outlier who decided to be evil?"

"Isn't that sort of us though?" Tris pointed out. "We're part of the organization,"

"But we're not using our knowledge to expose Akai, threaten his family, reveal that APTX 4869 has the ability to shrink, etc." Jonah listed. "I meant someone who was _truly _evil and wanted the protagonist to lose everything,"

XXX

It took Dai five months until he became a member of the organization. Tris and Jonah could see the hurt in Akemi's eyes when she learned of it. She tried to smile and continue as if life were normal, but the two, along with Shiho, knew that it was a façade. It took him six months until he gained the codename Rye. Rye had not interacted with Cognac and Fallen Angel nor was he aware of their appearances yet.

Rye was assigned to a mission with Fallen Angel and Cognac. They were to kidnap a company president's son. Normally, Cognac wouldn't be going on recon missions since he was a torturer, but he had been complaining about not have new victims, which was of course an act because he _hated _torturing people. Vermouth and Gin didn't want their son to be with a newbie by himself so to shut everyone up, Karasuma assigned Cognac to the mission.

"I don't trust Rye," Gin told his son as he was getting ready. "Something's off about him,"

"Yep," Fallen Angel nodded. "Don't worry Dad, I'll be on the lookout,"

When Fallen Angel and Cognac met up with Rye at the meeting point, Rye was slightly shocked. "I had a feeling that the two of you were also members of the organization, but I didn't think Tristan would already have a codename,"

"Codenames are given based on skills, not age," Fallen Angel responded.

The mission went smoothly. The kidnapping was successfully and once the money was transferred, the company president and his son were both terminated. Fallen Angel tried to pretend he didn't notice the several glances that Rye had sent his way. He just hoped that Rye was just cautious of him and Cognac.

XXX

Tristan was fifteen and Masumi was thirteen when Masumi had seen Rye at the train station. After Rye had finished his mission that day, he immediately called his mother._ "Where's Masumi?"_

_ "Shuichi? She's upstairs doing her homework. Why? Is something wrong?"_

"She called out to me at the train station when two of my _coworkers_ were with me," Akai informed. "I don't know if they'll try to dig up more information or track you guys down, but you need to leave Japan right away. Shukichi's safe since he doesn't look like me much and the fact that if a rising shogi player suddenly left, it would be even more suspicious,"

_ "We can't," _

"Why not?" Akai asked.

_"Because…" _

"Are you being held hostage?" His mother had never been hesitant to move when it came to their safety.

_ "No. It's just…Masumi's friend lives here. They're really close and Masumi thinks of him as an older brother figure,"_

"Shukichi and I had to leave our friends behind in England," Akai pointed out. "She'll understand that it's for her own safety,"

XXX

"You actually came to see us off," Mary stared at Tristan as Shukichi led him over to her and Masumi.

"I…may or may not have gotten lost," Tris admitted. "Also I don't have a driver's license and Jonah's busy at work,"

"Tris-nii, I'll miss you!" Masumi hugged him tightly. "We can call and text. That way even though we're miles away, we can still be friends,"

"I'll miss you too, little sister," Tris gently ruffled her hair. "The same goes for you, Mary-san,"

Mary couldn't restrain herself and also brought Tris into a hug. "If you're in trouble, you can call me,"

"I know," Tris whispered so only she could hear. "I know…Mama…"

"You—"

"Looks like your plane's gonna leave soon!" Tris suddenly said. "Have a safe trip you two!"

"Bye Tris-nii! By Kichi-nii!" Masumi waved as the two were soon out of sight.

Tris then turned to Shukichi with a serious expression. "How'd you and Mama find out my true identity?"

"Wait, you also knew!?" Shukichi exclaimed.

"Shh, not so loud," Tris shushed. "Why don't we head over to your place to discuss this?"

XXX

"Do you really remember us?" Shukichi asked hopefully. "Do you remember your real family?"

"Pierrot-nii became the Silver Bullet of the FBI," Tris said. "And you're on your way to being the holder of all seven titles, Taiko Meijin-nii,"

"How were you able to tell that we knew who you were?" Shukichi inquired.

"The way you were treating me was too different from when you and Mama first met me," Tris explained. "I saw your expression change when I finished my drawing of Kohji,"

"It was the yukata," Shukichi informed. "He never wore that in public but he did own one with the exact type of fox pattern. You and I picked it out for him. We…slipped sleeping pills into your hot cocoa and took a buccal sample from you,"

Tris glared at him. "That was a stupid move,"

"Stupid?" Shukichi frowned. "We needed to know if you were really Mitsuharu!"

"Were you trying to get what's left of our family killed!?" Tris snapped. "Look, I get it. I know what it's like to miss family. I missed you guys too but I can't return. Do you know why Shuichi wanted Mama and Masumi to leave Japan? Oh, I bugged the living room by the way. I'll probably have to remove it when the house gets sold. Shuichi's infiltrating a criminal organization that spreads across the globe. The second in command of that organization was the one who killed Kohji. My mother is the boss' favorite and my father is a high ranking agent. I—"

Shukichi wrapped his arms around him. "It's going to be okay, Mitsuharu,"

"I don't want anyone to die…" Tristan finally broke down. "Ever since I was three years old, I was trained to kill. I _have _killed. I'm a _murderer,_"

"You killed for your own survival," Shukichi reminded. "If they hadn't taken you away, then you wouldn't be like this. It's not your fault. You're a victim,"

_ 'I shouldn't have gotten him involved,' _Tristan thought. _'I shouldn't have told him about the organization,' _"If you see me in public, don't approach me unless I initiate the conversation first. That's the mistake Masumi made,"

Shukichi nodded. "Alright,"

* * *

**Mary probably told Masumi the entire story when they were safely in England.**


	25. Opening

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if **_**Mitsuharu**_** had an anime opening?  
English lyrics are in parentheses**

**Kono sekai o rakuen to yobu no wa usodesu. (Calling this world a paradise is a lie.)  
Futabime no chansu o ataerareta ga, (Though given a second chance,)  
mada oku no risuku ga arimasu. (there is still a lot at risk.) **

A young Mitsuharu, around a year old, stands at a cliff overlooking the sea. Wind is blowing his hair as he stares into the distance. As Haru recalls the Field Family Fire in the Real World, his appearance becomes older until he reaches his nineteen year old appearance. His eyes held great sadness and sorrow.

**Ushinau mono wa motto takusan arimasu. (I have much more to lose.)  
Chigai o umu koto sae dekimasu ka? (Will I even make a difference?)**

Haru is thinking about his family and friends who are all smiling and happy. He grits his teeth and a stray tear falls from his eyes. He puts his right hand over his chest and grips the shirt in front of his heart tightly. Blood drips from his heart, staining his clothes crimson.

**Kono kodokuna sekaide wa, (In this lonely world,)  
watashi wa hisoka ni kurushinde imasu. (I suffer in secret.)  
Yami no kangae ni shibararete. (Held down by the thoughts of darkness.)  
Kyofu ni yotte shimekorosa remashita. (Strangled by fear.) **

The scene transitions to Cognac who is standing in a torture dungeon, his latest victim in front of him. His appearance is greatly disheveled and his eyes are dull. The grip on his knife is weak and he is covered in blood. The shadows around him shift into the shape of crows and start creeping towards him, pulling him into the void below. He closes his eyes and starts to sink into the darkness.

**Shikashi, sorede watashi o tomeru kotow a dekimasen. (But I can't let that stop me.)  
Watashi wa iki tsudzuke, kaeyou to shinakereba narimasen. (I must continue living and try to change.)  
Gaman dekizu, nani mo shimasen. (I can't stay put and do nothing.) **

Haru dives into the darkness and grabs onto Cognac's hand. As they resurface they appear in a field of blooming flowers. Cognac's appearance changes to that of Gubat Jonah. Haru smiles and helps Jonah up as an overprotective Akai flying kicks Jonah away. Akai then leads Haru through the field of flowers while Haru glances back worriedly at Jonah who sits up and grins.

**Osorete jinsei o okuritaku arimasen. (I don't want to live life in fear.)  
Watashi wa saidaigen ni ikimasu. (I will live to the fullest.)  
Watashi no kako no kizuato wa watashi o yaruki ni semasu. (The scars of my past motivate me.) **

Flashes of Haru's happy memories with his family and friends appear on the screen. Some scenes include deductions, family bonding moments, and trips with friends. Other scenes include Haru building inventions alongside Professor Agasa and romantic moments with Jonah being ruined by Akai.

The final scene is Haru back at the cliff, now with a smile as he looks up at the sky, thinking about Tsutomu, Kohji, and his parents from the Real World, Marinette and Adrien Field. _MITSUHARU _appears on the screen before burning away into ashes.

* * *

**This chapter was basically a lyric-fic. The song has a similar vibe to **_**Tigerish Eyez **_**by VALSHE. It's how I imagined the anime opening of **_**Mitsuharu **_**would go if I ever get the opportunity to make one. **


	26. Chibi Gin Part VI

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Gin took APTX 4869 and shrank?  
Part VI**

"What the ****!?"

"Language!"

"I was only gone for two hours!"

"I know but—"

"I go to the park and come home to see _them_!?"

Sitting in the living room were Vermouth, Vodka, Chianti, and Korn. All of them had shrunk and were currently seven years old. "A-Aniki?" Vodka hesitantly called out to the silver haired boy. "Is that really you?"

Mizama sighed. "_Yes_ Vodka, it is me. How did you guys end up like this?"

"Martini betrayed the organization," Vodka informed. "We were sent to eliminate her but she threw a gas can of APTX 4869. We ended up like this and wandered through the streets until this man found us and brought us here. He gave us some clothes that fit,"

"What about Akai?" Mizama asked. "He's also living here,"

"He's currently drinking in his room, trying to process the events," Haru answered. "No, you can't drink alcohol,"

"Why not?" Mizama grumbled. "I can't deal with _them _without some alcohol!"

"Because it'll temporarily return you to your adult form," Haru told him. "But once you shrink back, it won't work again," _'The plot timeline is so ****ed up now. I don't even know if there will be any canon cases with the organization happening,' _"Anyways, they'll be living with us now. Yes, you have to share your room. Unless you can cough up the money for a house, no complaining. Vermouth is Christi, Vodka is Van, Chianti is Chiho, and Korn is Kouta. They're all using my surname,"

"Hey Haru, I just received word that Vermouth, Vodka, Chianti, and Korn were killed by Martini," Cognac said as he entered the house. He stared at the newcomers. "Okay, they didn't die. They just shrunk like Gin,"

"Cognac!?" Chiho exclaimed. "Why the hell are you here!?"

"Haru's my boyfriend," Cognac answered. "And I'm guessing that he just adopted you four?"

Haibara and Conan were called over and informed of the new arrivals. "Hey Haibara," Conan asked. "I thought shrinking was a _rare_ side effect?"

"It is," Haibara nodded.

"Then how is it that those four also shrunk!?" Conan motioned to the new crows.

"They said that they were exposed to APTX 4869 in a gaseous state," Haibara noted. "That means Martini must've altered the chemical composition a bit which resulted in the increase chances of shrinking instead of dying,"

"So you're saying that we're stuck with them?" Conan groaned.

"Unfortunately, yes,"

XXX

There were six bunk beds set up in what used to be only Mizama's room. Kouta and Van both got the bottom bunks while Chiho, Christi, and Mizama got the top bunks. Mizama declared the last remaining bottom bunk as his and stored his stuff there. The four new crows stared at the large teddy bear plushy. "Gin…is that also yours?"

"Yeah, that's Fluffy," Mizama replied. "Cognac got him for me after I got stabbed and hospitalized. Don't touch him. He's _mine_,"

"Gin," Christi pointed out. "It's a _stuffed animal_,"

"Yeah and if you touch him I'll hit you," Mizama threatened. "The same goes for if you touch my other stuff or delete my save files on video games,"

"Um, Aniki," Van asked. "What do Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, and I do for clothes?"

"It seems like the room was customized to have six small closets with two large drawers," Mizama noted. "Knowing Haru, he probably already has clothes in them,"

"But we weren't here that long," Kouta said.

"Don't question Haru's actions," Mizama told him. "Trust me, just don't question them,"

XXX

Somehow, every single shrunken crow ended up in Conan's class and thus, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta drafted them into the Detective Boys. "So what does this detective club do?" Christi asked.

"We solve cases," Genta pointed at his shoe locker. "See, this is where we get requests,"

"It's empty," Chiho pointed out flatly.

"That just means there aren't any cases for today," Ayumi said. "Since there's no cases, let's head to the park to play soccer!"

"Yeah, it'll be more fun and exciting since there's more of us now," Mitsuhiko added. "It'll be five against five,"

"We're not playing," Chiho refused. "Right G—Mizama?"

"Are you guys saying _little kids _can beat you?" Haibara challenged.

"Chianti, shut the **** up," Mizama hissed to his sibling. "We're going to win against them,"

Towards the end, it ended up being practically a heated match between Conan and Mizama. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko cheered Conan on while the crows were utterly shocked at Mizama's competitive nature. Conan, having honed his soccer skills for years, won.

XXX

"Why did I agree to this?" Subaru begrudgingly drove the shrunken crows in his car, following Professor Agasa's yellow Beetle. Haru was following them on his motorcycle.

"Because we're gonna go to the Big Universe Expo!" Mizama cheered. "There's gonna be a cool space simulation! And other fun stuff! And yummy space food!"

"If it makes you feel better, Akai," Christi said. "Only Gin and the other brats will be having fun,"

"Hey, Haru's turning around," Van spoke up.

"What!?" Subaru immediately turned his car around, following after Haru.

While passing through Shin-Yamate Tunnel, Haru had noticed someone at one of the tunnel's stopping area. _'Huh? There's no car with him. He's holding something with an antenna in his hand,' _He glanced upwards and his eyes widened at the rectangular devices attached to the ceiling of the tunnel. _'Bombs!?' _

Haru swerved his motorcycle and started heading back to the stopping area. The culprit noticed him and was tackled by the teen. They both engaged in a struggle, Haru trying to get the detonator away from the man. The culprit smirked and pushed the button while kicking Haru off, sending him into the busy traffic.

A car slammed in Haru, sending him crashing to the asphalt. "S…Stop…" Haru glared at the culprit who smirked as he escaped through the exit. _'You…won't…get…away…' _

"MITSUHARU!" Subaru screamed, exiting his car and rushing to his side.

Conan, who had also noted the bombs, managed to inform Inspector Megure to stop the train. He blocked the rest of the flow of traffic by standing in the middle of the road while holding up his skateboard. The bombs exploded and the Touto Line was ejected from the ground and sent onto the surface. The train barely stopped from going completely over the curve.

XXX

A live press conference was held at Police Headquarters. "The perpetrator utilized plastic explosives," Inspector Megure informed. "The mechanism was set up in a way that enabled the timer to be activated via remote control,"

"Regarding the timer," Shiratori added. "According to Edogawa Conan-kun, Field Haru-kun had noticed the bombs and the culprit, hence why he had suddenly started driving in the opposite direction of the traffic flow. According to eyewitnesses, an attempt to stop him, the two engaged in a fight but the culprit managed to activate the detonator and kick Haru-kun into oncoming traffic. Had the train conductor not applied the brakes immediately, the train would have entered the blast radius, which would no doubt have ended in great tragedy,"

"Inspector Megure," A reporter asked. "Who was the person that called your cell phone and ordered the train to be stopped?"

"That was a certain police assistant," Inspector Megure claimed.

_ "Inspector," Shinichi said over the phone. "As always, I request my involvement remain confidential. Due to my line of work, I'd prefer not to increase my number of enemies,"_

_ 'His 'line of work'?' _Inspector Megure thought. _'Isn't he just a high school student?'_

"And, thanks to Conan-kun and Haru-kun, the fact that the number of fatalities remained zero, was indeed nothing but a miracle," Odagiri Toshiro, the chief superintendent of the Tokyo Police, announced.

"What is the current condition of Kudo Haru-kun?"

"Haru-kun is currently unconscious and recovering," Inspector Megure informed.

"Is anything known at this point regarding the culprit?"

"Unfortunately, the security camera installed in the tunnel did not capture footage of the aforementioned stopping area," Shiratori answered. "Moreover, the culprit likely used the emergency exit and nearby slope in order to escape to the main highway from ground level. Conan-kun said he couldn't tell the culprit's face, age, or gender. Haru-kun may be able to provide information regarding the culprit's appearance, but as of right now he still remains unconscious,"

* * *

**Why did I shrink the crows? Because I wanted to annoy Mizama and Chewy.**

**This is Movie 15: Quarter of Silence. **


	27. Taken Part IV

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Haru was kidnapped by Vermouth and raised to become a crow?  
Part IV**

Tristan was seventeen years old when Akemi called him, Jonah, and Dai to her apartment. Unfortunately, Shiho was unable to leave the lab at the moment, even if it was important news. "Akemi, is something wrong?" Dai asked.

"It's nothing wrong," Akemi smiled. "I'm pregnant!"

A deadly silence took over the room. Jonah slowly turned to Dai. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Akemi and Tristan had to hold him back.

"P-Pregnant?" Dai stuttered. _'Damn it! I did not factor this into my plans! What do I do? I can't be a father!'_

"That means that we need to get Akemi out of the organization," Tristan said. "But then Shiho will stop working and I doubt we'll be able to get someone of her status out easily,"

"What if we replace Akemi with an FBI Agent?" Jonah suggested before turning to Dai. "Hey Akai, do you think that there's an agent with a similar build to Akemi and is willing to get plastic surgery?"

_'He called me Akai!?' _Dai tensed up. "Akai? My name's Moroboshi Dai. And how would I know if there's such an FBI Agent?"

"You can stop with your act, Silver Bullet-san," Tris said. "We know you're FBI Agent Akai Shuichi. So shut up, take responsibility, and help us replace Akemi with an FBI Agent!" He wanted to be near his older brother but the longer he was with Dai, the more chance there was of him learning his identity.

Akai stared at the two codenamed crows. He didn't see two criminals; he saw two friends that desperately wanted a better life for Akemi. Akai then turned to his girlfriend. "Akemi, I'm sorry for lying to you all these years. I understand if you don't want me anywhere near you or our child. But I promise, I _will _get you out of the organization,"

"Baka," Akemi had tears in her eyes. "I already knew that you were an FBI Agent,"

"We'll put the plan in action after your next meet up with Shiho," Tris declared. "I want you to at least be able to say goodbye to her. You won't be able to see each other for a while,"

Akemi was successfully extracted and replaced with an FBI Agent. Tris, Jonah, Shiho, and Dai all acted as if she were the real Akemi in order to avoid suspicions. But soon it was revealed to the rest of the organization that Rye was actually FBI Agent Akai Shuichi and thus ejected out of the organization. Fakemi still managed to fool the rest of the crows. Thankfully she wasn't that high ranked meaning she wouldn't be interacting much with the other crows.

XXX

A year later, Tris received a call from Vermouth, inviting him to New York to meet her coworkers and watch a show. Deciding it was a chance to get away from the organization business for a bit, he agreed. He was waiting in the airport for his mother's son and his friend. _'Geez, why am I stuck babysitting some kids? I also can't believe Jonah couldn't come with me since he's away on a mission,' _

"Um, are you Tristan Vineyard?" Sixteen year old Mouri Ran asked him.

_'She's Ran! New York…This is the airplane and New York case!' _Tristan offered a handshake. "Yes. And who might you two be?"

"I'm Mouri Ran and this is my friend Kudo Shinichi," Ran introduced.

"Kaa-san said to meet up with her friend's son since we'll be taking the same flight together," Shinichi spoke up.

Tris had been to multiple socials and parties with his mother while growing up. Of course his father didn't attend any. Tris became acquainted with other celebrities including Yukiko. "Nice to meet you. Why don't we start boarding?"

"Great idea," Shinichi yawned. "I'm pretty tired. I was up all night reading,"

"I was polishing a movie my mom's starring in," Tris nodded. "I'd also like to get some sleep since it'll be a long flight,"

A few hours after the plane departed, there was a commotion. Shinichi went to investigate while Tris remained asleep, knowing that it would be solved and the murderer would be apprehended. Murders didn't faze him since he himself was a murderer in this world. The only difference was that while these amateurs got caught, nobody could ever prove the crimes of the organization.

The plane landed in Los Angeles and Yukiko urged them to take a flight immediately to New York. She met them at the airport to drive them to Broadway. During the car ride, Ran fell asleep. "So Tris-chan," Yukiko began the conversation. "Is there a special someone that you like?"

"W-What?" Tris stuttered. "What are you talking about?"

"You're already eighteen," Yukiko pointed out. "I'm sure you fell in love at least once, right?"

Tris paused and his mind immediately shifted to Jonah. _'Wait, why am I thinking of Jonah!? He's just my best friend!' _"I don't love him that way!" He had accidentally blurted the last part out loud.

"Oh?" Yukiko smirked. "So there's a boy that you like?"

"Why don't you tease your own son?" Tris mumbled.

"Because I already know that Shin-chan has someone he likes," Yukiko replied, glancing at Shinichi and then Ran.

"K-Kaa-san!" Shinichi started to blush slightly. "Ran and I aren't like that!"

About an hour later, Ran woke up. "Huh? Hey, isn't that the Statue of Liberty?"

"Otherwise known as the Goddess of Freedom in Japanese," Shinichi informed. "I heard New Yorkers call her Lady Liberty,"

"Why didn't you wake me up!?" Ran pouted. "I was looking forward to seeing the night view of Manhattan from the Brooklyn Bridge and we've already passed more than half of it already!"

"It's your fault," Shinichi claimed. "You should've slept on the plane like Tristan,"

"How could I sleep after what happened there!?" Ran defended. "I'm not like a certain someone who slept through the entire investigation or a certain detective who fell asleep from the satisfaction of uncovering the truth,"

"I was just really exhausted," Tristan responded. "When you've reached your limits, you'll be out like a light,"

When Yukiko realized it was 7:00 PM at the moment instead of 6:00, she floored it. A patrol car caught up to them once they reached their destination. Tris immediately exited the car and was trying to calm himself down. As the police officer was interrogating her, another man intervened and claimed that Yukiko was an undercover agent. Once the first police officer left, Yukiko thanked the captain. "Thank you Radish,"

"You are thanking the wrong person," Sharon removed her Radish mask. "Could you thank me, Sharon Vineyard, instead?"

"Mom!" Tris ran over and hid behind her. "Why did you let Yukiko-san drive!? Why couldn't you pick us up!?"

"Tristan, how can your mom disguise so perfectly as someone else!?" Shinichi demanded, a bit disturbed.

"I can't believe that I'm able to meet someone so famous in New York," Ran said. "I have God to thank for it,"

Sharon's expression immediately changed. "I wonder, is there really a God? If there's such an existence, shouldn't all honest hard-working people be happy? No angel has smiled upon me,"

Decided to poke a hole in her words, Tristan became wide and teary-eyed. "Mom, am I adopted?"

"What? Of course not!" Sharon lied. "You're my own flesh and blood! You're my son!"

"But you said that no angel has smiled upon you!" Tristan pointed out. "That means when I was born, a devil cursed you!"

"No, no," Sharon brought Tristan into a hug. "I'm mistaken. One angel smiled upon me and gave me you,"

_'You kidnapped me,' _Tristan thought but didn't dare say out loud. _'A devil cursed my family with all those tragedies that befell them,'_

XXX

At Broadway, Sharon and Yukiko introduced the teens to the cast that would be performing in _The Golden Apple. _They were then led backstage and Tris pretended to be interested in the conversations. After Ran saved Rose from a falling armor set, Sharon took her leave. When Michael was killed, Tris decided to not interfere with Shinichi's investigation. Rose was arrested. Tris took a separate taxi from Shinichi and Ran since instead of a hotel, Tris would be staying at his mother's apartment for the duration of his stay.

Tris laid down on his bed. "One more year," He didn't have to worry about Vermouth overhearing since she was disguised as Slasher to lure Akai out. "One more year until the main storyline begins. One more year until Kudo shrinks. Nothing too big has happened to alter the course of the plot,"

_ "Is there a special someone that you like?"_

Tris' thoughts went back to Jonah. _'Am I in love with Jonah!?' _Love was not on his list of plans yet somehow wormed its way into his life.

* * *

**Tristan and Jonah start dating sometime after Tristan returned to Japan.**

**I made a quick animation of…Akai flying kicking Jonah. Why? Because my assignment for Graphic Design class was to make an animated GIF. It's not that great since I had to make all the vectors in Adobe Illustrator and animate it in Adobe Photoshop and I only had two hours since I had other work.  
youtube DOT com SLASH watch?v=JZegT5HNUZg**


	28. Mission: Date Haru

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan; Pokemon  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Karasuma ordered Cognac to get close to Haru like how Akai got close to Akemi?  
The thing is…Cognac and Haru are already dating**

"The FBI thought that they could hide all traces of their family members from the system, but after years of digging, we have finally identified one of Akai Shuichi's younger brothers," Karasuma announced to his crows. "Cognac, you will be tasked with dating Field Haru and getting information from the FBI,"

Cognac, thinking he had misheard, stared at Karasuma. "Sir, can you please repeat that?"

"Get close to Field Haru just like how Akai got close to Akemi," Karasuma ordered. "We'll use the same tactic against them,"

"And…these orders are absolute?" Cognac asked slowly.

"Yes,"

"But…what if I need money for a date?" Cognac questioned.

"The organization will fund all of it," Karasuma tossed him a credit card. "If it'll ensure he stays in love with you, then use any amount of money necessary,"

_'Any amount of money necessary, huh?'_

XXX

"Hey Haru," Cognac said once he got home. "Guess what Karasuma ordered me to do,"

"Kill Gin?" Haru guessed as he set three plates down on the table. He sat down in his seat.

"Unfortunately, no," Cognac sat down beside Haru. "I was ordered to make the Silver Bullet's youngest brother fall in love with me. Apparently we're using the exact same tactic that the FBI used to infiltrate the organization," He tilted his head to the side and a bullet embedded itself into the backrest of his chair.

"Pierrot-nii!" Haru scolded. "Stop destroying the Kudo's furniture!"

"I'll replace it later," Akai entered through the window and sat down across from his precious baby brother. As they ate dinner, he glared daggers at Cognac. "You're not going to infiltrate the FBI through Haru,"

"I know and have no intention of doing so," Cognac claimed. "The organization doesn't know that though," He held up the credit card Karasuma had given him. "I have permission to use any amount necessary for Haru,"

Haru's face lit up. "We can use it to pay for our wedding!"

"No!" Akai intervened. "No wedding!"

"Calm down Haru," Cognac smirked. "Let me buy the rings first so I can properly propose to you,"

"I said there will be no wedding!"

XXX

The next day, Cognac was back at the organization's headquarters. He walked up to Vermouth who was annoying Gin. "Vermouth, I need your help choosing engagement rings,"

"Engagement rings?" Vermouth turned to the blue haired man. "What do you need those for?"

"To propose to Haru," Cognac answered.

"Cognac, you literally received the mission yesterday," Gin pointed out. "There's no way you started dating Field already. I doubt you'd need those engagement rings for a while,"

"Aww, Ginny-chan are you jealous of Cognac's luck with love?" Vermouth teased. "Anyways, what kind of engagement rings were you thinking of?"

"Something that has a Pokéball instead of a gem," Cognac replied. "We're thinking of a Pokémon themed wedding but the actual wedding rings will each have a Master Ball in the center with a Love Ball on both sides of it. Oh, that reminds me, I need you guys to come for my side of the family. It'd look weird if I only brought members of the Jonah X Haru Fan Club,"

"Jonah X Haru Fan Club!?" Gin stared at him in disbelief. "You already have a fan club!?"

"We'll be glad to attend," Karasuma agreed. "When's the wedding?"

"Next week Saturday," Cognac informed. "Everyone has to dress up as a Pokémon,"

"How the hell do you already know the wedding date if you didn't even propose yet!?" Gin exclaimed. "And you literally _just _got the mission yesterday!"

"Gin," Karasuma addressed. "Shut the hell up,"

XXX

Akai had tried everything to botch up the proposal but Cognac had recently watched _Cautious Hero: The Hero is Overpowered but Overly Cautious_ and had been prepared for everything thrown at him. Of course Haru accepted and the two sent invites out. As they did so, Cognac felt a chill up his spine. "I think your entire family wants to kill me now,"

"Oh Jonah," Haru put a comforting hand on his fiancé's shoulder. "We both know that is a hundred percent true,"

"How do they even know!?" Cognac exclaimed. "They haven't even received the invites yet!"

"It's a sixth sense we all have," Akai muttered while trying to undo the chains that he had been restrained in. "If someone is trying to do something harmful to a family member, we'll sense it. Obviously you're doing something indecent,"

"How is sending out wedding invitation considered indecent!?"

"Because you seduced my precious baby brother and I know that after you marry him, you'll do indecent things to him!"

"Hey Akai," Cognac grinned. "I've been ****ing your brother since last year!"

Akai promptly had a heart attack.

XXX

It was the day of the wedding. Vermouth had forced Gin into a Gardevoir costume while she herself cosplayed as Gallade just because she wanted to piss Gin off. Vodka was an Ursaring. Chianti was a Houndoom. Korn was a Weavile. Karasuma was a Darkrai.

Akai had been shoved into a Ho-Oh costume. "How the hell do I get out of this thing!?"

"Shuu-nii, you can't get out of it until after the wedding," Masumi, dressed as a Latias, said.

"Niisan, I think you need to calm down," Shukichi, dressed as a Latios, added.

"Calm down!?" Akai snapped. "How can you guys be calm!? Mitsuharu's being taken advantage of!"

"We made a promise to Haru to not interfere _during _the wedding," Shukichi told him. "But _after _it…he's free game,"

"Umm…boss?" Vodka turned to the Darkrai for instructions.

"Do not interfere," Karasuma ordered. "We must be patient and carefully plan our move before acting,"

"I'm right here and can clearly hear you," The Ho-Oh squawked.

"The boss doesn't actually care about infiltrating the FBI," Vermouth revealed. "He's actually the president of the Jonah X Haru Fan Club and decided that they needed a push to actually go further into their relationship,"

"EH!?" Jonah, dressed as a Lucario, had overheard their conversation. "Boss, you knew all this time!?"

"I'm not an idiot," Karasuma rolled his eyes. "What, you didn't think that you were being monitored? You randomly started meeting up with Haru. Of course I'd be suspicious! Then I found out that you two were dating and had a fan club. I killed the leader of the fan club and became the new leader,"

"You killed Jeremy!?" Jonah exclaimed. "He was supposed to be my best man!"

"I'll be your best man now!" Karasuma declared.

"Okay…" Jonah stared at him. "So…you do_ not _want me to infiltrate the FBI?"

"If I actually wanted someone to infiltrate the FBI through Haru, then I'd have sent someone without recognizable blue hair and gold eyes," Karasuma pointed out. "As I said before, I'm not an idiot,"

"The killing intent of the groom's family is very strong," Korn commented.

"Everyone wants to kill me…" Jonah sulked.

"Of course we do," Latios Shukichi smiled. "You seduced my precious baby brother,"

"Just by the amount of killing intent, I _know _that even the entire organization is no match for Haru's family," Karasuma noted. "Cognac, you're on your own when they start hunting you down,"

"I can't wait until after the wedding," Ghost Kohji, who was dressed as a Haunter, appeared in front of Cognac.

"AH!" Cognac had been startled and jumped back a few feet. "What the hell is going on!?"

"I will enjoy tearing you apart," Ghost Kohji giggled.

"How the hell are you here!?" Cognac exclaimed. "You died seventeen years ago!"

"No shit Sherlock," Ghost Kohji grinned. "I'm a _ghost_,"

"Mrow," Haru's cat, Corazon, nuzzled against Cognac's leg.

"Aww, at least _someone _approves of me," Cognac picked Cora up. "You're my favorite cat in the world,"

"I'm offended," Haru finally appeared dressed as a Luxray. "Luxray are cats. Am I not your favorite cat in the world?"

Cognac looked between the two. "Sorry, that's a tough choice,"

When Cognac took a step towards Haru, Akai rushed in between them and attempted to peck his eye out. "Stay away from Mitsuharu!"

Haru took out a Pokéball and tapped it on Akai's head. Akai was enveloped in a red light and sucked into the ball. The ball closed and chains appeared around it. "Technically they'd still be attending and could even see what's happening outside of the Pokéball," He started throwing Pokéballs at his family members and the Mitsuharu Protection Club. "Now you won't be killed until twenty four hours _after _the wedding since that's how long the Pokéballs last,"

"I'm not even going to question how that was possible," Cognac said. "But I'll enjoy that time while it lasts,"

Haru received a notification on his phone. "The wedding registrar died in a car crash,"

"You have a notification for _that_?" Vermouth questioned.

"Yes," Haru nodded. "But now we need a new registrar,"

"I'm a licensed wedding registrar!" Karasuma spoke up.

"Haru-kun, have you seen Shuichi-kun?" Akemi walked over to him. She and Michael were dressed as a Kangaskhan mother and child.

"Miyano Akemi!?"

"Hi Akemi," Karasuma greeted.

Akemi protectively put her arms around Michael and took a step back. Haru and Cognac both stood in front of the two. "You don't seem surprised to see Akemi alive,"

"Vermouth is a master of disguise," Karasuma claimed. "Did you honestly think she wouldn't notice that you had switched places with Fakemi and report back to me? I also know that Sherry and Kudo shrank,"

"You do!?" Haru exclaimed.

Conan and Haibara had noticed the encounter and rushed over, thinking that Akemi and Michael were being threatened.

"There are cameras in all the labs," Karasuma pointed out. "There's video evidence of some of Sherry's lab rats shrinking due to APTX 4869. There were also cameras in that room she was held in. The Edogawa Conan brat was on the news multiple times for being the Kid Killer. You thought I wouldn't connect Edogawa to Kudo Shinichi? If Kudo had died, then it would've been all over the media," He turned to Conan. "Just because you ask everyone involved in a case to not let it be known that you were present doesn't mean they will listen. Seriously? You took a temporary antidote just to go on a field trip? How stupid are you?"

"I…" Conan didn't know how to respond. Karasuma _did _have a point.

XXX

"Do you, Gubat Jonah, take Field Haru as your lawfully wedded husband?" Karasuma asked.

"I do," Cognac responded.

"Do you, Field Haru, take Gubat Jonah as your lawfully wedded husband?" Karasuma questioned.

"I do," Haru parroted.

"You may now kiss the groom!" Karasuma declared.

"MMMPPHHM!" Muffled cries came from Haru's family who were all trapped in Pokéballs.

"We still have time," Haru said as he and Cognac shared a kiss.

Karasuma and the rest of the Jonah X Haru Fan Club took several hundreds of photos of the entire wedding.

* * *

**The Karasuma being the new leader of the Joru Fan Club wasn't supposed to happen at first but the story wrote itself.**


	29. Cells at Work!

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan; Cells at Work!  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Haru was a red blood cell?  
Cells at Work! Crossover**

Field Haru was a red blood cell. He was currently tasked with delivering oxygen. _'Wait…why am I delivering oxygen?'_

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Large cracks formed and several large creatures burst out from beneath the ground. They were each a different color. These creatures were pneumococci bacteria. "This land now belongs to us!"

_'W-What is going on!?' _Haru stuttered.

A silver bacterium lunged at Haru but was kicked to the side by a white blood cell. "Like hell I'll let you harm my precious baby brother!"

"Shuichi!?" Haru exclaimed. _'Why is he wearing those clothes!? He looks so weird wearing all white! He also looks so pale!'_

"Akai Shuichi…" Gin wiped the blood from his mouth. "You're the strongest white blood cell. Today is the day you die!"

Several other white blood cells appeared and engaged in battle against the pneumococci bacteria. One pneumococci bacterium was blue and calmly walked over to Haru. "Hey there. You're cute,"

"Eh!?" Haru stumbled back and fell to the ground. "C-Cute!?" _'What the hell are these creatures!? They didn't exist in the Detective Conan World!'_

The blue pneumococcus bacterium offered a hand. "The name's Gubat Jonah, but my coworkers call me Cognac,"

Suddenly, Cognac was kicked in the face and sent flying by a red blood cell. "Stay the hell away from Haru-nii!" Masumi yelled.

"Red blood cells aren't fighters!" Cognac shouted. "It's the white blood cells that do the fighting!"

"Screw that!" Masumi snapped. "I'm not letting you take advantage of my big brother!"

Cognac did his best to dodge all of Masumi's attack. "I _will _marry Haru!"

At that declaration, the white blood cells/Mitsuharu Protection Club all killed their current targets before turning their attention to Cognac. "No, you won't! We won't let you!"

_'I'm so confused!' _Haru was frozen in spot, unsure of what to do. _'How did me reincarnating into this world turn it into…_this!? _I could've sworn that everything was fine just yesterday!'_

XXX

Haru jolted up awake, eyes scanning his bedroom. "Where the **** am I!?" He thrashed and stumbled, falling off the bed.

"Haru, are you alright?" Akai rushed to his side and helped him back onto the bed and tucked him in.

"Oh thank Arceus, you are back to normal!" Haru sighed in relief. "You were very pale and wore only white clothing!"

"Haru, what are you talking about?" Akai questioned. "Me, very pale? You're the one that's sick with pneumonia,"

Haru broke out into a coughing fit and Akai soothingly rubbed his back. "I-It was just a dream," _'More like a nightmare,' _

"I brought you some miso soup," Akai passed the bowl to his younger brother just as the doorbell rang.

As Haru drank his miso soup, Akai opened the door and immediately started stabbing and cutting at the blue pneumococcus bacteria. "Die, you son of a bitch! Why won't you stay dead!?"

"Haru is _mine!_" Cognac roared.

Haru had heard the roar but ignored it, thinking he was hearing remnants of his dream. On his nightstand was a manga he had read before falling asleep: _Cells at Work!_

* * *

**Even as a pneumococcus bacterium, Cognac still falls in love with Haru.**


	30. Taken Part V

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Haru was kidnapped by Vermouth and raised to become a crow?  
Part V**

Fallen Angel was in the back seat of Gin's Porsche with Vermouth. "It's already fifteen minutes past ten. Where's Kir?" _'Dad said we were meeting with Kir, Chianti, and Korn to assassinate DJ at Eddie P. This is Black Impact. But why would I be needed here? Dad said I would be part of the backup plan if Plan A didn't succeed. I haven't met Conan yet. I'm actually surprised Mom didn't call me out to help her and Calvados draw Sherry out. Then again, she knows that Sherry's my friend and that I'd hesitate. I didn't expect Shiho to give up on her research, shrink, and take on the alias Haibara Ai. I don't blame her. She hasn't even _heard _Akemi's voice in the last two years,'_

As if her name summoned her, Kir's car pulled up beside the Porsche. "What happened?" Gin pointed his gun in Kir's direction. "We were supposed to meet at 10:00,"

"Sorry," Kir apologized. "I thought there was a car following me so I used a different route,"

"You're certain there's no problem?" Gin asked.

"Yeah, no problem. So could you please put away your Beretta?" Kir calmly replied. "After all, if you kill me, you won't be able to kill DJ, right?"

"Hmph, fine," Gin stopped aiming his gun at Kir. "If a car comes within 500 meters of this place, I'll so it so I suppose it doesn't really matter,"

"At 1300, I will take DJ to Eddie P," Kir went over the plan. "When I interview him, I'll move him to _that_ spot,"

Chianti's car pulled up beside Kir's. "I'm looking forward to the thrill of killing the prey that's in front of me!"

"I'm relying on you," Kir said. "If we can succeed, no one will know. But if it's a failure it will be known by everyone,"

"Hmph, even if it fails, no one will ever know," Gin told her. "That's the way we do things,"

"Well, it's time," Vermouth spoke up. "We need to finish soon. I certainly hope that you won't need my, or Fallen Angel's, help,"

"Vermouth!" Chianti angrily got out of her car and slammed her fist to the back window. "Why is the woman who dragged Calvados out and let him get killed part of this plan!?"

Fallen Angel did not miss the angry glare Gin was giving Chianti at the sight of her daring to touch his car. "Get back in the car," Fallen Angel held up his gun. "The boss ordered her to be here just in case. If you have a problem with it, tell me now and I'll put a bullet in your skull. I'm sure we can make do with just Korn,"

"Tch!" Chianti stormed back to her car. "Like mother, like son! Both are irritating as hell!"

"It's strange that the place is Eddie P though," Vermouth lit a cigarette for herself. "It seems like a good place to kill prey,"

XXX

"Haibara, do you know who DJ is!?" Conan asked hastily. "Do you know where Eddie P is!? They used those words! I think it's some kind of code!"

"I don't know who DJ is but I guess Eddie P is some kind of car park somewhere," Haibara replied.

"Do you know who Kir, Chianti, Korn, and Fallen Angel are!?" Conan demanded.

"I don't know about Kir but Chianti and Korn are snipers," Haibara informed. "Fallen Angel is my friend as well as the son of Gin and Vermouth. He's part of the recon and assassination division,"

"Their son!?" Conan's eyes widened.

"He's not a bad person," Haibara told him. "He's only in the organization because of Vermouth. He was the one who helped get my sister out of the organization,"

The group encountered Jodie and they hurried her into the car as the crows' cars passed by. They exchanged information and tried to work out the identity of the target and the location.

XXX

The original plan to assassinate Domon was foiled by Conan and Jodie shooting the sprinklers followed by miracle rain. The crows were gathered at the rendezvous point. Fallen Angel would be following beside Kir as backup. The two crows suited up, hopped onto a motorcycle, and started heading along the route they were assigned.

When the FBI cars had surrounded them, Fallen Angel didn't know what to do. He just followed Kir's lead and maneuvered his bike onto the roof of a car. A young boy chased after his soccer ball into the road and the drivers immediately hit the break and swerved, causing both bike riders to go flying and the two crashed into the asphalt.

The FBI were shocked that neither of the two were Vermouth. They rushed the two quickly to Haido Central Hospital. Both of them survived but were declared comatose.

XXX

"We need to find him!" Vermouth shouted to Gin as they drove in the direction of Mouri Detective Agency after finding the transmitter on Kir's shoe.

Gin's knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel. "The organization comes first. It's _always_ been this way. We're going to see what Mouri Kogoro's connection to Sherry is. The type of bug used is the same as the one Sherry left. You best keep your emotions in check, Vermouth," Though he would never admit it, Gin did care about Tristan.

Vermouth knew that Gin was right. The organization's interests was first priority. Even if she was the boss' favorite, Vermouth knew that if she made a big enough blunder, she would be punished accordingly. Since Karasuma found out that she had a son, she knew that he would not hesitate to use Tristan as leverage if Vermouth's behavior got out of hand.

XXX

A month passed. Rena remained comatose. Although he was still unconscious, Tristan started mumbling. It was too incoherent for the FBI Agents to make out the words so most of them ignored him. It was at a briefing that the most recent agent who had been on watch duty reported that he could understand the words. He had recorded them and played the tape for the others to hear.

_ "P…Pier…rot…T…Tai…ko…Mei…jin…Mama…Papa…Help…I…don't…wanna…go…with her…"_

"Pierrot? A clown?" James questioned. "The Taiko Meijin a shogi player, I believe. But why would Fallen Angel be calling out to them?"

"Akai-san, are you alright?" Bill asked, noticing that Akai's expression had changed to one of disbelief. "Do you know why Fallen Angel's calling for them?"

_"Shu…ichi…Shu…kichi…"_

_'It can't be…' _Akai's legs felt like jelly and he started swaying. _'All this time…I had been by his side for years…' _

"Shuu?" Jodie gently called his name. "Shuu, are you alright?"

Akai's legs finally gave in and he collapsed to the floor. _'Tristan Vineyard is Akai Mitsuharu…'_

XXX

Akai regained conscious about an hour later. He ignored his coworkers' concerns, worries, and questions and got up. Before he reached the door, it flew open. "Fallen Angel's awake!"

"Let me see him," It was an order, not a request. He didn't care if he had just fainted in the middle of a briefing. He needed to see Tri—no, the person he need to see was _Mitsuharu_. _'Please, don't be a coincidence. Please be real. It's too much to be a coincidence. He's been missing for all these years. He _has _to be Haru!'_

By the time they reached the room where Tris and Rena were being held. The other guard that had been on duty was knocked out cold and Tris was nowhere in the room. "Find him!" James ordered the rest of the agents who immediately scattered to cover more ground.

_'No…' _Akai leaned against the wall for support. Once again, he felt lightheaded. _'Where is he? Where is he!? WHERE IS HE!?'_

"Shuu, calm down," Jodie instructed. "Let's go and sit down for now. One of our agents is bound to find him soon. It hasn't been long so he couldn't have gotten far. How about we head to the roof for some fresh air?"

Akai nodded, not wanting to be cooped up inside of the suffocating hospital. Unlike in canon, Haido Central Hospital had a rooftop garden. When the two reached the location, they found Tris sitting on a bench next to Jonah. The two hadn't noticed Jodie and Akai's presence nearby. When Jodie made a move to approach them, Akai stopped her.

"Don't you ever want to return to your family?" Jonah asked Tris. "You can get rid of your hair dye, change up your hairstyle, and go by your real name. The organization won't ever know that you had woken up from your coma,"

"Believe me, there's not a day that goes by that I don't wish for that," Tris said. "But if I leave the organization, you'll be by yourself. Akemi and Shiho are no longer part of the organization,"

Jonah gave him a sad smile. "Don't worry about me, babe. Your freedom's important,"

"So is _your _freedom!" Tris snapped. "I…I'm not leaving you behind. You're my boyfriend, my soulmate. I refuse to let you suffer alone!"

"You may not get another chance," Jonah reminded him. "Tristan Vineyard can disappear for good and, after seventeen painful years, you can finally be Akai Mitsuharu once more,"

Akai finally moved towards them followed by Jodie who was shocked at Tris' real name. Akai sat down on the other bench near them. "M…Mitsuharu…" The name felt odd on his tongue, despite the fact that he had been crying out that name for years. This was the first time in so many years that he was using it to address someone in person.

Tris bit his lip and refused to face him. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything," Akai answered truthfully.

"Are you mad?" Tris asked.

"No," Akai hesitantly reached out to put a hand to his baby brother's shoulder. "I'm relieved and happy. You're alive and healthy,"

"During all of these interactions ever since you met Akemi, I never told you my real identity," Tris recalled. "I treated you like a stranger,"

"I should get going," Jonah looked at his watch. "I'm going to falsify a report and claim that I have seen no sight of Kir or Fallen Angel in Haido Central Hospital, nor have I seen any FBI Agents," He pecked Haru on the lips before leaving.

Jodie felt like she was intruding upon the two brothers and thus decided to head back inside and inform the others that Fallen Angel had been located.

"You're really close to Jonah," Akai noted.

"I love him just like how you love Akemi," Tris looked up at the sky. It was a dark grey shade and would soon turn to black with specks of white. "Is our family cursed?"

"What do you mean?" Akai questioned.

"Rum murdered Kohji," Tris listed. "Papa's missing. Vermouth kidnapped me," He sighed and leaned further back on the bench. "Mama, Shukichi, and Masumi all know who I am. I befriended Masumi back in middle school and, ironically, was an older brother figure to her. She called me 'Tris-nii' and I was happy. I had a relationship with my little sister. They found out my identity from a maternity test. They suspected me due to a drawing I made of Kohji wearing the fox yukata,"

Tris started to cry, his voice no longer stead. "I want to go home. But I can't. I can't leave Jonah behind. I can't leave the organization. If I leave the organization, I'll lose my position. I'm a codenamed agent and as the son of Gin and Vermouth, I have some privileges. I'm so close to confronting Rum and the boss. I'm so close…" He let out a choked sob. "I'm so close to avenging Kohji and Papa…"

"This is not your fight," Akai hugged him. The physical contact ensure him that he wasn't hallucinating, that everything was real, that _Mitsuharu _was real and in his arms. "Be free,"

* * *

**Will Haru stay in the organization or finally cave in and return home?**


	31. Target: Shukichi

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if the organization went after Shukichi?  
Remember, he is the most overprotective brother**

The NPA, PSB, and FBI were surprisingly teaming up and Rei had called a meeting. "Seventeen years ago, the organization succeeded in killing Haneda Kohji. Now, the organization is targeting another member of the Haneda Family, Haneda Shukichi. Also known as the Taiko Meijin, he followed his step-brother's footsteps as a professional shogi player,"

"We need to come up with a plan to prevent Haneda-meijin's assassination," James agreed. "Have you been able to get in contact with him?"

"If we did, he'd be here," Rei scoffed. "For some reason he isn't answering our calls and the rest of the Haneda Family refused to tell us of his whereabouts,"

"Did the organization already get to him?" Camel asked.

Everyone turned to Akai, expecting him to say something. Instead, he was taking a nap on the couch, his head resting against his left arm propped on the couch's armrest. "Shuu?" Jodie shook his shoulder. "Shuu, wake up. You're in a meeting,"

"Oi Akai!" Bourbon slapped the Silver Bullet. "This is an important meeting! The FBI may have failed to prevent Haneda Kohji's death, but we Japanese don't plan on failing to prevent Haneda Shukichi's death!"

Akai yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Slapping me was a mistake,"

"Is that a threat?" Bourbon growled.

"Oh, I'm not the one that's pissed off," Akai claimed. "It's my younger brother that's angry,"

"Your younger brother?" Kazama questioned. "But he's not here,"

"Let me introduce you to Akai Shukichi," The door was opened normally. "Also known as Haneda Shukichi, the Taiko Meijin," Shukichi casually entered the room followed by Haru. "Oh, and that's our precious younger brother Mitsuharu,"

Shukichi walked over to Akai and noted the slap mark on his cheek. "Who did this?"

"Pierrot-nii, you were hit!?" Haru exclaimed. _'Someone landed an attack on the Silver Bullet!?'_

"I'm fine," Akai assured them.

"Who did this?" Shukichi repeated.

"Haneda-san, now that you're here—" Rei began.

Shukichi turned to Rei. "Did you slap my big brother?"

"Yes, but he was sleeping during a meeting to prevent your assassination," Rei attempted to defend himself.

Shukichi, still keeping his calm poker face, grabbed Rei by the throat and started to strangle him. "I hate it when people hurt my family, especially my siblings," His tone was calm and even, yet was laced with venom.

"Haneda-san, put Furuya-san down!" Kazami ordered, about to draw his gun.

"If you draw that gun while my brothers are in the field of fire, I'll put several bullets through your body," Shukichi threatened with an innocent smile.

"Pierrot-nii, why is Kichi-nii acting like this?" Haru asked his eldest brother, confused and worried about their brother's behavior.

"If you thought _I _was overprotective, Shukichi is much worse," Akai chuckled. "I'm going to return to my nap now,"

"I'm surprised that you're not going to cover me in bubble wrap like you usually try to do," Haru said.

"That's because I know Shukichi will protect you just fine," Akai told him before resuming his nap.

Shukichi slammed Rei's face into the wall several times before throwing him towards Kazami who fell to the floor upon impact. "Furuya-san, are you alright!?"

Rei coughed up blood. "I…I'm fine,"

"You're lucky that Haru is also with me," Shukichi wiped the blood from his hands with a handkerchief. "Otherwise I wouldn't have held back,"

"Shukichi, you just assaulted a cop!" Haru exclaimed.

"Haru, Haru, Haru," Shukichi ruffled his baby brother' hair. "The Akai-Haneda Clan has many connections,"

"You only bested me because you caught me off guard," Rei stood up on shaky legs. "But there's no way for you to handle the team that will be sent after you in a few weeks,"

"You mean these people?" Shukichi tossed several polaroid photos to the floor for everyone to see.

"Those are Gin, Vodka, Chianti, Korn, and Vermouth!" Camel exclaimed. "They're all chained up and covered in injuries!"

"I'm holding them in my torture dungeon," Shukichi informed casually. "I got them to spit out all the details of their attempt on my life. It turns out that it would've taken place during my sibling bonding time with my younger brother and younger sister. Of course I was enraged. Also, I will be hunting down their boss since Karasuma Renya was the one who authorized their mission which would interrupt my sibling bonding time,"

"I-If the Haneda Family is this strong, how was Haneda Kohji killed?" Jodie asked.

"Kohji's still alive," Shukichi revealed. "He faked his death so he could take a break from his shogi career and not have to worry about annoying fans,"

"Then what about Dad!?" Haru demanded.

"He went out to buy milk," Shukichi told him.

"He's been missing for seventeen years!"

"Mitsuharu…Akai Tsutomu has a terrible sense of direction. To be precise, he has Zoro sense of direction," Shukichi said. "And I don't mean zero, I mean Zoro as in the pirate from One Piece,"

"I'm home!" Tsutomu climbed through the window. "I've finally returned to London with milk!" His clothes were all dirty and tattered yet the gallon of milk he held was in pristine condition.

"Dad…you're seventeen years late and…this is Japan…"

* * *

**Indeed, WIVerse Shukichi is the most overprotective brother.**


	32. Gin X Haru (Original)

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Gin fell in love with Haru?  
How the original version was supposed to go**

Haru was in a rush. He had overslept and was going to be late for work. His alarm had failed to wake him up and Cora had left the house, probably having failed to waken her owner and decided that she'd get food from Azusa. Haru had zigzagged through the people in his way but ended up tripping over an uneven part of the sidewalk, crashing into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" Haru apologized. "Are you alright?" He paled when he realized who he had bumped into.

Gin got back up and dusted his coat off. He stared at Haru. It was not his typical glare that he would use on everyone because for some reason, when he looked down at Haru's panicked expression, he didn't want to scare him away. _'He looks a bit cute,' _He blinked once he realized the thought that had crossed his mind. _'Cute? Why would I think he's cute?' _To save face, he let out an irritated grunt. "Watch where you're going next time,"

"Y-Yes sir!" Haru nodded before continuing his way to Café Poirot. _'Oh dear Arceus, is he plotting to kill me!? Of course he is! He wouldn't let me get away with bumping into him! Should I move back to England? I can live with Mom and Masumi!'_

"Haru-san, are you alright?" Azusa asked when he finally arrived. "You're pale and sweaty,"

"I'm fine," Haru reassured her. "I just ran all the way here. I kinda stayed up all night binging anime,"

"Geez Haru-san, you should take better care of yourself," Azusa lectured. "Sleep is a very important factor to your overall health,"

"Yes Azusa-san," Haru nodded. _'She sounds like a mom,' _He headed to the bathroom to freshen up quickly before putting his apron on and prepping the ingredients for the day.

The door chimed, signaling that a customer had entered. Two men in black took a seat at the counter. Haru started to get nervous at the sight of Gin and Vodka. _'Stay calm, Haru. You don't want them to get suspicious. Holy shit Gin is staring at me!' _"W-What can I get for you two?"

"Two coffees and two breakfast specials," Vodka ordered.

"Coming up right away," Haru nodded, trying to act as if they were normal customers. _'Gin is _still _staring at me! Oh no, he really does want to kill me just for bumping into him!'_

"Aniki, is something wrong?" Vodka whispered to Gin.

"It's nothing," Gin answered. _'Why do I keep looking towards that man?' _Gin watched Haru as he prepared their coffee and food.

"Here you go," Haru set the dishes down in front of them. "Please enjoy your meal," _'Please don't kill me,'_

The two men ate in silence, Gin casting several glances in Haru's direction. Once they finished, Vodka placed the amount for their bill onto the counter. He was confused as to why Gin himself was taking out his wallet. "Aniki?"

Gin placed a one thousand yen bill on top. "A tip for the cute waiter," The two left and once they were in the safety of the Porsche 356A, Gin started freaking out. "Did I actually say that out loud!?"

"Y-Yeah," Vodka stuttered. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know!" Gin rested his head against the steering wheel. "Something's wrong with me…"

Vodka wasn't sure what to do. He had never seen his superior acting this way before.

XXX

Back at the café, Haru was frozen in shock. "Azusa-san, did that actually just happen?"

"Yes," Azusa giggled. "It seems like the silver haired man has a crush on you,"

_'Good news: I'm not going to die. Bad news: Gin has a crush on me,'_

To make matters worse, all of this occurred while the Detective Boys were eating at a nearby table, witnessing the entire ordeal. Conan and Haibara's jaws had dropped. _'Gin is interested in Haru!?'_

XXX

Gin was at his desk, a couple of files and paperwork in front of him. He wasn't filling them out and was instead constantly clicking his pen. He couldn't focus; the only thing on his mind was that waiter that had bumped into him earlier that day. He leaned into one hand and started to gnaw on the pen's button, leaving several teeth marks along the plastic.

The rest of the crows were really concerned. Gin had never exhibited these types of behaviors before. He was always serious and focused, never letting anything get to him. Well, the only thing that really got to him was Vermouth's teasing but that was because he wasn't allowed to put a bullet through her brain.

"Damn it!" In frustration, Gin swept all of the papers off his desk, creating a mess on the floor.

At that moment, the boss and Vermouth had entered the room. "Gin, I did not expect this kind of behavior from you of all people,"

"Shut up!" Gin said through gritted teeth. Gin _never _talked back to the boss. _Nobody_ did unless they had a death wish.

Karasuma decided that he didn't want to kill one of his best agents, especially since something was seriously wrong with him. "You seem troubled,"

"I can't stop thinking about that cute waiter from Café Poirot!" Gin blurted out angrily. "There's something wrong with me!"

Everyone was silent, the revelation sinking in. Finally, Vermouth spoke up. "Can you describe…the symptoms?"

"There's this weird feeling in my chest," Gin sighed and collapsed back into his chair. "My heart was pounding loudly when I first laid my eyes on him,"

"Oh, you're in love," Vermouth informed.

"Definitely in love," Karasuma agreed.

"I do _not _fall in love!" Gin snapped, face turning red.

"Okay, so you won't mind if I take this mysterious man out on a date?" Vermouth smirked.

"Bitch you better stay the **** away from him!" Gin shouted. _'Shit. I'm in love,'_

XXX

Gin returned to the café day after day, always ordering specifically from Haru. If Azusa tried to take his order, he'd send her away with a glare. Gin would always leave a large tip and leave before Haru could refuse. Azusa started to tease Haru and whenever Gin would come in, she'd say that his boyfriend was here.

"Haibara," Haru groaned as he laid down on Professor Agasa's couch. "How do I get Gin to fall out of love with me?"

"If he were a normal person, I'd tell you to piss him off," Haibara answered. "But if you piss Gin off, chances are that you might die. To be completely honest, I'm surprised that Gin is actually capable of falling in love,"

"So you're saying that I'm doomed to be his object of affection until he eventually grows tired of me?" Haru sighed.

XXX

James was treating Jodie and Akai to breakfast at Café Poirot. James and Jodie were worried about Akai skipping meals, a bad habit the man had developed. "Hello, welcome to Café Poirot," Haru greeted and led them to a table. After taking their orders, Haru started to cook.

The door chimed once again. "Haru-san, your boyfriend's here," Azusa teased.

Akai snapped his head up immediately at those words. _'Who the hell seduced my baby brother!?'_

Gin stood in front of Haru, nervously tugging at his turtleneck. "H-Hey," _'Come on! I've faced death numerous times! Why am I stuttering!?'_

"He wants to ask you out on a date," Vermouth casually revealed as she entered and took a seat at the counter.

James and Jodie had to restrain Akai from charging at Gin. "Shuu don't make a scene!" Jodie advised. "I'm sure your brother will be reasonable and—"

_'If I immediately refuse, he might become one of those people that pester someone and beg for a chance,' _"I accept," Haru agreed. _'I'll give him a chance and then tell him that it didn't work out in the end. Hopefully this doesn't end in him trying to kill me or having us die together,'_

"I'll pick you up at five," Gin smiled brightly and handed a bouquet of roses to him. "These are for you,"

Haru blushed slightly, having not really been expecting any gifts. "Thanks," He placed them in an empty vase that he filled partway with water. _'Roses, huh?' _"So what would you and your friend like to eat this fine morning?"

James and Jodie had to resort to knocking Akai out. Vermouth watched them from the corner of her eye while Gin was too distracted, enamored by Haru's presence. Vermouth raised a brow as the two FBI Agents dragged the unconscious Silver Bullet out of the café. _'Does Akai and Gin's boyfriend know each other?'_

For some reason, Azusa was not at all bothered by the scene.

XXX

"I need to save my baby brother!" Akai was currently tied to a chair with heavy iron chains. "Gin's trying to steal his innocence!"

"Shuu, if he sees you with your brother complex, then Haru-kun will be in even more danger," Jodie tried to reason. "He'll take your brother hostage and use him against you,"

"To be honest, I don't think Gin would harm Haru-kun," James said. "He seems to genuinely love him,"

"THAT MOTHER****ER IS INCAPABLE OF LOVE!"

XXX

There was a bag on Haru's bed. In it was a set of clothes the Silver Spring Fan Club had bought for him. They were a group of shippers that supported Gin and Haru dating. Since they didn't know Gin's name, they just referred to him as Silver. How did they know Haru's clothing size? It was probably a lucky guess. How did they get it inside of the Kudo Household and onto his bed? He wasn't sure if he _wanted _to know.

He took a hot shower to help relieve stress and calm his nerves down. Once he finished changing, he realized two things: One, he wasn't sure what to call Gin. Two, he didn't tell Gin his address. How was Gin going to pick him up? Haru didn't have Gin's phone number so he couldn't exactly contact him.

At five o'clock, Gin's Porsche pulled up in front of the house and Haru came out with a surprised look. "How do you know where I live?"

"Our fan club told me," Gin answered.

"You know," Haru said. "I never got your name,"

"Melkior," Gin opened the passenger door for Haru. "My name is Ikari Melkior,"

Meanwhile, the professor and Haibara were restraining Conan from rushing out to capture Gin. Conan would stand no chance against the assassin.

XXX

Their date consisted of a trip to Tropical Land where the two rode on various rides and ate a lot of snacks. The Silver Spring Fan Club was following them around and taking several photos and videos. They then had dinner at an expensive restaurant. After that, they walked through the park and observed the night sky. Haru ended up slowly falling in love with Gin, causing himself to internally panic.

When Gin dropped Haru off at his home, the latter invited the man in for a cup of coffee. They never made it to the kitchen though and, surprisingly, it was Haru whose lust took over. He crashed his lips against Gin's roughly. Their hands started roaming over each other's bodies and clothes were torn off and tossed away without a care. They made their way up the stairs and into Haru's bedroom.

Let's just say that Haru was glad that the walls were thick enough so that the neighbors couldn't hear their…late night activities.

XXX

The next morning, Haru woke up to find himself embraced by a naked silver haired prince. _'Holy ****! I just slept with Gin!' _The most shocking part was that he did not regret it at all. He snuggled closer to Gin's bare chest.

"Mine…" Gin mumbled, still mostly asleep. He buried his face into Haru's soft hair. "Love you…"

Haru blushed. "I love you too," _'I never thought I'd ever say those words to his face. I mean, in the Real World I _was _attracted to him, but after reincarnating into the Detective Conan World, I thought there'd be zilch chance of us dating since, well, he's a criminal and I'm Akai's brother,'_

After about another hour, the two actually got out of bed and took an extended shower together. Haru had just gotten out of the bathroom while Gin was finishing up. The door burst open and Akai was there with several weapons strapped to his body. "MY PRECIOUS BABY BROTHER I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU!"

Gin rushed out of the bathroom, a towel cover his lower half. "What's with all the yelling?"

Akai glanced between the naked Gin and his precious baby brother whose hair was still damp. He gasped and clutched his chest. "YOU BASTARD!"

"Shuichi!?" Haru walked over to him. "Shuichi, I think you're having a heart attack!"

"I'm going…to kill Gin…" Akai, despite being in an immense amount of pain, aimed his gun toward the assassin.

While Haru called for an ambulance, Gin was raising a brow at Akai's behavior. "Exactly _how _are you related to my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend!?" Akai choked out, his legs giving away and crumpling to the floor. "How _dare _you…seduce my…precious baby brother!?"

Gin's eyes widened at the revelation. "My Haru is your younger brother!?"

Akai glared at Gin. "He's not…_your_ Haru…"

"Okay, how long does it take for you to die from that heart attack?" Gin questioned. "Then again, I can't have you dying. _My _Haru would be saddened and I don't want him to cry," A mischievous smirk formed. "Unless he's crying out my name in _pleasure_ like last night,"

"YOU—"

"Let me spell it out to you," Gin leaned his head closer to Akai's. "I ****ed your brother,"

* * *

**Back when I was writing the original drafts of **_**Mitsuharu**_**, I was seriously going to make Gin X Haru a thing and it was gonna go something like this. Gin would then help the FBI while trying to avoid Akai's attempts at killing him. Well, in the altered drafts of the HaruVerse, Gin was switched out with Cognac.**


	33. Deleted Scene 1

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**Deleted Scene 1  
Because I found this old doc from September 2019**

As Haru finished his shift, he felt a shiver run down his spine. He glanced around the area and through the window. _'It feels like I'm being watched,'_

"Haru-kun, are you alright?" Azusa inquired.

"Y-Yeah," Haru claimed. "I'm fine," _'Maybe I'm just imagining it. Someone's just looking through the Café Poirot window to see if it's crowded. Yeah, that's it. I just happen to be in the line of sight too,' _"I'll take my leave no, Azusa-san. I gotta head home to get ready for my classes,"

"See you tomorrow, Haru-san," Azusa waved goodbye.

"See ya," Haru nodded and headed to the parking lot. He hopped onto his motorcycle and started to drive away. _'I'm not feeling the stare anymore. I really was just paranoid,' _Within a couple minutes, he arrived at the Kudo House. When he opened the door, he was caught by surprised at the sight of Cognac on his couch. "Is it only you?" _'Shouldn't there be an FBI Agent with him at all times? Wait, did he kill them!? Was it all a lie!? Is he intending on killing me and then Haibara and the Professor!?'_

"I got bored staying cooped up so I managed to escape," Cognac claimed. "Relax, you act like I'm gonna kill ya. We're friends, right? I may not have much experience with friends but I sure as hell know that friends don't kill each other," _'It's hasn't been that long. Of course he doesn't fully trust me yet,'_

"Well, I got to head to my classes," Haru headed to his room. He took a quick shower and while he changed into fresh clothes, he slipped a tracker into his sock. That way if Cognac decided to kidnap him again, Conan would be able to track him down. He took his Detective Boys badge with him, pinning it to his shirt.

Cognac was staring out the window when Haru came back down. "Hey, I'll walk you to your classes," _'Someone's watching us. It's not the FBI or else they'd have already entered,'_

"I have a motorcycle," Haru pointed out. _'I can feel someone staring at me again and I don't think Cognac's the one responsible,'_

"Then we can take a taxi," Cognac suggested.

"Cognac, what's going on?" Haru asked. "Who's outside?"

"I'm not sure," Cognac shook his head. "I can't tell if it's an organization member or not,"

"I'll just head out the back," Haru claimed. "I'll avoid them and get to class. I've already missed enough lessons when I was in a coma. I don't want to end up failing since college is _not _cheap," _'Mom offered to help pay for my college. I don't want her money to go to waste,'_

Cognac placed Haru's handgun in his hand. "Take it with you,"

Haru gave him an unamused expression. "I can't take a gun to school. You'll get me suspended and arrested,"

"Do you have your wristwatch?"

"Yes,"

"What about your soccer ball dispensing belt?"

"Yes,"

"And your power enhancing shoes?"

"Yes," Haru rolled his eyes. "I don't leave without those three," _'As much as I'm grateful for his concern, it's getting annoying,' _"Look, isn't it better that we leave instead of staying here like sitting ducks? And you should get back to the FBI. I'm sure they're upset that you escaped and probably thought that you went after me,"

"Aim for the eyes whether you stab them with your keys, a pencil, or just your fingers," Cognac told him. "If it's a male that restrains you, go for the groin,"

"Okay, you're getting on my nerves," Haru glared at him. "Let's both take a taxi if it bothers you that much,"

XXX

Haru's classes had ended and he was at the parking lot, waiting for Cognac. _'Geez, he's not here. He was the one lecturing me about self-defense during the entire car ride and also about a buddy system or something. Since I don't have my motorcycle, I guess I'll walk home then,' _He started walking, purposely taking as many detours as possible. _'Again, I can feel someone's gaze,' _He was so caught up in his thoughts that he made a wrong turn into a narrow alley. "Jonah, enough. This isn't funny anymore," _'Please just be Cognac playing a prank,' _

But it wasn't Cognac that stood at the other end of the alley. Haru started sprinting and activated his Detective Boys badge. "Anybody there!?"

_ "What's wrong!?"_

"I'm being chased by someone!" He whispered, ducking into another alley. "I don't know who!" _'I'll try to knock them out using my tranquilizer!' _He spun around and saw nobody. _'Wait, where did they go!?' _He felt a chloroform soaked cloth cover his mouth and nose from behind. _'Where the hell is Cognac!?'_

XXX

Cognac was hiding in a restaurant, shielding his face with a menu. He had seen Gin and Vodka nearby, most likely having finished an assassination. Although he wouldn't be recognized at first glance, Cognac didn't want to risk it and fled. _'I don't want to go back! I finally have a friend now! I don't have to kill or torture to survive! If they find out that I was also helping the FBI, I'll be branded a traitor and they'll kill me for sure!'_

Once he was sure that the coast was clear, he left a wad of cash to pay for his meal and exited the restaurant. _'I need to find Haru!' _He ran back to Touto University's parking lot but saw no sign of his friend. _'He couldn't have gotten far since he would be traveling on foot!'_

He ran through the streets, frantically looking around. _'He's not here!' _He returned back to the Kudo House but Haru was nowhere to be seen. He rushed up to the Professor's house and knocked on it.

When the door opened, James, Jodie and Akai were already inside. "I knew you weren't to be trusted!"

"I didn't kidnap him!" Cognac claimed. "Someone was stalking Haru!"

"And why should I believe you?" Akai grabbed Cognac by his throat. "First you escaped and then Haru goes missing?"

"Haru said someone was chasing him," Conan spoke up, trying to listen to the bug that Haru had slipped into his sock. "He's out of range so I can't see his location or listen to anything happening on his end at the moment,"

XXX

When Haru regained consciousness, he was laying on the ground. _'I'm somewhere outside,' _He noticed that the ground was covered in cherry blossoms and that there were several sakura trees in the area. It was already nighttime and the moon illuminated the area, slightly covered by clouds. Stars decorated the night sky. _'I must've been out for at least few hours,'_

"Isn't this the _perfect _place for our wedding?" A woman stood a few feet away.

"_Our _wedding?" Haru frowned. "I think you mistook me for someone else,"

"No, you're Field Haru," The woman came into the light and it was revealed that she wore a full on bridal dress. "I've been in love with you for so long! And now, we're finally getting married!"

"Bitch, I don't even know you!" Haru snapped. "And you can't go around kidnapped people to marry! That's just messed up!"

"Hey…" The woman's personality took a sudden shift and became dark. "That's not how you speak to your wife," She punched Haru and left a bruise.

"You're crazy!" Haru immediately started to run.

"You can't run from me," The woman brandished a knife. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson before the ceremony,"

XXX

When the FBI, Cognac, and Conan finally arrived at Haru's location after hours of searching, Haru was covered in injuries. There were large blood splatters across his clothes and he held a knife tightly in his hands. A woman's corpse laid in front of him and the blood stained the sakura flowers red.

"Mitsuharu," Akai called.

Haru dropped the knife and ran to his brother. He sobbed into the agent's chest. "S-S-She w-want-ted m-me to m-marry her b-but I didn't w-want to so she s-started to t-torture me! I-I grabbed the k-knife and…and I k-killed her!"

Akai let out an angry growl when he saw the purplish handprints around his brother's neck as well as the cuts along his brother's face and body. "It's okay now, Haru. You're safe now,"

* * *

**The deleted scenes will include parts such as the original drafts and other docs I decided not to include into the HaruVerse. It won't be in any specific order unless referring to the original drafts. This deleted scene was supposed to take place some months before Akai fakes his death.**

**In September 2019, for my project in Graphic Design class, I created a vector image of an injured Haru in a place with lots of sakura flowers:  
fav DOT me SLASH ddryu3o**


	34. Mourning Kohji

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**Mourning Kohji  
Shuu has feelings too**

**Akai Shuichi: 15 Years Old**

He couldn't believe it. Not when he heard it from his parents. Not when he heard it from his uncle and aunt. Not even when he saw it on the news. "Funeral? What funeral?"

"For your cousin, Kohji," Tsutomu informed.

"But Kohji's not dead,"

Mary and Tsutomu exchanged concerned looks. "Shuichi…he's been dead for a week,"

"No he hasn't," Shuichi denied. "The reason why he hasn't spoken to anyone since the tournament is because he lost and is sad right now,"

"Shuu," Eleven year old Shukichi tried to restrain himself from crying. "K…K-Kohji's dead and…and we need to accept that,"

"He's not dead!" Shuichi snapped. "He wasn't ill when he left! He was completely healthy!"

"The cause of death is still unclear," Tsutomu told him.

"Then…if he really is dead…" Shuichi couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "Why hasn't the murderer been caught!?"

"That's why I'm going to head to the US to investigate his death," Tsutomu claimed. "Amanda Hughes bodyguard, Asaka, had disappeared so he is the prime suspect,"

Haru walked up to Shuichi and hugged his legs, unable to reach his torso. "It's gonna be okay, Pierrot," _'I'm sorry…I was unable to save Kohji. I'm too weak and nobody would believe a baby. I'm sorry…' _

XXX

**Akai Shuichi: 30 Years Old**

Akai had not returned home, worrying Akemi and leading her to call Haru. "It's not like him to stay out this late without warning and I know he's not currently on any case right now,"

_"Akemi, I'm unsure if it would be a good idea for you to comfort him or give him space at the moment,"_

"Did something happen to him?" Akemi asked.

_"I…Akemi, today is the fifteenth anniversary of Haneda Kohji's death. He was our cousin,"_

"Oh…" Akemi said. "Is he…is he always like this? For the past three years, he was always spending this day somewhere else,"

_ "He'll eventually come home. He doesn't want to be a mess in front of you or Michael,'_

As if it were a summoning spell, the apartment door opened and Akai staggered inside. Akemi scrunched her nose at the heavier than usual scent of cigarettes and alcohol, glad that Michael was sleeping in the other room. She ended her call with Haru and walked over to Akai. "Shuichi-kun?"

"'kemi…d' ya really love me?" Akai slurred, staggering to the couch.

"Of course I love you," Akemi replied and fetched a glass of water. "Drink this. You're drunk,"

"Why?" Akai chugged the water down in a few gulps. "'m bad…'m naw good…Don't deserve you…"

"Shuichi…"

"'m too weak…" Akai broke down into sobs. "Can't protect…too weak…"

"Shuichi, you're not weak! You're strong!" Akemi told him. "Everyone in the FBI thinks so! Even the organization's boss thinks you're a big threat!"

Akai looked to her with sad eyes. "I couldn't save Kohji…I can't keep you and Mike safe…"

"You were only fifteen years old," Akemi put her hands on his shoulders and forced him to look into her eyes. "You didn't know that your cousin would be killed. When…when my parents died, I was unable to save them. I was seven years old. Now, even at twenty three years old, I couldn't even save my sister from the organization's talons,"

"Akemi—"

"So don't go saying that you _can't _keep me and Mike safe because of Kohji's death," Akemi said. "We'll both keep Michael safe, _together,_"

* * *

**Yeah, Akai got drunk. I decided to show the emotional side of him in this HaruVerse short.**


	35. Chibi Gin Part VII

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Gin took APTX 4869 and shrank?  
Part VII**

**Gin: Mizama  
Vodka: Van  
Vermouth: Christi  
Chianti: Chiho  
Korn: Kouta **

"Except for a few scrapes and bruises, Haru-kun is completely fine," The doctor informed. "Though, Haru doesn't seem to recall the events of the ordeal,"

"Are you sure?" Subaru asked. "I think he might need another doctor's opinion,"

"Okiya-san, I as well as the two other doctors you forcibly dragged here, can assure you that Haru-kun is fine," The doctor told him in a stern tone. "We already gave him an x-ray _three times_, and he has no broken bones. He has no internal damage either,"

"Yay, Papa's okay!" Mizama hugged Haru.

"Maybe we should give him another checkup just in case," Subaru said.

"_Subaru_," Haru said firmly. "I'm _fine_. Now stop holding these three doctors prisoners,"

Subaru hesitated but a glare from his younger brother forced him to give in. "Are we sure this guy's actually Akai?" Chiho asked once the doctors had left. "There's no way he'd act like this,"

"My family is overprotective of me," Haru told them and dodged all of Subaru's attempts to wrap him in bubble wrap.

XXX

"We're going to Kitanosawa Village?" Haru questioned, staring at all the packed bags.

"Yeah," Conan nodded. "They're having a ceremony at the replacement village commemorating the fifth anniversary of their relocation. The culprit might be there and you might be able to recognize them,"

"How the hell did you get Chewy to agree to that?" Haru turned to the limo. "And why a limo?"

"We're all riding together because he doesn't think you're okay enough to drive your motorcycle," Van informed.

"There's a chance the culprit might go after you and since you're known to the public as Kudo Haru, they know your address," Conan added. "Of course he could easily fight them if they do decide to attack you here, but I told him that you might get caught in the crossfire. I also told him that you could have fun and relax at the Kitanosawa Snow Festival,"

"Let's go!" Subaru called, honking the limo's horn much to the annoyance of the chauffeur.

XXX

"It looks like the kids are having fun," Haibara commented as the three real kids sled down the snowy slope happily.

"Tch, there's nothing for us to do here," Chiho scoffed.

"My, my, someone's _still _grumpy," Christi teased. "Don't keep on frowning like that or you'll end up with a lot of wrinkles,"

Conan looked towards to the skating rink where Ran and Sonoko were skating. Haru was also skating around but Subaru refused to get on the ice. In fact, he was edging away from it, an action that did not go unnoticed by the others. The shrunken teens and crows as well as Professor Agasa walked over to him. "Is something wrong, Subaru-kun?" Professor Agasa asked. "Usually you won't leave Haru-kun's side,"

"I-I just decided to give him some space, that's all," Subaru lied.

"Haru is skating together with someone," Van pointed out.

Haru was skating with a masked man who had black hair and green eyes. The mask was that of a shark. The two were so perfectly harmonized that other skaters cleared space around them. Subaru was glaring daggers at the masked man. "Who the hell is that bastard!?"

The man skated over to Subaru while Haru continued to skate. "I'm offended," The masked man fake gasped. "You don't recognize me?"

"I know that voice anywhere," Subaru snarled. "You're the bastard that seduced my precious baby brother! You're Cognac!"

"It took you so long to recognize your brother-in-law," Jonah removed his mask. "Do I really look that different without blue hair and gold contacts? And don't call me that name in public. I'm Gubat Jonah. Well, it'll be _Field_ Jonah after the organization falls,"

"That'll be the name on your gravestone," Subaru threatened.

"I heard from Akemi and Haru that you are a terrible ice skater," Jonah smirked as he skated away from the edge. "Come and get me if you can,"

"Isn't Miyano Akemi dead though, Aniki?" Van asked Mizama.

"No, she switched out with an FBI Agent who had plastic surgery to look like her," Mizama revealed.

XXX

"There are so many delicious foods!" The real kids and Mizama stared at the variety of stalls. "Let's eat all of them!"

"Before that," Professor Agasa cleared his throat. "It's time for a quiz. What's the most suitable menu for a food stand in a plaza covered in powder snow? Number one, baked yam? Number two, isobeyaki? Number three, ikayaki? Number four, takoyaki?"

"What does powder snow mean?" Genta asked.

"It means light dry snow," Mitsuhiko defined.

"Powder snow?" Ayumi questioned. "Powder…powder…"

"Mizama, where do you think you're going?" Haibara grabbed the hood of the former's jacket.

"I'm hungry so I'm gonna grab some food," Mizama said flatly.

"Hey, no fair!" Genta whined. "You need to help solve the code too!"

"Yoshida-san already has the answer," Mizama shrugged.

"It's number four, takoyaki, right?" Ayumi held up four fingers. "Takoyaki is the only one that requires baking powder. Ayumi's mom always makes it,"

"In Kansai, they nicknamed it 'powder cuisine' according to Kazuha-chan," Ran added.

"But wouldn't that be too easy?" Conan inquired. "It needs a twist,"

"Excuse me for not putting in a twist," Professor Agasa sweat-dropped.

"Well, I have a pop quiz of my own," Haibara spoke up. "Which of those is most suitable for the professor? The answer is none of them. They'll all make you even fatter,"

"Let's eat the professor's share then!" Mizama grinned.

XXX

It was already nighttime and the group was at the souvenir shop. "Hey, is there anything you guys want?" Haru asked the shrunken crows.

Kouta silently held up a nature book. Van choose a box of bear buns. Chiho held up a box of pastries. Christi decided on a novel. Mizama wanted a swan stuffed animal to add to his collection. The Detective Boys had all decided on their souvenirs. "We're gonna go drive a snowmobile!" They said to the other kids. "You want to come?"

"What about Edogawa and Haibara?" Mizama questioned.

"Shh, we're gonna do it without them!" Genta shushed.

"I think I'll sit this one out," Mizama declined. "I'm gonna try to finish the current level I'm on in my game,"

The chibi crows headed to their room. "Oi Gin, why do we have to pretend to be kids and stick around Akai and that Haru guy!?" Chiho demanded.

"If we choose to return to the organization, they'll most likely use us as lab rats since this is a rare side effect of APTX 4869, the drug meant to kill without a trace," Mizama reminded. "And if we don't keep this act up…would you rather have Akai hand you over to the FBI? Just be grateful that we have this much freedom,"

"Freedom!?" Chiho snapped. "I can't even get a damn drink in this body!"

"Okay then," Mizama saved his game and turned it off. "What's your great plan then?"

"We'll take those brats hostage—"

Mizama's piercing glare caused Chiho to freeze. "Don't you _dare _threaten my family and friends!"

"A-Aniki, you're not seriously calling these people your family and friends, right?" Van stuttered. "What about the organization?"

"You guys may have joined of your free will, but I sure as hell didn't," Mizama claimed. "I only joined to _survive_. I only killed to _survive. _Failure meant death,"

"You looked like you enjoyed killing and torturing people," Christi recalled.

"I'm aware that there are other operatives who hate me so I wasn't going to give them leverage against me," Mizama spat out angrily. "I won't let _any _of you take away my freedom or harm those I care about!"

XXX

The next morning, the kids decided to have a snowball fight. "Hey Chianti, Korn," Mizama challenged. "Are you guys only good snipers in terms of guns? Or will you lose a snowball fight to a bunch of kids?"

"I'm not going to lose to those brats!" Chiho declared, forming a snowball. But before she could aim, a snowball hit her right in the face. "Oi!"

Throwing snowballs was the closest thing they could get to violence besides through video games at the moment. It helped the crows to relieve some stress that they had pent up. The snowball fight moved into someone's yard and they noticed a young teen watching them. "Is it me or is his expression odd," Christi noted. "He seems lost,"

"Can I…join…your group?...Can I…join your group…for a snow fight?" Touma requested slowly.

As Touma's mother entered the room, she dropped the basin of water in shock. "T-Touma!" She brought her son into a tearful hug. "You finally woke up!"

"Woke up?" Haru caught a glimpse of the medical equipment inside the boy's bedroom. "Hey, could it be that boy was in a coma all this time?" Once people gathered around the outside of the house and the doctor went to check Touma's vitals, Haru noticed Yamao Keisuke.

"Haru, are you alright?" Subaru asked, noticing his brother staring at Yamao.

"That man…" Haru said slowly. "He looks familiar…"

"Could he be the bomber?" Subaru questioned.

"I-I'm not sure," Haru shook his head. "He could just be someone I saw in the streets," He shifted his attention to Touma. "Touma-kun sure is unfortunate though. I was stuck in a coma for only three weeks but Touma-kun…he was asleep for eight years,"

Yamao casted a sideways glance at Haru. _'So he survived. At least he doesn't fully recognize me. However, it'll be a pain if he does eventually remember me. I guess I'll have to get rid of him before he does,'_

XXX

While on a snowshoe trek, the group came across Hikawa Shogo's corpse. The police were called and an investigation began. "Finally something interesting happened on this trip," Chiho said. "Though, I prefer bullets instead of electrocution,"

"Normally I'd scold kids who say such insensitive things, but then I remembered that you're a trigger happy sniper," Haru sighed. "At least don't let anyone overhear you saying those things," He glanced at Subaru. "Hey, can't you be more conversation-friendly? You're practically a ghost with that silence,"

"Well, I _did _fake my death," Subaru smiled.

"Geez, why did Jonah have to leave suddenly?" Haru groaned. "All he said was that he needed to grab something. What was that thing that was so important that his vacation was interrupted?" _'And why did he take my backup soccer belt?'_ "Chewy, I'm going for a walk _alone_. Make sure my kids don't kill anyone,"

"Haru, it isn't safe for you to be alone!" Subaru claimed.

"You don't have to hover around me 24/7!" Haru snapped. "Look, I just need a break, okay? I was hit by a car and can't even remember the bomber's face! Then we come here to relax while also dig up information, yet a murder happens while we're present! And not long after that, my boyfriend suddenly leaves! Some alone time won't kill me!" He stormed away.

_'Maybe I have been a bit overbearing,' _Subaru thought. _'I should give him some space for now. But at the first sign that he's in trouble, I'm rushing over to him,'_

XXX

"Finally, some time to myself," Haru sighed. _'I know that Chewy's just looking out for me but sometimes he's so overprotective. I get it, he's afraid of losing family again. I'm afraid of that too. But it feels as if I'm a prisoner constantly under a warden's watch!'_

Haru ended up tripping over a rock and fell to the ground. As he did so, a bullet went whizzing over his head. "Who's there!?" _'I'm far from the village. Without realizing it, I had walked almost all the way to the dam,' _"Show yourself!" _'I can't just stay still! I'm just a sitting target!' _He started sprinting, weaving through several trees.

The sounds of the gunshots reminded him of explosions. He fell to his knees and put a hand to his head. "The bomber…was you!" He was kicked in the stomach and sent flying a few feet, his back harshly hitting a large boulder.

Yamao grinned down at him. "If you hadn't come here, I would've considered letting you live since you couldn't remember my face," He fired a shot at Haru who barely managed to dodge. "Hmph, still going to fight?"

Haru tried to stand up but Yamao fired a bullet into his thigh. "Gah!" Another bullet hit his shoulder and then his side. _'Not again!' _He drew out his gun and fired at Yamao, grazing his arm. Without trying to aim, he fired bullet after bullet but only managed to graze him. _'No…' _He was out of ammo.

"I don't have time to play with you," Yamao slammed his foot against Haru's head. "I have a dam to blow!" He took out the detonator and activated it. "You'll be the first to go to Heaven! The others will join you soon after!"

A gunshot rang out and Yamao had been shot in the back. He fell forward and attempted to turn around to shoot at his assailant, but his each of his hands were shot. "AHH!"

Subaru stood there, pure rage on his face. "You…" He slammed his foot down onto Yamao's injured hands, digging his heel in roughly. Crouching down, he took out a knife and drove it into one of Yamao's eyes _slowly_. "YOU MOTHER****ER! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY PRECIOUS BABY BROTHER!?"

"AHHHHHHH!" Yamao screamed. "MY EYE! MY EYE!"

Meanwhile, Mizama was applying first aid to Haru's wounds. "The police and medics will be here soon!"

"H-How?" Haru rasped. "How did you know I was here?"

"Akai had a bug planted on you," Van informed. "I never thought that he'd bug his own brother,"

"I've never seen Akai this terrifying before," Christi commented, watching the torturing scene. "He never even acted like this as Rye!"

"This is quality entertainment right here!" Chiho somehow had a bucket of popcorn with her and was sharing it with Kouta.

"The dam!" Haru gasped. "The dam's gonna explode! It's gonna destroy the village and everyone in it!"

Another explosion was heard and the ski area, which had nobody in or near it, exploded. The snow shifted greatly and redirected the flow of the water. It took a bit longer due to the avalanche, but the police and medics eventually arrived along with the rest of the group. They immediately put Haru on a stretcher but were shocked at Subaru covered in Yamao's blood. The latter was still breathing but in a lot of pain.

"Subaru-san!" Conan yelled. "That's enough! You'll kill him!"

"So what?" Subaru snapped. "The law enforcement here couldn't catch the damn bomber! They allowed him near Mitsuharu and thus he was injured!"

Conan knocked Subaru out with his stun gun wristwatch before he could actually kill Yamao. Thankfully Conan had backup darts since it took five tranquilizers to put Subaru to sleep.

XXX

"How have you not been arrested for what you did to Yamao?" Haru asked Subaru when the latter casually visited him in the hospital.

"Uncle Yasu pulled some strings," Subaru smiled. "Right now Yamao's being tortured by the chibi crows,"

"I'm sure they're enjoying it," Haru mumbled. "Please don't tell me that you're going to constantly surveillance me since the one time I'm out of your sight, I end up hurt,"

Subaru stayed silent. _'He said _not _to tell him,'_

* * *

**Subaru does have a point. Haru said **_**not **_**to tell him that he's going to be under constant surveillance.**


	36. Deleted Scene 2

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**Deleted Scene 2  
Subaru X Akai**

**In the original drafts of **_**Mitsuharu**_**, I was going to have Akemi die making a deal with Gin to free Shiho like in canon. Akai would have become a single parent. When he faked his death, he would have given guardianship over to Okiya Subaru. There was going to be a scene where Jodie asked Haru who Subaru was. Haru would have responded by saying "Shuichi decided to try dating again a few weeks before he died. Subaru here was his boyfriend." [Chapter 10's Author's Note]**

"Haru-kun," Jodie asked. "Why aren't you Michael's new guardian? Why did Shuu hand over guardianship to some guy named Okiya Subaru? I haven't heard about him before,"

"Well, Pierrot-nii thought I was too immature which is a total lie by the way. I am definitely mature," Haru claimed. "A few weeks before he died, Shuichi decided to try dating again. Okiya Subaru is…was his boyfriend. The reason he never told you was because he didn't want to hurt you. He knew that you still loved him, even after he broke up with you. Telling you that he had a new boyfriend…that sounds like such a cruel thing to do to you,"

"You said that he started dating Okiya a few weeks before his death," Jodie said. "Yet he trusted him enough to give guardianship over Michael to him?"

"They knew each other as children back when our family lived in England," Haru smoothly lied. "I'm just surprised that it took them this many years to finally hook up. I mean no offense to you or to Akemi, but those two had such chemistry,"

Jodie narrowed her eyes with suspicion. "Weren't you only two years old when you left England?"

"I have an amazing memory," Haru replied. "Just like my second oldest brother, Shukichi,"

XXX

"Uncle Haru, Aunt Jodie," Two year old Michael asked when Jodie came for a visit. He sat down on Subaru's lap, staring at the two adults across from him.

"Yes Mikey?" Haru asked.

"Are the two of you dating?"

Subaru broke out into loud laughter as Jodie and Haru both turned into a sputtering mess. "No! We're not dating!"

"Why?"

"I already have a boyfriend," Haru claimed. "And I don't have romantic feelings towards Jodie-sensei,"

"Where is he?"

"He's at work," Haru answered truthfully.

"But he's never with you,"

"He _is _with me sometimes," Haru said.

"Why don't I ever see him?"

"Because he's usually at work," Haru stated.

"Are you saying that because he's not real?" Michael smirked. "This boyfriend of yours is imaginary,"

"He _is _real!" Haru defended. "You just haven't been around that much! It's only been two weeks since you moved in here! You'll eventually see him!"

"Haru, a _two year old _riled you up," Subaru smirked.

"Ah…" Haru sulked. _'Michael inherited Shuichi's intelligence. Or he's secretly a reincarnate. Is he really a reincarnate? He can't be one, right? He's an actual child,'_

XXX

After the Scarlet Return, Akai, Jodie, and Camel arrived to the Kudo House and both were surprised by Akai's skill in disguising himself as Okiya Subaru. "Wait, so Okiya Subaru isn't your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Subaru inquired. "The cover story was that Okiya Subaru was my childhood best friend hence why he got guardianship over Michael,"

"Haru-kun said that the you and Subaru were dating each other a few weeks before your death," Jodie held up a drawing of the two men kissing.

"Jodie-san…do you just randomly carry that drawing around?" Camel asked.

"I mean, you have to admit that it's a very well detailed drawing," Jodie stared at the sketch.

"Haru…" Subaru turned to his brother. "Explain,"

"If Chewy were just your friend, it doesn't really make any sense that Michael would call you Daddy," Haru pointed out. "Chewy would be more of an uncle. So I started the ship Shuubaru,"

"The Joru Fan Club also supports it," Jonah entered the room.

"Who are you?" Michael questioned.

"I'm Gubat Jonah," He introduced and wrapped an arm around Haru. "Haru's boyfriend,"

"Uncle Haru doesn't have a boyfriend," Michael denied.

"I told you that Jonah's my boyfriend," Haru claimed.

"The two of you aren't dating," Michael shook his head.

"And what makes you so sure about that?" Jonah raised a brow.

"Because Daddy didn't kill you," Michael replied. "Daddy is _very _protective of Uncle Haru,"

Subaru held up a wooden baseball and swung it at Jonah's head. "You _aren't _Haru's boyfriend,"

Haru fired a tranquilizer dart at Subaru. "Jonah, run!"

Michael started to cry. "Daddy's dead! Meanie Jonah killed him!"

"I didn't do anything!" Jonah exclaimed. "Haru was the one who sedated him!"

"Now he's blaming Uncle Haru!" Michael wailed.

Subaru's eyes flew open at the sound of his son's cries. "Gubat Jonah…you're a dead man!"

* * *

**WIVerse Michael doesn't believe in Joru just like his dad.**

**If the HaruVerse Akai Family meets the SenVerse (Fade to Darkness) Akai Family (Arc I), how do you think the encounter would go?**


	37. Pranks

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**Michael the Prankster  
April Fool's Day Special**

Akai Michael was a prankster. Even at two years old, he loved to pull pranks. His favorite target? His daddy. Sometimes when he needed help from an adult for his pranks, he would get his mother to assist him. Akemi would gladly help. After all, it's not every day that someone like Akai Shuichi, the FBI's Silver Bullet, gets pranked.

Today happened to be April 1st, also known as April Fool's Day. That meant that Michael was going to rain hell over his father. He had called his Uncle Haru the day before for some prank ideas. Haru was ecstatic and gave him an entire list. Michael was sure that Haru just searched it up and read it out loud to him.

Michael finished his preparations for the first prank the night before. He had cut out a large cockroach shape from some black construction paper and stuck it to the inside of the cover of the lamp next to his daddy's bed. He had also moved his father's cigarette from its usual spot on the nightstand so his dad would _have _to turn on the lamp to look for it.

At five in the morning, Akai woke up with an urge to smoke a cigarette. He had tried his best to quit when he had learned that Akemi was pregnant with Michael, but it was a tough habit to break, especially with a stress-filled job that he had. He felt around the top of his nightstand and frowned when he felt no rectangular box. Thinking he had dropped it on the floor, he turned on the lamp.

When he saw the silhouette of a cockroach, he didn't scream. Instead, he threw it across the room and it shattered loudly against the wall. Akemi was immediately woken up by the sound. "Shuichi-kun, what's wrong!?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Akai smiled as he reached under the bed and took out a metal baseball bat. "It's just a bug,"

"A bug?" Akemi frowned. "Shuichi-kun…are you afraid of bugs?"

"I'm not _afraid _of them," Akai claimed. "I just find them annoying. I need to ensure it's dead. What if it crawls into Michael's room? I don't want Michael to get scared or bitten,"

"So you're first reaction to seeing a bug is to throw the lamp against the wall?" Akemi questioned.

"The roach was on the lamp cover," Akai said as he carefully walked to the light switch and flicked it on. "There it is!" He slammed the baseball bat onto the lamp cover multiple times. "Okay, I think it's dead now,"

Akemi flipped the piece of lamp cover. "It's a construction paper cut out,"

"O-Oh," Akai grabbed a broom and a dustpan and started to sweep up the mess. "I'll replace the lamp later…"

XXX

Later that morning, Michael offered Akai a caramel apple that he and Akemi had just made. Akai gladly accepted it and he immediately wanted to spit it out. It was actually an onion covered in caramel. The caramel sauce had a lot of malic acid and hot sauce added to it. But upon seeing his son's hopeful expression, he forced himself to smile.

"It tastes delicious,"

"Yay," Michael cheered. "Now you can eat the eight more that Mommy and I made just for you! The red ones are for you, the green ones are for me, and the pink ones are for Mommy,"

_'Do it for Michael!'_

XXX

When Akai opened his office door, he was met with a loud airhorn and immediately jumped back. He had not expected himself to get startled in his own home like that. He quietly removed the airhorn and threw it into the trash.

XXX

Akai knew something was off when he took a shower. The water coming from the showerhead was a slightly pale brown color. When he unscrewed the showerhead, he found a partially dissolved bouillon block. He grabbed the chunk and threw it into the trash. Once he ensured that the showerhead was clean of any remaining bouillon particles, he continued his shower.

The soap wouldn't lather. No matter how much he scrubbed, the soap would _not _lather. It wouldn't even leave much soap on him. He frowned and applied more pressure. Rather than throwing it away and wasting an entire bar of soap, he took out a knife and skinned the outer layer. He tried scrubbing again and this time the soap lathered. The pieces covered in clear nail polish were thrown into the trash.

XXX

"Michael really loved pranking you today," Akemi said as they were preparing to sleep.

"I bet it was Haru's influence," Akai chuckled. "Then again, Michael might've gotten it from my father. I heard from my mother that Dad was a prankster when he was younger,"

"You still have to eat all of the caramel onions though," Akemi told him. "Or else it would be a waste of food,"

Akai smiled. "Alright, but you have to help me. It was more of the sour that bothered me than the spice,"

"We _did_ dump several cups of malic acid into the caramel sauce,"

* * *

**I completely forgot about April Fool's so this story was a bit late. Well, it's still April 1****st**** in my time zone at the time I'm posting the chapter.**


	38. Margaritas and Ramen

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**Lion and Dove: Margaritas and Ramen  
Pre-Raven Chaser**

"Hey everyone, welcome back to Lion and Dove!" Haru greeted. "I'm Leo and this is my friend Jake,"

"Yo," Jonah waved. "Today, we'll be making margaritas,"

The two were in the kitchen with ingredients set out in front of them. "For this recipe you will need half a cup of tequila,"

"And I'll drink the rest of the bottle," Jonah took a swig and made a face. "Ugh, not much of a tequila fan,"

"Half a lime cut into three slices," Haru motioned to the plate of fruit. "If you're wonder what happened to the other half of the lime, the recipe also needed half a cup of fresh lime juice," He had a serious expression on. "Lime juice is lime blood. This recipe calls for both the body and the blood of a lime,"

Jonah stared at Haru with slight concern. "Wow, people would expect that from _me _rather than _you_,"

"Jonah, you're a bad influence on Haru," Subaru, who was the cameraman, said.

"If you guys are wonder who that is, it's our new cameraman Killjoy II," Haru informed. "Killjoy the First died so we hired a new guy who also happened to be one of my friends. Anyway, back to the recipe. We'll also need a quarter cup of triple sec, whatever the hell that is,"

Jonah took out his phone and searched it up. "Sec means distilled therefore triple sec is a liqueur that's been triple distilled,"

"The recipe also calls for one to two tablespoons of agave syrup and three cups of ice," Haru added.

"And salt," Jonah dumped a pile of slat onto the counter. "Because we're making a salt rim,"

"Did you just dump an entire container of salt just for the rim even though it doesn't even need that much?" Subaru frowned.

"It was an accident?" Jonah lied.

"Also, the drinking age in Japan is twenty," Subaru reminded. "Haru is nineteen,"

"I thought the drinking age was eighteen?" Haru inquired.

"That's England," Subaru corrected.

"We're going to England!" Haru declared and ran out the door.

Subaru and Jonah stared at the entrance. "Are we actually going to go to England?" Jonah asked.

"Nope because I do not want to deal with Haru drinking more than he thinks he could handle, especially if it'll be overseas," Subaru refused. "And I don't trust you alone with him,"

"You know," Jonah smirked. "A lot of people in the comments have been shipping me and Haru,"

"If you do anything indecent to Haru, I will neuter you,"

XXX

"Okay pride members, apparently we're _not _going to England because someone here likes to kill the joy," Haru glared at the cameraman. "So today we'll be making ramen,"

"We're making it from scratch?" Jonah raised a confused brow. "That seems like a lot of work,"

"No, we're using instant ramen," Haru held up a cup and poured boiling water into it. "I'm just gonna show them my recipe. I like to eat the noodles separate from the soup and mix stuff with it. He opened one of the cupboards and let out a loud scream. "AHHH!"

"What's wrong!?"

"I-I'm out of honey barbecue sauce!" Haru cried. "I must've used it all up for the bread sandwich I had for breakfast!"

"Haru, I think you're overreacting," Subaru commented.

"AHHH!" Haru wailed and curled up into a ball. "I'm suffering withdrawal symptoms! I'm feeling dizzy and nauseous…"

"We can make our own honey barbecue sauce," Jonah suggested.

"Y-Yeah!" Haru nodded and started taking out a bunch of ingredients. "Grab a mixing bowl,"

Jonah grabbed a medium sized bowl as well as a whisk and set them on the counter. "Do you even have any measurements in mind?"

"Nope," Haru started dumping ingredients into the bowl. "For this recipe, you'll need a bunch of ketchup, brown sugar, Worcestershire sauce, paprika, garlic salt, black pepper, hot sauce, and of course the most important ingredient of all: honey," He squeezed the entire bottle of honey into the bowl. "We need all the flavors of honey barbecue sauce!"

"I think that's too much," Jonah said.

"It's _honey _barbecue sauce!" Haru snapped and started mixing everything together.

"Oh god, we should've just gone to the store and bought a bottle of honey barbecue sauce," Jonah groaned.

Once it was all thoroughly combined, Haru took out the ramen noodles from the soup and dumped them into the barbecue sauce. "Bon Appetit!"

"That's literally an entire bowl of barbecue sauce for just one serving of ramen noodles," Jonah stared as the noodles sunk down. "The ratio is way off,"

Haru used his chopsticks and started happily eating. "It's not as great as my favorite honey barbecue sauce, but it'll suffice,"

"Killjoy, we really need to buy more of Haru's honey barbecue sauce," Jonah said.

* * *

**Yes, it is canon to the HaruVerse that Haru loves (borderline addicted) to honey barbecue sauce.**


	39. Easter

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**Easter Throughout the Years  
How the hell does a bunny lay eggs!?**

**Haru: 2 years old**

Haru was participating in a neighborhood Easter egg hunt. Shuichi and Shukichi both proclaimed to be too old for such an event but they stayed with their parents and watched Haru. Tsutomu was taking several photos and was crying tears of joy. He so desperately wanted to gather all the Easter eggs in the entire world for his precious baby boy, but Mary threatened to knock him out if he tried to interfere.

Haru didn't really care about Easter. He didn't want to participate in the Easter egg hunt but after seeing his father's large puppy eyes filled with joy at the thought of Haru finally experiencing his first egg hunt, Haru couldn't refuse. He originally intended to just wander around the neighborhood a bit before claiming to be tired so that they would take him home.

But now he had a new plan. The egg hunt hosts had announced that there was one plastic egg that had £40. Now Haru was determined to find that plastic egg. He hurriedly ran around and looked carefully for the plastic eggs. There were other plastic eggs that contained stickers and small toys, but Haru could care less about those. He just tossed them into his basket along with a few dyed hard boiled eggs.

Then he spotted another plastic egg and snatched it up. Upon opening it, his eyes lit up. He had found the forty pounds. He let out squeals of joy and ran to his parents else could see the money. Screw the rest of the Easter egg hunt, he was content with his cash. He had been walking for a while and now he just wanted to take a nap.

XXX

**Michael: 1 years old**

"Shuichi-kun, you have to do it," Akemi said. "We already bought and received the suit. Michael is also very eager to meet the Easter Bunny,"

"I don't want to wear it," Akai whined. "Why don't you wear it?"

"Because you were the one who lost the bet," Akemi smiled. "Besides, it'd look baggy on me while it's a perfect fit for you,"

"Where Easter Bunny?" The one year old boy looked around. "Mommy? Daddy? No Easter Bunny?"

"T-The Easter Bunny had to take a detour to Australia," Akai lied. "He needed a new boomerang,"

"No Easter Bunny?" Michael teared up but didn't let them fall. "Okay, Easter Bunny busy," He sniffled and plopped down in front of the television screen, pretending to watch the cartoons.

"Shuichi-kun," Akemi folded her arms and gave her boyfriend a disapproving look.

"Give me the suit…"

XXX

"Easter Bunny! Easter Bunny!" Michael cheered as he excitedly ran up to his father who wore a white cartoon rabbit suit.

"Michael, I've got a surprise for you," Akai held up a basket. "A basket full of Easter goodies!"

Michael's eyes lit up and he hugged the rabbit plushy with all of his strength. He then grabbed the giant chocolate rabbit and unwrapped it. He happily munched on the rabbit's ears. "Yay, bunny's deaf now!"

"Michael, did you just say _yay _because it was _deaf_?" Akemi asked, thinking she had misheard.

"No," Michael shook his head innocently. "Yay bunny head yum!" He finished eating the entire head before turning to the Easter Bunny. "How do bunnies lay eggs?"

"Uh…"

XXX

**Haru: 19 years old**

Haru sucked at painting. He could draw amazing sketches, but he couldn't paint at all to save his life. Whether he used tempura, acrylic, or watercolor, everything he touched with his brush just turned into a mess of muddled colors. That meant he also sucked at painting eggs, which was a common activity done during Easter time.

Haru groaned. "Why do I have to be subject to this torture?"

"This isn't torture," Jonah told him. "This is a very fun activity that our kids wanted to do since the Easter egg hunt was canceled due to heavy rain,"

"Mine looks like modern art," Haru said monotonously. "I could sell this abstract for a million dollars,"

"You probably can," Jonah shrugged. "People buy a bunch of weird paintings. I mean, someone got fifteen million dollars for white paint on a white canvas,"

Haru's eyes grew as large as saucers. "We need white paint and white canvasses right away! Then we'll need to sell them at art auctions!" He stared down at the eggs. "Wait, let's be _slightly _out of the ordinary. White paint on white _eggs!_ Brilliant! We'll be rich in no time!"

"Haru, don't be ridiculous," Jonah said.

"Ridiculous?" Haru frowned. "I'm not being rid—how the blood hell did you get your entire face covered in paint in a few seconds? I literally just look down at the eggs for around five seconds and you somehow got paint all over your face?"

"At least I'm neater than Subaru," Jonah pointed at the now rainbow haired man who was covered in paint from head to toe.

* * *

**Subaru wasn't even painting eggs. The Detective Boys accidentally got him splattered with paint.**


	40. Demons

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if the Akai Family were descendants of demons?  
As if Cognac didn't have to worry about **_**human **_**Akai killing him**

Three people were currently in a bar. The bartender was polishing his drinking glasses, minding his own business. The other two people inside were a pair of brothers, half-demons in their human forms, that sat at the counter. The elder brother was drinking a glass of bourbon whiskey while the younger one, being underage, was for some reason drinking a cup of honey barbecue sauce. The nineteen year old hadn't even bought that bottle from the bar; he just brought it with him into the bar and requested for an empty glass.

"He really does flatter me," Haru said during a conversation about one of his friends. He took a long sip from his cup. "But…there's one very big problem,"

Akai frowned. "What's wrong?"

"He won't stop stalking me!" Haru confessed. "Jonah's my friend and all, but he literally follows me around! Like, I woke up to breakfast in bed and last night he gave me a foot massage! I mean, those were actually really great. The food was delicious and cooked to perfection and my feet had been killing me all day, but that's beside the point!"

"Are you…using your incubus charms?" Akai asked.

"No!" Haru denied. "You _know _I never use them! Yet for some reason, Jonah fell in love with me!"

"Haru!" Cognac entered the bar. "I brought my polaroid pictures of you!" He slid into the seat right next to the blonde and spread his photos onto the counter. "Here's Haru sleeping. Here's Haru brushing his teeth. Oh, this one's my favorite: Haru coming out of the shower! KYAAA! Haru is so cute!"

Haru's face had turned as red as his shirt. _'Why can't the ground open up and swallow me whole?'_

Meanwhile, Akai was shocked by the last photo and the description Cognac had given. _'Sh-Shower!? How did he get a photo of Haru coming out of the shower!? His hair and skin are still wet in the photo and he's clearly not wearing any shirt—NO! HE SAW HARU NAKED! HE SAW MY PRECIOUS BABY BROTHER NAKED!' _Rage filled him and he felt his entire body shift. It was always painful for human-demon hybrids to change between their human and demons forms. Sometimes when they experience powerful emotions, they automatically are forced into their demons forms.

Akai didn't fight his demonic transformation. His hands grew larger and his nails become long claws. His skin became pure black and covered with dark fur. His feet elongated and the soles of his feet and toes became soft pads like those of a cat. His ears became pointed at the tips and he also gained a pair of short horns on his head and a long devilish tail. A white rectangle had appeared in front of him.

**AKAI SHUICHI  
LEMPO  
LIKES: HIS FAMILY  
DISLIKES: GUBAT JONAH**

_'Why do those always appear when we transform!?' _Haru stared at the white rectangle in confusion. _'They're not supposed to be visible to people!'_

Akai's arm stretched as if he were elastic and he grabbed Cognac by the throat, slamming him against the wall. Several cracks formed behind Cognac and the blue haired man winced in pain and struggled to breathe. "You…" The lempo snarled loudly, curling his lips to reveal his two rows of sharp, white, teeth. "YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

"Pierrot-nii, stop!" Haru called.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

_'I need to stop him!' _Haru took a deep breath and focused on shifting to his demon form. His change wasn't as painful as his brother's because he kept the overall shape of a human. He gritted his teeth as he gained a pair of vampiric fangs. His nails extended into short claws and pair of horns sprouted from his head. Like his brother, his ears became pointed and elvish-like. The most painful part of the transformation were his wings and tail. He let out a cry of pain.

"Haru!?" Akai turned his attention to his brother while he still strangled Cognac.

"I said…" Haru reeled his arm back. "STOP!" He delivered the punch straight to Akai's face, forcing him to release his grip on Cognac as he was sent flying across the bar. "I won't let you kill him, Shuichi!" He stood in a fighting stance with both his fists held up. Haru's own info box appeared in front of him.

**FIELD HARU  
INCUBUS  
LIKES: HONEY BBQ SAUCE  
DISLIKES: RUNNING OUT OF HONEY BBQ SAUCE**

_'Seriously, where the hell do these info boxes come from!?'_

Meanwhile, the bartender was purposely ignoring the fight.

* * *

**Doujinshi Version: fav DOT me SLASH ddubt70**

**Akai's demon form is a lempo based on the creature from the Webtoon **_**Fuzzy.**_


	41. Time Bomb Part I

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Haru and Masumi were trapped with a time bomb?  
Requested by: LJS1409**

Everything hurt. That was the first thing that registered in Haru's mind. The pain was mostly in his left leg, most likely broken. There were shards of debris digging into his skin, some of them piercing flesh. _'W-What happened?' _He glanced towards his sister. "Masumi!"

Masumi was unconscious, but blood trickled from a wound on the side of her head. He knew that it looked superficial though the internal damage could be much more serious. Fortunately, none of her bones were broken. Masumi had decided to drop by Japan to visit Haru and they had gone to the Beika City Building when explosions suddenly rocked the entire structure.

_'There's no way out,' _Haru noted. _'All of the entrances and exits are sealed up by debris,' _He tore part of his jacket and tied it around Masumi's head wound. _'I need to get at least Masumi out of here. She needs medical attention as soon as possible,'_ He folded his jacket up and used it as a pillow for his sister.

XXX

Shukichi had sped through the streets in a car he borrowed/stole and hotwired. He had been getting ready to meet his baby brother and baby sister at Beika City Building when he heard on the news that a bombing had taken place. He wasn't heading towards the location just yet; right now he needed his older brother's help.

FBI Agents tried to prevent him from entering but Shukichi slammed their heads against the wall, knocking them unconscious. He entered the room Akai was in, interrupting the meeting. "Who are you!?" All of the FBI Agents except Akai pointed their guns at the intruder.

"Stand down!" Akai ordered.

"Shuichi," Shukichi addressed. "Masumi and Mitsuharu are in Beika City Building! Several bombs went off, sealing the exits!"

"What?" Akai hoped he had misheard. He quickly dialed Mitsuharu's number and put it on speaker so Shukichi could hear. "Mitsuharu! Masumi!"

_ "Masumi's unconscious and she has a head wound, though I'm not sure how bad it is. We're trapped and I'm sure there's another time bomb left in here,"_

"We're going to get you out of there!" Akai started to leave with Shukichi.

"The FBI will help," James declared. He had never seen Akai so distraught before. "Does Haru-kun have any thoughts on whom the culprit may be?"

"Haru, do you know who the culprit is?" Akai asked.

_"Moriya Teiji escaped from prison last week. He wanted to destroy all of his buildings that were asymmetrical. I helped send him to jail and alerted the police of the bombs within the last target: this building. It seems that since he escaped, he planned on finishing the job,"_

XXX

Haru located the last time bomb. _'It's the same trick he used last time. I know some information on how to disable a bomb since Haku and I attempted to join the bomb squad, but my info is still limited,' _"Pierrot-nii, Kichi-nii, did you find Moriya yet?"

_"Yes, we've beaten him unconscious and retrieved the bomb diagram,"_

Haru followed the instructions but just like in the first movie, there were wires that hadn't been listed in the diagram. Rather them being red and blue, they were several colors. _'There's no way I can disarm this,'_ But he didn't tell his brothers. Due to Moriya being unconscious, they didn't know that there were extra wires. They thought that the bomb had been successfully disarmed.

XXX

The rescuers managed to create a small opening. All of the kids, teens, and some women were able to fit through. A few men had also managed to squeeze through, though there were still some people that were too large to fit through the opening. Masumi had regained conscious and Haru had ordered her to go through to help the kids and had told her that he would be right behind them. Masumi had been too dazed to notice Haru's broken leg or that the bomb was still armed. She agreed and exited through the opening.

Haru's phone rang and there were only a few minutes left. "Hello?"

_ "Haru, why didn't you tell me that the bomb was still armed!? The people who managed to get out told me that you followed my instructions but the countdown still kept ticking!"_

"Shuichi," Haru's voice was soft. "They weren't in the blueprints. There's no way you could've found out how to disarm them in time and relay the instructions to me, especially since you're not here in person,"

_ "We're going to make the opening bigger!"_

"Shuichi, tell the rescuers to get away!" Haru ordered. "There's already still some people trapped in here with me. There's not enough time. I've already failed these people. I don't want the rescuers to also be caught in it,"

_"Haru, don't talk like that! You're going to survive!"_

** 00:00:30**

"Shuichi…"

_"Haru, you're going to get out of there alive!"_

** 00:00:25**

"Shukichi…Masumi…Mom…"

_ "Stop talking like you're going to die!"_

** 00:00:20**

"I love you guys," Haru smiled as tears fell. "Thank you for being my family,"

** 00:00:15**

_"Haru—"_

"In my room, under my bed," Haru said through his tears. "There's a journal,"

** 00:00:10**

_"Haru—"_

** 00:00:09**

"Please,"

** 00:00:08**

"Read it,"

** 00:00:07**

"Bring down the organization,"

** 00:00:04**

"You might hate me and even disown me,"

** 00:00:02**

"But know that I really do love you guys,"

** 00:00:00**

"I'm sorry for making you cry,"

XXX

The final bomb exploded and the entire building collapsed. Akai, Shukichi, and Masumi were all forcibly held back by police and rescue workers as well as the FBI Agents that had followed the two brothers. The three siblings started digging through the debris after everything had completely fallen and were desperately calling their brother's name.

"Haru!"

"Mitsuharu!"

"Haru-nii!"

Eventually, they found the lifeless corpse of Akai Mitsuharu. Akai cradled his precious baby brother to his chest and sobbed. "Mitsuharu…"

* * *

**Yes, I killed off Haru in this WIVerse. Part II will be their reactions to Haru's journal. Also, remember that there would be news reporters at the scene filming live so…the organization most likely saw the FBI Agents.**

**How do you think Haru's death is going to affect Akai?**

**Mitsuharu Opening: youtu DOT be SLASH mMx6I4UIrn8  
It's actually **_**nothing **_**like the What-If because I had to draw every single frame in DA Muro. The song sounds kinda sad but the YouTube Audio Library listed it with the happy genre.**

**Fade to Darkness Opening: youtu DOT be SLASH _iKeF5l_1kU**


	42. My Roommate is a Cat

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Haru met Haru?  
My Roommate is a Cat Crossover**

Haru stared at the cat. The cat stared back intensely with its red eyes. The cat was on the younger side and was bicolor. It was mainly black with a white underbelly, face, and paws. To be specific, it was a tuxedo cat. Around its neck was a red collar with a bowtie.

"Hey there little lady," Haru knelt down in front of the cat who hissed when he tried to pet her. "Ah, you must not like strangers. That's understandable," _'I feel bad leaving it alone. It looks like she's lost, but I don't see an identification tag with the collar. It must've fallen off or there wasn't one in the first place. I'd take her to the vet but it's closed right now so I'll have to wait until tomorrow to get her chip scanned, if she has one,'_

Haru glanced up at the sky. "It's going to rain tonight," He turned back to the cat. "How about you stay at my place just for this one night? I'm sure Corazon won't mind," He walked over to his front door and opened it. "What do you say? It's going to rain and I don't want you getting wet and potentially getting sick,"

_"Hey, why'd you leave the door open?" _Corazon walked towards the entrance. _"Haru, why are you just standing there? Get inside before Chewy scolds you. You might also end up with a cold,"_

_"H-How do you know my name?" _The cat asked.

Corazon finally noticed the younger cat. _"Your name? I have no idea who you are,"_

_ "I'm Haru!" _She answered. _"You said my name!"_

Corazon let out a slight chuckle. _"Kitten, I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about my human," _She glanced at Haru the Human. _"His name's Haru," _The rain started to pour. _"Kitten, why don't you come inside? It's dry and warm,"_

_ "I'm looking for my human," _Cat Haru claimed.

_ "I don't suggest staying out in the rain," _Corazon advised. _"When the weather clears up tomorrow morning, we can look for your owner,"_

Cat Haru seemed hesitant to enter. When a loud clap of thunder caused her to jump in fright, she bolted inside. Human Haru then entered and closed the door behind him. "Let me get another food and water bowl for you, little lady,"

_ "I smell two other people in here," _Cat Haru noted.

_"Those two are Okiya Subaru, also known as Chewy, and Gubat Jonah,"_ Corazon informed. _"Chewy is the one with glasses,"_

_ "Subaru…" _Cat Haru could faintly recall the name of her owner. However, the two other people inside the house were not familiar to her so it must've been a different Subaru. Her face lit up when a bowl of food was placed in front of her and she immediately dug in.

_"Slow down kitten," _Corazon chuckled. _"Nobody's going to take your food away. How did you get separated from your human anyway?"_

Cat Haru slowed down and ate at a moderate pace. _"He didn't come home yet so I went out to find him,"_

Noticing the kitten's worried-filled expression, Corazon nuzzled her and comfortingly licked her forehead. _"I'm sure your human is fine. He's probably just running a bit late,"_

"Haru, why is there another cat in the house?" Subaru asked as he came down.

"I found her outside in the rain," Human Haru replied. "Her owners are probably worried sick about her and I would've felt guilty if I just left her out there,"

_"Hi,"_ Subaru's pet Samoyed puppy, Bepo, padded over to the cats. _"I'm Bepo. Are you Uncle Haru's new cat?"_

_ "No!" _Cat Haru vehemently shook his head. _"My owner's name is Subaru!"_

_ "That's the name some people call my Daddy," _Bepo pointed his head at the pink-haired man.

_"Not _your _Subaru!" _Cat Haru yelled. _"_My _Subaru! He's got black hair and black eyes!"_

XXX

Cat Haru couldn't sleep, even when she was offered a spot in Corazon's warm shark-shaped cat bed. While it was extremely comfortable, she couldn't stop worrying about her owner. Mikazuki Subaru was a workaholic who sometimes forgot to take care of himself. He'd end up skipping many meals and go days without rest until he collapsed.

Hours later, the storm had passed. Though it was still early in the morning, Cat Haru meowed loudly and scratched at the front door. Human Haru quickly got dressed. "Alright, let's go find your owner,"

"Bepo and I are tagging along since I need to take him for a walk," Subaru said.

Human Haru, Corazon, Cat Haru, Subaru, and Bepo all walked around the neighborhood. The humans had no idea how Cat Haru's owner looked like so they just searched for a person who was desperately searching for something.

"Haru!" A faint voice called. "Haru, where are you!?"

_"That voice!" _Cat Haru ran in the direction of the voice. _"Subaru!" _She jumped into her owner's arms.

"Haru!" Mikazuki Subaru hugged his cat tightly.

"I take it that she's your cat?" Human Haru and the others finally caught up to the two. "I found her outside but since there was a storm, I let her stay at my place. I'm Field Haru. The guy behind me is Okiya Subaru. The cat's Corazon and the dog's Bepo,"

"T-Thank you for finding him!" The man bowed. He seemed nervous about interacting with Human Haru.

"It was no problem," Human Haru chuckled. "I'm just glad that the two of you reunited. I'm Field Haru and this is my friend Okiya Subaru. These are our pets, Corazon and Bepo,"

"I'm…I'm Mikazuki Subaru," He stuttered. "My cat's Haru,"

"If you ever want your cat to interact with other cats, I heard that there's a Sunny's Pet Store hosts a playdate for cats once a week," Haru informed. "I sometimes bring Cora so that she can meet with her fellow felines. Since Cora and Haru got along pretty fine, it'd be nice if they could be friends,"

"I-I'll think about it," Mikazuki said.

* * *

**I made this crossover for two reasons: there's a cat and there are two characters named Haru and Subaru. **

**I have another crossover planned that will be a sequel to this **_**My Roommate is a Cat **_**crossover****short. It will take place during one of the cat playdates. It will involve a certain dual-hair colored teen and his cat family member. **


	43. Mother's Day

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**Mother's Day  
Starring Akemi **

**Michael: 1 year old**

It was a bit of an atypical experience for Miyano Akemi. In the past years, she would always visit her parents' graves on their birthdays and on holidays. Sometimes Shiho would have free time and go with her, even if she didn't remember their parents. After all, Miyano Elena and Miyano Atsushi had both died when Shiho was just a baby. Despite not having any memories of them, Shiho still loved them.

Unfortunately, Akemi was unable to visit her parents' graves. She lived in the United States now and their graves were back in Japan. But Akemi wasn't spending this Mother's Day alone. She herself was now a mother. She had a loving boyfriend and the two of them had an adorable son. Sometimes Akemi felt like she was living a dream. She had actually managed to leave the organization, though her sister would have to wait until the FBI managed to successfully free her too.

Akemi woke up to the delicious scent of food. Akai carried a tray of waffles, coffee, eggs, bacon, and sausages. There was also a hot mug of coffee. "Happy Mother's Day, Akemi,"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Michael jumped excitedly up and down next to his parents. "Happy Mommy Day!"

"Thank you," Akemi smiled. "This is amazing,"

"I helped!" Michael added.

"Michael helped put the whipped cream, fruits, and syrup on the waffles," Akai informed.

"And I made the eggs and bacon and sausages into a smiley face!" Michael beamed with pride. Despite being only a year old, he was very energetic and talkative. He also had a wider vocabulary than most one year olds.

Akemi started to eat but it became a bit awkward when two people were staring at her, so she had Akai and Michael eat with her. They tried to refuse but Akemi insisted until they gave in.

"I'm surprised your cooking has improved this much," Akemi commented. "When you first tried to cook for me, you almost burnt my apartment down,"

"Haru gave me some lessons," Akai mumbled, slightly embarrassed that Akemi still remembered the event. He hadn't _meant _to set the frying pan on fire. It just somehow happened! "Sorry I couldn't cook you anything better. Haru said I shouldn't try cooking anything outside of the recipes he taught me,"

"It's perfect just the way it is," Akemi told him. "Besides, everything is edible and tastes great,"

"I made you a card!" Michael held up the folded piece of paper.

"Thank you Michael," Akemi unfolded it. The words were a bit messy, but they were legible enough for her to clearly read.

_Happy Mommy Day! I love you Mommy! I love you more than green and I love you more than Daddy! You're the best!_

Akai was amused and _definitely _not jealous that Michael had claimed to love Akemi more than him. "I have a gift for you too," He handed her a bouquet of paper flowers and a small box. "I made all of the flowers by hand myself,"

Akemi then noticed that Akai's fingers were covered in band aids covering papercuts. "Are you alright?"

"Papercuts are nothing compared to bullet wounds," Akai claimed.

Akemi opened the box and gasped when she saw the beautiful necklace. "It's beautiful," She gingerly took it out and Akai helped her put it on. "I love it. Thank you,"

"Mine is better, right Mommy?" Michael asked.

Akemi giggled at her son's behavior. "I love your card the most,"

* * *

**Green is Michael's favorite color. The reason why Michael loves Akemi more than Akai is because Akai is sometimes too busy with work to spend time with him and Akemi.**

**I **_**was **_**going to include a part starring Mary, but I decided to keep it happy for this short. Mary's one would've been sad.**


	44. Chibi Gin Part VIII

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Gin took APTX 4869 and shrank?  
Part VIII  
Major Spoilers for Ch 1049**

**Gin: Mizama  
Vodka: Van  
Vermouth: Christi  
Chianti: Chiho  
Korn: Kouta **

"We're actually going to England!" Conan cheered. "First I'll have to go to Baker Street to the Sherlock Holmes Museum! Then Hyde Park, where Holmes and Watson strolled! And then the British Museum where Holmes would go to investigate things!"

"And don't forget about Dartmoor!" Mizama added just as enthusiastically as the shrunken teen. "And Reichenbach Falls! That's where Holmes and Moriarty fell!" Conan, Haru, and the chibified crows had gathered at Professor Agasa's place to tell them about the trip that Diana Kingstone had arranged for them.

"Oh man, of course we're going to those places too!" Conan squealed.

"Oh no, Gin was infected with the Sherlock Holmes Syndrome," Christi said overdramatically. "They'll be chatting about Holmes the entire plane ride and probably the entire vacation too!"

"Edogawa-kun, Ikari-kun," Haibara brought up. "You guys don't have passports,"

"What are you talking about?" Mizama held up his passport. "I have mine right here,"

"That's for Ikari _Melkior_," Haibara pointed out. "It's a passport for your _adult_ self. There are no passports for your guys' shrunken forms,"

At the realization, both Conan and Mizama fell to their knees. "NOOO!"

"Professor, can't you do something?" Conan pleaded with the old man. "Make us fake passports!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Professor Agasa refused. "That's a crime!"

"I'll take care of any witnesses," Mizama offered.

"Mizama-kun," Haru scolded. "What did I tell you about hurting people?"

"To seriously maim them but not kill them?" Mizama recited. "I won't kill the witnesses. I'll just…cause various wounds and leave them on the side of the road or in a ditch…and then they'll bleed out by themselves…"

"Aniki, we've been to England before," Van recalled. "We had a mission there,"

"But I never had a chance to go sightseeing," Mizama glared at Christi. "_Someone _made sure I had no free time by forcing me to head back immediately to fill out copious amounts of paperwork,"

"I admit to nothing," Christi smiled.

"Haru, what about your triplets?" Conan brought up. "They have a private jet!"

"Mira and Haku are busy running Vespania," Haru told him. "And remember what happened when you illegally went to a country? You had to be smuggled back to Japan by Lupin and his crew disguised as the Japanese Embassy,"

"Tsk, tsk, illegally entering a country," Christi shook her head disapprovingly. "I thought your mother raised you better than this,"

Both Conan and Mizama curled up in a ball and sulked. Haibara sighed. "There is a way for you guys to go, but you have to promise to follow my instructions _exactly_,"

"I swear on my mother's grave that I will follow your instructions," Mizama promised.

"Your mother's still alive," Haibara pointed out. "You told me about her months before I left the organization,"

"I haven't spoken to her in almost a year so she _might _be dead," Mizama defended. "And don't worry, I'll make sure my _siblings_ also follow your orders,"

"I'm giving you each two pills, one for the departure and one for the return trip," Haibara held up her pointer and middle fingers. "The duration for each antidote is twenty four hours. Take the pills so that you'll all return to your shrunken forms right after getting through customs. If you take the antidote again before the time is up, the effective time will be halved,"

XXX

"I never thought I'd see the day where you guys are in my house and _not _trying to kill me," Shinichi sweat-dropped at the sight of the adult-sized crows.

"I'm surprised that you haven't been found out by the organization yet since you have returned to your teen form a couple times already," Gin replied.

Subaru was glaring at the crows. "Haru, the crows can just stay here while you go to London,"

"Think of this as giving Haibara some space since I'm sure she's still a bit stressed out by them living next door to her," Haru sighed. "Do…do you want to come?"

"Yes," Subaru immediately tore off his disguise. "I have all my bags packed already and a ticket booked right next to your seat,"

"But won't the organization notice you?" Shinichi asked.

"If they don't notice Kudo Shinichi or any of the crows' real name on the passenger list, then what's the chance that they notice Pierrot-nii?" Haru shrugged. "Besides, he would've tagged along with us even if I didn't ask,"

"You worry too much, Akai," Gin rolled his eyes at the man's overprotectiveness.

Akai grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Since I worry _too much_, if anything happens to him, I'm deleting your save files on your video games,"

Gin stared at him in horror. "You monster! Death would be a less cruel fate!"

"I know," Akai smirked evilly. "That's why I'm threatening your precious games and not your life,"

XXX

"I'm going to my mom's and sister's place," Haru said once the crows had returned to their chibi forms. "Do you guys want to come?"

"I'm sure we'll eventually have to meet them," Mizama shrugged. "Why not?"

"I'll go with you," Akai, who had finished applying his Subaru disguise, added.

It took a couple minutes to arrive at the hotel where Masumi and Mary were staying at. Haru knocked on the door and Masumi answered. "Haru-nii!"

"Masumi, I brought my kids with me to introduce to you and Mama," Haru said. "Can we come in?"

"Kids?" Masumi opened the door to allow them to enter. "Wait, Haru-nii you're only nineteen! How can you already have five kids!? They're also—how old are you guys?"

"Seven years old!" Mizama held up seven fingers.

"And who's _this _guy?" Masumi turned to Subaru.

"I'm Okiya Subaru," Subaru claimed. "I'm Haru's friend, housemate, and bodyguard,"

"Shuichi, why did you dye your hair?" Sera Mary questioned.

"Mama, did you just call this Okiya guy by Shuu-nii's name?" Masumi asked.

"Okiya guy?"

"Mama, this isn't Shuichi-niisan," Haru lied. "This is Okiya Subaru,"

"I'm pretty sure I can recognize my own son," Mary folded her arms. "If he were a random stranger, then you wouldn't have brought him here since you know of my current situation,"

Haru's eyes shrunk to dots. "Y-Yeah…I wouldn't have brought him here…"

Mary stared at her youngest son with an unimpressed look. "You still would have, wouldn't you?"

"N-No…"

"But Shuu-nii was killed!" Masumi argued. "How can that guy be Shuu-nii?"

"I fooled the organization into thinking I died, so I'm sure Shuichi could do the same," Mary reminded. "Those five aren't normal kids, are they? They're people who were victims to the same poison," She glared at Christi. "The poison _you _forced me to ingest last year!"

"What!?" Haru turned to Christi. "Vermouth, were you the one who poisoned my mother?"

"Yes," Christi nodded. "My mission was to lure Akai Mary out by disguising as Akai Tsutomu and kill her. Then I would disguise as her and infiltrate MI6,"

"Hey Papa, do you have my game console charger?" Mizama asked, ignoring the current mood and conversation. "My console's about to die,"

"Here you go Zama-kun," Haru passed him the cord.

Mizama plugged one end into the nearby outlet and the other into his game. He then sat down on the floor and continued to play, not caring about everyone else.

"It looks like you got the taste of your own medicine," Mary smirked. "You and your coworkers are all children now too,"

"Please don't fight," Haru pleaded. "I just wanted a nice family meeting,"

"Speaking of family," Mary turned back towards Subaru. She jumped up and slapped him so hard that it left a red mark. "I had already lost Tsutomu! When we were told that you had died, I thought that I had lost my eldest son too!"

Subaru took a few steps back, his eyes open. "Haven't you heard that violence is never the answer?"

"Anyway," Haru interrupted. "Mom, I adopted these five kids,"

"Those four are definitely not real kids," Mary glared at Christi, Van, Chiho, and Kouta. "As for that boy playing video games, he seems like an actual kid,"

"Mizama is also a former member of the organization," Subaru informed.

"Yes! I finally beat this level!"

Mary stared at Mizama for a few seconds and then turned back to her son. "Are you sure?"

"His codename used to be Gin and he was a high ranking member," Subaru replied. "So yes, I am very sure,"

"Mizama is my precious cinnamon roll," Haru picked said son up and hugged him. "I will not be happy if you decide to harm him. Also, these people are allies now,"

"Oi! I never agreed to be an ally!" Chiho snapped.

"Would you rather be used as a lab rat by the very same organization that you served?" Haru reminded. "Or would you rather have the FBI take custody of you?"

"I can survive on the streets without your help!" Chiho argued.

"The police will just bring you back since you're registered under my guardianship," Haru told her. "Anyway, we won't be here long since we have to eat dinner at the hotel with Diana-san tonight at eight,"

XXX

After the tense visit, Haru received a text. "Huh? People are going to die if we don't solve this code?"

"What code?" Mizama questioned.

_ A rolling bell rises me.  
I'm a long nosed wizard in a castle.  
My portion is a chilled boiled egg like a corpse.  
I finished up with a whole pickle.  
Now I remember to ask a cake to celebrate in advance.  
It rings again for my hatred.  
It tells me to finish everything piercing a white back with two swords._

"That criminal is stupid," Chiho scoffed. "Why would they send out a code? They should just kill people without giving the police a chance to find them,"

"I've already solved the riddle," Haru didn't inform Conan though. "Let's keep this a secret from Conan though and just continue sightseeing," _'We need that awkward love confession moment,'_

XXX

It was getting late. They had been enjoying the sights so much that they had lost track of time and received an angry phone call from Ran. They were on their way to the hotel when they saw Conan and Professor Agasa running away from Ran who was yelling Shinichi's name. Conan dashed into the phone booth but was cornered by Ran. "You can't run anymore, Shinichi! Now, explain to me what this is all about! Shinichi!"

"Oh no, he took the return trip antidote," Haru realized, but tried to seem like he hadn't expected this. "Let's ignore this scene and just head to the dinner,"

At the hotel, the chibi crows seemed a bit happier due to the fact that they were eating delicious and rich foods courtesy of Diana Kingstone. Mizama somehow still had room for dessert despite the large portions of food he had already eaten. He was served a large slice of cake and immediately gobbled it up. He ended up overeating and got a stomachache.

After dinner, they retreated to their hotel room where Shinichi was hiding. "What are you going to do for the return trip, Kudo?" Kouta asked.

"I'll figure something out," Shinichi claimed. "Right now we need to solve the code,"

"Don't worry about it," Haru told him.

"Don't worry?" Shinichi whirled around to face him. "People's lives are at stake! How can I not worry!?"

"I've already solved the code," Haru smiled. "So let's enjoy this vacation,"

"Then where's Hades!?" Shinichi demanded.

"Calm down Shin-kun," Haru said. "We can't just rush in or he'll just detonate the bomb before we could reach him,"

"Then at least tell me where the bomb is!" Shinichi snapped.

"Wimbledon during the finals," Haru informed. "It's in the bear that was given to Minerva-san's mother. Hades is in the box across from her, intending to film as the bomb is detonated. I plan on knocking him out before the end of the game,"

"Your face is recognizable," Shinichi pointed out. "You're one of Vespania's royal triplets,"

"True, true," Haru turned to Christi. "But we do have a master of disguise with us" He then turned back to Shinichi. "You and I need to have a serious talk about you using the antidote,"

"I had no other choice!" Shinichi defended.

"Yeah but you transformed in broad daylight!" Haru scolded. "What if a crow saw Edogawa enter and Kudo exit? Don't you think that'd be suspicious? It's a bloody miracle that only we saw your transformation!"

"We also have some operatives stationed here," Mizama added. "I know there's Stout but I'm not sure about the others,"

"So just stay here until you return to being Conan while I deal with everything," Haru smirked. "Hades won't get to detonate the bomb. I swear on my life,"

"You're not going to die," Subaru told him flatly.

XXX

And indeed, Haru did prevent Hades from hitting the button. The man was taken away and the rest of the vacation went smoothly. Mizama bought an entire suitcase worth of souvenirs. When it was time to take the temporary antidote did Conan start to panic. "I'm gonna be stuck in England forever! I mean, I love London and Holmes but Ran and everyone else is in Japan!"

"Would you shut up!?" Chianti snapped.

"I'm sure we can think of a solution," Haru said.

Gin felt an envelope in his pocket and took it out. "It's a letter from Haibara? Edogawa, it's for you,"

_Edogawa-kun, if you are reading this, it means that you have taken the antidote for the return trip. I slipped this into Ikari's pocket. In the envelope is an extra antidote. Be more careful next time or I'll never give you another temporary antidote again._

"I'm saved…" Conan slumped to the floor.

* * *

**In the WIVerse and HaruVerse, Mary shrank a year before the Big Shrink. In canon, she shrank during the Holmes' Revelation Case.**

**Time Bomb Part II is still a work in progress. **


	45. Time Bomb Part II

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Haru and Masumi were trapped with a time bomb?  
Part II**

The three remaining siblings stopped by Masumi's hotel room to pick up Mary before heading over to the Kudo House. Akai and Shukichi didn't really care that Mary had de-aged, too shocked by the fact that their youngest brother had been killed. They made their way to Haru's bedroom without exchanging any words. Upon entering, fresh tears immediately fell.

The room had Mitsuharu's aura. It had everything he loved, everything that made him happy. There was a framed photo of Tsutomu on his nightstand along with another framed photo of the family when they were all at the beach ten years ago. There were several anime posters adorning the walls, so many that the clashing colors of different scenes were a bit of an eyesore.

There were two dakimakura, one with Trafalgar D. Water Law from _One Piece _and the other with Undertaker from _Kuroshitsuji_. On the bookshelves were several manga series, anime figurines, and plushies. On Haru's desk were his desktop and his laptop. His closet was filled with mostly red shirts and dark pants. There were also a few costumes for cosplaying.

"Mrow?" Corazon stood up and stretched her limbs. The white feline padded over to the people and tilted her head in confusion. Her human was not among them. "Mrow?"

"Cora," Shukichi knelt down and stroked the cat's fur. "Cora…Haru's…Haru can't come back,"

"Mrr?"

"Haru's…Haru's gone," Shukichi told her in a broken voice. "Haru's gone…" He hugged his little brother's beloved pet to his chest.

"Mrow…" Cora understood what she had been told and she, too, started to cry. She wanted her human back. She wanted his warm hugs and his happy words. She wanted his cheerful presence. But all of that was gone because Haru was dead.

Akai crouched down and pulled out a notebook from under Haru's bed. "If I Die Before the Crows Fall, by Michael Leo Field," Akai read the front cover out loud.

"Is that Haru-nii's journal?" Masumi asked.

"There's no other book under his bed," Akai looked under the bed once more but the only book found was _If I Die Before the Crows Fall_. He flipped to the first page. "It's his journal,"

_If I Die Before the Crows Fall  
By Michael Leo Field_

_For the eyes of Akai Shuichi, Haneda Shukichi, Sera Masumi, and Sera Mary only._

_I'm serious, don't let anyone else see this until you've read to the end._

_Don't even let Conan look at this yet._

Akai flipped to the next page. "It's written in code,"

_Q bpwcopb kwlm ewctl jm kwwt jcb owb tihg inbmz bpqa amvbmvkm aw Q pidm i KL wv xiom bpqzbg-amdmv. Bpm zmab wn bpqa jwws izm ug asmbkpma._

"It's probably a Caesar Cipher," Mary spoke up. "Haru liked that type of code since it was simple,"

After quickly putting the two sentences into an online decoder, they deciphered the message.

_I thought code would be cool but got lazy after this sentence so I have a CD on page thirty-seven. The rest of this book are my sketches._

That was definitely something Haru would do. Akai flipped to page thirty-seven and retrieved the CD. He walked over to Haru's desk and opened up the laptop. Haru had included his eldest brother in the fingerprint scan so only the two of them would be able to unlock it. He inserted the CD into the laptop and a video promptly played.

_ Haru sat in front of the camera. He still had some bandages so the time the video was being recorded was not long after he had been discharged from the hospital after his three week coma. "So, uh, wow. I never thought I'd actually be making this video. I guess I'll start off with the reason I'm making this video. Oh, Mama, Masumi, you guys probably don't know but I nearly died during a camping trip. Some men were hiding a corpse in a cave and the Detective Boys stumbled upon them. I was in a three week coma. I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want you to worry,"_

Mary's eyes widened. She had almost lost her baby even before this incident. Her youngest son had been in a _coma _and she hadn't known about it.

_ "So after recovering, I realized that there was a chance I might actually die before the organization is brought down," Haru chuckled nervously. "I…I don't really want to die again,"_

"Again?"

_ "Yeah, you guys heard me right. I said again. This is my second life," He paused for a few moments to allow the revelation to sink in. "The reason why my journal has Michael Leo Field listed as the author is because that was my name in my first life. So…surprise? I'm a reincarnate. But…um…that's not all. I'm also a reincarnate from another world. NO I AM NOT ON DRUGS! I AM NOT INSANE!"_

_ "I…" Haru took a deep breath. "In my original world, the Real World, you're all fictional characters part of the anime and manga series Detective Conan. That's how I knew that Shukichi would be called Taiko Meijin and Shuichi would be called the Silver Bullet. I…I knew Kohji would die and Tsutomu would disappear sometime when Shuichi is fifteen years old. I'm sorry. I was so caught up in my new, wonderful life that I failed to prevent those events from happening. I'm sorry,"_

_ "I don't think of you guys as mere anime characters," Haru's voice cracked. "I love you guys. You are my family. I'll…I'll understand if you don't consider me your family anymore. I lied to you because I was afraid. I didn't want to lose the new family I had gained. But please continue listening. For the rest of the video, I will tell you everything I know. I'm not sure how many of these events will occur because there's a possibility that some events will change,"_

_ "I know this because one event didn't happen. I helped prevent it. That event is Miyano Akemi's death,"_

Akai's eyes widened when he said those words. "Akemi's…death?"

_ "In the original timeline, canon as everyone called it, Akemi was murdered by Gin. She made a deal with him for her and her sister to escape the organization. Akemi succeeded in robbing a billion yen from a bank, but Gin murdered her. Shuichi…in canon, Akemi was never pregnant with your son. Oh, and one more interesting fact. Shuichi…you're in love with your own cousin. Miyano Elena is Mom's sister. Akemi is our cousin. But don't worry! If I recall correctly, cousin marriage is legal in Japan and some states,"_

Akai's jaw dropped at the revelation. "Akemi's…our cousin?"

_ Haru then went on to explain all of the events that he could remember happened in the canon timeline. At the very end, he was finally crying. "I really hope you don't have to see this video. It's meant to be watched if I die before the organization could be taken down. I…I don't want to die, not again. The only way I can accept dying is if it's taking a bullet for the people I love,"_

_He forced himself to smile. "If I die before the crows fall, use this information to bring them down. I don't want our family to live in fear. I want Dad to come back. I want Kohji to be avenged. I want Mom, Shiho, and Shinichi to return to their original forms. If I die before the crows fall…I'm sorry I was useless. I wish I could have been more useful,"_

"You weren't useless," Akai fell to his knees. _'You saved Akemi. You didn't have to, but you did,'_

_"Thank you for being my family…Thank you for loving me…"_

"Haru-nii…" Masumi sobbed. Her big brother was gone. He had managed to get her to safety but couldn't save himself.

Everyone felt guilty. Mitsuharu must've been hurting when he was a child but had hid it with smiles and laughter. Haru had died in his previous world and had suffered the loss of his family. They blamed themselves that they should've known, that they should've been able to tell that he was hurting inside but didn't want anyone to think he was crazy.

Akai stood up. Tears streamed down his face, but he had a dark expression. "I'm going to kill him," He said. "I don't care if the police won't let me. I'm going to kill that Moriya Teiji bastard!"

* * *

**I have plans for a Part III but it will take some time.**


	46. Obsession

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Haru was obsessed with Gin?  
Trust me, it's crazier than Karasuma X Haru**

Michael Leo Field was obsessed with Gin. He had several posters of fanart of him in different poses, some of them with him being half-naked. He owned every single Gin figurine that was released as well as several fanmade Gin plushies. He also owned a rated M doujinshi that were of various ships such as Gin X Akai, Gin X Vermouth, and Gin X Sherry. So…yeah, he was obsessed with Gin.

When he died and was reborn as Akai Mitsuharu, he was elated. He would eventually encounter Gin and become his subordinate! Screw Akai Shuichi, he was too overrated anyway. Gin was hot, cool, smart, and strong! Sure, Gin was also a coldhearted murderer, but Haru found that to be very attractive and had no concern over his own safety when interacting with him.

XXX

"Gin," Vermouth asked, staring at him in confusion. "Why is that boy with you?"

"My name's Haru," Haru sat at Gin's desk and did all of the silver haired man's paperwork. "I work for Gin-sama now,"

"I know who you are," Vermouth said. "You're the Replacement Detective. But why are you here?"

"Because he makes my coffee exactly the way I like it and does all the annoying paperwork for me," Gin took a sip from his mug. "One tablespoon of instant coffee, half a cup of hot water, a quarter cup of milk, two tablespoons of creamer, and eighteen tablespoons of sugar,"

"Aniki…did you say _eighteen _tablespoons of sugar?" Vodka questioned.

"Yes," Gin took another sip. "I didn't even have to tell him. He made it exactly the way I like it,"

"And you are not at all concerned with that?" Vermouth raised a brow.

"He's obsessed with me," Gin shrugged. "As long as he does my paperwork and makes excellent coffee, he gets to stay,"

"Do you really hate paperwork that much?" Vermouth sighed.

"Yes!" Gin snapped. "I am an assassin, not an office worker!"

"As amusing as Gin's new assistant and Gin's weird recipe for coffee is," Karasuma interrupted. "Right now we need to work on finding which hospital Kir is in. Unless your assistant knows where she is?"

"She's in Haido Central Hospital," Haru answered.

"And how accurate is this information?" Karasuma inquired.

"A hundred percent accurate," Haru replied.

"And do you know the exact room number?" Karasuma questioned.

"Let me ask," Haru placed his phone on the table and dialed Akai's number. He put it on speaker.

_ "Hello, my precious baby brother Mitsuharu, what can I do for you?"_

"Shuichi-niisan, where's Mizunashi Rena located?"

_"Haido Central Hospital, fourth floor, Room 407,"_

"Thanks Niisan!"

_"Why do you need this info? Wait, did she seduce you!? I'm going to kill that bitch in her sleep!"_

_ "Shuu put the knife down!"_

_ "Akai-kun you can't kill her!"_

_"SHE SEDUCED MITSUHARU! WHY ELSE WOULD HE WANT TO KNOW WHERE HER ROOM IS!?"_

_ "Shuu she's still comatose! She couldn't have seduced Haru-kun!"_

"Is Akai right in the head?" Gin asked.

_ "Is that Gin with you!? GIN I'M GONNA KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU SEDUCE MY PRECIOUS BABY BROTHER!?"_

"Let's go retrieve Kir before Akai actually kills her," Karasuma sighed.

"Hey Niisan?" Haru asked.

_ "Yes my precious baby brother?"_

"Are you high on cocaine again?"

"Again?" The crows exchanged a confused look. "Cocaine is an illegal drug,"

_ "Haru, I assure you that I'm not high on cocaine,"_

"You sound like you're high,"

_ "That's because I smoked some weed before you called,"_

…

…

…

What?

"Niisan," Haru questioned. "_Why _were you smoking marijuana?"

_"Because some weird guy on the street said it was awesome and sold me some,"_

"And now I'm concerned about you,"

_ "What was this conversation about again?"_

"I was asking you Kir's room number,"

"_Haido Central Hospital, fourth floor, Room 407. Why do you need this info? Wait, did she seduce you!? I'm going to kill that bitch in her sleep!"_

_ "Not again!" _

"_Shuu, drop the knife!"_

_ "NOBODY IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR MY PRECIOUS BABY BROTHER!"_

"Are we sure we have the right Akai Shuichi?" Gin asked.

"_Is that Gin with you!? GIN I'M GONNA KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU SEDUCE MY PRECIOUS BABY BROTHER!?"_

"That's how Pierrot-nii is whenever he's not doing FBI stuff," Haru ended the call. _'I don't know why in this universe Akai became an FBI Agent yet somehow kept his job despite using a ton of illegal drugs,'_

"At least your little assistant got Kir's location," Karasuma said, looking on the bright side. "While Akai's too high to do anything rational, retrieve Kir,"

* * *

**This WIVerse Haru is Gin's faithful servant. This WIVerse Akai gets high a lot.**


	47. Karasuma Renya X Haru Part III

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Haru and Karasuma Renya were soulmates?  
Part III**

Karasuma sent a mass email to all crows, ordering them to prevent Haru and his brothers from leaving the party. The rest of the attendees were promptly escorted off premises much to their confusion. Haru, Shukichi, and Subaru were surrounded by the crows. Karasuma walked over to them. "Haru-chan, why don't you and your brothers stay the night?"

"Stay away from me you son of a bitch!" Haru snapped. "You're a murderer! You've killed thousands of people without a care in the world! I want nothing to do with you!"

"Now, now, I think you just need time to cool down," Karasuma said. "You're just stressed out because you weren't expecting me to be your soulmate,"

"You're the reason my family was torn apart!" Haru yelled. "If it weren't for you then Kohji would still be alive!"

"Kohji, as in Haneda Kohji?" Karasuma hummed. "Ah, I see. He was a relative of yours. I sincerely apologize for ordering his death,"

"You're not sorry at all!" Haru screamed. "Even if you were sorry, it won't bring him back! You and your damn organization destroyed my family!" _'We need to get out of here! But how? We're surrounded!'_

Subaru pointed a gun at Karasuma. "We're leaving. Get out of our way,"

Karasuma's eye twitched. "Listen here you bastard, Haru-chan is _my soulmate. _I won't let him leave,"

"I'm not staying here!" Haru shouted.

"Come on Haru-chan, don't be like that," Karasuma said in a kind tone. "Or else I might have to be a bit…rough with your brothers. Look around you. My subordinates have you surrounded. Let's just go back inside and maybe watch some anime,"

"How the hell is my soulmate a psychopath like you!?" Haru exclaimed.

"We are destined for each other," Karasuma smiled.

Haru glanced at his brothers. _'I don't want them to get hurt because of me. I know that we're outnumbered and overpowered, even if Shuichi is the Silver Bullet. We'll have a better chance of planning our escape if we're uninjured,' _"I'll cooperate but my family remain unharmed,"

"Of course," Karasuma nodded in agreement. "No harm will come to your family, including Akai Shuichi, as long as you are cooperative,"

"Akai Shuichi!?" All of the crows exclaimed.

"Why don't you go and remove your mask?" Karasuma suggested. "Once I found out the identity of my soulmate, I did a lot of research on everyone around him. That included family, friends, and the mysterious housemate Okiya Subaru. I did a thorough investigation and deduced that you were actually Akai Shuichi,"

"That's not love," Akai removed his mask and glared at Karasuma. "You're just an obsessive stalker,"

"You're lucky that I promised my Haru-chan that harm wouldn't come to his family or else you would be thrown into the torture dungeons," Karasuma growled back. "Now, why don't we all go inside and watch some anime? I have heard of this series known as Boku no P—"

"NO!" Haru immediately refused. "Do you even know what that series is about!?"

"Not a clue," Karasuma shrugged. "I just thought since you like Boku no Hero Academia, you might like it,"

"Boku literally just means 'my' and those series have _nothing _to do with each other!" Haru snapped, face red from recalling the time he accidentally clicked _that series_ out of curiosity. He was forever scarred for life.

"Then what show would you like to watch?" Karasuma asked.

"Gi(a)rlish Number!" He wanted to forget the memories of _that series_. He had no idea what Gi(a)rlish Number was about, but he had seen it on a list of anime. He was sure it couldn't be that bad, or at least not as bad as _that series_.

"Alright," Karasuma nodded. "But your brothers must relinquish their weapons,"

"They keep them," Haru refused. "It's an assurance that you won't try to harm them,"

"Okay," Karasuma sighed. "Anything for you Haru-chan,"

"Stop using chan with my name," Haru added. "Only my parents, uncle, and aunt can use that honorific,"

"Okay, okay," Karasuma agreed. "Do you want any snacks?"

"Popcorn for me and my brothers, some Jack Daniels honey barbecue sauce, some French fries, pretzels, a giant polar bear plushy—"

"Haru, you can't eat a polar bear plushy," Akai interrupted.

"SHUT UP AKAI!" Karasuma snapped. "You do _not _interrupt my Haru when he's speaking!"

Everyone was taken aback by the boss' outburst.

XXX

While everything was being set up, Haru and his brothers were led to their new bedroom. At least Karasuma had the mind to let the brothers stay together. "Haru, you should've just ran away," Akai said.

"I already lost Dad and Kohji," Haru reminded. "I don't want to lost my big brothers. Besides, where would I run too? Karasuma Renya is a powerful man. He also knows where I live,"

"At least you wouldn't be trapped here," Shukichi said. "You would have plenty of places to run to,"

"This is a large scale criminal organization," Haru told him. "He has eyes everywhere, not just in Japan. The wings spread across the globe. There is no safe place for me,"

"Haru-chan!" Karasuma opened the door. "Everything's set up in the theater! Now the two of us can go and watch several episodes and you can fall asleep in my arms,"

"My brothers are watching it too," Haru claimed. "They will watch it with us,"

"Akai has to be handcuffed to Gin the entire time we're watching," Karasuma stated. "He will ensure that Akai isn't trying anything and I want to torture both of them,"

"Meh," Haru shrugged. "Sure," _'That actually seems like a funny idea. Gin can't hurt Akai though,'_

XXX

Once everyone was seated in the theater room, Akai was trying to figure out a way to either escape his handcuffs or saw his hand off. Yes, he was willing to lose a hand because he really didn't want to be handcuffed to Gin. Karasuma sat to the left of Haru while Shukichi, Akai, and Gin sat to the right. Episode 1 of Gi(a)rlish Number started playing.

At about eight minutes in, one of the characters was addressed as "Karasuma-san." Haru paused the video and stared at the character. Karasuma Goujo was a young man with dark hair and blue eyes. "Hmm," Haru hummed. "Karasuma doesn't look half bad,"

"I look amazing," Karasuma claimed.

"Not you," Haru told him flatly. "I meant Karasuma Goujo. He looks moderately attractive but has a pretty much generic character design appearance-wise,"

"What about me?" Karasuma asked. "What do you think of me?"

"You're over a hundred years old," Haru rolled his eyes. "I'll admit that for an old man, you look great,"

"I love you too Haru-chan!" Karasuma hugged Haru.

_'Kill me now…' _Haru tensed up. "L-Let's change the anime! How about Assassination Classroom?" _'It's been so long since I watched it and I want to get my mind off of being kidnapped,'_

XXX

_"I'm Karasuma from the Ministry of Defense,"_

Haru literally leapt from his seat to the movie screen. His eyes were large hearts and drool was dripping from his mouth. His nose was also bleeding. "Karasuma Tadaomi is hot as hell!" He leaned his face against the screen. "Oh Karasuma-sensei, if only you existed in real life!"

Karasuma Renya pouted. "Vermouth! Can you make me look like him?"

"Shut up Renya," Haru said. "I'm busy watching Karasuma-sensei! His voice is also very attractive!"

"Haru-chan, you called me by my first name!" Karasuma brought him into yet another hug.

"How the hell are we soulmates!?"

* * *

**It's _slight_ crack but they're still being held prisoner.**


	48. Dimensions Part I

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if the Mitsuharu met Senichi?  
Crossover with **_**Fade to Darkness**_

**Haru: 9 years old  
Senichi: 9 years old  
HaruVerse, Japan  
Post Wizard of the Ripples**

Nobody was quite sure of what had just happened. The family had just been eating dinner together. Masumi was happily chatting with her oldest brother whom she had just met a few hours earlier at the beach. There was still a bit of a tense atmosphere between Mary and Akai, but they wouldn't let it interfere with the family bonding moment.

Once dinner was over, they moved to the living room. That was when something very bizarre occurred. Five people and a dog appeared in mid-air and crashed to the carpeted floor, luckily not hitting any furniture. Nobody suffered from any injuries except probably a few bruises from the harsh landing.

For a few moments, the HaruVerse Akai Family was too stunned to react. Once HaruVerse Mary snapped out of it, she drew her gun and pointed it at them. "Who are you people!?"

"Ow…" The four year old whimpered.

"Kichi are you alright!?" One of the two nine year olds helped his little brother up.

Sable, sensing that HaruVerse Mary was a threat, started barking and growling at her and her family. The other nine year old attempted to calm him down. "Sable, down boy!" While the dog didn't lunge at them, he still continued to growl.

SenVerse Mary and SenVerse Tsutomu saw the gun and immediately moved in front of their children and dog to shield them. "Who are you!?"

"That's what I'm asking you!" HaruVerse Mary snapped. "You lot just appeared out of nowhere in my living room! Who are you people!? Why do you look like a younger version of me!?"

"A younger version of you?" SenVerse Mary frowned. "What are you talking about? You're the one who looks like me!"

_'Those two people…they look like Mom and Dad…' _Haru stared at the SenVerse parents. _'Two of those kids kinda look like Akai and Shukichi. But who is that blonde boy? He…he kinda looks like me except with a slightly different hairstyle,'_

_'That man over there is Akai Shuichi!' _Senichi mentally exclaimed. _'That woman is Sera Mary! Those two are Haneda Shukichi and Sera Masumi! But who is that blonde boy? I know for a fact that none of the Akai Family is blonde except for Mary! What's going on!? That boy kinda looks like me but with a slightly different hairstyle,'_

"Why don't we all just calm down first?" SenVerse Tsutomu suggested. "I apologize for my family's intrusion. We have no idea what happened. We were just suddenly transported here out of nowhere,"

_'He sounds exactly the same as Dad…' _HaruVerse Akai narrowed his eyes. _'But he can't be Dad. And that woman over there can't be Mom because Mom is right here,'_

"I'm Akai Tsutomu," SenVerse Tsutomu continued. "This is my wife, Mary, and our three sons, Shuichi, Senichi, and Shukichi,"

"Liar!" HaruVerse Mary snapped. "You're lying! Tsutomu-san disappeared seven years ago!"

"Did he disappear after investigating Haneda Kohji's death?" All eyes were on Senichi now. "Did your husband order you to pretend that he never existed due to dangerous enemies he made?"

"How do you know that!?" HaruVerse Mary demanded, shifting her aim to the boy.

"Mom, stop!" Haru intervened. "I…I have a theory as to who these people are. I think they're from an alternate universe,"

"Alternate universe?" Everyone gave the two dimensional travelers a confused look.

"I agree with him," Senichi nodded. "We've introduced ourselves, but you haven't introduced yourselves. Even without introductions, I have a feeling I can guess who you guys are. You guys are S—_Akai_ Mary," _'I almost said Sera but it'd be weird if I somehow knew that she was going by her maiden name,' _"Akai Shuichi, Akai Shukichi, and…" _'Masumi isn't born in our universe yet so I can't let Mom and my brothers know that I already know her name,' _"I don't know who those two kids are,"

"I'm Mitsuharu," Haru introduced. "This is my little sister, Masumi,"

_'Masumi?' _SenVerse Tsutomu's eyes widened. _'Senichi said that I disappear before she is even born. That girl over there…she's my daughter! No, she's _this _universe's Tsutomu's daughter. I don't see him around. What happened to him? Did he befall the tragic fate that Senichi told me about?'_

"There's nobody named Mitsuharu or Masumi in my family," SenVerse Mary claimed.

"Likewise, I don't have a son named Senichi," HaruVerse Mary responded.

"Senichi," SenVerse Shuichi asked. "What do you mean by Kohji's death? Kohji's alive and Papa didn't disappear. He's here with us,"

"If you were from another dimension and those events didn't happen to you," HaruVerse Mary said. "Then you shouldn't have known that those events happened here,"

_ 'I slipped up!' _Senichi cursed. _'I want my family to get out of this unscathed! Even if I have to tell them The Truth, I know at least Tsutomu will still consider me his family,' _"I'm originally from another world but I died and was reborn into this one,"

"Senichi, what are you saying?" SenVerse Mary questioned.

"In my world, this world is just a fictional anime and manga series called _Detective Conan_," Senichi revealed. "I was an avid fan of the series so I know many events that happen in it, though none of the members of the Akai Family is the main character,"

"That's impossible!" HaruVerse Shukichi denied.

"It's not impossible," Haru spoke up. "Because the same thing happened to me. I died in my world and was reborn into this one. In my home world, I knew this world as a fictional story," He turned to Senichi. "It seems that something strange happened and you and your world's Akai Family ended up in my world,"

"Let's say that we believe you, _both _of you," HaruVerse Akai said. "Who were you guys in your…home world?"

"I was just Michael Leo Field, your average weebtaku," Both answered at the exact same time. They both stared at each other with wide eyes. "You can't be Michael Leo Field! I am—err…I was!"

"Who were Michael's parents?" Haru interrogated.

"Marinette and Adrien Field," Senichi replied. "Where did Michael live?"

"Hawaii," Haru told him. "We answer this question on three: who is Michael's favorite character and why?"

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three! Gin because he is very hot and I saw several fan art of him that made him even look hotter!"

"Please tell me that I did not just hear that coming from two nine year olds' mouths," SenVerse Mary groaned.

"You _are _me!" Both dimensional travelers stared at each other in awe. "This…this is so weird!"

"So why is Akai younger in your universe?" Haru inquired.

"I was reborn as Akai's twin," Senichi replied. "You?"

"Youngest brother," Haru informed. "Two years older than Masumi,"

"Mitsuharu," HaruVerse Shukichi's cold tone cut through the conversation. "That Senichi kid knew that Kohji was going to die and Dad was going to disappear. Does this mean you knew too?"

"I…" Haru looked to the floor. "Yes,"

"Shukichi, watch your tone," HaruVerse Akai didn't like the way his brother was speaking to their younger brother.

"Why didn't you save him!?" HaruVerse Shukichi demanded. "Why did you allow Kohji to die!? Why did you let Dad go and investigate Kohji's death if you knew he was going to make enemies with bad people!?"

"You didn't tell them?" Senichi stared at his counterpart in horror. "I told Dad five years ago and I told Kohji just a few weeks ago. Didn't you tell The Truth to at least Papa?"

"Tsutomu, you _knew _about all this?" SenVerse Mary turned to her husband.

"It wasn't my secret to tell," SenVerse Tsutomu claimed.

"The two of you are both this Michael Leo Field person, right?" HaruVerse Shukichi _glared _at Haru. "So why did he actually do something while you did _nothing_!?"

"You wouldn't have believed a two year old," Haru mumbled.

"Shukichi that's enough!" HaruVerse Akai intervened.

"Why aren't you angry!?" HaruVerse Shukichi snapped. "He didn't even bother trying! He obviously doesn't see us as his family!"

"I…" Haru ran out the door. "I'm sorry!"

Senichi frowned at HaruVerse Shukichi's reaction. He turned to his family. "Let's leave. I don't like the vibe in here. _Anywhere _is better than here,"

XXX

"Senichi, are you mad at me?" SenVerse Shukichi asked his older brother.

"Of course not," Senichi smiled and ruffled the younger boy's hair. "You didn't do anything wrong. It was that other Shukichi that's an asshole,"

"Language," SenVerse Mary scolded. "Where are we even going?"

"I'm looking for Haru," Senichi said. "You know…you don't have to come with me if you don't want to. If you hate me, I won't hold it against you,"

"I am hurt by you keeping this a secret but I'm sure you have your reasons," SenVerse Mary told him. "We can discuss this at a later time when we return to our dimension, hopefully soon,"

"It was the first new century, in one hundred years,"

"Wait, where is that singing coming from?" Senichi looked around.

"When I felt like I should cry, I laughed away my tears,"

"That playground over there," SenVerse Tsutomu pointed at the mostly deserted area. "There's someone on the swings,"

"The end of a millennium, we waited a long, long time, to see the brave new world and the mountains we would climb,"

"Yep, that's definitely Haru," Senichi walked over to him and sat down on the other swing.

"They kicked you out too?" Haru asked.

"We left on our own accord," Senichi replied. "I wanted to find you,"

"I don't need your pity," Haru claimed. "I…I kind of expected something like this when they learned that I'm an outlier. I just didn't think it'd be so soon,"

"You should go back," Senichi suggested.

"They don't care about me," Haru told him. "Nobody stopped me. Nobody chased after me,"

"Haru-kun," SenVerse Tsutomu offered. "If you don't want to go back at least come with us. We're going to find a hotel to stay the night. It's dangerous for you to be out here alone,"

"Alright," Haru agreed.

XXX

When they arrived at the hotel, HaruVerse Akai had arrived at the same time by taxi. "Haru!" He ran over and brought his brother into a hug. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I told you that they care about you," Senichi stuck his tongue out. "Well, at least Akai does,"

"I gave Shukichi a black eye," HaruVerse Akai informed. He turned to the SenVerse Akai Family. "Thank you for finding my little brother," As a token of appreciation, he paid for their hotel room which happened to be right next to his own.

"Pierrot, lemme go," Haru whined as he was being carried the entire way.

"I don't want you running off again," HaruVerse Akai claimed.

"I won't run off," Haru told him. "Besides, it's not like I can outrun an FBI Agent,"

"I'm not an FBI Agent yet," HaruVerse Akai reminded.

"My legs are too short," Haru mumbled. "If I was still seventeen years old, I might have a chance at outrunning you,"

"Nope,"

* * *

**Not sure where the rest of this WIVerse is going to go.**


	49. Cashier

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Akai was a cashier?  
Because he got fired from the FBI**

Akai Shuichi had been fired from his job as an FBI Agent. Yes, you read that right. The Federal Bureau of Investigation fired their Silver Bullet. Why? Because they were tired of Akai acting on his own. Also, Akai may or may not have murdered several civilians approaching Field Haru under the claim that he was doing it to protect his precious baby brother's innocence.

After having been fired, Akai knew that he needed a job. He could actually just crash at his brothers' places or at the Haneda Estate, but he knew that his mother would eventually catch wind and never let him live it down. So Akai applied for the role as a cashier in a store and immediately got the job. Currently, he was the only worker in the store at the moment.

Three people entered the store and Akai was horrified. The people that entered were Gin, Vermouth, and Cognac. He pulled his cap down lower in an attempt to hid his face. Thankfully, he also wore a face mask. After a couple minutes of browsing, all three arrived at the register. Gin and Vermouth were buying normal things such as chips, cookies, cigarettes, soda, etc. But Cognac, who was buying separately from his coworkers, was buying a box of condoms, a bottle of lube, and a bottle of honey barbecue sauce.

Akai scanned Gin and Vermouth's items with no problem and the two paid. They waited for Cognac a few feet away from the end of the register. Akai stared down at the three objects and then glared at Cognac. "Explain," His voice was a bit muffled by the mask. _'He better have broken up with Haru and these things are going to be used for a different person,' _

"Why do have to explain myself to a random cashier?" Cognac scoffed. He then started drooling at the thought of his boyfriend drinking some honey barbecue sauce. "Haru…" The weird thing was that Dream Haru was fully clothed and not in any sexy position while drinking the honey barbecue sauce. Dream Haru was literally just sitting in front of the TV screen while sipping on honey barbecue sauce.

Akai didn't scan the items. Instead, he turned around and grabbed a bottle of rye whiskey.

"What are you doing?" Cognac raised a brow. "I don't want to buy any rye,"

Akai slammed the bottle against Cognac's head. "You son of a bitch!"

"What the hell was that for!?" Cognac staggered backwards.

Gin and Vermouth shared a confused glance before continuing to watch the scene.

Akai tore off his hat and mask. "Didn't I warn you to stay the **** away from my precious baby brother?"

Haru then entered the store and placed every single bottle of honey barbecue sauce into his shopping basket. When he approached the checkout, he froze. "Shuichi," He asked slowly. "Did the FBI send you undercover?"

"No, they fired me," Akai replied. "I needed a job so I got one as a cashier here,"

Haru looked down at Cognac and then at the condoms and lube. "Oh…that's why he's upset,"

"He was going to do indecent things to you!" Akai snapped.

"Oh, the condoms and lube are for some teenagers that were too shy to buy them,"

Akai let out a sigh of relief.

"Jonah and I don't use condoms or that specific brand of lube," Haru added.

"YOU DARE TO STEAL MY PRECIOUS BABY BROTHER'S INNOCENCE!?" Akai lunged at Jonah but Haru held him back.

"Run Jonah!" Haru ordered. "And bring all the bottles of honey barbecue sauce with you!"

"But I haven't paid y—"

"You torture people for a living and paying is what you're worried about?" Vermouth interrupted.

"Fair point," Jonah scooped up all of the fallen bottles and bolted out the door.

"LET ME GO HARU!" Akai demanded. "I'M JUST GONNA RUN HIM OVER WITH MY TRUCK!"

Gin wordlessly walked out of the shop. When Vermouth didn't immediately follow because she wanted to take some pictures and videos, he returned and pulled her away by her arm. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving!" Vermouth whined as she took one last photo.

"Why do I feel like you're going to send Cognac's location to Akai?" Gin sighed.

"Because you know that it'll be entertaining," Vermouth smiled. "And it's quite the sight to see the Silver Bullet acting like _this_,"

"Should I tell the boss that Cognac should be considered dead?"

"Definitely,"

* * *

**Never let Jonah do the shopping when Akai's the cashier.**


	50. Time Bomb Part III

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Haru and Masumi were trapped with a time bomb?  
Part III**

Akai Shuichi was missing. His family, his friends, and his coworkers had no idea where he had run off to. He had made a copy of Mitsuharu's parting video and taken it with him. After Haru's funeral, he had cut of all contact with everyone. It had been weeks since he was last seen.

Mary was getting worried. She knew how close Haru and Shuichi were. Haru was Shuichi's favorite sibling, though he would never admit it out loud to avoid his other siblings from feeling jealousy. She feared that Akai had his actions clouded by his emotions and done something rash that had resulted in injuries or…no, she didn't want to think about that. She had already lost one child. She couldn't bear if she lost another.

In the time Akai was gone, Mary and Masumi stayed at Shukichi's apartment. They also made a copy of _If I Die Before the Crows Fall _and also jotted down important notes. They planned on changing the events of the timeline. Mitsuharu's death wouldn't be in vain.

XXX

Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, and Korn were on a mission. They were to speak to a company president after hours, late at night. Chianti and Korn would snipe the man if Gin orders his death, depending on his response. But when they arrived…the crows were perplexed.

The company president was covered in several injuries. A couple of his bones were broken and he was begging for his life. Blood splattered the entire office. But what shocked the crows the most was the person responsible. Standing there, with a wide, insane grin, was FBI Agent Akai Shuichi.

"P-P-Please!" The company president pleaded. "Have mercy! I-I'll give you anything! M-Money? I-Is that w-what you want?"

"So tell me," Akai said is a tone that greatly resembled Joker's. "Were you the one who broke Moriya Teiji out from jail?"

"I-I-I—"

"You're taking too long," Akai slammed his foot down on the man's leg and the sickening crunch of bones reverberated throughout the room.

"IT WASN'T JUST ME!" The man screamed.

"Who else?" Akai demanded. "Who else helped that bastard escape?" He tossed a piece of paper in front of the wounded man. "Write their names down,"

"I-I need a p-pen…"

"You have lots of red ink," Akai pointed out. "Do you need more?"

Realizing that he was referring to his blood, the company president quickly scribbled down the names of the people who had also assisted Moriya Teiji in his escape. "T-There! I wrote t-their names d-down so you'll l-let me live, right?"

Akai let out a string of dark laughter that echoed eerily. It sent shivers down the spines of both the company president and the crows. "I never said I'd let you live!"

"W-Why!?" The man yelled. "Why are you doing this!?"

"Why? YOU'RE ASKING ME WHY!?" Akai slammed his foot down on the man's head. "You bastards helped Moriya Teiji escape! If it weren't for you guys, my precious baby brother would still be alive!" He picked up the bloody paper, removed his foot from the man's head, and fired a shot into the man's skull, ending his life.

Akai turned around and saw the crows in the doorway. He glared as he approached them. **"Out of my way,"**

Gin, Vodka, and Vermouth stepped to the side and allowed him to pass. Once he was gone, the silence broke. "W-Was that actually Akai?"

"On the news, a few months ago, Beika City Building was bombed by Moriya Teiji," Vermouth brought the video up onto her phone and held it up for the two men to watch. "Look in the background, behind the reporter,"

_ Akai was cradling the lifeless corpse of his precious baby brother to his chest and sobbing. "Mitsuharu…"_

"That boy was his younger brother," Vermouth said. "After his death, Akai must've finally snapped,"

"B-But the FBI wouldn't let him _kill _people like this!" Vodka stuttered.

"He's most likely considered missing," Gin smirked. "Looks like we won't have to worry about the FBI interrupting our missions anymore. They're nothing without Akai,"

XXX

_'Mitsuharu…'_ Akai had gotten rid of his bloodied clothes and had transferred the list of names into his phone. He sat in his living room and took a swig from a bottle of bourbon whiskey. _'I'll avenge you. First, I'll kill those bastards that helped Moriya escape. Then, I'll capture Moriya and make sure he suffers the most painful death possible. They will all pay!'_

He took out his laptop and replayed _If I Die Before the Crows Fall_. He allowed himself to cry and continue to mourn throughout the video.

_ "If I die before the crows fall, use this information to bring them down. I don't want our family to live in fear. I want Dad to come back. I want Kohji to be avenged. I want Mom, Shiho, and Shinichi to return to their original forms. If I die before the crows fall…I'm sorry I was useless. I wish I could have been more useful,"_

"After I kill Moriya," Akai promised. "I'll bring down the organization. I'll free our family from the crows. I _will _find Dad and bring him back. I'll avenge Kohji. I'll retrieve the data on APTX 4969 for Shiho so she could create a permanent antidote for her, Shinichi-kun, and Mom,"

* * *

**Akai kinda went insane. **

**This fic is going on hiatus because I'm running low on pre-written chapters and on ideas. If you have any suggestions for a WIVerse or any memories of Haru's childhood, leave them in the reviews.**


	51. Original Drafts Ch 9

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**Original Drafts  
Chapter 9**

Haru reached in between his mattress and bed frame to withdraw an old notebook filled with notes and sketches. _'I'm not sure how much time passes in between each case. I also don't know if we are following the anime timeline or the manga timeline. It's really hard to determine time. Also, it's possible that the anime originals could have occurred in the manga in between cases, just not drawn out. There's also the fact that the timeline has been altered a bit. Akemi is safely in America with Akai and Michael,'_

"Man, I wish I could remember every single chapter and episode of the series," Haru groaned and placed his notebook back in its hiding spot. "I only remember some of them, not all of them. I think I remember all of the episodes that have the Black Organization in them except the one with that guy named Itakura? I know that Shin-kun will hide in a locker but I don't know about the case. I don't have anything connecting me to my world either," He thought back to a fanfiction he had read. In the story, the girl could still access episodes and chapters with her phone that came with her to the Detective Conan World.

_'I thought that if I end up in another world, I'd have things easy just like in all those fanfiction,' _Haru took out his laptop and started to work on his college homework. _'I'm not sure if I should be grateful that I'm not a Gary Stu or not. I mean, sure, if I was a Gary Stu and my life was published into a book I'd probably be the most hated character, but at least I'd still be alive. And it's not as if my life is a story. I wouldn't mind being a Gary Stu since I could alter the plot without worrying about death,'_

"I'm not as intelligent as Akai, Shukichi, Masumi, or Shinichi. I'm not skilled in martial arts like Ran, Kazuha, Akai, Masumi, and Bourbon. I own a gun but there's no way I can hit my target as fast and accurate as the FBI. I can't snipe nowhere close to Akai's level," A sad smile made its way to his face. "I'm no one noteworthy,"

_'Why was I given a second chance?' _Haru asked himself. _'All I was back in my first life was an otaku. I had no friends nor any talent. All I did was spend the days outside of school on my computer or reading the printed copies of manga. There are many other people in the world that deserved a second chance more than me,'_

_"What will you do with your second chance?"_

Haru stood up from his seat and looked around. "Who's there?" Nobody was present in the Kudo Mansion except for him. _'That voice sounded familiar. Wait, could it be the same voice that I heard in the fire, the same one that gave me this new life?'_

_"What will you do with your second chance?"_

"I…" Haru hesitated. "I managed to save Akemi. That means there are others who I can save too,"

_ "Will you give it all up now?'_

"No!" Haru yelled. "Even though…even though I don't deserve this life, I still can't abandon it. At the beginning, I didn't really care much about these people. To me, they were just fictional characters. But after all these years, I've grown close to many of them. To me, they're not fiction anymore, they're real. I know I can't do much but I'll do my best to help Conan and the others!"

The voice didn't respond. After a few more minutes of silence, Haru returned to his homework.

XXX

"What!? Conan-kun got beaten up!?" Haru exclaimed when Ran and Conan approached him during his shift at Café Poirot.

"Yeah, he rode on a guard dog and tracked down Akiko-chan and the kidnapper," Ran nodded. "I'm glad that he bought enough time so that we could get there before Akiko-chan was hurt, but the kidnapper hit him several times with a baseball bat. He really showed no mercy,"

"Please tell me that you got him back with your karate?" Haru asked. _'Of course she did. There's no way Ran would tolerate someone harming kids,'_

"I hit him several times until he was unconscious! We arrived just in time. It looked like the man was planning on killing Akiko-chan even if the ransom was paid!" Ran told him.

_'I believe the case with the guard dog and kidnapping was the one right after Conan moved in with Ran and Kogoro. It was his very first case as Edogawa Conan,' _Haru recalled. _'I should probably ask Professor Agasa to create shock absorbent armor for Conan. He's always getting hurt on cases,' _Haru looked to Conan who had several bandages. "Are you alright now Conan-kun?"

"Yup," Conan smiled innocently.

"By the way, Professor Agasa has something for you," Haru informed.

"I'll stop by his place then," Conan said.

XXX

"Hey Professor, Haru said that you had something for me?" Conan asked as he entered the inventor's home.

"It's something that might help you in your search," Professor Agasa dug through the pile of scrap parts that buried his invention and presented a bowtie to Conan. "Haru-kun came up with the idea as well as several other gadgets,"

"What's this one supposed to do?" Conan held the bowtie up to inspect the back.

"The dials allow you to change your voice," Professor Agasa explained. "You can have the voice of a man, woman, elderly, or anyone. You just have to adjust it to the specific settings,"

"Don't you have anything that could catch the criminals in one swoop?" Conan questioned. "I'm much weaker now that I'm smaller,"

"I'm working on power enhancing kick shoes at the moment," Professor Agasa informed. "It'll still be a while until they're done though. They'll have dials on the side to increase the strength of your kick. Haru came up with this idea too as well as these ones," He held up the sketches that Haru had given to him. "I bet after he graduates from university he'll be making his own gadgets,"

"Haru sure is creative," Conan commented.

* * *

**Mitsuharu doesn't understand why he, a shut-in otaku that hasn't contributed anything to society, was given another life while many other heroes lost their lives saving people. He's done his best to bury his past life but sometimes it resurfaces and causes him to feel guilty**

**He also thinks he isn't making use of his life because he's afraid of getting hunted by the organization if he tries to change the plot too much. Eventually he'll outgrow this fear because character growth. I mean, he already took the first step by getting Akemi out of the organization. But will it last? **

**Yes, Haru's kind of an asshole for taking credit for the gadget ideas. But what's he supposed to say? "Professor, these are actually your ideas but you haven't thought of them yet?"**

**After posting **_**Mitsuharu **_**Chapter 8, I went on a brief hiatus to rewrite the storyline so Akemi lives. I had Original Drafts Chapters 9 through 20 already written. I decided since I'm already posting Deleted Scenes in this story, why not post the original drafts?**


	52. Break In

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Haru broke into FBI Headquarters?  
Because he really wants to visit Shuu**

Mary was frantically looking around the house for her youngest son with the help of Masumi. The house was a mess; clothes strewn about and belongings tossed around. Yet, after hours of searching, they could not find Mitsuharu. "Mama?" Masumi held up a note she had found on Haru's desk.

**I'm gonna visit the Silver Bullet of the FBI! I'll be gone for a week!**

XXX

Akai Shuichi had rose in ranks quickly after joining the FBI. He trained and worked hard to earn the others' respect and impresses the higher ups. It was a fairly normal day and Akai was shifting through a file for a recent case that he was in charge of. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he, as well as everyone else in the room, heard a lot of shouting and running.

The door burst open and a twelve year old boy rushed in. Before he could run further in, a pair of hands grabbed him. "You are in a lot of trouble boy," Jack, an FBI Agent with a large build and a tough face, scolded.

Haru squirmed in his hold. "Lemme go!"

"Jack, put him down!" Akai ordered.

Haru bit Jack's arm and managed to break free. "You little brat!" Before Jack could grab Haru again, Akai stepped in between them.

"Mitsuharu," Akai knelt down and put his hands to Haru's shoulders. "Why are you in FBI Headquarters?"

"I-I wanted to v-visit you," Haru stuttered. It wasn't an act; that Jack guy had genuinely terrified him, especially since he was much weaker in his current form.

"What is going on here?" James entered the room.

"That brat broke into FBI Headquarters!" Jack pointed at Haru. "He bit me when I tried restraining him!"

Haru wasn't scared of James and approached him. "Hello sir, my name is Mitsuharu," His behavior was the complete opposite of what it was a few second ago. "I am Agent Shuichi Akai's younger brother and came to visit him,"

"Even if you are Agent Akai's younger brother, you can't just barge into FBI Headquarters," James told him.

"I understand that sir," Haru nodded. "However, I have to inform you that I am quite appalled at how lax the security is,"

James was surprised by that response. "I beg your pardon?"

"I, a twelve year old child, was able to sneak in past multiple FBI Agents," Haru claimed. "What if I was a bad guy? Many agents could have been harmed or even killed! Vital information could have been stolen!"

"I see…" James looked to Jack. "Agent Jack, did this boy really escape your hold?"

"Yeah but—"

"The criminal organization we are trying to bring down recruits anyone useful, including children," James informed. "If they are able to slip past security and escape your grip, then it proves we FBI agents need to improve,"

Akai's phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

_ "SHUICHI HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR BROTHER!?"_

"I take it that he came here without your knowledge?" Akai sighed. "He broke into FBI headquarters just to visit me. Don't worry, I'll watch him for a few days. He must have really wanted to see me if he came all the way to the US,"

"Uncle Yasu paid for my ticket!" Haru grinned.

_ "I'm going to kill Yasuharu!"_

"Haru, please don't break into FBI Headquarters again," Akai told him.

"I make no promises!"

XXX

Akai had the next few days off and spent time with his brother. He then took Haru to the airport and saw him off. The next couple days resumed as normal until there was another scramble in headquarters. Haru once again entered the room and held up a folder. "Pierrot-nii, can you help me with my homework? I need to write an essay about someone I admire,"

"Haru, what did I tell you about coming here without informing Mom?" Akai scolded.

"I told her when she was half-asleep and have her permission on video," Haru claimed. "She can't get mad at me now," He turned to James. "I managed to successfully sneak in. Tsk, tsk, the security here is awful,"

XXX

The third time that Haru broke into FBI Headquarters, he entered through the air vents and landed in the seat next to his big brother. He placed a box on the table and opened it, revealing a birthday cake. "Happy birthday Pierrot!"

"I could've gone over to Japan to visit you," Akai said.

"But you didn't even purchase a plane ticket!" Haru pointed out. "I hacked into the FBI computers and you weren't scheduled for a vacation on your birthday!" He looked to James. "The FBI's cybersecurity also sucks,"

XXX

The fourth time that Haru entered headquarters, all of the FBI Agents had stopped trying to stop him. Haru was widely known throughout the bureau as Akai's precious younger brother. The only one who still tried to stop him was Jack who held a grudge from all those months ago. But the moment he tried to pull a gun on Haru, Akai snapped and Jack was sent to the infirmary.

Haru's subsequent visits bothered nobody. He didn't have to even enter illegally anymore and could just stroll in through the front door. One day, he was called to the head of the FBI's office. Akai accompanied his brother, not wanting him to be with the intimidating man by himself. The head of the FBI was a man named Blake.

"So you are the boy wonder everyone's been chatting about," Blake took a sip of his coffee. "I'm very impressed by your skills,"

"You guys are after a criminal organization that uses alcohol codenames, right?" Haru casually brought up.

Blake was surprised. "And how did you find that out? We never mentioned their codenames around your brother yet,"

"Because I'm from another dimension," Haru claimed. "Well, I died and was reborn here,"

"Haru, did you hit your head?" Akai asked.

"I may or may not have tried to do a handstand and fell multiple times," Haru told him. "Anyway, in my home dimension, known as the Real World, this world is just fiction,"

"I see," Blake smiled. "And what was your former name?"

"Michael Leo Field," He introduced. "A weebtaku that perished at the age of seventeen,"

"Haru…are you telling the truth?" Akai questioned.

"Akai, Akai, Akai," Haru smirked. "I thought I made it obvious by now that I'm not a normal kid. I tried to act like one, but quickly got bored of school life and thus came to visit you here,"

"So what information are you able to provide us?"

"Information comes with a price," Haru folded his arms.

Blake placed a bottle of honey barbecue sauce onto his desk. "A dozen bottles of these,"

"HELL YEAH I'LL GIVE YOU INFO!"

* * *

**Yes, Blake knows about Haru's definitely-not-addiction.**


	53. Carolina Reaper Challenge

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if Leo, Jake, and Killjoy did the Carolina Reaper Challenge?  
Pre-Joru**

"Yo what's up peeps?" Jonah greeted. "I'm Jake, this is Leo, and the cameraman is Killjoy!"

"The comments from the previous video requested me to do the Carolina Reaper challenge with my…boyfriend?" Haru blinked as he stared at the screen. "But I don't have a boyfriend?"

Jonah stretched his arm and draped it over Haru. "Well, I'm a boy and a friend so…I'm your boyfriend!"

"Absolutely not!" Akai yelled, entering the frame and kicked him to the other end of the couch. He then sat down in between them, shoving Jonah away at arm's length.

"Today we will be doing the Carolina Reaper Challenge," Haru held up the plate of several peppers. "The Carolina Reaper is the world's hottest pepper at a very big number on the spice scale or whatever it's called. We have ice cream and milk to help us cool down our mouths. In case of a serious emergency, we will call an ambulance,"

"It can't be _that _bad," Jonah picked one up. "Cheers,"

All three of them each ate an entire pepper. Akai curled up into a fetal position, eyes wide and voice silent. Jonah was the exact opposite. He was screaming and chugging down gulps of milk and spooning scoops of ice cream into his mouth. "IT BURNS! FOR ****'S SAKE IT BURNS!"

Haru was the only one who remained normal. "I don't get it. It tastes fine to me,"

"Kill me…" Akai begged and began to curl up into an even tighter ball.

"SOMEONE PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY!"

Haru ate another pepper. "It's bland," He popped ever single pepper left on the plate into his mouth and yet still seemed unaffected. "I don't see why you guys are having a hard time with this. It's not even spicy,"

"WHY THE **** DID WE DECIDED TO DO THIS!?"

"This is worse than a bullet wound…" Akai sobbed.

"Pierrot-nii, are you okay?" Haru grabbed the other bucket of ice cream and fed some to his brother.

"My insides are melting…" Akai cried. "Someone shoot me in the head.."

"Mom wouldn't approve of me killing you," Haru said, giving his big brother more ice cream.

"AHHH!" Jonah writhed around on the floor.

"I wonder what our viewers are thinking since we're live streaming this," Haru looked at his phone to read the comments.

XXX

The organization had been thinking about expanding to the VidTube world to get more money because _someone _who goes by the codename Gin crashed two helicopters within the same year. They had clicked on one of the popular VidTube channels called Lion and Dove who were live streaming. Currently, they were watching Jonah scream his lungs out and Akai sob in a puddle of pain and misery.

"Is…Is Killjoy actually Akai Shuichi?" Vermouth asked. "And is that Jonah guy Cognac? Jonah and Cognac's facial structures are the same,"

_ "This hurts more than a gunshot wound…" Akai wailed. _

_ "Shh, there, there Niisama," Haru patted his back. "You'll be fine,"_

_ "Kill me now…"_

_ Meanwhile, Jonah was still dying. "AHHH! IT BURNS! PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY!"_

"At least we now that Cognac's causing suffering to Akai," Karasuma nodded. "Everyone, you should follow Cognac's example,"

_ "AHHH!"_

"Except don't die like him,"

XXX

Akai was having a video call with Akemi and Michael. "Hi guys,"

_ "Daddy! Daddy! I made friends at daycare!"_

"Congrats Mikey," Akai's eyes were still very watery and he was sweating buckets. It hurt to just breathe but he wouldn't miss a call from his girlfriend and son. "Make sure they're good friends though. If they're bad, get rid of them,"

_ "Shuichi-kun, are you alright?"_

"I'm completely fine," Akai lied, chugging a cup of melted ice cream. "I…I just had something spicy,"

_ "But you ate the Carolina Reaper three days ago! How could you still be suffering its aftereffects?"_

"Akemi…I-I've never told you this despite the fact we've been dating for some time but…I can't handle spicy foods that well…"

_ "I see…"_

_ "Daddy, I'll make you a hot sauce sandwich when you visit!"_

"Okay Michael! I'll definitely eat it!"

_ "Shuu-kun…don't force yourself…"_

"I can't refuse our adorable son!"

XXX

During the final battle, Akai broke down the door to the room where Karasuma, Gin, Vermouth, and Rum were. On a table in front of them were piles of Caroline Reapers. Akai immediately tensed up and curled into a ball at the flashbacks of the pain.

"Cognac made an honorable sacrifice by allowing himself to die in order to expose Akai's weakness," Karasuma said.

"I'm alive and standing right here!" Jonah snapped from behind the crowd of law enforcement from various intelligence agencies, wanting to be as far away from the peppers as possible.

"His ghost is speaking to us during this moment where Akai is weak,"

"I'm not dead!"


	54. Original Drafts Ch 10

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**Original Drafts  
Chapter 10**

"Eh? Matsumoto-sensei is getting married?" Masumi exclaimed when Haru had called her. She had put her call on speaker so that their mother could also listen in.

_"Yep. I'm attending with Ran and Sonoko,"_

"Only those two?" Masumi asked. "What about the wizard?"

_"Oh, he's busy on a case somewhere. He hasn't been home for a while,"_

"Is that typical of him?" Mary questioned. "Surely you found it suspicious that your friend spends a lot of time away from home and school?"

_"Geez Kaa-san, I'm not in control of his life! He's already letting me stay at his house. I'm not gonna hound him with questions about personal matters. Ah, I better get going. They're waiting for me outside,"_

"Tell Matsumoto-sensei congratulations from me," Masumi said.

_"Will do, little sister,"_

"And send me videos and pictures of the wedding!"

_"Roger that!"_

_'It's been a while and Haru hasn't had any other 'premonitions' besides the Silver Bullet and Pierrot ones,' _Mary noted. _'Could those have actually been coincidences?'_

XXX

"Sonoko!" Ran called as the trio arrived at the church.

"Geez Ran, you're always late," Sonoko complained.

"Ah, sorry about that Sonoko," Haru apologized. "It was actually my fault. I was informing my little sister of the wedding,"

"Honestly, sometimes I keep forgetting that you have a sister," Sonoko said. "Why are you guys living separately again?"

"Why is Conan living with the Mouri's instead of his parents," Haru countered.

"Please don't argue," Ran intervened.

"Oh yeah, where is Tone Deaf-san?" Sonoko asked her.

Conan pouted at the nickname. _'It's not my fault I'm tone deaf!'_

"Shinichi said that he didn't want to come," Ran answered.

_'I just wanted to see the face of the crazy guy who'd actually marry that woman,' _Conan thought. _'For three years, that teacher singled me out and terrorized me!'_

_'I remember in my last year of middle school seeing how miserable Shin-kun was in music class,' _Haru grinned at the memory. _'I never thought anyone could be that bad. Wait, wasn't Beethoven hard of hearing when he wrote Moonlight Sonata? And Shin-kun here has his full hearing yet still sucks…'_

XXX

The four entered the bride waiting room to greet Matsumoto Sayuri, the music teacher at Teitan Junior High. "Why it's Sera-kun, Suzuki-san, and Mouri-san! Well, how do I look?"

"You look really pretty, Sensei," Haru informed. "By the way, it's Field not Sera,"

"Oh? You changed your surname?" Sayuri asked.

"Yep, to honor my friend," Haru partially lied as the bridesmaids left the waiting room.

"Hmm? Where's Kudo-kun?" Sayuri looked at the group with confusion.

"He's busy with a very important case and wouldn't even have arrived on time if he did want to come," Haru claimed.

"Hmph, I wanted to show off this dress to that cheeky little punk," Sayuri then took notice of Conan. "Who's this? Little boy, have we met before?"

"Conan-kun is living with the Mouri's," Haru informed.

"Look this way!" Ran called, holding a camera. "We'll be in charge of videotaping today!"

"Ah, could you also send a copy to me? I want to send it to Masumi," Haru requested.

"That's right, where's your little sister?" Sayuri asked him.

"She's still studying abroad," Haru told her. "Kaa-san wouldn't let her ditch some classes to make it to the wedding on time. She says congratulations by the way,"

"Tell her thank you," Sayuri replied.

"Sayuri, I brought some drinks!" Takenaka Kazumi, Sayuri's friend from college, entered with a bag full of beverages. She supplied Sayuri with a straw so her lipstick wouldn't be ruined.

"Kazumi, I'm sorry about Toshiko-san," Sayuri apologized.

"Huh? What are you talking about!?" Kazumi playfully slapped her friend's back. "You better watch out! I'll tell everyone at the reception that the bridegroom used to be my boyfriend!"

"No!"

"It's a joke, I'm joking!" With that said, Kazumi left.

"That was Kazumi, one of my 'bad' friends from college," Sayuri told her former students. "There are extra drinks. Would you guys like some?"

The group accepted with Haru taking the extra lemon tea instead of Sonoko who had taken it in the original. While they were enjoying their drinks, a large well-built man in a suit entered without even bothering to knock. "Who do you think you are, barging in here like that!?" Ran stood protectively in front of Sayuri.

"Ran, beat this gorilla up!" Sonoko ordered.

"Ran don't!" Haru quickly stopped her. "He's a cop!"

"Cop?" Ran questioned.

"Huh? Ran-kun, is that you?" Inspector Megure stood behind the mysterious man.

"That guy is Superintendent Matsumoto Kiyonaga from Police HQ," Haru informed. "He's Matsumoto-sensei's father,"

"Eh, Sera-kun how'd you find that out?" Sayuri asked.

"You both share the same family name and he's at your wedding?" Haru raised one eyebrow. "It's pretty obvious, right? And I said it's Field now, not Sera,"

XXX

"Oh no! The camera's batteries are running out!" Ran exclaimed.

"There's an electronics store nearby," Sonoko said. "We'll go buy some,"

The two girls rushed out to head to the store. Haru placed his lemon tea on the table and walked across the room to stretch his legs. _'I don't know why, but I feel like this was one of the cases. Hmm, I can't remember the resolution or case at the moment. Well, nobody's dead yet. Besides, I'm sure that Conan will solve the case like always,' _He watched as Sayuri compared Conan to Shinichi and told him the story of her first love.

"Hey, what are you so embarrassed about? You're the groom!" Takasugi Toshiko was shoved through the doors and fell to the floor. "Wow Sayuri, you look beautiful," He snatched the can of lemon tea from her. "You're still drinking things that poor people drink?"

"You sound like an asshole," Haru blurted out without thinking. "It's not meant for only 'poor people.' It's meant to be drunk by anyone who enjoys its flavor,"_ 'Hey, what's he slipping into her drink?' _Haru noticed the groom put a small capsule into the can while everyone else was distracted by Ran and Sonoko's return. _'Poison!?'_

"Ah, you're the heir to the Takasugi Group!" Sonoko pointed at Toshiko.

"Yeah," Toshiko replied. "And you're the girl from the Suzuki Zaibatsu,"

"You know him, Sonoko?" Ran asked.

"Yeah, I've met him at parties," Sonoko then whispered the last part. "He's indecisive and unreliable. They say that the Takasugi Family is gonna crumble under him,"

Sayuri rushed forward and kissed her soon to be husband. While they were distracted, Haru quickly snatched the can from Toshiko who was too startled to have really noticed. He took out the straw but didn't make a move to put it into his own tea. _'Wait, I can't risk the poison in the tea being transferred through the straw! Sensei could still get poisoned!'_

"Excuse me, but it's about time for the ceremony," A man informed everyone, snapping them out of their trance.

"Sera-kun, why'd you take my drink?" Sayuri inquired.

"It looked like your husband was gonna drop it," Haru lied. "You startled him with that kiss,"

"I'd like to have another sip before the ceremony," Sayuri told him. "Could you give mine back please?"

_'Shit, I'm probably going to regret this later. Who am I kidding? I already regret this,' _"I'm _really _thirsty!" He gulped both of the cans down.

Both Sayuri and Toshiko stared at him with horror. _'He drank the poison!'_

_ 'Why do they look so horrified?' _Conan noticed the soon to be married couple's expressions. _'He just stole her drink. It's not the end of the world,'_

"Haru, that was rude!" Ran scolded. "You can't just steal someone else's drink! She even offered us free beverages! Why would you steal hers?"

_'SOMEONE KILL ME NOW!' _Haru shoved Ran out of the way so she wouldn't get her clothes ruined. He started vomiting blood and collapsed to the floor.

"Ran-neechan, call an ambulance!" Conan ordered. He knelt down by his friend. _'The can is starting to corrode,'_

Sayuri grabbed the milk that Ran and Sonoko had bought on the way back. She began pouring it into Haru's mouth to help neutralize the poison. "Why'd you drink it, Sera-kun!?"

_ 'IT ****ING HURTS!' _Haru coughed out even more blood.

XXX

"The poison was in my lemon tea," Sayuri revealed. "Sera-kun took it from Toshiko-san who was holding my drink,"

"Sayuri, were you planning on poisoning yourself!?" Superintendent Matsumoto exclaimed.

"It was the only way for Toshiko-san to forgive you," Sayuri answered.

Toshiko stared at her in shock. "If you knew…why did you still want to drink it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sayuri asked him. "You were my first love from twenty years ago,"

After an explanation of the motive of his mother's death twenty years ago, Toshiko was arrested.

XXX

_"So, rather than dumping the poison out or warning her, you _drank_ it?" _Akai was on the other end of the call.

"I panicked!" Haru claimed.

_ "You need to keep a calm head during cases,"_

"Haru!" Ran, Sonoko, and Conan barged into the room with worry. "That was very dangerous! You could've died!"

"No!" Haru moaned, knowing that he was going to get lectured. He ended his call with his older also ended up getting lectured by his mother and younger sister when they heard the news from Akai. He managed to get discharged within a week, surprisingly much earlier than the time Sayuri spent in the hospital in canon.

* * *

**The episode was called **_**A June Bride Murder Case.**_** Haru didn't remember the episode and just saw Toshiko slipping in the poison. He stupidly drank it to prevent Sayuri from drinking it herself.**


	55. Original Drafts Ch 11

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**Original Drafts  
Chapter 11**

When Haru returned home one day, he was greeted by Yukiko and Yusaku as well as Professor Agasa. "I thought you guys were overseas?"

"Shin-chan needs to understand that what he's involved in is very dangerous," Yukiko said.

_'Ah, this must be the case where they dress up as Conan's mother, Night Baron, and some really tall guy,' _Haru recalled. "Can I pretend to be a corpse?"

"Huh?" The three gave him a questioning look.

"To add more to the scare," Haru grinned. "Show him a photo of my corpse and then tell him that you'll go after Ran and anyone else connected to him. It will add to the realism of the act," _'And as weird as it sounds, I've always wanted to be a corpse extra in a movie,'_

XXX

"Then why don't you leave this dangerous country and come back overseas with us to live a safe, carefree life?" Yusaku asked Conan once the act was over. "Of course, Haru-kun is welcome to come along,"

"That's right, Shin-chan," Yukiko knelt down to her son's height. "We did this to make you understand what a dangerous situation you're in!"

"And if we were those men, you'd be on your way to the afterlife right now," Yusaku added, playfully pointing his finger gun at Conan's forehead. "I've got friends in Interpol who I can ask to search for this organization. When they get that drug, you'll be able to get your old body back. This'll be the end of your dangerous detective game,"

"No!" Conan refused. "This is _my_ case! _I'm_ going to solve it! Don't get involved! And besides…there's other reasons why I have to stay in Japan!" _'Ran…'_

"Are you willing to risk it all?" Haru asked. "My cousin was killed by those people. My father is currently missing, most likely dead, because of them. My family was forced to flee to Japan and then my little sister and mother fled overseas," _'Technically Kohji's not my cousin but he's close enough,'_

"Haru…" Conan stared at him in shock, having never known that about his childhood friend.

"I lived a pretty ordinary life," Haru continued. "I made friends, got a job, and am going to Touto University. You can choose to pursue your investigations and endanger yourself and your loved ones, or you can flee and live out the rest of your days in peace,"

"Peace?" Conan parroted. "I won't be living my days in peace as long as the organization is still around! I'll continue hunting them down even if it kills me!"

"Shinichi!" Yukiko exclaimed.

"He's full of determination," Yusaku said. "Let him do as he wishes and if it gets too dangerous here, we'll take him back with us. Besides, it looks like Shinichi's got another reason to stay here," He grinned cheekily at the boy's crush on Ran.

"You'll probably have to pay Ran's old man to take Shin-kun back though," Haru told them. "He's been whining about him being a freeloader,"

XXX

"Hattori knows my identity," Conan informed Haru once he returned from the Holmes contest trip. "The tranquilizer wore off and he noticed me imitating him with my bowtie voice changer,"

"He's the Detective of the West and the son of a cop," Haru said. "He's on the side of justice. I'm sure he'll be a valuable ally," _'He's the only person that I can imagine helping you keep your cover by disguising as you. I'm kinda too tall to be Shinichi but Heiji's pretty much the same height. Also, he'll be able to solve cases unlike if I disguised as him. There's only so many episodes and chapters I memorized before dying,'_

XXX

_Two culprits responsible for the Beika Bank robbery yesterday were found dead this morning. It is believed that the third robber, Hirota Masami, is responsible. If anyone has any information on her whereabouts, please inform the police right away._

Mitsuharu had abruptly sprinted from work once he had read the news on his cellphone. _'Why is she here!? She would only be doing the actual heist if she came back! So why!? If she stayed back in the US, she'd stay alive!' _He managed to reach Akemi's apartment before Conan. "Akemi!"

"Haru-kun!?" She exclaimed, in the middle of removing her disguise as Hirota Masami. "How did you know that I came to Japan!?"

"Don't go!" Haru begged, not answering the question.

"They're waiting for me at the warehouse," Akemi told him.

"They won't free Shiho," Haru revealed. "They'll just kill you. Let me go instead! I-I can disguise as you and—"

"You're taller than me and don't have a feminine figure," Akemi interrupted. "They'll immediately know it's an imposter. Besides, I can't put your life at risk,"

"Damn it!" Haru screamed, slamming his fist to the floor. "I'm so ****ing useless! W-What about the FBI? We can call them for help and—"

"They won't get here in time," Akemi softly told him. "They didn't know that I returned to Japan. Shuichi thinks that I'm on a trip with friends,"

"Why?" Haru asked. "Why did you come back here? You and Michael were so happy and safe back in the States,"

"I made a deal with Gin. If I successfully pulled off the one billion yen heist, the organization will release my little sister," Akemi claimed. "It's been two years since I was freed. I'm tired of waiting for the FBI to free Shiho. She deserves freedom too,"

"Gin's a liar!" He lifted the lens of his stun gun wristwatch. "Sorry Akemi, but I can't let you go,"

Akemi noticed him take aim and quickly grabbed Haru's wrists. "Haru—"

"I can't let you die!" Haru screamed.

"If I don't show up, they'll deem the mission as a failure. People who fail missions get eliminated. I need to at least try then maybe they'll free Shiho," With that said, Akemi slammed him against the wall, keeping him barely conscious. When Conan also got there, she hit him hard enough to injure him but not knock him out. Conan managed to place a tracker on her car as she headed to the location.

XXX

Haru had managed to arrive not long after Conan. "Edogawa—No…My name is Kudo Shinichi, a detective," Conan revealed his true identity to her.

"Kudo Shinichi?" Akemi's eyes widened slightly. _'This boy is the famous high school detective?'_

"Akemi!" Haru cried out, rushing to her side.

_'Akemi?' _Conan noted. _'Not Hirota Masami?'_

"Akemi, it's going to be alright!" Haru took off his jacket and attempted to apply pressure to her gunshot wound. "Stop bleeding! Stop bleeding!"

"Haru…" Akemi managed to gain the strength to put a hand to his. "It's too late…"

"No! You can't die here!" Haru panicked. "The FBI will free your sister and…and then you can return to your husband son!"

"Tell Michael…I'm sorry for being unable…to watch him grow up…" She held up a numbered key. "This is the real key…to a coin locker at Beika Station…"

Haru made no move to take the key so Conan took it. "Masami-san…"

"I leave the rest to you both…" Akemi's body fell limp.

"Akemi…" Haru stared at his hands, covered in Akemi's blood. "Akemi…" _'No…' _"AKEMI!"

Conan solemnly called the police.

XXX

Haru's screams of frustration, sorrow, and anger echoed throughout the Kudo Residence. "Damn it! Damn it all to hell!" He sobbed. "Akemi…" _'I thought she was safe! Why did she have to die!? She should've stayed away!' _"Why can't she get a second chance!? I don't care if I have to die! Just let her live!"

The voice never answered him.

Haru took out his cell phone with a shaky hand and dialed his eldest brother's number.

_ "Haru?"_

"Akai…" Haru had unconsciously addressed him the same he did back when he was Michael Leo Field.

_"Haru, what's wrong?"_

"Akemi…" He let out a whimper. "Akemi's dead…"

_ "What?"_

"She came back to Japan and made a deal with Gin to free Shiho," Haru sobbed. "The bastard killed her!" He forced himself to steady his voice. "Where is Michael?"

_"He's here with me in my apartment. Akemi said that she was going on a trip with friends so I offered to stay home to take care of Michael,"_

"She was tired of waiting for the FBI," Haru fell to his knees. "She wanted her sister to be free just like she and Michael were. She told me…to tell Michael that she's sorry…for being unable to watch him grow up…"

* * *

**As for the impostor who was disguised as Akemi? She was knocked out with the combination of the element of surprise and a taser. **

**Imagine that you are able to live a normal life with your family, creating happy memories with your spouse and child, while someone you love is imprisoned and forced to help a bunch of criminals. Of course you'd do whatever it takes to free them.**


	56. The Boyfriend Tag

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**Lion and Dove: Boyfriend Tag  
Post-Raven Chaser**

"Welcome to another episode of Lion and Dove!" Haru sat on the couch with Jonah. "I'm Leo and this is my _boy_friend Jake! Yes, you heard that right. Jake and I are dating! I know, I know, it's so sudden and a huge shock,"

"Actually, a lot of the comments were shipping us," Jonah took out his phone and read some of the comments. "Matsheiist says that we are so cute together and that they ship us and everyone should ship us. Hiyori says that you _are _addicted to honey barbecue sauce and that they ship us too. GAAADASGM says that we should use the homemade honey barbecue sauce to—OH MY GOD THAT IS VERY EXPLICIT!"

"What did GAAADASGM say?" Haru inquired.

"Yes," Subaru's eye twitched upon seeing Jonah's reaction. "What _did _that GAAADASGM person say?"

"It's…not something I should say out loud word for word," Jonah cleared his throat. "But she wanted the barbecue sauce to be used for something other than food,"

"Oh, did she want us to try to turn it into soda or add it to a smoothie?" Haru pondered out loud. "That kinda sounds good, but I think I prefer just sipping straight from the bottle,"

"She didn't want to use it as a beverage," Jonah cleared his throat. "GAAADASGM suggested that we use the barbecue sauce for…activities,"

"Oh, like painting with barbecue sauce!" Haru frowned. "That's a waste of perfectly good honey barbecue sauce though,"

_'That sick bitch!' _Subaru thought. _'How dare they encourage indecent interactions between my brother and that perverted bastard!?'_

"Leo…" Jonah hesitated. "GAAADASGM suggested that we use barbecue sauce for _bedroom _activities,"

Haru grew bright red. "O-Oh…"

"Anyway!" Jonah decided to change the topic. "For today's video, we're going to be answering questions for the boyfriend tag! The first question is…do you want to get married? Hell yeah I would love to be married to Leo!"

"I love Jake," Haru leaned against his boyfriend's arm and rested his head against his shoulder. "Next question, do you want kids? Yes. Right now our cat is our only child. I'd show her to you guys but she's taking a nap right now. If I wake her up, she'll get pissed off. You do _not _want to piss off a cat,"

"Sometime in the future, but not right now. We'll probably adopt them since, well, we're both biologically male," Jonah replied. "What is your favorite drink? Haru's is honey barbecue sauce. Yes, I'm not joking. It's honey barbecue sauce as in the condiment,"

"Jake told me that he doesn't really have a favorite drink but he prefers drinks that are fruity like a smoothie," Haru recalled. "How long do you plan on being with me?"

"I'll stay with you until you don't want me by your side anymore," Jonah kissed Haru's forehead.

_'I'm going to kill Jonah in his sleep!' _Subaru thought.

"The next question is what is my biggest fear?" Haru read the next sentence out loud. "Jake, do you know what my biggest fear is?"

"Fire," Jonah answered. "But you're doing your best to overcome it. I don't think I ever told you my biggest fear, but Leo do you want to guess what it is?"

"Is it watching your loved ones getting tortured and killed right before your very eyes and you being unable to save them?" Haru said sadly. "Knowing that you are unable to do anything to save those you care about is a terrible feeling. If you survive while your loved ones are all killed, the guilt will continue to burden you and you'll fall into a pit of despair, wishing that it were you instead,"

"Haru, are you alright?" Jonah asked, accidentally using Haru's name instead of his VidTube name.

"I'm fine," Haru smiled, though it was obvious that it wasn't a genuine one. "The next question is what's my favorite color? I know yours is blue because the sky and oceans are blue and represent an endless freedom. Do you know what mine is?"

"Your favorite color is red, specifically you claim that you like the color blood red," Jonah replied.

"I don't like wearing lighter shades of red," Haru shrugged. "I don't really like looking at lighter shades of certain colors,"

"How many languages can I speak?" Jonah questioned. "I know you can speak English, Japanese, and some Ilocano. I also speak those three but do you know what else I can speak?"

"German?"

"French," Jonah corrected. "I'm Half-Filipino and Half-French. I decided to learn some French because why not? It's actually pretty easy, though the accents and irregular verbs are a bit confusing. Anyway, that's it for today's video. See you pride members next time,"

XXX

"Haru are you alright?" Subaru asked. "You seemed sad when you answered the fear question,"

"I'm fine," Haru reassured them. "I just miss Dad and Kohji and wish I could've saved them,"

"We can't change the past," Jonah told him. "But we can change the future,"

"Yeah," Haru nodded. "I know that, but I still can't help but feel guilty,"

"You're not alone," Subaru reminded. "You have me. We'll work together to bring down the organization and avenge Kohji and Dad,"

"You also have moi," Jonah added.

Subaru kicked Jonah across the room.

* * *

**So those are some fun facts about Haru and Jonah. I've decided that Haru's birthday is January 19. **


	57. Original Drafts Ch 12

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**Original Drafts  
Chapter 12**

"Daddy, when is Mommy coming home?" Two year old Akai Michael, alias Winters Michael, stared up at his father.

Akai knelt down to Michael's height. "Michael, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but your mommy's not coming back,"

"Why?" Michael asked innocently.

"Mommy's dead," Akai confessed.

"Dead?" Michael parroted the unfamiliar word. "What's dead?"

"Dead means that they're not alive anymore," Akai struggled to put the definition into words that a toddler could understand. "It means she can't see us, hug us, or eat with us anymore,"

"Why not?" Michael began to tear up. "Doesn't Mommy love us?"

"Of course she loves us!" Akai brought his son into a hug. "She loves both of us very much! Please don't ever doubt that!"

"Then why can't she come back from dead!?" Michael wailed. "If Mommy loves us then Mommy would come back!"

"She can't…" Akai had wanted to refrain from crying in front of his son to appear strong, but he let his emotions show. "She wants to come back…but she can't…"

"Why not!?"

"She—" He stopped himself form outright saying that she had been murdered. "She got hurt really badly,"

"Th-then why don't we give her a band aid to cover her boo-boo?" Michael tried to wipe his tears and snot away with his hand.

"It's too late," Akai hugged Michael even tighter. "Mike, her injury, her boo-boo, it was really bad. The doctors couldn't get to her in time,"

"I miss Mommy!" Michael sobbed. "I want Mommy!"

"I do too…" Akai nodded. "I do too…"

_"I'm going on a weeklong trip with some friends, Shuichi," Akemi told Akai, referring to her new friends she had made in the US. _

_ "It's been a while since you took time off to just relax," Akai agreed. "I'll watch Michael,"_

_ "Mommy will be back soon, okay Michael?" Akemi ruffled her son's hair. "Be good for Daddy, okay?" _

_ "Okay!" Michael grinned._

_ At the airport, Akemi kissed her son's forehead and pecked at Akai's lips. "I love you both,"_

_ "Bye Mommy!" Michael waved as she started boarding._

_ "Bye Akemi," Akai smiled and mimicked his son's motions._

That had been the last time they had seen her. Akai should've known something was wrong. When Akemi had said that she and her friends were going to England, he should've been able to tell that she was lying. If he had been able to stop her, then she wouldn't have been killed. _'It's all my fault,' _Akai thought. _'I'm the reason she's dead. It was stupid of me to think that I could have a normal family life after the things I've done,'_

When he had heard that their father had gone missing and was possibly dead, Akai was fifteen years old. He and Shukichi, eleven at the time, had already known about the concept of death. Haru had only been two years old, yet he was already mature for his age. The toddler cried for a day and then moved on.

_'Haru…I haven't even thought about how he must be feeling…' _"Hey Mike," Akai asked. "How about we go see your Uncle Haru?"

XXX

Jodie had offered to babysit Michael while Akai visited his brother to make sure he was in a presentable condition. If Haru had gotten into a depressed drunken state, Akai didn't want Michael to see his uncle like that. Akai entered Café Poirot and took a seat. Azusa approached him and took down his order.

Haru didn't seem to have noticed him yet. Actually, it seemed like Haru was a broken shell. His dark blue eyes seemed dull and lifeless. His motions to prepare the foods seemed mechanical and unenthusiastic. Azusa was constantly casting worried glances in Haru's direction. When Haru started chopping vegetables, the knife slipped and he ended up cutting his hand.

"Haru-san!" Azusa rushed over to his side to help him clean and bandage the wound. "Haru-san, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Haru reacted when Azusa gently shook his shoulder. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine,"

"You don't look okay," Azusa said. "Why don't you head home early? It's a slow day today so I should be able to handle the rest,"

"If you're sure," Haru agreed and started to leave.

Akai paid for his sandwiches and followed Haru out, downing his meal as he followed him. _'Where does Haru live? He said that he was living with a friend,'_

Haru made no sign of acknowledging that he was being followed. Once he reached the front door of the Kudo Residence, he stopped but didn't face Akai. "I don't want you to see me in such a pitiful state,"

"It's alright to cry," Akai put a hand to Haru's shoulder. "You shouldn't be constantly withholding your emotions. You have the right to mourn too,"

"I don't want anyone to see me when I'm vulnerable," Haru's voice cracked and he bit his lower lip. "I don't want anyone to see me when I'm weak,"

Akai gently took the keys from Haru's hands to open the door and led him to the couch. He found some chamomile tea in the kitchen cupboards and brewed a cup for his little brother. "Drink,"

Haru took small sips of the beverage. "Everyone I love dies," He finally let the tears flow. "First my parents, then Kohji, then Tsutomu, and now Akemi," He didn't seem to have realized his mistake.

_'His parents?' _Akai noted. _'But Kaa-san is alive. He also addressed Tou-san by his name,' _"Haru,"

"Am I not allowed to care about people?" Haru asked.

Akai sat down beside Haru and hugged him the same way he hugged Michael. "It's going to be alright, Haru. You _are _allowed to care about people. You _are _allowed to be happy,"

"I hate the crows," Haru sobbed. "They killed Kohji and Tsutomu and Akemi!"

Akai silently held his younger brother, not caring that his tears were soaking his shirt. After a couple more minutes, Haru had calmed down. "Michael wants to see you," Akai told him.

"Even after I couldn't save his mother?" Haru asked.

"It's not your fault," Akai said.

XXX

Akai picked Michael up and brought him to the Kudo Residence. "Uncle Haru!" Mike hugged his uncle tightly.

"Hey Mikey," Haru smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I'm still kinda sad that Mommy's gone but I still have you and Daddy and Auntie Jodie," Michael said. "I miss Mommy but I know Mommy doesn't want us to be sad all the time,"

"How about your dad and I tell you stories about her?" Haru offered.

* * *

**Well this was a rather depressing chapter. Next up: Haru meets Haibara.**


	58. Crow Family

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**What if the Akai Family was related to the organization?  
Is this even crazier than the Karasuma X Haru one?**

"I have to attend a family reunion this weekend," Akai told James, Jodie, and Camel. "I have to bring friends with me,"

"And your first choice was us?" Camel asked. "I understand you bringing Jodie-san, but surely you are closer to people outside of the FBI, right?"

"Camel," Jodie addressed him. "He has no social life outside of work. He's _Akai Shuichi._ But Shuu, this is the first time I'm meeting your family except for Haru-kun,"

"Oh, you're in for a very big surprise," Akai chuckled. "My family is _crazy_. Not even Haru has met the rest of them. Trust me, you'll be shocked when you meet them,"

"Okay, that is very uncharacteristically of you," Jodie eyed him suspiciously and pulled his cheek. "No mask so you're not Vermouth," She put a hand to his forehead. "No fever so you're not sick,"

"I'm perfectly healthy," Akai assured her. "I'm renting a van since we have to pick up Haru, Cora, and that blue haired bastard on the way,"

"Can you really call him a blue haired bastard if he removed his hair dye?"

"Yes I can,"

XXX

"I can't believe we're gonna finally meet the paternal side of the family!" Haru cheered. "But Pierrot-nii, I'm surprised that you're fine with Jonah attending,"

"Oh, the family's gonna deal with him," Akai smirked.

"Akai, I'm a criminal," Jonah pointed out. "I'm sure I can handle your relatives,"

"Oh really?" Akai pulled into the parking lot of the park. "Let's see how you'll deal with them then,"

"Shuichi-niisan! Haru!" Shukichi gasped upon seeing the other people. "Shuichi-niisan has friends!?"

"Stop acting so surprised," Akai rolled his eyes as everyone got out. "I had friends back in England too,"

"How's my least favorite grandson doing?" A silver haired man walked over to them. "Just to clarify, Shuichi is my least favorite grandson,"

"GIN!?" The FBI Agents except for Akai exclaimed.

"Hello to you too, Gramps," Akai greeted flatly. "I see that you still haven't kicked the bucket yet,"

"Pierrot-nii," Haru hid behind his elder brother in fear of the silver haired man. "What's going on?"

"Mitsuharu, meet our paternal grandfather," Akai introduced. "Akai Soren, also known as Kurosawa Jin and Gin,"

"EH!?" Haru exclaimed.

"Karasuma Sora is our grandmother," Akai added. "She also goes by Sharon Vineyard, Chris Vineyard, and Vermouth,"

"WHAT!?" Haru stared at him with shock.

"So you're Haru," Gin ruffled the teen's hair. "You're my new favorite grandson,"

"He better be," Shukichi pointed a gun at the man's head. "If you had still called me your favorite grandson, you'd be dead,"

"Wait, if Vermouth's name is Karasuma Sora," Haru said. "Then our great-grandfather is Karasuma Renya!?"

"Ah, so you are my new favorite great-grandson," A handsome man with black hair slicked back and crimson eyes approached them. "Greetings Mitsuharu. I am Karasuma Renya, your great-grandfather. Your father is the current leader of the organization,"

Haru turned to Akai. "But he died seventeen years ago!"

"Do you want to the truth, Haru?" Akai sighed. "He actually went out to buy milk and forgot his phone. He has Zoro sense of directions. He wasn't even supposed to go out without a guide,"

"But…seventeen years?" Haru pointed out.

"Don't worry about Tsutomu," Karasuma told him. "I managed to locate my grandson and he accepted the role of becoming the new head of the organization,"

"Wait a second," Haru narrowed his eyes. "Why did Rum kill Kohji?"

"Oh, Kohji's alive," Karasuma reassured him. "He just wished to be able to leave shogi without his fans being all disappointed in him. You see, he was rather bored with it and so we faked his death," He finally noticed Jonah. "Cognac, why the **** are you here? Nobody invited you,"

"H-How did you recognize me!?" Jonah exclaimed.

"My dear daughter is the master of disguises," Karasuma pointed out. "So answer the question,"

"Jonah's my boyfriend," Haru hugged Jonah tightly. "I love him with all my heart,"

Both Karasuma and Gin glared at him. "Haru, step away from him,"

"No!"

"He's threatening your innocence!"

"I love him!"

"He's brainwashed you!"

"See what I mean by crazy?" Akai told his friends.

"By the way, we've also brought Akemi-san and Michael-kun from the US to here," Shukichi added. "Niisan, I'm upset! How could you keep my adorable nephew and sister-in-law a secret!?"

"By brought he means we kidnapped them," Vermouth dragged the terrified Akemi and the confused Michael over to them.

"Daddy!" Michael cheered and jumped into his father's arms.

"Shuichi-kun, this isn't how I expected to meet the rest of your family," Akemi said nervously.

"Believe me when I say I wanted to avoid this for as long as possible," Akai sighed. "Akemi, Gin and Vermouth are my grandparents. The founder of the organization is my great-grandfather. The current head is my father,"

"The Sera Bloodline is _always _corrupting my poor family," Vermouth dramatically brought Akai into a hug.

"Lemme go, lemme go," Akai repeated. "Lemme go,"

"First is was Sera Mary corrupting my precious son Tsutomu," Vermouth scoffed.

"Lemme go, lemme go, lemme go,"

"I kept on telling Tsutomu that Mary bitch wasn't good enough for him," Vermouth growled.

"Lemme go!"

"Shush Shuu-chan. Gran's talking here," Vermouth scolded gently. "But _no_, Tsu-chan decided to marry that bitch. At least she managed to give birth to four adorable grandchildren,"

_'There's only one thing left to do,' _Akai opened his mouth and let out a blood piercing scream. "MOM!"

Vermouth was flying kicked in the face by none other than Akai Mary herself. "STAY AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN YOU WITCH!"

"Hi Mama!" Haru waved innocently while still repelling his grandfather and great-grandfather away from his boyfriend.

"Hi Haru-chan," Mary greeted before turning her attention back to Vermouth. "I told you to stay away from my kids!"

"You corrupted Tsu-chan and then your damn niece corrupted my eldest grandson!" Vermouth snapped. "Of course I love my great-grandson with all my heart, but that doesn't change that fact that the Sera Family is corrupting the Karasuma Bloodline!"

"Let's just walk away," Akai led Akemi and Michael away from the battling women. "Haru, come here too but leave Jonah,"

"Jonah's coming with me," Haru claimed.

"Haru, leave your boyfriend here," Karasuma said.

"We'll keep him company," Gin added while brandishing his Beretta.

"Go spend some time with Shuu-nii, Akemi-san, and Michael-kun," Shukichi urged.

"I'm not leaving my boyfriend behind," Haru refused. "He's staying with me the entire time during the reunion,"

Gin grabbed Jonah by his throat. "The moment you try anything indecent with my precious grandson, consider yourself dead,"

"Watch your back," Karasuma made a slitting throat motion with his finger.

* * *

**Jonah can't catch a break in any WIVerse, can he?**


	59. Original Drafts Ch 13

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**Original Drafts  
Chapter 13**

Akai took the two of them to Tropical Land to try to cheer them up. If anyone that knew Akai saw them, they wouldn't believe their eyes. Akai Shuichi was a workaholic that was determined to take down the organization. They'd think that it was a lookalike, a doppelganger and not the real Akai Shuichi, that they had seen stuffing his face with cotton candy and smiling with his family.

"Are you sure it was okay for you to be out and about in public like this?" Haru asked when he was about to head home.

"I'm wearing colored contacts and used makeup to hide the bags under my eyes as well as make my skin appear lighter," Akai explained. "I'm also not wearing my cap and disheveled my hair a bit. Also, I'm not wearing my usual attire. I made sure to speak in a higher pitch too. If any organization members see me, they'd think my disguise was too bad to actually be me,"

"Mike's all tuckered out," Haru looked down at his nephew. "You're stationed in Japan now, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Akai nodded. "When I'm at work, I'll leave Mike with the well-trusted nanny I hired and brought along,"

XXX

Once Haru returned home, Conan was waiting for him at the gates. "Hey,"

"Something wrong?" Haru asked.

"We have a new ally," Conan answered. "Professor Agasa adopted her recently,"

_'Professor Agasa adopted her?' _Haru's eyes widened and he robotically followed Conan into the professor's home. _'Haibara…'_

"This is Haibara Ai," Conan introduced, motioning to the shrunken scientist. "She's—"

Fresh tears began to fall at the sight of her and Haru couldn't help but fall to his knees. "I'm sorry…" He desperately tried to hold his sorrow back but wasn't strong enough. _'Shiho…'_

"Haru-kun?" Professor Agasa put a hand to the nineteen year old's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Shiho…" Haru repeated. "I'm so sorry…" _'It's my fault. I don't deserve to face you. I should've died instead,'_

"Hey Haru, why are you crying?" Conan asked. _'He addressed her as Shiho. Does he know her? He did know Haibara's older sister, Miyano Akemi also known as Hirota Masami,'_

"I'm sorry!" Haru sobbed. "I couldn't save her!" Despite Akai having cheered him up earlier that day, seeing Haibara reopened the wound in his heart. "I couldn't save Akemi!"

Haibara bit her lower lip and restrained herself from screaming at him and blaming him for not being fast enough. "Before she left, she told me that you were the one who helped her flee the organization two years ago. Tell me, did she live a happy life?"

"Yeah," Haru sniffled. "She was happy with her boyfriend and son, but she still missed you greatly,"

"It's not your fault," Haibara told him. "It's the organization who's to blame,"

"Heh," Haru wiped his tears away. "I don't deserve your comfort. You should be the one being comforted,"

XXX

"Haru!" Sonoko loudly knocked on the front door of the Kudo Residence.

"Sonoko!" Ran scolded. "You don't have to be so loud,"

_ 'At this rate, the entire neighborhood will be woken up,' _Conan sweat-dropped.

"What do you want?" Haru opened the door, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "I need to prepare for work,"

"Azusa-san said that you were acting weird yesterday so we came here to cheer you up," Sonoko said. "She also said that the Poirot Master gave you a day off today,"

"I already went to the amusement park with my brother and nephew," Haru allowed them to come inside and sit in the living room. "So I don't need any cheering up from you guys,"

"What was with you yesterday anyways?" Sonoko asked.

"My dear friend recently died in my arms," Haru answered coldly, voice devoid of any emotions. "Of course I need time to mourn. I'm only human,"

"Uh, y-yeah," Sonoko had been startled at the sudden change of tone.

"Even if you said that your brother and nephew cheered you up, why don't we still go to the karaoke bar?" Ran suggested. "You still look a bit down,"

"I can't sing," Haru admitted.

"Hey, if Matsumoto-sensei didn't call you out during music class then you can't be as bad as Tone Deaf-san," Sonoko commented.

_ 'Hey, don't make that your nickname for me,' _Conan thought. _'It's not my fault I'm tone deaf,'_

"Since you guys came all this way and the owner gave me the day off," Haru agreed. "I'll go but let me change first,"

XXX

"I feel your love reflection in your eyes as they gaze back into mine," Conan sang horribly off key. "Writing a distant, never ending story,"

_'This is Endless Waltz by Two-Mix,' _Haru noted. _'He's butchering the song so badly. I thought the characters were overreacting in the anime and manga but this is bloody awful,'_

Once Conan had finished his song, Sonoko and Ran pushed Haru towards the machine. "It's your turn,"

_'I should've stayed holed up in my room,' _Haru scanned the list of songs. _'I think I'll sing this one,'_

_I lay under the night sky  
Staring up at the starry world  
I want to fly  
I want to fly  
I want to fly  
But my wings are broken_

"Geez," Sonoko said. "Did he have to pick such a sad song?"

_I see everyone else  
Soaring high above  
Tears begin to fall  
I am filled with envy_

_As I turn to walk away  
You reach out and grab my hand  
As you beat your wings  
You pulled me up with you  
You showed me the world above_

"So how was I?" Haru asked once he finished.

"It was really good," Conan commented.

"You really think so?" Haru smiled. _'I'm glad that I have friends in this time around. In my previous life, I always kept to myself. My parents were always busy with work so I couldn't tell them about my problems in school. I also didn't want to be a burden so I endured and coped my immersing myself in the world of anime and manga. But in this new life, I'm not along. I have my family and my friends that care about me,'_

* * *

**I wasn't sure of what else to put for the first meeting of Haru and Haibara. Sorry if you were disappointed.**


	60. Original Drafts Ch 14

**Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs**

**Title: **Mitsuharu Shorts and What-Ifs  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Summary: **This is a collection of stories that revolves around my main fanfiction, _Mitsuharu. _It will contain shorts that are canon to the Mitsuharu storyline as well as What-Ifs.

* * *

**Original Drafts  
Chapter 14**

A few weeks later, Haru noticed Professor Agasa rushing to his car with a metal clothes hanger and pliers. He casually slid into the passenger seat. "Haru-kun!?"

"You seemed rather panicked so I thought that it'd be best to accompany you," Haru claimed.

Professor Agasa started driving. "Shinichi seemed rather urgent when he requested me to bring these to the Fourth Street crossroad,"

Once they reached the two shrunken teens' location, Haru immediately knew that his hunch was correct. _'This is the episode with Pisco, Gin, and Vodka. The episode was called…Reunion with the Black Organization!' _

As they were breaking into Gin's Porsche 356A, Haibara and Haru saw three figures across the street. Haibara paled while Haru was stunned. The third man was not one that had been shown in the anime or manga. He was tall, a little over Gin's height, with short hair that had been dyed blue and golden eyes. The three began to jaywalk towards the Porsche.

"Professor, drive around the block!" Haru hurriedly ordered.

"O-Okay," Professor agreed and left the three of them.

Once they had finished bugging the car, Conan and Haibara hid behind it. Haru realized that it would look suspicious if he suddenly fled from the car, especially since the organization members could clearly see him, and decided to fake admiration as the three crows neared. "This car is so cool. It's a fifty year old classic model," He said to himself. "Man, I wish I could afford a car like this," He saw the three men in black approach. "Ah, sorry is this your car? I was just admiring it," He backed away to allow them to enter.

The third, unknown man looked straight into Haru's eyes. He mouthed one word that shook Haru to his core. Mitsuharu stood frozen as the three men drove away. _'Who was that guy!? H-He wasn't in the anime or manga canon timeline! The word he mouthed was __**outlier.**__ That means he _knows_! But how!? I never had any contact with any crows except for Akemi but there's no way they thought that I was someone suspicious! Akemi had other friends except for me! And, and there's no way he could know that I was reborn into this world!'_

"Haru, the professor's back," Conan tugged his friend's arm. "Let's hurry before they get away!"

XXX

The blue haired man sat in the backseat of the Porsche. Gin dialed a number. "It's me. How are things on your end? What? He still hasn't show up? Hmph, don't worry. The target will appear at the hotel at exactly 6 PM. He doesn't know that it will be his farewell party. Anyway, our superior has ordered you to kill him before he rats us out. If you want, you can use that drug. Don't mess up, Pisco,"

The blue haired man smirked, as if knowing what was gonna unfold. He reached over in between the seats and took out a transmitter. "See you there, Sherry," He then crushed the bug.

"We were bugged!?" Vodka exclaimed.

Gin remained calm and took notice of the single strand of reddish-brown hair. "Looks like the traitor is coming to us instead," He glanced at the man in the backseat. "You knew about the bug but let her listen,"

"If she didn't have the info, then she wouldn't be able to show up now, would she?" He replied, unfazed by Gin's intimidating demeanor. "By the way, was that guy from earlier related to you? He looks like yours and Vermouth's long lost child,"

Gin gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Shut up,"

"Mind if I go with Vermouth and Pisco on the mission?" He asked. "I might encounter someone interesting,"

"Tsk, ask the boss," Gin scoffed.

XXX

"Haibara," Haru asked. "Who was that blue haired person?"

"Someone terrifying," Haibara's eyes were wide with fear. "He's one of the few people that can rile Gin up without being reprimanded. He's known for his brutal ways,"

"Brutal ways?" Professor Agasa questioned. "I thought the organization didn't want to draw attention to themselves?"

"He specializes in torturing people for information," Haibara informed. "The corpses he leaves in his wake are barely recognizable. They get rid of the corpses by either throwing them into the sea, cremating them, or feeding them to animals,"

"Professor, turn the car around," Haru ordered. "We can't deal with those three right now. Even if we find their hideout, there's no way we could arrest them without hard evidence,"

"I won't stop chasing them, but I also don't want to run away from them," Conan declared. "They are planning on having Pisco murder someone at Haido City Hotel. Now that we know about it, I'll stop the murder,"

XXX

They stopped at the professor's place and Kudo Residence. Haru quickly changed into a suit and shoved a pair of wigs on Conan and Haibara's head. "At least put an effort into a disguise, especially you, Haibara. They've known you since your childhood so do try altering your appearance,"

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Conan asked.

"The only party I know that's in Haido City Hotel is a mourning party for a deceased director," Haru answered. His hair was tied into a ponytail and he wore green contact lenses with his own pair of modified glasses. He kind of looked like a businessman. "Besides, two unaccompanied kids attending? That's bound to draw suspicions. I'm definitely going with you guys," His gun was tucked safely into his pocket.

_ 'I know I should call the FBI, but I want to talk to Cognac. I want to know how he knows about me and why I was given this second chance. I want to know if there are others like me. Besides, it's because of Gin encountering Shiho here that he stopped looking in this area, thinking that she had gone to somewhere else when in reality she didn't,'_

* * *

**So Cognac and Haru are bound to meet. **


End file.
